Dance Upon The Frozen Magic
by Kaggami-chan
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro never wanted to go to a magical school, he knew it was a terrible idea, he felt like he could freeze someone. However, he had been chosen, there were souls awaiting to be freed, and couldn t just leave, no matter the dangers and revealing of secrets that awaited him. Next chapter will be slightly late. Wish me luck, I have a report to defend.
1. Everything Starts

A certain individual was sitting on his desk, doing his job quietly, while enjoying the rare peace that seemed to reside in his office. The usual troublemaker wasn´t there, thank god, even if it meant he needed to do all the paperwork by himself. Then again, considering the alternative was a major headache… That woman could be such a pain sometimes.

However, his well-liked peace did not last long. After all, when you think of the devil… "Capitan." A woman with long wavy blond hair, blue eyes, and a loose uniform around the area of her ample bosoms walked in, or more like burst in, grinning at the only occupant.

Turquoise eyes shot up, glaring at the intruder, though the hand continued with the report. After all, there wasn´t much he needed to finish, just a few words. "What do you want, Matsumoto?" A white messy haired boy, whose hair refused to obey the gravity laws, put down the brush, he glared even more, noticing the woman only smiled. "Matsumoto."

"Don´t be angry, Captain." The woman named Matsumoto took a few steps towards the desk, giving the white haired male a file. "I was asked to deliver this to you. Apparently, you have a mission. Isn´t that great? You have been stuck in the office far too long, Captain."

 _Master, those are great news. How long had it been since the last mission?_ A voice sounded in the captain´s head, as an ice dragon named Hyorinmaru growled.

"Mission." Taking the files, pushing aside a strand of hair that fell on top of his gorgeous eyes, he stared at it for a moment. Well… indeed it had been some months since his last mission, but considering he was the captain of the 10th Division, it was the norm. Usually, he assigned missions to others, and few were directly deliver to him. "Let me see."

" ** _Hitsugaya-taichou_** _._ " The mission stated. " ** _Taking in account the recent happenings in England, Europe, it has been decided you´ll be sent to a five year mission, in the most, in order to learn about the wizard community residing in the country."_**

Frowning, Hitsugaya Toshiro stood up, walking slowly to the couch. Wizard community? True enough, lately some souls had started going missing from Europe, but it wasn´t his concern. Or at least it hadn´t been… Moving to the next page, he ordered Matsumoto to shut up, since the woman was starting to get on his nerves.

 **" _It has come to us that the missing of souls is related to creatures named Dementors. Magical creatures, they work with the English wizard ministry in order to keep the criminals in check. They suck all happiness and memories, bringing nothing but despair. They also seem to eat souls. Lately, however, they have been acting up more. Your main mission for this year is to find a way to destroy them and free the souls they have absorbed. It is suspected they are a short of Hollows, but nothing has been confirmed yet._**

 ** _For that, you are going to a magical school for wizards starting this September, transferring into the third year. Once the task is completed, you are to stay at the school, since our records are seriously lacking any recent information about the wizard world._** **"**

Toshiro could already feel the headache appear, but ignored it in favor for thinking about his mission. Apparently, he would be going to a wizard school… Sure, he had read about wizards, but he had never interacted with them. Furthermore, now he was expected to learn there… Couldn´t they give someone else that task?

"Wow, I never expected this." Looking up, turquoise met with blue, with amused blue. "I guess other captains can´t go… You will be going to the third year, right? That means your classmates will be 13 years old. Well, height wise, you will fit in."

"Matsumoto!" The petite captain glared at his vice-captain, wondering for a moment if he should burry her already. After Aizen´s defeat, Matsumoto had grown more daring with her jokes regarding Toshiro´s height. Annoying woman.

 _This will be a perfect opportunity to relax a little, master._ The ice dragon stated. _Too much paper work will drive you ill. You need a change of air._

 _Hyorinmaru, just because you are bored, doesn't mean I don´t enjoy paper work._

A letter fell from the mission papers, and he quickly caught it before it reached the floor, thank god for his good reflexes. Turning the white envelope, he noticed a strange seal on it. Putting down the papers gently, he opened it and stared.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Hitsugaya,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at_ _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ _. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on_ _1 September_ _. We await your owl by no later than_ _31 July_ _._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Yup, he was defiantly getting a headache. "Read the list. Read the list!" Matsumoto begged, grinning so much Toshiro had to ask himself how she managed to do it. It didn´t look healthy.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _Transfer student will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry nametags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _-The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3 by Miranda Goshawk_

 _-Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky (if attending Divination)_

 _-Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _-The Monster Book of Monsters (if attending Care of Magical Creatures)_

 _-Numerology and Grammatica (if attending Arithmancy)_

 _-Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles by Wilhelm Wigworthy (if attending Muggle Studies)_

 _-Spellman's Syllabary (if attending Study of Ancient Runes)_

 _-The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts by Arsenius Jigger_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _Yours sincerely,_  
 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

"Captain, you´ll need a wand!" Rolling on the floor laughing, Matsumoto felt the air freeze, but it wasn´t enough to make her stop. "And, and… and you´ll need a pointed hat! POINTED HAT!" The temperature dropped under zero degrees easily, and as if for the first time, the woman noticed just how much her captain was angry. "Ups…" It all she managed before…

"MATSUMOTO!"

And the room was frozen all over, only the papers miraculously unfrozen. The annoying woman had half her legs in ice, but for the moment she didn´t mind, trying to placate her enraged captain. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to laugh at such time… But the murderous look in his eyes made her keep quiet, as he walked out of the room, not even giving her a second glace. Oh well, at least she was alive…

Toshiro made his way quietly to the first division quarters, more than eager to talk about that… mission. Truth to be told, he wasn´t in the least interested in it, and he would like to know all the reasons why he should do it instead of sending someone more knowable about said world.

 _Master, just accept it. Seeing another world will be interesting. Aren´t you excited to learn more?_

 _We know enough already. I don´t think my presence in their world will be productive._

Yes, Soul Society did know about the existence of the wizardly world. Considering the amount of trouble and destruction they brought, it would be stupid not to notice them. However, the younger captain had never delved much about the issue, his division not related to them. _Hyorinmaru, enough._ It was obvious the dragon had more to say about the issue, but for now, he didn´t pressure the captain.

As the white haired Shinigami stopped before a door, it was opened before he even had time to knock, apparently being expected. Without a word, he slipped in swiftly as a ghost, coming face to face with the Captain-Commander Yamamoto, who wasn´t alone.

"Shiro-chan." Captain Ukitake greeted much to Toshiro´s annoyance for the use of the diminutive, smiling as the other walked closer to them. "I guess you received the mission and are here for details, right?" Nodding, Toshiro awaited an explanation, which he clearly needed.

"Hitsugaya-taichou." Captain-Commander Yamamoto stated, looking at him with heavy old eyes. It seemed like the topic was rather serious. "As you know, the wizardly world is not new to us, dead souls, but the information we have about it is seriously lacking." Toshiro nodded, having to admit he was right. The last record they had was about hundred years old, and many things could change in such a long spawn of years.

"My division" Ukitake continued. "Tries to keep an eye on them, and alarming reports had arrived from all over the world. However, they arrived late. About thirteen years late, I admit. This mistake is unforgivable, and while new reports suggest everything is fine in the wizardly world for now, the souls that disappeared are still missing, and we needed them back."

Reports being missing for thirteen years was unheard off, what could point to serious problems. "May I know why exactly they were unable to send the reports?" If the system was failing, many people would be furious, one of them being the person whom invented it.

"As you know, agents in the human world, when not in Japan, tend to stay there for many years without contacting the Soul Society directly, therefore they had no idea the reports had not been received. The reason is still being determined, but it has something to do with the wizards' magic. This is another reason we need to learn more about magic. If it can influence us, and find out about our existence, soul society will be in danger." His eyes were on Toshiro´s, as Captain-Commander Yamamoto spoke. He was a man whom seen a lot. And if he said it could happen, that means it could truly happen. "We need someone powerful and yet someone whom can blend in. For now, concentrate on the Dementors. The souls are being awaited for many years now."

"Understood." A mission was a mission, and Toshiro would execute it perfectly.

 _Good choice, Master._

* * *

Two days later, Hitsugaya Toshiro was making his way to London. After reading the mission file carefully, he had visited Captain-Commander Yamamoto again one last time for a briefing. Apparently, it wasn´t the first time the wizardly world had caught their attention, but it was the first time they would be interfering. Then again, considering souls were missing, many souls, something needed to be done.

To reach the school, Toshiro would need to catch a train 1st September by eleven, and since it would only happen in a month time, it had been decided that he would stay at London for that time learning everything from the first and second years. Not something highly interesting, he had to admit, but necessary.

Therefore, equipped with money and a small suitcase containing clothes Matsumoto had prepared, he had departed to the English city, where a certain crazy shop over was waiting for him to provide a special gigai, a faux body, Toshiro would be using for his mission…

As soon as he took a single step into the world of living, he felt like leaving. The city called London was… for a better lack of words, unbearable. The heat coming from the houses, cars and even the slightly hidden sun made the poor captain feel sick, especially considering he did not like heat. Winter was by far his favorite season, and he wouldn´t mind if all year it would snow from the sky. "Damn it." Not for the first time, he wished someone else was chosen for that mission, but his pride kept him from voicing his opinion. It had been assigned to him, and he would execute it perfectly as usual.

 _As always, Mater._ Hyorinmaru´s little remarks made Toshiro smile not for the first time, as he walked through the new looking buildings into a small alley.

Stopping at an old looking shop, with an equally old looking sign, Toshiro opened the door after he took a deep breathe, grateful the location was discrete, only to be met with a mad grin. "Welcome, Hitsugaya-kun." A tall blond man with a hat covering his eyes greeted him as he walked in, grinning even more.

"It´s Captain Hitsugaya." The shorter one corrected, feeling already annoyed. As he had learned from his last run into the man, nothing good came from spending time with him. Because Urahara Kisuke was possibly ten times worse than Matsumoto, which was a hard thing to achieve.

"Strict as always. Remember, European people call each other by their first name." Smiling, he led the smaller Captain to the back of his shop, pointing at a body that was lying on the ground. "This one is special. It will grow slowly, but surely, so there won´t be many issues with your height if you do stay for a long period of time. Refrain from leaving, since the aging process will stop and in about three hour it will start regressing to the original form." Toshiro nodded, though he wasn't happy about spending ten months in a faux body. "It will allow you to use reiatsu and completely recreate your physical abilities, since it´ll marge temporarily with your soul. I should warn you that it´ll replicate your body exactly as it is now, as well as your scars, therefore, be careful around others unless you want questions to be asked. Actually, it will almost fuse with you… Understood?"

"Understood." Taking a deep breathe, he slipped into the gigai, opening his eyes right away while feeling rather… uncomfortable. "How long will it take to adapt?" Humming, the taller man pretended to think, while getting ready other things for the Shinigami.

"A few days the most. It depends how much you actually use it. For the next days, try to move as much as possible, since it´ll speed up the process. After it, you´ll won´t even feel it." Hiding the special communicator he was given, Toshiro shortly wondered about the monetary currency of the wizardly world, before turning his attention back to the speaking man. "Don´t forget to come and report before leaving for school. So, are you excited?"

Not answering, just giving the man a look, Toshiro thanked and bowed, quickly exiting the shop. _Master, he was just being thoughtful._ The ice dragon stated, but was promptly ignored _._ Strangely, Matsumoto also asked if he was excited about school… However, how could he be excited? Going back to school, considering he was almost two hundred years old…

" _Don´t be like that, Captain." Matsumoto had mumbled as he had stood before the gates, her gaze strangely sad. Toshiro was about to give her a long speech exactly why he wasn´t excited, when she interrupted him. "Anyway, have fun. We´ll miss you a lot!"_

 _"I will try." His every word was dripping with sarcasm, but she didn´t seem to notice as she smiled. "Anyway, do your work and don´t give Ukitake-taichou trouble. His health is already bad without your help. If I receive a letter you haven´t been behaving…"_

 _"Taichou, do you really have so little confidence in me? I am wounded…" Rolling his eyes, Toshiro turned around to go when strong arms warped around him, Matsumoto hugging him half to death. "Don´t forget to write! I´ll be waiting!" She mumbled, her voice becoming harder and harder to hear with every second._

 _Trying to breathe, Toshiro mumbled something he himself hadn´t managed to hear in return. Only when he was safely on the ground, keeping his eyes on the woman, since she looked ready to hug him again any given moment, he gave her a rare smile. "I´ll write. Don´t give other trouble and behave. If I hear you haven´t been working…"_

 _Giggling, she waved goodbye, watching as he disappeared…_

Now that he thought about it, walking between the humid streets of London, he would miss her. It wasn´t something Toshiro would admit, but Matsumoto Rangiku was his friend. She was the one whom showed him the right path to take, and even now, she was one of the only people he would trust without thinking twice. Unless it was related to paperwork… That woman disliked paperwork more that he disliked heat, and it told something.

It had been a problem choosing someone to substitute him. The ice-sword wielder did not trust his vice-captain to take good care of his division. Hell, ever since she killed all his plants, set half the division on fire and sent several people to the hospital from mental exhaustion, he refused to leave her on command. Not her.

Therefore, it had been a long night trying to choose someone. His best choices would be either Kuchiki, whom was strict, or Ukitake. In the end, he chose the latter, knowing even Matsumoto wouldn´t force an ill man do her work. The older captain agreed with a smile, feeling slightly guilty for Toshiro having to do something his division was in charge off. The younger had assured him it was all right, only asking him to keep an eye on the blond haired woman. "Just make sure she does her work." Toshiro had asked, leaving the 13th division with sweets… He still wasn´t sure why Ukitake had to give him sweets every time they met. Truth to be told, it was starting to annoy him more than usual.

Sighing, turquoise eyes suddenly noticed his destination… and he frowned. In the third, or was it forth?, piece of paper from the school he had received, it said that the shopping area was located behind a pub called Leaky Cauldron… Right away Toshiro noticed the name left much to desire, but he had expected something… different. It was a broken-down old shop, what made him wonder what people thought when they saw children walk in. Nevertheless, with a deep breathe, the captain made his way in, opening the door with a confident push.

As he expected, the inside wasn´t much better than the outside, but at least it looked… oh, whom was he kidding. The tables were old, the walls even older, not to mention the strange dressed people that seemed to be the costumers.

The old choice of clothes quickly caught his attention, especially the color choice. For a moment he wasn´t sure if they were color blind or crazy, but considering it was hot out-side, he was ready to go with the crazy thought. After all, whom in their right mind wore long sleeved robed when it was almost thirty degrees outside?

As soon as he walked in, the door closing by itself, eyes turned in his direction. He could hear the whispers, some surprised other fearful, but Toshiro just ignored them making his way to the counter. He was already used to people talking behind his back, why think this time would be different? The whispers already didn´t affect him. They stopped long ago.

"Good afternoon." He greeted the old man behind it, bowing slightly. The man himself was rather old, not to mention slightly creepy, but Toshiro had seen worse. "I would like to access the shopping district, if possible." The letter had warned him to ask someone else, stating that it was impossible to access without a wand, and he was no fool to ignore it.

"Ah, yes, just a minute." Pretending no one was talking about him, Toshiro waited patiently, following the man that introduced himself as Tom to the back, were he was met with a brick wall. Grimacing, he wondered if the man was joking with him; when he took out a large piece of wood the captain assumed was a wand, calling him closer. "This is what you do…"

As the man touched the brinks in an anti-clockwise order, those started to rearrange themselves, showing an entrance to the shopping district. It would be a lie if Toshiro said he wasn´t surprised, but it didn't show much in his face. In the end, all he did was walk through the opening, leaving the man behind.

"Thank you for your assistance."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I´ve been meaning to write this fic for a long time... It will be updated once a month (probably). I´m looking for a beta reader for this story, PM me if you are interested.**

 **Thanks for reading and drop by a review, okay?**

 **Declaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter nor Bleach (I DO have a poster of Toshiro though...)**


	2. Diagon Alley

The man smiled and waved as the Shinigami walked through the entrance, Toshiro´s eyes widening as he took in the huge alley, ancient buildings rising gently towards the grey skies. Colorful, glittering window displays were everywhere, asking consumers to come and take a look, but they were not alone. Strange creatures, moving objects, pictures, candies, books… there was just so much to look at and explore that people could easily get themselves lost in there if not paying enough attention.

 _We should explore it._ Hyorinmaru mumbled, seeing the colorful world through Toshiro´s bluish eyes, unable to hide his own excitement. This was something new, and after hundreds years of being stuck in Soul Society, the dragon was looking forward to learning something different. _Don_ ' _t forget to explore it when we have time._

 _I won_ ' _t._

Shaking his head with a faint smile, Toshiro wondered how a thousand years old dragon could behave like a child. His zanpakuto could be so strange sometimes. Ignoring the affronted yelp, he approached a random person that was walking towards the exit, asking politely where he could exchange his money. From what he had seen so far, the wizards seemed to have their own currency.

"Follow the street, my boy, and you'll find the bank. It is hard to miss."

Thanking her, Toshiro moved forward rather cheerful, unable to keep his eyes from wandering around from time to time, trying to take in everything in a stride. One could say what they wanted about wizard, but they surely knew how to amaze people. The streets were full of so many different and out of the norm things that he just couldn't stop looking! There were stores filled with invisible books, or so the sign said, silver telescopes, bird feathers, potions, bats… He would need to research it later. So much to explore and learn.

At the end of the path, a white building rose above the small stores, putting people on edge with its strict and unyielding look. And yet, there was something curious about it, something that kept his eyes from wandering again.

"I guess this is it," Toshiro mumbled as he started to walk in, climbing the stone steps without difficulty. As he stared at the door, a text caught his attention, written in elegant letters.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
 _For those who take, but do not earn,_  
 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
 _So if you seek beneath our floors_  
 _A treasure that was never yours,_  
 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
 _Of finding more than treasure there._

A peculiar warning, if you ask him, but surely efficient. Considering he did not intend to steal anything, he just walked by the doors without a care. He did wonder, for a moment, if someone had entered those doors with impure intentions; but as soon as he caught sight of the workers of the bank, he frowned, forgetting his thoughts. The creatures were… strange.

Never in his life had he seen such a being before, and it made him wonder what other species the wizards were hiding from the rest of the world. They were short, fair-skinned, with long fingers and feet, dome shaped heads, and were clearly smaller than humans were. He noticed, however, with a bit of discomfort, that he was only slightly taller than they were.

Nevertheless, he let it go out of his mind quickly, approaching one of the individuals that seemed to be free. "Good afternoon," he called, not backing down as he was glared at. "I would like to exchange some money, if possible." The creature whose name he still didn't know stared at him ruthlessly, sharp eyes filled with distrust, before inquiring the currency. "Yen and pounds." Ukitake had shared some of his personal stash of English currency despite the protest of the younger Captain.

"Just a moment please." The creature disappeared for a moment after Toshiro gave him the bag of money, only to reappear shortly after with another one filled with gold and silver coins. "Are you aware of the money system?"

Shaking his head, the creature explained in the same tired bored voice, though Toshiro noted there was a slight amusement in his eyes that did not reach his voice. "Galleons are the gold, sickles silver and knuts bronze. There are 17 sickles in a galleon, and 29 knuts in a sickle. More questions?"

"No, thank you. It was really helpful." Bowing, Toshiro gave the creature one last look in order to research them later, noticing his name was Griphook. He only nodded, turning his attention back to whatever he was doing before Toshiro arrived, as the Shinigami made his way out, as silently as always, his steps making no noise against the marble floor. Now that he had the money, there existed books he needed to buy.

Little did he know that his little exchange with the creature, which was a goblin, as he would learn later immersed in his books, did not go unnoticed. Although he hadn't noticed, too used to be stared at, the other's eyes were all on him. "That was…" one of the goblins said swallowing hard.

"I believe it was," another mumbled, his eyes on the door. "But what?"

"I'm not sure," Griphook stated. He had interacted with him more, and the feeling the boy gave off… "But if they are keeping an eye on this world… I guess things will be changing in a few years, and hopefully, for the best."

* * *

At that moment, Toshiro was swiftly making his way through the stores once again, trying to find a decent place to buy books, which he regarded as most important to have. He was starting to grow tired of all the colors, he had never been one for bright colorful places, but he could not just leave until he had all the books necessary and a wand. Maybe he should first buy a wand, it was lighter to carry than the books; and he made his choice as his eyes landed on an old sign, and equally old looking shop. _Ollivanders: makers of fine wands since_ _382 B.C._ While Toshiro wasn't one to trust signs, he was already extremely tired of walking aimlessly, mentally that is, so he just went in, hoping to get at least something done.

A bell was heard as he walked in calmly, gazing at a small room full of carefully stashed boxes one on top of another. The room was quiet, too quiet actually, and rather cold, exactly as he liked. Warm places weren't his cup of tea. He waited patiently, wondering where the owner was, since it was rude to keep the customer waiting, but he would wait without complaint, considering the heat that was waiting for him outside.

"Good afternoon," a voice came from nowhere and as Toshiro turned around, he found an old man standing before him, pale eyes shining slightly. "A wand, I suppose. Now, now, extend your wand arm, please." Blinking, Toshiro extended his right arm, wondering what the man was doing, when a measuring tape that appeared to be moving by itself caught his attention, measuring everything, even the length around his head.

"I forgot to introduce myself." The man said as he worked. "Garrick Ollivander. You can call me just Ollivander. You know, wands are rather peculiar. Each one is different, as each wizard is different. Isn't it peculiar, that a wizard cannot obtain the same result with a different wand that his own? The wand chooses the wizard, remember it, Mr…?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, Mr. Ollivander," Toshiro provided, remembering to switch his names. It felt weird to say it out loud, but he could manage. The man, however, had picked up his interest. The wands did sound peculiar. Almost as if they were Zanpakuto.

 _Indeed, but I cannot feel a soul from them. Maybe they react differently to different magic… What do you think, Master?_

 _So it could be,_ Toshiro admitted, feeling marginally annoyed by his lack of knowledge. _I_ ' _ll look into it later._

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hitsugaya. I see you are not from here. Just a moment." Mr. Ollivander was taking down box after box, smiling slightly to himself. "This should be interesting," Toshiro had heard him mumble before he appeared again, already giving him one wand. "Try this one. Cherry tree, eleven inches, single unicorn hair, unyielding."

Not sure what to do, Toshiro just waved it like a complete idiot, only for the glass of flowers to explode. He wasn't sure, but he felt like that wasn't supposed to happen. "Not this one, not this one. Try this. Hornbeam, two dragon heartstrings, 12 and half inches, slightly springy."

The moment he touched it, the windows shattered violently, making him wondered what exactly was supposed to happen as the old man didn't even flinch. The floor froze, ice eating rapidly at the wand. "How about… you don´t give me dragon heartstrings?" Toshiro mumbled, letting go of the wood stick instantly, feeling slightly sick. Hopefully, the ice hadn´t affected the wand, though he wanted it gone for good. Although he would prefer not to admit it, Toshiro felt bad for touching that... thing. Hyorinmaru was a dragon, and to think what he had touched was made of a dragon heart…

 _Don_ ' _t touch that again!_ the ice Zanpakuto roared, enraged for the first time in a decade. _How dare they kill dragons? I shall not allow it! Murderers!_

 _Hyorinmaru, calm down,_ the captain tried to console him, though he personally was equally outraged. _I understand your concern, and I will make sure I won_ ' _t touch it ever again. I don_ ' _t believe they kill dragons just for this but…_ Truth to be told, just thinking about it made him what to throw up.

"Excuse me, but where do the ingredients come from?" The ice dragon was ready to kill the wand maker, and Toshiro knew he couldn't allow it. It was strange having his Zanpakuto react so violently, Hyorinmaru was usually calm, but he understood. Heck, the white haired Shinigami couldn't even look at the damn piece of wood.

"Oh, interested in wand making? You are the first to actually ask." Making a couple of boxes disappear, and making appear even a larger amount, Ollivander smiled. "They come from dead animals. Mostly donated, some found by luck. Now, as for your wand… I guess you don't like dragon wands. I would like to experiment more." The look on Toshiro's face, pure disgust, made him stop. "But move on we shall. I think you'll be an exciting opponent. Now, now, try this one."

Several hours later, many flying objects, freezing boxes and shattered windows, Toshiro was still nowhere close to finding a wand. Having refused the dragon wands, and apparently not having anything in common with a phoenix core, only the unicorn wands were left. And they quickly went through them all, with no favorable happenings.

 _This way is better._ Hyorinmaru suddenly stated, startling his wielder whom was waiting for Ollivander to appear again. _I refuse to share my Master with someone else._

 _Don_ ' _t tell me… this was mainly your doing? Hyorinmaru, I need a wand to attend school. I don_ ' _t think you want me to fail the mission because of a wand? Despite understanding your feelings, since I am also not looking forward to using anything else aside from your sword, we need to compromise a little. Just think of it as another mission._

 _Master,_ _I understand, but… I still hate them._ Toshiro wasn't sure what to feel. On one hand, he was feeling troubled; but on the other, he couldn't help but feel happy. For Hyorinmaru to act so possessive… It made him feel loved. _How about asking him to make a wand for you? We are connected; if you give him a part of yourself to incorporate it at the wand, a_ _part of me will make up the wand. And I can accept that._

 _Interesting. Should the gigai blood be enough, or would_ _it_ _be better to draw from my soul body? I am not sure he would be able to see it…_

 _Gigai´s blood would be enough, Master. After all, you need the wand to work well with your gigai, and the shopkeeper had said it would almost fuse with you. It should be fine._

 _I shall ask then._

"Well, well, Mr. Hitsugaya." Ollivander appeared, smiling widely, but he wasn't carrying a box this time. "We have gone through all my wands and not a single one is right for you. Therefore, you leave me no other option but to make one for you. Unicorn hair would be indicated, I believe, but we will need something else…"

Not understanding why the man was so happy, Toshiro nodded. "How about my blood? Maybe it can create a bond between me and the wan-" He wasn't done yet when the wand maker grinned even more, quickly grabbing his hand. Another day he would have fought back, but considering it was only a human, he allowed him to draw some blood. "I guess I was right."

"Oh, this will be fantastic." Ollivander stated, waving his own wand, and the mess disappeared. "It has been a while since I encountered such a challenge. Come back in a week or two, and I'll have your wand ready. I have a feeling this wand will be amazing. Look forward to it, Mr. Hitsugaya. Fantastic." And without a word, the wand maker disappeared into the shop depth's, mumbling a song under his breathe.

It would be an understatement to say Toshiro wasn't surprised, but he refrained from making comments, quietly walking out of the door. _That was… strange._ He could feel Hyorinmaru agreeing with him, but the ice dragon preferred not to speak, possible still infuriated with the dragon heartstring incident.

Now that he had a wand, sort of, Toshiro needed to find the books. With the help of some nice, though somehow crazy, ladies; he ended up staring at an odd looking bookshop, considering the front window held an iron cage filled with hundreds of strange looking books that appeared to be fighting with each other. "How peculiar." Toshiro remarked as he walked in, taking out his longer-than-most book list.

"Good afternoon." The shopkeeper greeted, smiling gently. "A first year I suppose? You are early this year. Most prefer to buy when school is near, but your approach is better if you ask me." The air went chilly for a moment, as Toshiro glared at the shopkeeper.

"Excuse me, but I am not a first year." He corrected, cursing his small stature. Everyone just insisted on treating him like a child, and he had a feeling it wouldn't be different at school. He truly hopped the gigai would grow as promised, he wasn't sure he could handle their treatment for long if he indeed stayed until the end. "I will be attending third year, but I would like to acquire first and second year books too."

"A third year? Boy, don't josh with me. I have seen first years taller than you." Trying to keep his head cool, at least as cool as the shop was currently, Toshiro took a deep breath, taking out his letter and showing it ruthlessly into the man's stupid face.

"I am not a first year." Cold aquamarine met the startled wizard, whom quickly looked away, perturbed with the intensity of the gaze. "Now, please, I would like all first and second year books, and third year books. I will be taking the main as well as Divination, Study of Ancient Ruins and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Y-yes." Toshiro wanted to yell at the man. And to think people would misunderstand the rest of the year… Not for the first time, Toshiro wished they sent someone else, but of course luck wasn't on his side. _You will do great, Master. Don_ ' _t forget, you can always freeze them._

That comment brought a rare smile on his tiny lips, as Toshiro had to admit it was true. Not once had the Captain-Commander said that he _couldn_ ' _t_ freeze people, annoying people. Surely enough, Toshiro wished it never reached that point, though he was sure his head would be aching a lot in the following months.

 _Think of it as a vacation. No paper work, and you can always learn new things. Maybe some can be used to improve Soul Society._

 _I doubt it, but I´ll try to keep it in mind. The part about vacations… I am not that sure._

"Here are your books," the clerk stated, carefully putting the many books in a bag so it would be easier for the child to carry. A third year… He still couldn't understand how such a small child could be a third year. "Now, you need just one more…" His eyes turned to face the change, and Toshiro followed his gaze. He had noticed one of his books was The Monster Book of Monsters, but he hadn't expected it to be an actual monster.

After a fierce fight, in which the book actually won two times, a rope was tied around the monster, as the bleeding clerk carefully gave it to the white haired boy, receiving the money. Wait, now that he noticed, was that boy´s hair really white? Because of the shock, his mind hadn't processed it before, but now that he looked carefully, it really was white! How in the name of Merlin…? However, before he had the chance to ask, the boy said goodbye and disappeared, walking who knows where. "A white hair…"

Now that Toshiro had his books, he decided it was time to return to the pub. He had noticed they seems to rent rooms, for a cheap price, and since he needed a place to stay, why not one with immediate access to the shop district? It was better than trying to look for one in that overpopulated city.

With such spirit, he made his way back, carefully avoiding the not-so-nice-looking street, while keeping an eye out on possible aggressors. He had his case with him, but now that he reflected on it, he probably should have left it with the pub owner. After all, only he could touch it, anyone else ended up fainting, an experiment Kurotsuchi was currently conducting and Toshiro would make a good test subject. While the weight of the case and books did nothing to him, it was strange for others, whom kept looking at him everywhere he went.

 _Master, you need to relax._ Hyorinmaru said, starting to worry about his wielder, whose stress was quickly growing. The heat was starting to get to him, as well as the pressure of being in a new environment. Toshiro never liked new places, preferring the comfortable known. Of course, he never voiced it to anyone, but the ice dragon knew him better than anyone else. _When we find a room, spend some time meditating. You cannot allow the gigai to wear off._

 _I understand. I shall do_ _so_. Noticing the exit, he hurried and followed another person, entering the old pub once again. It was slightly fuller this time, but the white haired Shinigami paid no attention to the customers, as he made his way to Tom. "Good day," he greeted, receiving a grumble back. "I would like to rent a room for a month."

"A month?" The pub worker blinked for a moment, wondering where the child's parents were, before nodding. It wasn't untold for children to be left in his care until the start of school, though usually it was only for a week or two. "That will be 35 galleons. Breakfast, lunch and dinner included. Your room is number 10. Please follow me. My name is Tom and I am the owner, if you have any questions just ask me." As Tom tried to grab his case, Toshiro anticipated himself, not wanting to hurt the nice pub owner. Instead, he insisted he would carry it, following without another word.

Even now, the voices from all over the pub where whispering about him, regarding his hair, his looks, his height, his hair… The subject always seemed to go back to the same topic: the white hair. Sure, Toshiro knew white haired people weren't common, even at Soul Society, but their attitude was purely annoying.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya." The Shinigami introduced himself once they were out of the reach of the other occupants' ears, not interested in them knowing his name. It must have shown on his face as Tom smiled, stopping near a brown door.

"This is your room."

A key was placed on his small palm, and he contemplated the door for a moment before turning around to face Tom. "Thank you very much, Tom-san." The man blinked once again, surprised at both his own name and the small bow that followed it, before smiling.

"Oh, it's nothing…" Looking extremely uncomfortable, Tom started to walk away, before he seemed to remember something. "Mr. Hitsugaya, do you want me to wake you up tomorrow morning?" It was the captain's turn to blink, before he shook his head.

"No, there is no need. I am planning on staying the room for most of the time." The door was half opened, Toshiro´s foot half in. "Thanks for the offer though. Good night, Tom-san."

Finally inside, Toshiro closed the door and locked it, letting the sigh he had been repressing all day out. The room was simple, a single bed, a burning fireplace that was immediately put out, and a bedside table… _Looks nice._ The ice dragon commented as Toshiro placed his things down, laying on the bed.

 _It sure does. Better than the pub downstairs at least._ That day had been too long in too many ways, and yet the gigai still wasn't sleepy. _I want to rest already and yet my mind isn_ ' _t ready yet. I think I will follow your advice, Hyorinmaru, and meditate a little._

 _So you should._

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again! :) So, it´s decided, the updates will be once a month, my university is killing me... I´m slightly sad I got only one review, but since people are following the story, I guess someone is reading it after all. :)**

 **Many thanks for Kareha for being the beta reader for this story. Hopefully between the two of us the mistakes will be minimum.**

 **Hopefully you like this one too.**

 **Declaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter nor Bleach.**

 **P.S. This story will be slow moving, I like to take my time with things...**


	3. Meetings and Trains

_**Meetings and trains**_

* * *

The first week in the _Leak Calderon_ went by surprisingly fast, for both Toshiro and the pub´s attenders. True to his word, the small captain almost never left his room, having too much to catch up to in so little time. It came to a point he wouldn't even leave the room for the whole day, what ended with Tom worrying about him, and bringing some dinner. After that incident, Toshiro made sure to appear downstairs at least two times a day, for lunch and dinner. Rest of the time, he spent studying, having found magic rather fascinating.

The subject he had found most captivating was either potions or charms, though he had to admit transfiguration also seemed impressive. At the moment, he was half through the first year potion book, having already ended reading History of Magic, One Thousand Magic Herbs and Fungi and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Those were interesting, in their own way, but nothing that captured Toshiro´s attention for long.

Nevertheless, when it came to potions… Magic Drafts and Potions was rather a fascinating book. He only pitied the fact he wouldn´t be able to try making those potions. Oh well, theory was rather fun too. Maybe he should ask the potion teacher to use the potion room on weekends. That was a nice idea. The only book he hadn´t touched yet was The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection. He had decided it would be the last, so he could read the first and second year all together.

 _Master, it is time to go out a little._ Hyorinmaru interrupted the white haired captain´s reading, whom sighed annoyed. _You promised. I admit the books are interesting, but it is all you do. How about a walk around London? It is late and cold, exactly as you like._

 _Hyorinmaru…_ Toshiro growled, but the knowledge the dragon wouldn´t let it go forced him to stop and rethink everything. _As you wish. However, for the next days, I won´t go out._ There still was so much to learn, and no matter how much of a genius he was, he needed to have at least the basics of magic to do well in school. It would be rather funny if he appeared there having no idea what he was doing. Funny and painfully embarrassing.

 _Then we have a deal. I wish to see the Big Bang, the palace from inside, as well as ride the London Eye…_ As the list kept growing and growing, Toshiro resisted the urge to sigh again. That or bang his head on something solid. Trust Hyorinmaru to have a list of placed to visit. Now, where he had found about them was another question. Could it be Matsumoto had been talking in his ear when he was sleeping again?

As he thought about her, he wished she was doing her job as promised. The last thing he wanted was to come back and take care of the mess she created…

Shaking his head, Toshiro locked the door as he exited, silently waking to the stairs. The pub was strangely quiet, but then again it was near midnight. Most people tended to disappear by such time, though he had noticed some still stayed, talking to each other in low whispers. These groups were usually the same, only one or two members changing from time to time. "Dark times…" One of them had said once.

The captain couldn't, however, understand how times were dark. From his history book, he had learned of the Lord Voldefort or something, a cruel dark wizard. Nevertheless, that Lord something was already gone, destroyed by a boy named… something. Toshiro hadn't been in the mood to remember the names. Anyway, the dark times had already ended.

Making his way down stairs, he noticed Tom was not around. Frowning, Toshiro tried to remember the last time he hadn't seen the man at his spot behind the counter. To be honest, it had never happened. Rolling his eyes, the white haired captain started making his way through the pub, trying to find the owner, whom he needed to warn of his little… trip. If Tom decided to check on him while he was not there… he didn´t want to imagine how worried the pub owner would be. For some strange reason, he was looking out for Toshiro.

 _That because he believes you are a little child, Master._ Hyorinmaru supplied, laughing as his wielder glared at nothing. _Let him worry a little. You should get used to it for now. At school, treat you´ll as a child, no matter how old you really is._

 _Did you really have to remind me of that?_

Frowning again, feeling the vein pop a little, Toshiro took a deep breath as he resumed his search for Tom. There was no one at the front, so there was only one place left to search. Making his way to the back, he noticed the back door was opened, frowning at the sight. Two people suddenly entered, leaded by Tom whom was carrying a lantern and a small trunk.

A small boy with black hair and a rather slender body followed an older, chubby little man whom was wearing a green hat on top of the rumpled grey hair, entering a room as quickly as possible. It made the white haired male scowl, since aside from him whom only appeared to be one, he hadn´t seen a child so far.

Questions popped out of nowhere, but Toshiro made no move to reach the pair, his attention on Tom. The owner was currently making his way to the kitchen, having left the other two in a room, and he followed him. "Tom-san, excuse me." He announced his arrival, noticing the old man jumped a little, before relaxing when he recognized the white haired boy. "I will be going out right now for a walk. Just wanted to warn in case you need me."

"At this time?" Tom inquired, making tea. "It is dangerous. You should do it tomorrow morning. There is a dangerous wizard on the run. Going out at night is bad." Helping Tom carry the tray, Toshiro listened to his words carefully. "Sirius Black is a bad wizard. He killed many people… Check the journal that I left in the counter."

Bad wizard? Giving the tray back to the man, Toshiro approached the counter, reading the newspaper. Sirius Black… on run… murdered 13 people… Hm, that man did sound dangerous, but the captain was certain he could take care of a mere human. That gigai was rather good, now that he was used to it, almost as good as his real soul body.

Giving one last glance at the room, Toshiro turned around and went out the pub. The cold air hit him mercilessly, a small smile making its way to his face. Days were horrible in London, but at least the nights were of his liking. "Let us take a walk then, Hyorinmaru."

* * *

The days went by slowly, as Toshiro quickly finished reading the theory. There had been many books, but he had always been a quick reader, not to mention half of them were of practical nature. And as his time suddenly increased, he found himself taking more walks around the beautiful London, as well as pass more time in the pub, just starting at other magicians, or wizards, as they preferred to call themselves. Though why Toshiro was not certain, after all they practiced magic.

It would be a lie if he said he wasn´t horrified by most he had seen so far. Even if you tried somehow to ignore the strange outfit they wore, it was nearly impossible to go pass their appearance and culinary choices. Once, he had seen a woman eat raw liver… Yek.

 _Master, the wand should be ready to be picked up. Shall we visit Mr. Ollivander today?_ It was past lunch when Hyorinmaru reminded him of the wand, not for the first time, and Toshiro sighed. It was true that the wand needed to be picked up, but the small captain wasn´t thrilled about carrying a wooden stick around. It had been hard enough already without his loved sword, not to mention a stupid wand. _This one will be better. It has our essence._

 _Are you sure? Maybe we can say we lost it?_ Oh, whom was he kidding? _Let´s go now. I am running low on books to read, so maybe we should stop by the bookstore too. I would love to have more potion books…_ The ice dragon just laughed, a low and deep voice echoing in his mind.

As Tom was busy, Toshiro considered waiting, when a wizard made his way and opened the portal. As swift as ever, Toshiro slipped in, staring at the Diagon Alley. It was busier than before, people and children rooming the streets, most buying things for school. _Mr. Ollivander´s store is this way, Master._

 _I know._ Slipping into the crowd, Toshiro easily made his way through the mass of people. Mostly didn´t even notice him, and he had no intention on being noticed. As he had learned, white hair was rare in both Soul Society and Modern Word. Therefore, at school people would pay him a lot of attention, more than he would have ever wanted. Humans were curious creatures, not that it always worked well for them.

As he arrived at the old looking store, he realized there was someone already inside. A small looking boy, even smaller than him, with his parents, waving those wooden sticks called wands. The child seemed happy, grinning as he tried more and more. It was understandable. Children always liked playing with magic, and this magic was real, not some petty tricks.

 _Would you like to play with Magic also, Master?_ Hyorinmaru's voice was as serious as always. Not a single tone sarcasm or playfulness. _Even by Soul Societies standards, Master is still a young man. Playing with magic would be a good way to relax occasionally._

Toshiro had always wondered what exactly his Zanpakuto thought about him… and for some reason, he didn´t mind when Hyorinmaru gave childish suggestions. The dragon didn´t treat him like he was a child, but as if both of them were children. Those occasions were rare and far apart, but in the end, his wielder always gave in, and they did something stupid, but amusing.

 _Magic sure is interesting…_ Toshiro remarked with a faint smile. _Sure, why not? Unless there is danger, let´s take it easy. You have some ideas, don´t you?_ Oh, the dragon sure had. _But no water fight this time. I cannot carry as much water as you, and even Matsumoto scolded me last time._

That had been an interesting day. Since all paper work had been done, and Hyorinmaru was bored, the ice dragon gave an idea… He had heard Matsumoto talk about water fights, and so he wanted to try it. Toshiro had moved to an isolated lake and called Hyorinmaru. In the end, the captain came back completely drenched, caught a cold and destroyed a couple of trees. Of course, no one aside from his vice-captain had found out the tree destroyer was actually him, but he had planted them all back later.

 _You have to admit it was fun._ The dragon interjected, chuckling lightly. A thousand years old dragon chuckling, and here Toshiro thought he had seen everything. _I shall come up with something. The transfiguration looks interesting… Think you can make a statue of us together? Mine was confiscated by the healer lady…_

Oh, he had heard of that incident.

The sound of a door opening brought him back to the present, as the captain made his way into the store, now almost deserted. Only Mr. Ollivander was there, carefully patching his store back together.

"Good afternoon." Toshiro greeted, almost smiling as he noticed he had managed to surprise the shop owner. The old man had surprised him the last time, so why not a retribution? "I have come for the wand."

"Oh, yes, yes, Mr. Hitsugaya." Ollivander smiled from ear to ear, disappearing for a moment into the endless corridor. "I have been expecting you. I should say, this was my best work so far!" His voice was growing with excitement, and Toshiro frowned. Soon, he would be holding a wand… oh god, where was the world going, if Shinigami needed to use a wand.

Appearing again, carrying a black box, Ollivander grinned. Like, GRINNED, grinned. "Take it." Aquamarine focused on the black box, as the captain opened it slowly. Wands weren´t the weapon type he preferred… "Quicker, quicker."

Obeying, the cover was swiftly removed, and he ended staring at an icy-white long wand, frowning. Weren't wands supposed to be made of wood? Without voicing his thoughts, he took it gently, now openly surprised. It was cold, cold as ice, and the texture wasn´t all that different from it. However, what surprised him more, weren´t those details. It was the fact that, strangely, it felt like Hyorinmaru. There was no discomfort as he held that wand, unlike what had happened with others.

"Perfect, isn´t is, Mr. Hitsugaya?" Toshiro nodded, waving it slightly. Pure snowflakes fell from the ceiling, dancing in their path. "This is definitely your wand. Thirty centimeters, oak wood and a single unicorn hair. Strong and unyielding." That didn´t, Toshiro thought, explain it color. "I must say it took a few tries to complete, with different woods… When I added your blood, they tended to explode or just freeze over. Curious, isn´t it?"

 _I am an ice dragon, Master, and your blood possesses my essence. It is obvious changes would occur._ "I see. How much for the wand?" Hyorinmaru had a point, but it didn´t exactly explain why the wood turned into ice. As he gently placed the wand in the box, he noticed small burns all over Ollivander´s hands, frowning slightly. "You are wounded. Did something happen?"

"Oh." As he started at his hand, Ollivander smiled even more. "I almost forgot about it. Be careful with that wand. I noticed it doesn´t affect you, but when I finished making it and was taking care of the last details, its coldness had burned me slightly. Just don´t allow others to wield it, or else they will wound themselves." Toshiro had half expected something similar to happen. No one aside from him was allowed to use Hyorinmaru, and since the wand was part of the ice dragon, the same principal could be applied. "I wonder why it changed so much… I have been making wands for a long time, and I still cannot understand its mysteries… This will be eleven galleons, please."

Paying the strange man, the captain almost asked why he didn´t heal the burn wounds, but another person walked in. Bowing, he quickly left the store, walking almost aimlessly through the streets. _I am starting to feel that wizards know almost as much about magic as I do._ Magic, as he had understood now better than ever, was volatile. Powerful, yes without a doubt, but unpredictable. _I wonder what secrets magic hides…_

 _This can be our personal mission. Not only to learn magic, but to understand it to some extent. Maybe then we can warp our heads around the mystery magic is._ Hyorinmaru's vise voice made Toshiro smile, whom nodded, trying to spot the books store. _On other hand, the wand is beautiful. I especially like that fact it doesn´t allow anyone else but Master to use it._

As expected, the ice dragon was pleased. _You are too over protective, Hyorinmaru._ The ancestral creature just laughed, knowing well enough that his master was as pleased as he was. Never ever had the smaller captain allowed someone aside from him to wield Hyorinmaru, and he wasn´t about to start, be it a sword or a wand.

As soon as he bought more potion books, and a book about Hogwarts history, Toshiro made his way back to the inn. Now that he had a wand, he could start practicing those spells he had read so much about the last days. Certainly, he would need to ask Tom for permission and a place, not wanting to destroy the inn. He was well known for his quickly speed of learning, but also for destroying almost everything on his first try.

It would be an understatement to say Tom wasn´t pleased to help, actually offering himself to help in case of need. Once again the captain wondered exactly why the man liked him so much, despite the fact they didn´t interact a lot. His questions, however, would go unanswered, as he hadn´t had time for it at the moment.

The room he was offered to practice was deserted, localized far from the eating spot, but when Toshiro first tried to use the wand, everyone had heard the huge bang. "Dammit." It was all he managed to mumble as Tom came in running, alarm all over his face.

Second and third tried had been also bad, of a smaller scale, and as he tried for the fourth time, the spell finally worked properly. He had been only trying to lift a feather, and as to why it exploded… he still had no idea. _Magic can be trickier than Kido._ He had had gasped Kido quickly, by watching others and understanding how it worked, but magic… something was slightly different about it.

 _I believe you put too much power on your first try, Master._ Hyorinmaru tried to help. _Use less power, since the spells don´t seem to require much._

The afternoon went by, Toshiro practicing repeatedly, but it came to a point where he knew he needed to stop. It was starting to get late, and overworking himself would do no good. As he made his way to his room, planning on reading before sleep, someone went against him.

Quick reflexes kept him from falling down, as he stared at the rude stranger. The person didn't even apologize, walking almost blindly to the rooms. "Now that was rude." It was all the white haired captain managed to say as his eyes narrowed, having recognized the stranger, the boy he had seen some night ago. The back hair and slim stature fooled no one. Sighing, Toshiro resumed his walk, locking himself in the room with his books. Well, whoever that was, he wasn´t planning to interact with him anyway.

* * *

The first day of school came sooner than Toshiro had expected, especially considering the fact he counted the time by years, and not by days. Anyway, the day arrived, and the captain was more than ready to leave. Having woken up sooner than usual, he was down in no time, considering if he should eat breakfast or not. Truth to be told, he wasn´t all that hungry, but there was no certainty food would be sold on the train.

"Good morning, Mr. Hitsugaya." Tom greeted with a smile. "First day of school today, isn´t it? I prepared some breakfast for you." The inn owner had been extremely nice and helpful to the captain, making the boy smile slightly as he thanked him. If after that year Toshiro would need to continue attending the school, he would come one month earlier and help Tom run the inn, properly thanking for all his help. Leaving Matsumoto in charge for another month would do not difference anyway.

The breakfast was as good as ever, and soon enough Toshiro was leaving, having thanked Tom once again for all hospitality. _That man is a good man._ Hyorinmaru stated as they were walking by the streets of London once again, with Toshiro glaring at the sun wishing it wasn´t so hot. _It would be fun to work at the pub, wouldn't it?_

The captain decided not to answer, too tired to actually try to come up with one, following the crowd of people into the train station. If he recalled correctly, his train was on platform 9 and ¾. Surely, the wizards found a way to hide their way of transportation from humans, as such platform was unheard off. _Must be hidden._ The ice dragon mumbled, grinning as he rolled his eyes. As if the captain didn´t know.

Stopping between platform 9 and 10, he glanced around. There was nothing out of extraordinary… aside from a suspiciously looking brick wall. Toshiro could feel reiatsu, or was it magic?, from it. Narrowing his eyes, he watched as a blond haired boy and his father approached it slowly, disappearing as soon as their bodies went through it. _Interesting._ He couldn´t help but think.

Making his way to the other side, while wondering why they didn´t find a more discrete place to use, his eyes met an old school train. It was different from usual, and as Toshiro had never been a train manic, it didn´t impress him as much as it probably should. Instead, he completely ignored it, boarding it right away.

The train was relatively calm, or so he had through for a few seconds, before children started to flow in like a plague. Oh, he had forgotten… there would be many children at school.

Sighing, Toshiro started to look for an empty location. By no means would he join children on his own will. They were noisy and had no knowledge of how the world worked. It had been bad enough when Kurosaki´s sister mistook him for an elementary school student…

As he stopped before an apparently empty van, another person joined him. Startled, the stranger looked down at him and smiled slightly. "Mind if I join you for the ride?" A strange, tired looking man in his thirties was standing before the captain, and Toshiro wonder whom he was for a moment, before just nodding and opening the door for him to walk in first. "Thank you."

Not only the man looked tired, he also seemed to be sick, but the smile was genuine and warm. Honestly speaking, he reminded the captain slightly of Captain Ukitake. "I am Professor Lupin. Will be teaching Defense against Dark Arts this year."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. A transfer student; will be starting the third year." Eyes widened a little at the introduction, but soon enough the man just nodded, resting against the window. "I´ll wake you up when we arrive at school." The man needed sleep… his smile and sick appearance reminded him of Captain Ukitake once again, the guilt of leaving the man with Matsumoto slightly weighing on his mind.

"That would be kind of you. If you don´t mind then…" As soon as those words were said, and his eyes closed, Professor Lupin fell asleep. _That was kind of you, Master. The man looks like he needs a good night of sleep._

 _He does, doesn't he?_ The question was never answered, as Toshiro dug into his suitcase, finding one of the books he was currently reading. _Asiatic Anti-Venoms_ was even more interesting than he had through in the beginning, especially since he could find most of the ingredients right next to his home.

Quiet came over the van as both occupants ignored the noise out-side. It was easy, considering none cared, and the minutes went by. As engrossed as he was, Toshiro almost didn´t noticed the children that just opened the door. At the moment, he was more worried about the proprieties Sakura flowers gained when mashed up and cooked, rather than pay attention to others.

Hyorinmaru, on the other hand, had more than welcomed the intrusion, quickly waking Toshiro up from his daydream. Aquamarine eyes rose up, glaring silently at the intruders. There were three of them, two boys and one bushy haired girl, whom he recognized from the pub. "Excuse us." Said the green eyed one, clearly uncomfortable. "Would you mind if we stay here? The others are full…"

"If they are full, do I have another option?" He would have preferred to stay there alone, but there was no helping. "You may enter. Please keep quiet. There is a person resting." With a thanks, the group stumbled in, curious eyes watching him all the time.

"Who is that?" The red haired boy asked, his voice rather annoying, Toshiro had to admit, as he stared at the professor. For a moment, the ice captain considered answering, but it would be too much of a pain, so he silently returned to his precious book.

"That´s professor R. J. Lupin." The girl next to the red head stated proudly. It was obvious she had the brains, unlike the former one. _Master, making such assumptions is rude._ Hyorinmaru scolded him, making Toshiro sigh slightly. The dragon had a point.

"How did you know?" However, Toshiro felt he had a point also, staring amazed at the boy without even hiding it. Was it possible he hadn´t noticed? Hm, maybe he wasn´t stupid, but just unobservant. Happened.

Trying to go back to his book, his eyes scanned the emerald eyed boy, noticing he was staring at him. Some other day, he would have snapped back, but considering it was about to happen many times, better get used to it.

As soon as the bushy haired child finished her explanation, her attention changed its path, as she found another target. "Good afternoon. Are you a new student? Your appearance sure is different. Could it be you came to England recently? It still doesn´t explain your hair." The girl kept talking and taking, not giving him the opportunity to answer. "Oh, anyway, my name is Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you. You´ll see, the school is amazing and you´ll like it a lot."

For a moment, Toshiro said nothing, as he wondered if she would start talking again. It hadn´t been the first time he met someone whom talked so much, so he knew how to act around her type. "Good afternoon." Toshiro finally said, bowing slowly. "Next time, I would advise you to make one question at a time. Most people won´t be able to remember them all if you keep adding more and more."

Hermione blinked, clearly not expecting such reaction, but Toshiro continued before she had a chance to say something else. "Now, to answer your questions. Yes, I am a new student, and yes, I came here recently. And as for introductions, my name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, Hermione Granger. I would be grateful if you called me by my last name."

"Ha? Last name? Why?" The red head asked, but then shook his head. "It doesn´t matter. Don´t talk to Hermione that way. Sure, she talks too much, but she is older than you and there is something called respect, first year." Aquamarine eyes narrowed slightly, the air in the room growing colder.

"In my country, we do not treat each other by first name, unless we are extremely close." Toshiro had a feeling no one aside from the professors would call his last name, but it was worth a try. "Now, as for my age, I assure you I am older. And I certainly am not a first year. I will be attending third year."

"Third?" The other one, who had reminded quiet until then, frowned. "But we haven't seen you before. Are you sure? Not to mention your height…" Enraged eyes shot his way, and the boy jumped slightly on his seat, feeling the freezing air.

 _Master, temper._ Hyorinmaru warned, slightly amused, and Toshiro took a deep breathe, calming own. "It is obvious you haven´t seen me before. I am, after all, a transfer student." Dealing with noisy children was as annoying as forcing Matsumoto to work. "Now, if you don´t mind, I want to go back to my book."

Not waiting for an answer, aquamarine eyes concentrated on the minuscule text in the book, ignoring the children completely. _Master, do I need to remind you that you´ll be spending a year with children? How will you relax if all you do is annoy yourself by their words and behavior? You need to calm down._

Closing his eyes, Toshiro immediately saw Hyorinmaru. The ice dragon lived in his heart and mind, never leaving his side. Then again, it wasn´t even possible for him to do so. _I know I know… But the knowledge of something and its reality are different things. I´ll try to keep myself in check. If you notice I am losing my head over silly things, please warn me._

The ice dragon nodded with amusement, approaching Toshiro with his icy wing, gently ruffling the boy's already messy hair. Toshiro opened his eyes slightly less annoyed, giving the three a glance. He wasn´t sure how long he had been ignoring them, but surely enough for them to feel comfortable enough to talk between themselves without paying him attention. Not that he minded, obviously, eyes immediately scrolling down the pages.

It was a fun fact that Sakura flowers helped with… The door opened once again, and this time, Toshiro was ready to kill, glaring at the unwanted intruders. God, was it that hard to let people read in peace? "Look whom they are." A blond haired boy, the one he had seen earlier enter the platform, smirked evilly, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Potty and Weasel."

Two boys followed the first, strangely resembling two giant monkeys. The blond, however, wasn´t done yet. "I heard your father finally put his hands on some money, Wesley. Your mother didn´t die with shock?" Hm… Two seconds of interaction and Toshiro was certain he disliked the human. While cruelty to those around your age and younger was something you could find in any place, it surely did not meant that he agreed with it.

Openly glaring at the blond haired idiot, their eyes met, the other narrowing them slightly as he took in the captains appearance. "And whom is that freak over there?" Wow, he had been wrong earlier, he hated that human. "God, what happened to your hair? Stupid freaks, invading out world like that and…"

"Malfoy, shut up." The dark haired boy with green eyes named… he hadn´t introduced himself. The blond one, Malfoy, seemed ready to answer back, when a loud snore caught them all by surprise, and eyes turned in the direction of the professor. "Now, do you want to make a scene before a teacher?"

Almost magically, the child was gone in three seconds. "Damn." The red haired boy mumbled, glaring at nothing. "I am not taking this crap from Malfoy this year. Enough. If he dares to joke about my family I am going to punch his face."

"Ron." Granger stared at him with big brown reproving eyes. "Remember what happened last year? Let it be, Malfoy´s not worth it." So the red´s name was Ron. Interesting. All of sudden, the girl turned to Toshiro, eyeing him almost sadly. "Sorry about what happened. That was Malfoy. He has a temper problem…"

"Temper problem?" Ron asked, rolling his eyes. "More like personality problem. And tastes too… But in sum, he is just a bastard. Merlin, if not for the fact they had money, Malfoys´ would already be at the jail with all stuns they pulled off…"

"I see. He does seem like an unlikable person." Hopefully, Toshiro wouldn´t have many classes with him. While he had put up with bullying at the academy without retorting back, he would not allow the same crap from a child. _Master, you are not allowed to kill humans. At least not without a probably cause. You should learn some defensive magic. I´m sure that is allowed._

 _Defensive… I haven´t read anything about it in this year's books. Possible they are of more advanced level. I wonder if the library is as big as described. I need more books about potions and certainly some defensive spells would come in hand… Oh, please make sure to remind me in case I forget to test kido. I hope it will works as usually, but we never know._

 _Understood._

"So…" Giving the green eyes boys a glance, he noticed the boy was smiling. "Where are you from, Hitsugaya?" At least one of them respected his wishes. "Oh, the red head is Ron Weasley and I am Harry Potter."

The boy´s eyes suddenly tensed, as he watched Toshiro with expecting eyes. The Shinigami, however, couldn´t understand what he thought would happen, only nodding in acknowledgment. "I am from Japan. I came here as part of an exchange program between our schools."

Ron and Harry looked at each other, the green eyes boys extremely relieved for some reason, but Toshiro never had the chance to ask if something was wrong, as Hermione jumped in with her questions. "From Japan? I have read that there are almost no wizards in Japan. There is no record of a school ever existing in Japanese ground, and honestly, no one really knows what is happening there. Those who have tried to establish contact usually came back with nothing. How is the school there? Do they teach different magic from here? Probably, otherwise an exchange program would be pointless… Hey, do you think you can teach me something…"

The captain kept staring at her, without hiding his annoyance, until the girl grew red and went quiet, suddenly realizing she was doing exactly what Toshiro warned her about. "It is admirable your desire for knowledge." He finally stated, sighing slightly. "However, don´t rush blindly into something. Keep your head cool, even at the prospect of learning something incredible, otherwise you´ll regret it one day."

The children stared at him in shock, and in Ron´s case, even admiration, since he had just scolded the perfect Miss Grander. "Ah… yes, sorry…" Granger finally said, smiling slightly. The strange boy had a point she had to admit it. "I just want to learn everything and… Sorry." God, this was embarrassing.

"It is fine." Toshiro didn´t dislike people whom were eager to learn. In his opinion, more people with such minds should exist in the world. "Now, as to answer your questions, yes I am from Japan. There exists a school there, and many people attend it. Our community, however, is extremely secretive, and we prefer not to involve ourselves with outsiders' problems."

The train suddenly stopped, and the Shinigami tensed immediately. The air around them had grown strangely cold, and this time it wasn´t his fault. _Master, the reiatsu feels weird._ Hyorinmaru stated, not that Toshiro needed his warning. This reiatsu felt like hollows, and yet mixed with it there was human reiatsu.

"Great, we arrived." Weasley stated, standing up tiredly. "I was getting hungry already. Do you think the shorting will take long? I am starving." Noticing that neither of his friends, nor the strange white haired boy, were standing up, he frowned. "What?"

"This is too soon." Granger explained, glancing around worried. "We still have a half hour trip till we reach Hogwarts, and the train never stops before it." The red head swallowed with difficulty, sitting down as alert as everyone around him.

The lights went off with a click, and someone yelped from surprise. "Bloody hell. What´s happening?" Weasley inquired, when the door opened, and someone came in. "Whoever you are, we have sticks and we are not afraid to use them!"

"Shut up!" A girlish voice stated. "It´s me. Hey, does someone know what it going on?" The red haired boy mumbled something about scary little sisters, when another person walked in, stepping on Potter´s feet.

"Calm down." Not able to take the chaos anymore, Toshiro took command of the room. "Close the door and sit down. All you can do now is wait. I´ll go see what is…"

The cold increased in the room, and Toshiro stopped, turning to the door with wary eyes. The hollow, or whatever that was, was close. "Quiet." He ordered and the room felt silent, most everyone turning around to stare at the door. It was dark, and cold, and the door started to open slowly, painfully so…

 _Master, get away from that!_ Hyorinmaru yelled in Toshiro´s head as a black creature revealed itself in all it´s horrible glory. Captain´s heart stopped, cold he hadn´t felt in ages slowly creeping on him. He couldn´t move, not even a finger, eyes fixed on the creature. It appeared to have a human shape, taller than any normal human, black hooded clocks covering it completely. The clock was ripped, dirty, and Toshiro swore he saw decomposing flesh somewhere, before his mind grew fuzzy.

 _Master!_ Someone yelled from afar, but the captain wasn´t listening anymore, shacking from something else than the cold. The face, or whatever that was, of the creature turned into his direction, a hand reaching forward…

 ** _"Damn it! Matsumoto, move it!" The captain ordered, feeling himself grow weaker. There was so much he could do before Aizen caught up to them, his ice wouldn't work forever. An explosion, loud and powerful, threw them forward, to the shiny ground, as ice particles feel from the sky. "Damn…" Toshiro tried to stand up, succeeding slightly, his sword risen again the enemy. He was not going to lose another person…_**

 _MASTER!_

Stumbling back, woken up by Hyorinmaru's voice, Toshiro breathed with trouble. Something was happening with his soul. Instead of staying in the fake body, as it was supposed to, it was being pulled towards the creature. _What is that?_

 _I have no idea._ The ice dragon admitted, and the captain felt himself being surrounded by powerful icy wings. For a second, the strange creature seemed lost, glancing around the room blindly, before turning its attention to the children, especially the green-eyed boy.

 _How are we supposed to defeat it?_ Toshiro wondered, almost aloud, when a figure next to him moved. Startled, not having realized there was some one near him, the Shinigami jumped back, glaring at the darkness. The night and lack of light made it hard to figure who was who, but the problem was quickly solved.

A light lit up, and the tired figure of an adult revealed itself, as he talked to the creature. "Leave. None of us is hiding Sirius Black. Go." Again with Sirius Black… taking in account the many times that name had popped out, Toshiro would have to…

The cold intensified again, and Toshiro found himself unable to breathe, until the dragon returned to your side. It was with blurry eyes that he saw as something silver shot out of the man´s wand, and the creature ran away, gliding rapidly. It was the last thing he could remember, as the darkness too him in like a long lost friend.

It was to the sound of Hyorinmaru calling and other worried voices that Toshiro woke up, glaring openly at the bright light right on top of him. "Look, I think he´s waking up." A voice, one he recognized belonged to Hermione Granger, sounded too close for his liking. The floor was shaking – the train was moving again. Whatever those things were, they had left, not that it made the captain feel any better.

"How are you feeling?" Redirecting his gaze to the professor, whom smiled at him almost with regret, not that he understood why. It wasn´t, obviously, his fault those creatures managed to affect him so badly. A sound of something breaking caught his attention again, and a big piece of chocolate was extended his way. "Eat this. I´ll help."

"I am fine." Toshiro finally answered, staring at the chocolate with aversion. The white haired boy never liked sweets, not that most cared, usually just giving him all the sweets they had. "May I know what that creature was? And what happened? I can´t remember anything after professor said something and…"

 _You passed out, Master. I am afraid to say I was partly responsible for it; otherwise, your body would have broken. I apologize._ Toshiro felt weak, as if he had just experienced a horrible cold. Such symptoms hadn´t happened again ever since he had died, and he was reminded exactly why he had hated being sick.

"Those creatures were Dementors, Dementors of Azkaban." The professor explained with a smile, giving the chocolate Toshiro was holding a glance. "You passed out. Some people are more affected by them than others are. Oh, I think we´ll be arriving at Hogwarts in minutes."

 _There is nothing for you to be sorry for, Hyorinmaru. If you deemed it as necessary, than it was the right thing to do._ "Dementors…" _I guess we found our investigation subjects. Those creatures had the reiatsu of a Hollow, and yet I could still feel humans in there._ "Thank you for helping us." Standing up, Toshiro bowed at the slowly growing red professor. "I do not believe we would have been able to deal with it without your interference."

"No need to be so polite, not to mention no one your age has the skills to defeat a Dementor. Those creatures are vile and powerful." Noticing once again the glace he was giving to the chocolate, Toshiro sighed and started to eat it, noticing immediately the tiredness was fading away. "I´m sorry this was how you started your year here at Hogwarts."

"No need to apologize, it could have happened to anyone else." Once again, the captain gave a glance around the room, noticing that two more people have joined the. He was, however, he was too tired to ask who they were, so he just gave a quick explanation to wipe the confused expression they had. "I´m a transfer student. Will be starting third year."

Smiling even more, Lupin nodded, his warm eyes not leaving the Shinigami. "Well then, Hitsugaya, despite everything, let me be the first to welcome you to Hogwarts."

* * *

 **Declaimer: I don´t own neither Harry Potter not Bleach**

 **A/N: So this is a long chapter... honestly most chapters will be long, not sure why, actually, I just kept writing and writing and writing... hahaha :)**

 **Thanks for The Leaf on Italy's Head for being the beta redder.**

 **P.S. I´ll answer the reviews by PM, didn´t have much time until now, university loves to slowly drain people´s live away... and I found a small job, hopping to buy my brother a great present. That little brat better be grateful... -.-**


	4. Castle

The air was as cold as ice when Toshiro finally stepped out of the red train, starting to feel better now that the heat was no longer attacking his skin. This particular natural cold didn´t affect him in anyway, actually helping to regain his strength, as he followed others in complete silence. The captain could feel Professor Lupin´s eyes on him, the man probably was worried he would end up fainting again, not that he understood his reasons. True, he was rather pale, but Toshiro was pale by nature.

"Come, the carriages are this way." Potter called from upfront, hurrying as the heavy rain threatened to swallow them all, falling freely on the unprotected students. It was one of the many rainy days England suffered, and a certain someone was starting to dislike them.

It took the unusual group only few seconds to reach a shelter, grey roof extending to accommodate the incoming crowd, where a carriage would be taken to the castle. Toshiro had noticed right away that the smaller children went another way, following a huge man he inferred was called Hagrid, judging by the way the green eyed boy had greeted him on sight.

"Thank god we don´t have to cross over the late with this weather." Wealsey stated moodily, shaking his head to free it from small droplets of water. "That would be bloody annoying, don´t you think?"

"Ron, hurry up, there are people waiting." Rolling his eyes, Wealsey climbed into the carriage after his bushy haired friend, followed immediately by the others. "There are no more space, Hitsugaya. You´ll have to take the next one, sorry." The captain, however, wasn´t paying any attention, his aquamarine eyes fixated on the strange animals that were pulling the carriages.

A strange, winged horse stood before him with large, bat like wings, regally carrying itself under the rain. It had a skeletal body, smooth and dark skin covering his body so thinly you could see the bones, the dragon like face adorned by glittering white eyes.

"What are those?" Toshiro asked the professor, who jumped and looked at him with badly masked surprise. The captain frowned, wait patiently for an answer, as he climbed into the carriage. For some reason, no one else paid attention to those creatures, even though he knew for a fact that most would be spooked, if not scared to death.

 _Maybe they cannot see them?_ Hyorinmaru speculated, analyzing the situation with his vast knowledge. _It is a living creature, but its reiatsu is slightly tainted by death, which can be the reason why others cannot see them._

"Those are Thestrals." Lupin finally answered as he came to the conclusion that yes, Toshiro could see them. "A breed of winged horses. There is a big colony of them here in Hogwarts, and they are usually used as a mean of transportation at the start and end of the school year. However, not everyone can see them." _You were right, Hyorinmaru._ "Only those who have witnessed death and accepted it can see them."

"Is that so?" Making a mental note to research the creatures later, more than amused by their strange existence, Toshiro almost smiled. _How ironic would it be if I was unable to see them? As someone already dead, it would be actually hilarious if I hadn´t accepted death yet._

 _Master._ Hyorinmaru mumbled, more than aware that his masters particular humor would bring problems later. It tended to get slightly dark sometimes when unrestrained.

The ride towards the castle went smoothly, as the silence slowly took over the small group, none of the occupants making any attempt to start a conversation. There wasn´t much they could discuss, not knowing each other long enough for it, and Toshiro certainly was not the one to make the first move. _You should make some friends. Imagine what´ll happen if you end up staying here longer than a year._

 _The same as when I was at the Academy. There is no need for friends, Hyorinmaru._ The dragon was about to interfere, probably to try and change his mind, but Toshiro gave him no such chance. _However, I´ll try to find some "friends", as you say. Certainly having allies in this unknown situation will be useful in the future. I don´t think I can get close to anyone, as I am already dead, I´m going to leave sooner or later._ It was the most Toshiro could handle. _Happy?_

A feeling of unnatural cold suddenly caught Toshiro by surprise, and the dragon reacted accordingly, protecting his master from interferences with his wide icy wings. "There are Dementors placed all around Hogwarts." Lupin explained, looking out of the carriage, having noticed the sudden tension. How strange… they were a good distance from the creature, and yet they were already looking their way, gliding slightly. Just in case, the professor grabbed his wand, glaring openly at the monster, daring it to come closer.

"I-I see…" Toshiro took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves down. He hadn´t recovered fully from the first Dementor attack yet, and being so close was only making it worse, actually sending shudders through his body. "Those were placed in case Sirius Black comes here, am I right?"

Relaxing as he creature gave up, Lupin nodded. "Headmaster isn´t happy, he hates those things with passion, but Ministry thought it was necessary. They believe Black will come to Hogwarts, and all short of preventions are being taken in order to protect Ha… the children."

Narrowing his eyes, fully aware the professor wanted to say something else, the white haired boy only nodded. If the ministry had the power to control such creatures… No, he didn´t believe they actually had. The hollows never listened to anyone, unless they were as highly advanced as Arrancars had been, but even those had some issues. Dementors seemed to be a type of hollow, he honestly doubted anyone had any real power over them. The captain would have to research it properly.

The carriage stopped as suddenly as it had departed, and everyone climbed out, in time to meet face to face with the blond boy from earlier. Clearly he had some issue with Potter, but as soon as his eyes landed on the professor, he backed off, not without giving one last insult. _I hope he´s not a lost cause yet, or else he´ll find his way to hell one of these days._ The ice dragon remarked, and Toshiro nodded, quickly making his way to the entrance.

From what he could see, which wasn´t much yet, the castle was intriguing. Spacious, clearly ancient, it was truly a sight to behold, it´s stone walls extending towards the dark sky, standing imposingly against the mountains. Later, when he had time, Toshiro would need to investigate it and take some pictures. Surely his vice-captain would love to see the castle, the woman had some strange tastes, why not an ancient castle?

Following the crowd once again, noticing the professor had disappeared through a side door, probably to meet with other professors, Toshiro tensed for a second. This was his first time around so many wizards, and the fact he was different from them put him on edge. Even thought he could use magic with the same ease as they did, after all it was only reiatsu channeled through a wand, Toshiro was different from them. Too different.

"Granger, Hitsugaya, come here." Confused at the fact his name had been called, Toshiro looked around, noticing the stern looking woman who was calling him. The Shinigami couldn´t comprehend why someone would call him, since he had only arrived; nevertheless, he followed the bushy haired girl, without his eyes ever leaving the slender figure of the old woman.

"Is something wrong?" Granger asked, glancing at the silent boy next to her. Was it only her impression or did the air around them just grew colder? Forget that, it wasn´t important, did they do something wrong? Oh, she hopped not, the school year hadn´t even started yet!

"No need to look so afraid, I just need to talk to both of you." Opening the door to an apparently random room, they were greeted by the sight of a frowning older lady. "We received a letter saying you felt bad at the train, Hitsugaya."

"Dementors, I assume?" The lady asked hurrying towards Toshiro with a big frown, eyes sparkling with anger. "Honestly, every year there is something. Poor boy, you aren't the first one to pass out. Those creatures should be banned…" As she made a move to grab his hand, for some unknown reason, the child jumped back, creating space between them as his cold eyes glared at her.

"May I know who you are?" He inquired, his voice steady, despite the cold glare and obvious distrust. The lady blinked, unsure what to do as she gave her collage a glance, when the other one stepped in, a scowl of disappointment ready in full force.

"Mister Hitsugaya, this is Madame Pomfrey, she is the matron, our med-witch. She is here to check if you are well after you fainted at the train." The boy locked his gaze with hers, the intensity never diminishing. For a moment, the professor just stared at him confused. "I am Professor McGonagall, teacher of Transfiguration. I apologize if we startled you."

Nodding, relaxing his stance, he glanced at the matron. "I apologize. I am feeling better now, Professor Lupin gave me chocolate when I woke up, and I assure you there won´t be more problems regarding this matter. Thank you for your concern." The boy bowed, to the surprise to everyone, but clearly refused to be observed.

"I see." Madam´s eyes narrowed, as she took in his appearance, but didn´t fight back. "In case you feel bad again, come to the infirmary." And with it she left, mumbling to herself with annoyance, about children too thin, evil creatures, and deadly pale students. Clearly, she had not thought he was all that well, but it was not his fault he was pale by nature.

"Now that this matter is solved, please wait outside, Mister Hitsugaya. I have some matters to solve with Miss Granger here." Not needing to be told twice, the captain made his way out, sighing as soon as he was out of sight.

 _Not even a whole day here and I already feel tired._ The dragon chuckled, trying to offer comfort for his tiny master. _Is it my impression or are all wizard intrusive people? I hope that at least they´ll leave me alone when I wish so…_

 _I wouldn't hold my hopes on that one, Master. I think you have noticed, but wizards tend to make friends fast and enemies faster. It took us only one look at them to figure at least half of their personalities. Not to mention that if you end up in Gryffindor, Hermione Granger won´t leave you alone with her questions._

Toshiro sighed once again, recognizing he had a point. Stupid western cultures and their out-going nature… "Mister Hitsugaya, follow me please." Moving from his spot by the wall, noticing Granger was strangely smiley, he followed after the women. Clearly something good happened, but he couldn´t care less, he had enough problems on his hand already. "The shorting of our first year´s should be almost done. After that, we´ll do your shorting."

As they entered what Toshiro considered to be the main hall, the boy stood in the corner, awaiting until he was called. _Wow. Wizards sure know how to astonish people, don´t they?_ The dragon inquired, as his wielder looked up at the enchanted sky. It was clearly charmed, as rain didn´t fall from it, and it was magnificent. He would need to look into it and try to recreate it somehow. It would be a perfect present for his division for all their hard work. _So you do care about them._ Hyorinmaru joked, to someone´s displeasure.

 _Hyorinmaru, be quiet._

"Attention please!" A clear, heavy voice stated all of sudden, and Toshiro focused his attention fully on the living world once again, noticing that an old man had stood up, smiling gently at everyone. From his central position in the teachers table, the Shinigami deduced he was the headmaster. "Welcome to the new and old students. It is a pleasure to have you all here, and despite the unhappy start of our evening, I hope your school year will be better."

Some people laughed, others agreed, but Toshiro, still in his spot, was growing annoyed. Couldn´t the man just hurry up already? People were starting to notice him, and he wasn´t enjoying the stares. "This year, however, will be slightly different from our last. I am proud to announce that our school, in collaboration with a Japanese school, will be preforming an exchange student program!"

The hall buzzed once again, students looking at each other with big, excited eyes. Such thing had never happened before, not once in the many years of the existence of the magic school. "Now, this particular school has high requisites, and not everyone can join. Those of you who are interested, no matter what grade you are in; please fill in your name with your Head House. A representative will access your abilities and choose one person, who will spend the next year in the foreign school. Interesting, no? Oh, I wish I was young again…"

Toshiro rolled his eyes. More work for him… he had no idea why Captain-Commander went along with this crazy idea, but for the white haired captain it only meant a headache. Not only would he need to investigate the school and wizard world, keep up with his classes, but now he also had to analyze those whom wanted to go to Japan, and see if they had enough reiatsu to learn Kido… What a pain.

"Obviously, this means a student of their school will be joining us. And it´s with pleasure that I introduce you Mister Toshiro Hitsugaya." Taking it as his cue to appear, Toshiro walked towards the director, who was all smiley, trying hard not to glare. It was tough, all those eyes on him annoyed the captain to no end, but in the end he somehow managed to soften his expression. "Mister Hitsugaya here will be joining the third year. I hope you all treat our guest as kindly as possible. Now, shall we select you?"

Looking up to stare at the man´s sparkling eyes, Toshiro nodded, taking the hat he was given with a puzzled expression. He had noticed the hat somehow talked, magic obviously, but he still had no idea how an object would choose in which house he belonged.

 ** _Oh, how interesting._** A voice suddenly stated in Toshiro´s mind, and he tensed, not recognizing it. No one aside from Hyorinmaru was allowed to access his mind, and that intruder was not welcomed. **_Calm down. I am the shorting hat, my job is to read the personality and memories of someone and place them in a house. I mean no harm, my young friend._**

 _How are you doing this?_ The Shinigami inquired, still tensed. He wasn´t gullible, he did not believe in words without proof. _I do not like having outsiders in my mind; my memories and knowledge are not to be divulged to the public._ It could bring too much trouble.

 ** _Rest in peace, no pun intended. I do not have the power to share what I find, and no one can make me do it. Ancient magic is stronger than any modern magic you´ll encounter, and even in my death the secrets I know will still remind a secret. Now, where to place you…_** Obviously, he had researched enough, though the captain wasn´t sure he found out about Hyorinmaru, the access to that part of his soul still too guarded. **_You are brave, and care about your friends enough to give your life for them. Oh, a little genius I see. Smart… Rowena would have wanted you. Oh, but what do I see here? Cunning, powerful… you hold a lot power in your hands, reaper, and you know how to manage it well enough… where to short you, ha?_**

 _Hurry up please._ This was getting annoying, he could still feel the eyes all on him, all waiting. _If possible, I would like to stay at the coldest place possible. I have a chronical dislike to heat. Cold suits me better._ Not to mention his mood was usually better at winter, as Matsumoto told him so many times.

 ** _Don´t like the heat? Then Gryffindor no, there´s fire burning all year. Hufflepuff not either, I think they are too cheerful for your liking, you would drive them crazy in one days. What leaves Rowena´s and Salazar´s… Hmm… Cold… Yes, I think that would suit you, not to mention that some would finally learn what fear and respect means. That said…_**

 ** _"_** **Slytherin!"** Yelled the shorting hat, and the hall grew silent, almost fearful as the white haired boy took the hat off, and stared at them with icy eyes. That was a Slytherin? A certain red haired boy gawked, unable to believe he had assonated with a snake without even knowing. Moreover, he even apologized!

"This settles it!" The headmaster was all smiles, and the Shinigami wanted to sigh. All he wanted was to rest already. That day had been too long in too many ways. Making his way to the designated table, ignoring the stared he was once again being given, Toshiro looked at the headmaster. "Now that everyone is shorted, there is only one thing left to say… Tuck in!"

The food appeared out of nowhere, magic he concluded, and the students started eating, momentarily forgetting about everything. With cold eyes, Toshiro searched for something Japanese. He was hungry, this body grew tired quicker than his soul body, and required more food. To his unhappiness, there wasn´t any proper Japanese food, so he tried to content with what existed.

Taking some rice, a couple of random vegetables, and some tea, Toshiro sighed quietly. He had noticed the blond boy from before, and he didn´t seem happy to see Toshiro. _Just a little bit, master, and you´ll be able to rest._

 _As if I believe that. First I need to make a report, and who knows how long that´ll take._ Taking a slip of the tea, he almost chocked himself. That thing was repulsive. This was supposed to be tea? Were they crazy?

 _Master, that´s tea._ Hyorinmaru mumbled, clearly amused. _However, it´s black tea. Unlike the green tea you adore, it has a stronger flavor. I wouldn´t recommend to drink it, it has caffeine. As for our other subject, I believe commander won´t mind if you send the report tomorrow. Today, it´s better if you rest. Those creatures affected your gigai more than you realize._

 _Tomorrow… You are right, I am too tired at the moment. I´m not sure what short of report I should even send, considering the information´s we currently know._ Having pleased the dragon, Toshiro proceeded on eating, making a mental note to request some Japanese food. He did not like experimentation with food, at least not after Orihime´s… No, he would not remember that. Those were bad memories.

"Hey, your name is Hitsugaya, right?" A person to his right inquired, as the captain gazed at the boy. He appeared to be older, probably sixth or seventh year. His reiatsu was weak, too weak even for a wizard, and the aquamarine eyes boy wondered about his future. Unless his parents had money, there wasn´t much he could do in the wizard word. "Do you know about…?"

"I believe it is only polite to introduce yourself before asking question." Toshiro interrupted, giving him a reproving glare. "And it is polite to eat with your mouth closed. I am currently enjoying my dinner. If possible, please waiting until the end to inquire me whatever you want to know."

The whole table stared at him, but Toshiro had already distracted himself, having noticed some sushi. At least it had some fish in it. While rice was nutritional and gave energy, something with proteins was essential. Having grown up with a strict grandma when it came to food, he knew exactly what he needed to survive.

No one tried to talk to him again, probably too startled by his earlier response, and the Shinigami didn´t care. When it came time to leave, he just followed others, memorizing the lay out of the castle. It would be a pain if he happened to lose himself; that place was just too colossal.

They kept walking for a while, probably 10 minutes by his calculations, when they stopped in front of a damp stone wall. Nothing about it appeared to be different from any other he had seen before, but only on the surface. That one was almost beaming with reiatsu. "Attention." Someone older called. "The password is Serpens, and it changes each fortnight, don´t forget to check it on the notice board, and always check if someone is around."

The stone started to disappear, retreating slowly, to reveal a rectangular hole in the wall that lead to the dorms. Following the other students, Toshiro stood aside, waiting for the first years to hear the explanation on how the dorm worked.

The common room, as he deduced, was a spacious green colored room with slightly green light. Just as expected, it was cold, though not as much as Toshiro would have liked. While the room itself wasn´t exactly to his taste, as he preferred natural light, there wasn´t anything he would complain about. Maybe aside the strange looks he was being given. _It´s because of your hair._ The dragon supplied, not that he needed too.

 _I know, and I am already tired of it… Don´t tell me this will be just like in the academy. While I promised not to kill these children, there was nothing about not harming them. There is so much bulling and laughter I can allow before snapping._

Hyorinmaru chuckled. _We have magic on our side this time. Learn it perfectly, and no one will ever know it was you._ He had a point… Hmm, the library would need to be consulted as soon as possible. _And if anything bad does happen, we can just freeze half of them. It´s not like they´ll die from that._

"First years, attention." This time it was an older girl, with strict features and a nice developed reiatsu. It wasn´t, however, enough to learn Kido. "To the left we have the boy's dorms, right girl´s, no meddling is allowed. When you enter, there will be seven different corridors, each numbered. Take the one that corresponds to your year. Younger students are not allow to enter corridors that are higher than your year, but you are allowed to others. Any information will be posted on the bulletin board, check it regularly. If you have any questions, ask anyone around you, but remember to show respect. Extra rules are posted on the board, which everyone should read before going to bed. Any questions?"

No one said a thing, and the girl dismissed everyone, locking her gaze on Toshiro. Clearly there was something she needed to say. "You are Hitsugaya Toshiro I assume." She stared as she approached him. "My name is Rosen Willow. I am the perfect. I infer you speak English."

"Pleasure to meet you. Yes, I speak English." His grandma had hammered manners into him, and he would not disappoint you. "Is there anything particular you needed to discuss with me?"

Eyeing him critically, as if she was studying him for some strange reason, she smiled. "No, nothing in particular, Hitsugaya. Just to explain some rules. First, be careful with your actions. You can lose and gain points for the house regarding how you behave. Secondly, the curfew is from eleven pm to six am, and if you are caught out of the dorm at such time, you´ll gain detention. Our house head is a strict man, even if others say he likes to give us benefits. And lastly, is it possible if you stop bleaching your hair? It gives you a strange appearance, though I believe it suits you."

Frowning, Toshiro wanted to freeze someone. "I assure you I read the rules, and I don´t believe there will be problems. As for my hair…" Everyone was watching, without even trying to hide it. "It is natural. I was born with it, and I am not planning to dye it just because someone does not like it. Now, if you don´t mind, I would like to rest. The trip was a long one."

Nodding, Willow smiled even more. "I will not rob your time any more than. I hope you have a nice stay here at Hogwarts. My only advice for you is to watch your steps. Other houses don´t like us that much, and many times try to set us up. Good night then."

Watching as she walked away, Toshiro sighed, moving towards his dorm. He was currently in the third year. Locating the path, he started walking by, giving the doors a look as he moved silently. There were usually two to three people in the same room, and it made the captain irritated. The last thing he wanted was to share his room with someone…

Stopping when he found his name, he frowned even more. Great. The captain never thought he had bad luck, but there wasn´t much that could explain his current situation. _It is fine, Master. We can always freeze him._ Smiling at the cheerful, almost hopping, tone of his dragon, Toshiro walked in.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, I am keeping up with the deadline I chose, who knew? XD So, just a warning, every other chapter will be much longer than this one... and, once more, this story will be extremely slow moving...**

 **Thanks for reviewing!**

 **P.S. I managed to get a gamer mouse for my brother, that thing cost like 90 euros! No wonder I am broke right now...**


	5. First Day

Toshiro woke up much sooner that he would have liked, the sickness from the day before still hunting his bones. Nevertheless, his internal clock urged him to wake up. As a person in his position, he never slept more than eight hours straight, his norm being around five. In the afternoon, he had used to take a little nap, but after the whole Aizen incident, he lost even that little time to rest, too busy with everything that came after it. However, even when the situation had calmed down, and Aizen had been defeated, when he had tried to rest once again, his body rebelled against it. Every time it warned him about the unseen dangers, never giving him the respite he wanted.

And that´s why, at seven thirty, Toshiro was sitting alone at the Great Hall, slowly drinking the horrifying black tea. It was the only kind he had managed to find at the long table, where food had appeared as soon as he had sat down, with the desire to rest his head for a second as the reality slowly set in. He was, after all, about to start school. Once again. Damn, he was too old for it! However, having been provided food, he had decided to just eat. Not that it was easy, since most seemed to greasy and weird to even try.

"Good morning." A cheerful voice stated, and looking up, he found the headmaster standing before him. The old man was wearing an extremely eye catching purple robe that made Toshiro´s eyes hurt. "It is unusual for students to be up at such early time of day. Mind if I sit with you?" Not actually expecting an answer, the headmaster sat down, his piercing blue eyes putting Toshiro on edge as he sensed his powerful reiatsu. It certainly was much stronger than what he had sensed so far from other wizards. "So how are you liking school so far? I heard about your encounter with Dementor. I apologize; I should have prevented it somehow."

"The school is interesting." Toshiro answered after giving the man a long glance, placing down his cup of tea carefully. "I am looking forward to the classes. The material I read managed to catch my attention." At least in some cases. History of Magic, on other hand, would be a waste of time; he still couldn´t understand why humans made the same mistakes repeatedly. "As for Dementors, neither of us expected me to have such a violent reaction to them. It is not in any way your fault, headmaster."

The old man smiled, nodding as he started eating a piece of toast. Toshiro wanted a Japanese breakfast badly, he couldn't honestly admit he missed the food, but only western food was available. "It is good to know our subjects interest you. I believe we can learn from each other; this experience will be interesting for everyone." Noticing the boy's apparent lack of interest in the food before him, the old man´s smile flattered just a millimeter. "Is the food not to your liking?"

Blinking, not having expected it to be noticed, not that he was trying to hide it, he shrugged. "I am used to Japanese food, and as it is my first day here, I´m not feeling up for experimentation. I have bad memories regarding unknown food." That involved spaghetti, bean and jelly as main ingredients. Not to mention he was still feeling sickish, stupid horrible creatures. "I will not go as far as to request Japanese food, I will grow used to western food in some days, but is it possible to include green tea? Or at least hot water, I can ask someone to send me the leaves."

"Green tea? Oh, we mostly serve black tea, since it´s the type some children drink. Most children here don´t like tea much." Toshiro nodded, understanding. If he remembered well, there had been a big variety of different drinks children preferred; so why chose tea? "We can obviously include some green tea; it is easier on the tongue too. And I don´t see why not include some Japanese food too. Children need to learn about other cultures, and why not start with food? Today may still be impossible, our cooks will need to research and learn some recopies, but I don´t see a problem with Japanese food."

 _See? I told you to just ask._ Ignoring the dragon, who appeared to have finally woken up, that lazy spirit; Toshiro stood up and bowed. "Thank you very much." He might be in a different country, but he would never forget his origins, nor the proper manners.

"It is only polite to do so." The rest of the breakfast went slowly in silence, as Toshiro finally dared to try some of the food, finding that while it was not exactly his taste, it not repulsive either. Honestly, he doubted anything could be called repulsive after Inoue´s dishes. The headmaster said his goodbye´s somewhere fifteen minutes later, when on the table more food began to appear.

Ten minutes later, the Great Hall was buzzing with activity. Toshiro, having finished eating, remained there only to analyze how the students interacted between themselves. It was important not only to know the structural function of the school, but also the interaction between its elements, if the Shinigami wished to learn more about that world. Everything in the wizarding world started in the schools, where the next generations learned not only about their powers, but also about heritage. Therefore, while pretending to drink his tea, Toshiro quietly observed the different houses.

Gryffindor´s were a lively bunch. It was one of the noisiest tables, and they were buzzing with energy. The children seemed unable to keep still, standing up, running from one corner to another, moving their hands as they spoke loudly; and Toshiro thanked the hat he hadn´t been put with them. He would have frozen them in his first hour around that house. _No need to exaggerate._ Hyorinmaru pipped in, clearly amused at the image of his master around that bunch. _I would say two hours._

Hufflepuff were quieter, but always with a kind smile. From his perspective as an outsider, he saw them as a big family. Even the newcomers already found friends, older students eager to help with anything they needed. It was hard to find someone who didn´t appear to be happy, and he could feel their reiatsu almost beating as one. If a war broke out, he knew whom would be the most united. _Now this is a place where you should have ended, such a huggable group would certainly bring you out of your shell, Master._

Next came Ravenclaw. The table was almost too silent, most already carrying books and reading something. Even the first years had a book or a notebook with them, probably to write anything they saw and learned so they wouldn´t forget. In the soul society, they would clearly be part of the research institute. _And not a single comment, Hyorinmaru._ Toshiro warned, growing irritated at his zanpakuto´s amusement.

Finally, Slytherin. Now this was a strange and confusing group of people. Outside, they appeared almost united. They only talked between themselves, and mostly in small voices. Clearly they didn´t want other to know or to associate with them. On the inside, however, Toshiro saw another perspective. Slytherin were divided, almost as divided as the houses. Everyone appeared to have some short of hidden agenda, their eyes sparkling with hidden amusement.

Shinigami wasn´t sure what to think. The different reiatsu of the group had caught him by surprise when he noticed, and he thought it was bad. Those people were supposed to spend seven years together. How would they survive if all they did was manipulate each other?

 _Don´t think of it that way, Master._ Hyorinmaru interrupted, instantly sobering, though certain amusement reminded. _Those people know what they want, and immediately they are searching for a way to get it. Along the way they will make real allies one way or another. No one can remind alone forever. Most of them actually remind me of a certain little boy whose only purpose in the academy was to end it as soon as possible so he could come back to his grandma…_

 _Hyorinmaru, not even a word about it._ Toshiro interjected, scowling. The dragon could have a point, but he didn´t want to hear it. Finishing drinking his tea, or what was left of it, he felt someone approach him. The reiatsu was strong, almost on par with headmasters, however, there was something extremely wrong with it. It felt strange, tainted and… incomplete.

"Mister Hitsugaya." A black haired man with dark called his attention, penetrating eyes glaring at the captain openly. "I am Severus Snape, head of the Slytherin house and professor of Potions. I assume there won´t be any problems with your stay here. I should warn you I dislike disrespectful and stupid students." Toshiro had some things he wanted to say back, but kept his mouth shut, just staring back blankly. "Here is your schedule. After next week, it´ll adjust automatically, since you have few classes that collide with each other, so pay attention to it. After your classes come to my office, we need to discuss your school situation. Ask any Slytherin student and they´ll show you the way."

Not even waiting for answer, the man walked way, his dark robes flowing after him. The captain resisted the urge to frown, wondering why the man was so unhappy. Even his eyes only reflected that. Sadness, emptiness… _I believe he lost someone important. Too important actually. Not many manage to recover from such loss. Many thrown themselves into despair. This man, however, is strong. Not only he survived, but also he keeps living with his head high._

 _How strange of you pay attention to someone, Hyorinmaru._ Toshiro eyed his schedule with empty eyes. _It would be good if he managed to find them in the future. Or at least finally let her go. No one deserves to live a painful life, only for it to follow you into the death._

 _Are you talking about him, Master… or yourself?_

Standing up suddenly, Toshiro glared at nothing, thoughts about the strange reiatsu forgotten. The air in the Grand Hall grew cold, many shaking from the sudden shook. It was September, sure, the days grew colder, but this was the first the Hall had been affected so badly. Ice began to grow under Toshiro´s feet, but quickly retreated as the captain walked briskly away, taking deep and slow breathes.

 _I apologize. That was out of the mark._

Toshiro said nothing, for a moment blocking everything, even his partner's voice. He just didn´t want to think about Hyorinmaru´s words. Not now, not ever. _Master, please forgive me. I didn´t mean to…_

 _It´s fine._ He finally said, gazing at the grey sky. He had walked for a while, and was ten times calmer now. There were some memories Toshiro wished he could forget, broken fragments of… _Let´s agree not to talk about it. Or even think. Ever again._ The dragon quickly agreed, not even trying to argue, not that he would have changed his opinion. _Let´s see what we have today._

 _We start with Runes. Should be interesting. I seem to remember someone being interested in other forms of writing…_ Toshiro resisted the urge to blush, turning around to return to his dorm. _After that we´ll be having transfiguration. I hope that the classes will be as interesting as the books._

 _I know I know. Damn, to think I would be back to school after so many years…_ Hyorinmaru chuckled but said nothing, knowing nothing would comfort his master, waiting in silence as Toshiro said the password, and entered the dorm.

The day before had been rather eventful. It was the only way he could describe without cursing. The train journey had been… interesting, the school strange, and the night… made him want to bang his head against something. Stopping before his room once again, he frowned at the names on it. To think he would be sharing it with that guy of all people... Honestly, he felt like someone hated him with passion. For a moment, memories from yesterday night came as a plague.

 _Malfoy and Hitsugaya. Those two names were written on the black, strict looking door, and the captain didn´t need to use his imagination to know exactly who this Malfoy person was. With a heavy, resigned sigh, he opened the door, meeting face to face with the annoying blond boy._

 _"_ _Damn, I knew it was you." Draco Malfoy stated from his bed, glaring openly at the Shinigami. He was still in his robes, though he was already lying on the bed. Little strange creatures were in the middle of unpacking his belongings, not even turning around when Toshiro walked in. Then again, it wasn't their fault his steps were silent. "Guess I´ll need to ask someone to change rooms with me. Hey, are you even pure-blood?"_

 _Giving the boy a calculative glance, Toshiro moved to his own bed, where his suitcase was already waiting. Hopefully they moved it with magic. He didn´t want to be responsible for someone being frozen. "I am unsure what the customs here in England are." He finally started, lifting the heavy case with ease. "But I believe it is only curtesy to introduce yourself. As you know, I am Toshiro Hitsugaya."_

 _Rolling his eyes, the blond boy stood up. "Draco Malfoy. I would say pleasure, but I assure you it isn´t. Hey, why don´t you request a different room or something? Until you came I had this room all to myself." Clearly a spoiled little brat, though there was something strange about it, his eyes didn´t seem as annoyed as he showed._

 _"_ _Do not worry; I do not plan to stay here more than necessary." The room was clean, elegant even, in a light grey tone, with two beds, a closet for each occupant, two tabled and even a shelf for books. Taking advantage of it, Toshiro immediately went to organize his books, separating those needed for class from those he brought only for research purpose._

 _"_ _Heck, are you Granger or something? What´s the deal with so many books?" Couldn´t Malfoy just ignore him already. It wasn´t that hard, Toshiro never made much noise. "Let me guess, you are planning on becoming a know-it-all of something. Sorry to disappoint you, we already have one."_

 _Sighing, Toshiro looked around once more. Thankfully, the beds had a curtain, though their rich green color was not of his liking. It would help when he needed to write reports. "Is it crime I enjoy to read? I came here to learn, and only that. What people think or do not think about me has no merit for me. When the time comes, I´ll leave this school. Now, mind tell me who are those creatures?"_

 _"_ _What?" Toshiro wasn´t sure if it was his answer or his question that surprised the boy, but the surprise was quickly hidden by disdain. Joy, he was rooming with someone who disliked him. "You don´t know about house elves? They are magical creature who chose a master and serve them. They do not request anything aside from a place to stay and live. Most of them are extremely stupid, don´t know how to survive without someone telling them."_

 _"_ _Is that so?" Having finished unpacking everything, Toshiro felt his head spin. Damn those Dementors, they pulled a good number on him. Honestly, the whole day had been over the top, the only good news was that it was already ending. Sitting down, the captain decided to go sleep already. Nothing good would come out from straining his body, especially considering this was a gigai. Unlike his soul body, this one was more delicate. "Well then, good night."_

The blond haired boy had something he wanted to say, at least he opened his mouth, but Toshiro had been much faster, slipping into his bed and closing the curtains. He couldn´t actually remember when he had changed clothes to some black pajamas Matsumoto had prepared, but he had woken up in them. _That had been a rude way to end a conversation._ Hyorinmaru remarked, though he didn´t seem bothered by it. _Take the Runes and Transfigurations books together. No need to come back here more than strictly necessary._

 _You have a point._ He had two classes in the morning, and other two in the afternoon. Therefore, obviously he wouldn´t carry every book around like an idiot. There was time after lunch to change books. _Runes first._

It had taken a while to find the class, but not too long, as he had been one of the first people to arrive. The fact he left the Great Hall early probably helped. To his surprise, or not, most of them were Ravenclaw. Few were Hufflepuff, and even less Gryffindor. From what he could see, there was only one Gryffindor; the bushy girl named Hermione Granger he had met earlier. As for Slytherin, none were there aside from him.

He could hear the whispers of those around him, as the children glanced at his hair, his eyes, his appearance. "Hey, did you see his hair? What are his parents thinking?"; "Oh, what kind of magic does he do? I wonder if I can be selected…"; "Stay away from him. A Slytherin…" They discussed everything as if he didn´t exist there, and the Shinigami closed himself off, awaiting for their teacher to come. He had enough of gossip at the Academy.

"Welcome." A stern old teacher stated, not even trying to formulate a smile, as she opened the door. Allowing the students in, she moved gracefully to her desk, giving them all a glance before speaking. "As you all know; we are going to study runes in this class. I do not expect all of you to remind by the end of this year, and at any time you can quit if you feel pressed by work. Those who remain, however, are expected to work hard. Any question?" No one said a thing, the silence almost contagion. "Well then, let´s start."

 _The class was interesting._ An hour later Hyorinmaru stated, grinning. _Extremely theoretical, but will allow you to read ancient scrolls when you start investigating this world deeper. Though I am not sure many will remain in this class, judging by some unhappy faces._

 _Doesn´t matter. The amount of students doesn´t interest me. However, I am afraid this classes will grow boring quickly if the teacher doesn´t pick up the pace._

 _Master, not everyone is as quick as learning as you are. Try to go slower for a while._

Toshiro didn´t answer, entering his next class with other Slytherin students, slightly surprised by its small number. Only eleven students, and that was counting with him. Was the population declining, or was there another reason? He caught a glance of the Malfoy boy, who for some unknown reason was glaring at him openly. _Hey, Hyorinmaru, did I do something yesterday at night? I don´t understand why I am being glared at._

 _Not that I know. But it may be related to the fact you ignored him last night. Some people tend to hold grudges._ Shrugging, he sat down at an empty table, not in the mood for pity fights, he had other things to worry about. It was almost time for the class, but the teacher still wasn´t there. Or so it appeared, while Toshiro had an idea where the witch was. Considering a cat was sitting on the table, a cat with a human reiatsu, he concluded she may have the same ability to transform as a certain woman he knew. He only hopped the witch had the ability to keep her clothes, having heard horror stories from Kurosaki.

"I´m not sure is a Slytherin." Suddenly, a boy close to him stated rather loudly, throwing not so discrete glances at Toshiro. "Heck, I´m not even sure he is a pure blood! How many pure bloods have white hair? I bet the hat was playing tricks on us. Since he isn´t a real wizard, just some hybrid from another country, the hat thought it would be funny…

"Ten points from Slytherin, Mister Zabini." The boy jumped in his seat, turning just in time to see the teacher appear. So Toshiro was right, she was the cat. And she could keep her clothes, thanks every existing and none-existing god out there. "Mister Hitsugaya is your house-mate and a guest here in Hogwarts. If I hear you talking bad about anyone again, this matter will be taken to your head house, understood?"

No one said a thing, watching with a mix of frustration and amusement as Zabini nodded, and shrunk in his seat. "Very well. Today, we will be talking about Animagi. Who can tell me what an Animagi is?" No one dared to lift their hand up, and judging from the expression on her face, it was the usual reaction. "Let´s see, what do you think, Mister Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro disliked being put on the spot light, but it´s not like he could refuse to answer. "Animagi, or animagus in singular, are wizards who have the ability to morph into an animal at will. It is not a hereditary condition, and it takes years of practice to gain such skill. Their animal forms will have a distinct characteristic that will identify them."

"Good answer. Ten points for Slytherin." Was it his impression or did everyone just scowl at him? "Unlike Transfiguration, you don´t need to use a spell nor a wand. You can only change into one animal, and you still will think as a human. Since it is a dangerous skill, every Animagus needs to register in the Ministry of Magic, their animal form and a distinct characteristic, so they don´t abuse their power."

And so the class went on, slowly in some cases. It was a manly theoretical class, since it was only the first day. The captain wondered, as he was making his way out, if every class would be like that on the first day. He hopped not. While he knew no one couldn´t die of boredom, Toshiro preferred not to be put in boring situations.

Walking to the great hall, he counted the time he had to eat and replace his books. Plenty, considering he didn´t feel like eating. It would be useful to find the next classroom. There had been information in his schedule saying the class about Magical Creatures would be conducted outside, and unlike the rest of his classmates, he didn´t know castle´s lay out.

Half an hour later, carrying the books, one of them still frozen, Toshiro went out of the castle. The rain had stopped last night, and a cloudy sky smiled at him, sun hidden deep in the clouds. The Shinigami didn´t care, enjoying the cold breeze as he followed other students to the field.

The school´s territory was huge. A lake smiled at him from afar, and a cozy look cabin stood against the tall, dark forest. He wondered if someone lived there, while they had the option to live in the school. Not everyone would have preferred the cabin to castle´s comfort.

The crowd quickly assembled, and most were Gryffindor, wearing proudly their red and gold scarfs. It was a cold day, even though Toshiro couldn´t actually feel it. He knew for a fact that many Slytherin also joined that class, he had seen some complain about the strange book, but apparently, no one cared about arriving on time.

"Hey, Hitsugaya." Startled by the use of his name, he glanced to his left, where the group of people he had met in the train had assembled, minus the younger red head. Wondering what they wanted, since neither had directed even a glance to him after the shorting, he approached.

"Good afternoon." The one who spoke was the red haired Ron, and his eyes glared at Toshiro with mistrust. "Let me guess, you are feeling bad for having spoken to a Slytherin on the train? I have noticed other people tend to treat Slytherin with fear and distrust, not that I understand why."

"Why? Because that house is full of arrogant idiots and dark wizards!" Ron stated, now glaring at him openly. The people next to him scowled, specially the green eyes boy, but said nothing. Hm… he hadn´t heard that from the shorting hat.

"Dark wizards? So you believe I am a dark wizard?" Toshiro couldn´t help but smirk slightly, amused by the idea. Him, whose job was to protect the balance. _These wizards have some interesting ideas._ "I assure you I am not a dark wizard, and I haven't noticed people practicing that type of magic in my short stay in the house. Not to mention that I am pretty sure the requisites to enter the house are cunningness and leadership."

"Well, I am not saying you ARE a dark wizard…" The boy was starting to feel awkward, this conversation was clearly not going the way he planned, and people were beginning to look at them. "But it´s true that most end up as dark wizards. After all, those who followed You-Know-Who were all Slytherin! Even he was one! You cannot say it is a coincidence!"

"You-Know-Who?" Was he an idiot? No, he couldn´t think that way… that was disrespectful. "Don´t generalize. People have the freedom to make their choices. Just because a bunch of people are idiots, it doesn´t mean the rest all the same. It´s the same as saying that all Germans are Nazi, or all Russian´s are alcoholics. Cool your head down and use it, Ron Wesley, it´s not just a decoration."

The boy´s face grew red, but he was promptly ignored, as Toshiro sighed and went away, not before throwing the rest of the group and those who were eavesdropping a long glance. People and their prejudice…

A familiar voice caught the captain´s attention, as he glanced around only to spot the blond wizard who was speaking rather animatedly with two big, stupid looking boys, shutting up when their gaze met. Once again, he wondered why exactly the boy seemed to hate him, but the teacher was already awaiting them, and Toshiro had never arrived late to a class.

The teacher, an extremely tall man with kind eyes, was waiting by the hut, wearing a strange overcoat, with an excited looking dog next to him. "C´mon, now, get on a move!" He called as everyone else approached, smiling at his students. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin´up! Everyone here? Right, follow me."

If Toshiro remembered well, they were not allowed to enter the forest, being one of the reasons he had planned to visit it that week. The teacher, however, obviously had other plans, as they began making their way towards it, but instead of walking in, they just followed the edge of the trees. He could sense something, the paddock existing for some reason, but he couldn´t see the creatures.

"Very well. Everyone gather ´round the fence here!" The teacher looked nervous, but happy nevertheless. "That´s it, make sure yeh can see… Now, firs´ thing yeh want to do is open yer books…"

"How?" Malfoy interjected, his voice as cold as ice. "How are we supposed to open these damn books?" He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope, clearly uncomfortable. Others took out their too, and which were bounded by something, making sure the book wouldn´t bite.

"Hasn´… hasn´ anyone been able to open their books?" Asked the professor hopefully, looking rather crestfallen. No one said a thing, and Toshiro sighed. He had heard the story regarding Hagrid, and he had to admit the man had suffered his share of worldly problems already.

"I have opened." Toshiro finally said, and the man´s face light up. Showing his book, which was still frozen, he allowed the ice to melt, ignoring the pair of green eyes that gazed at him with interest. As soon as the book began to gain life, trying to bite his owner, the captain ran his finger down the spine, watching the others blink dumbly as the book shivered and fell open, lying quietly in his hand. "If you read the back, you can see the instructions in little letters."

More than half of the class turned their books immediately, noticing that indeed, the instructions were there. "Wow, great." Malfoy stated, glaring even more, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Clearly you need to stroke the book. How come we didn´t remember that before? Oh, I know why, it´s a stupid book that bites!"

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy." Potter stated, shifting his attention to the teacher before the other had a chance to answer. The green eyed boy cared about the half giant, pretending not to be afraid as he stroked his book. Only some followed his example, still too scared about getting their arms bitten off.

"Righ´ then." Hagrid was starting to look uncomfortable. This wasn´t, obviously, how he had imagined his first class, and the nerves were starting to get to him. "So-so yeh, we got yer books an´ … an´ now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So, I´ll go an´ get ´em. Hang on…"

"God, this class is going to suck. I should have chosen something else." Honestly, why couldn´t that boy just shut up already? "That oaf teaching classes… my father is going to have a fit when he finds out."

Toshiro´s mood was quickly changing for the worse, a headache starting to build in. For a moment, the Shinigami wondered what was wrong, as the temperature dropped few degrees once again. _I believe the Dementors may be close._ Hyorinmaru suggested, warping his wings gently around his wielder. _I shall pay attention, should the feeling intensify, we´ll be forced to leave the class early. Until we know more about them, it´s better to keep our distance._

The sudden return of Hagrid along with a dozen on strange creatures made Toshiro nod slightly, his attention all on the newcomers. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and head of what seemed to be giant eagles, with steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes. Each of the beast had a tick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of there were held in the big hands of the professor, who smiled at them as a child.

"Gee up, there!" He roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures towards the fence where the class stood. For some reason the children drew back slightly, leaving Toshiro alone frowning. What was wrong with those people? If a teacher brought them, it meant he could control them. _Master, pay attention to your mood._ "Hippogriffs! Beautiful, aren´ they?"

Hippogriffs, extremely loyal creatures to those who have gained their trust. Proud by nature, and only tamable by experts. Never, in any cases, insult a Hippogriff. _God, Master, you need to go out more. You sounded just like a book just now._

 _Quiet._

 _"_ Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud." Hagrid stated, looking at everyone extremely serious. "Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do. Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Yeh walk towards him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed to touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt."

A certain blond idiot didn´t seem to be paying attention, and Toshiro could feel it would bring trouble. The last thing he needed was trouble. "Right… who wants ter go first?" The class backed away, and Toshiro considering doing the same, not in the mood to try in front of everyone, but there was no need. Potter was chosen, and Toshiro could relax.

The Shinigami had had always a problem with animals. Not that he didn´t like them, he was actually rather found of most of them, but they seemed to dislike him. From cats to fish, living animals preferred to keep away from him. He had a theory regarding the phenomena, and it revolved around his highly substantial reiatsu. Even when sealed, a captain´s reiatsu was bigger than a normal human´s, and the animals reacted to it. Now, a hippogriff was used to reiatsu… so he hopped there wouldn´t be a problem.

"Good work, Harry!" Hagrid roared, and suddenly all class was cheering. _What did I miss?_ He had only been thinking for a minute or two, what so important could happen in such little time.

 _Master, you are a lost cause. The boy managed to establish contact with the hippogriff, and the creature even allowed him to ride it. The boy must have a good heart._ Rolling his eyes, Toshiro followed after Malfoy, still having a feeling there would be trouble. The captain rarely was wrong.

Malfoy went first, bowing elegantly to the creature. The hippogriff eyed him for a moment, before bowing slightly. For a second, the captain thought something in the boy´s eyes changed. Instead of coldness, he witnessed a moment of warmth and happiness, but it disappeared so quickly it could only have been an illusion.

"This is very easy." He drawled, loudly enough for people around him to hear. The two next to him grinned stupidly. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it… I bet you´re not dangerous at all, are you? Are you, you great ug…"

"Malfoy." Toshiro´s voice made everyone freeze, the voice so authoritarian even the hippogriffs gazed at him. "I believe there are other people waiting."

Malfoy said nothing, eyeing him for a moment, but then he grinned evilly. "Right, sorry. We are keeping you waiting, are we not?" Walking away, gesturing for others to follow, he sat next to the fence. "Why don´t you try?"

Toshiro disliked being someone´s amusement, and if not for the fact this was a school and he was a student there, he would have fought back long ago. This was, however, a school, and more fights were won with words and actions then pointless fights. "Indeed."

Facing the hippogriff, Toshiro met the creature´s eyes, staring intensely. It was all about respect. Bowing deeply, as he had been taught by his grandmother, without ever breaking the eye contact, he watched amazed as the creature bowed back immediately. "Wow…" Someone mumbled in the back, but the Shinigami wasn't paying attention. _Pet it._

Following his spirits advice, Toshiro moved forwards with confidence. Carefully, as not to startle the creature, he started to pet it. Its feathers were soft, and the captain smiled kindly. Perhaps the stay in the school wouldn´t be so bad, if he could find animals whom didn´t mind his company. _Oh, already warming up to this world?_

Toshiro wanted to blush, but the hippogriff requested his attention, as he lifted his head just a little to be petted under the jaw. The captain obeyed. Over all, it had been a good day so far.

As the Shinigami continued petting the hippogriff, completely disconnected with the outer world, his classmates were staring at him. It was the first time they had seen the transfer student relax and smile so gently, and the girls were blushing madly. Now that they looked at him closely, he was damn handsome. And with that smile… "He should smile more…" A Gryffindor girl mumbled, refusing to take her eyes off the boy. Yes, this was going to be an extremely good year, with such eye candy present… An Extremely good year indeed.

.

.

* * *

The potion class was Toshiro´s last, and that week, he would be having it at the same time as the Ravenclaw. He hadn´t know what to expect, as he had only read books about it, but it surely wasn´t a dark dungeon room filled with vapor and colorful fumes. At least he hopped it would be as interesting as the theoretical part he had enjoyed, though he would need to thoroughly familiarize himself with the diverse tools used.

Sitting almost at the front row, more than aware he would not be able to see the board if he sat at the back, he watched silently as the teacher walked in with a fierce scowl. Apparently it was permanent, as he had yet to see the dark haired teacher showing any other expression, even to his fellow teachers.

"Quiet!" In a second, a deadly silence took over the room. Wow, he sure was efficient, almost as Toshiro with his division. Some vice-captains could learn a thing or two from the professor. "As you all know from other years, I will not accept disrespect in my class. Today we are going to make a Shrinking Potion. Instructions are on the board and in your book. Start."

Toshiro had expected some briefing before they started making the potion, but apparently, this teacher was all about the practical part of potion making. Looking at the board and then at his book, he noticed the recipes were different. Obviously, the teacher did not agree with the author.

"Hitsugaya." Looking up, while still deliberating which recipe to follow, he came face to face with the teacher. "I was told you have never brewed a potion before. Was it true?"

Resisting the urge to glare back, Toshiro nodded. This was not time to make enemies, especially with people in power. "Indeed, professor. In my… school, not every student studies the same. At first, the curriculum is equal, but it shifts in accordance to the students' knowledge and capacity. Therefore, I have never brewed a potion." There was no need for professor to know they didn´t even have potions.

Snape sighed, giving him a glare. "I expect you have at least read some information as preparation. Try to make this potion, and if you have any questions, just call me. Today it won´t be counted for your evaluation, but expected to be asked to make it another day."

Nodding, and making his decision to follow the professor's recipe, Toshiro started to work. Most of the ingredients he knew, having recognized them from his previous readings, but it didn´t prepare him to actually use them. For few seconds, he stared at the ingredients, wondering why exactly a person would even use caterpillars in their potions, before shrugging and starting to work.

 _This is going better than expected._ Hyorinmaru remarked as Toshiro waited for the potion to turn purple. So far there had been no problems, though apparently it wasn't going as smoothly for other students. He had seen the teacher yell with one unlucky soul who apparently didn´t shake the peeled Shrivelfig enough, and had to re-do the whole potion.

 _Have to agree. I think a theoretical knowledge is as important as the practical. Hmm, do you think the potion is purple enough already? I think it is slightly too violet yet, no?_ It was interesting to see the potion changing colors, just by adding an extra ingredient or allowing it to simmer for a set time.

 _Few more minutes I believe._ The dragon agreed. He had been paying attention to the class until now, and his curiosity was one of the reasons Toshiro decided to begin asking him questions, trying to involve the dragon into the task. Hyorinmaru wanted to make the potion too, but unless, for some unknown reason, he could materialize himself, that wish would never come true. _Add the rat spleens now. Don´t forget, only four._

 _And next we have minced dairy roots._ Toshiro had never cooked. It was a fact he couldn´t deny, and he felt no need for it. At home, usually grandma cooked, with the occasional help of Momo. At the Academy, they had food prepared for them, and the same applied to his job as a Shinigami. Even when he had gone to the human world, someone else took the job of the cook. Therefore, it was safe to say he had no idea if he was slicing or mincing the roots.

 _Mincing is slicing, but in small parts, Master._ Oh, Hyorinmaru was having too much fun at Toshiro´s cost. _Just slice it extremely thin. It should do the trick._ Trying really hard not to talk back, the Shinigami did as he was told. Well, at least he was good with swords and knifes. _Now, continue adding until it turns green. Slowly, so we can see the color change._

The purple potion morphed the moment Toshiro added the roots, gaining a green color. _Just a little bit more…_ Few more steps later, the potion was pink. _Wow, how does this even work? Clearly, the drops of leech juice and Shrivelfig reacted with something, but exactly what…_

 _Master, add a sliced caterpillar._ From pink, it slowly turned into green. _This feels almost like alchemy. Or magic. The way the different ingredients react with each other is rather amusing. I have a feeling this will be our favorite class._

Nodding, Toshiro knew the dragon had a point. He just couldn´t stop himself from wondering exactly why the potion turned out the way it did. Why the ingredients reacted so with each other, and in what way. Judging by the faces of his current classmates, he appeared to be the only one with such thoughts. Others just wanted the class to end, so they could finally escape from the professor.

"I see you finished your potion." Snape appeared almost out of nowhere, but the captain had sensed him. "It has a good appearance. Maybe you will not be as hopeless in potions I have expected." Extracting a little bit of the potion, he turned to the rest of the class. "You see this? This is the color your potion is supposed to have when you finish! A newbie managed to do it, so I wonder what it says about the rest of you. If this potion works, those who fail the potion will have to repeat it on the same day as Hitsugaya. You have half an hour left."

People glared at Toshiro, but he just ignored them, watching as the professor took out a frog. "Now, let´s see it´s quality." A single drop touched the frog´s skin, and immediately the animal shrunk. "Acceptable. Twenty points for Slytherin."

It was the end of the class when, finally, all looks changed their direction, and Toshiro sighed. Particularly no one had managed to complete a good potion, and now would need to redo it. Thirty minutes of class being under the scoop of irritated classmates had put him in a bad mood, and the captain still had to deal with the professor.

"Hitsugaya, stay, we need to discuss something." As if Toshiro would leave. Grabbing his things, he approached the table, staring into the dark eyes of his teacher. "You were placed in the third year in accordance to your age, and the teachers were assured you would be up to the challenge of catching up to your peers. Not everyone, however, was put to ease. Therefore, the teachers decided to give you a practical test, to test your knowledge."

The captain nodded. If he was back at home, he would have done the same to anyone who jumped… oh, who he was kidding, they had made him take numerous tests as soon as his superior skill and knowledge was spotted. "Am I only going to have practical tests?"

"Yes. The day hadn´t been decided yet, but it will be somewhere near December, so you have time to practice a little more." Toshiro knew he didn´t exactly need the time, but said nothing. "Now that this matter is closed, how are you getting along with your housemates? I have heard from Professor McGonagall that some… don´t exactly like you."

The captain smiled in his mind, sifting his books to a more comfortable position. "I have no reasons to complain. It is obvious not everyone will be thrilled with the arrival of a foreign student."

"Indeed. I have to admit it was a shock even for the teachers when Headmaster of the school stated we´ll be having an exchange program… one of the reason´s your schedule will be suffering an adjustment; we were warned too late. You may go now."

Bowing, Toshiro made his way out, wondering exactly why he had been the one chosen for this mission. Noticing the dragon was about to say something clearly amused; he quickly interrupted. _Not a single word, Hyorinmaru. Not. A. Single. Word._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Toshiro woke up at midnight. Just like that, he opened his eyes, starting at the blackness in front of him. By now, everyone should already be asleep, allowing him to explore the castle as much as he wanted. Therefore, as he made his soul leave the body, the captain made his way out.

The castle was silent. His steps made no sound, and no one noticed him, not even the many strange portraits around the walls. Any other day, he would have wondered how they worked, but for now, that question would need to wait for another day, as he had other priorities. He needed to know the castle as the back of his hand; otherwise, there would be problems.

The corridors were many, leading to other corridors, doors and rooms. Some had hidden passages, others locked rooms. It was almost amazing how many rooms the castle even had. _You should be sleeping._ Hyorinmaru stated, frowning at his wielders attitude. Having dealt with children all day, and exhausting himself mentally, the boy still refused to sleep properly, deciding to add physical exhaustion to the list. Cleaver.

 _Hyorinmaru, it is important to know the lay out of the castle. Otherwise, how do you expect me to survive here, if I have no idea what is happening here?_ The dragon said nothing, but he clearly had something he wanted to say, deciding to keep quiet for the time being. _It´ll just be few nights. You worry too much._ He did, the dragon knew it, but this was his master, and he was too important. Anyone and anything that dared to hurt his master was going to pay, sooner or later.

A strange reiatsu caught them by surprise, and Toshiro stopped walking, looking around carefully. This reiatsu… was not human. Rather, it was human, but not of a living human. Belonged clearly to a soul, a plus. _Did someone die recently?_ He wondered, making his way towards the source. If so, it would not explain its intensity. If he had to guess, he would say it belonged to at least 100 humans. However, if such number died all of sudden, people would be talking about it.

 _It´s near._ The ice dragon stated, shifting his position slightly. _Be careful, we do not know how reiatsu of this school can affect other souls._ He had a point. Opening the door to a room as suddenly as he could, Toshiro jumped in, eyes widening at the sight.

There… there were hundreds souls, all transparent, staring at him from the room, their expressions as surprised as his. How come he hadn´t noticed them before? Taking a quick glance, trying to understand everything, he noticed neither had a chain on their chest. _Hollows? No, they are clearly plus yet…_

"What are you doing here?" Toshiro asked, narrowing his eyes at the bunch of souls. He had never seen them so transparent, nor with such a small amount of individual reiatsu. As soon as they recovered from the shock, the souls began to back away from him, terror growing on their faces. "I repeat again, what are you still doing here, in the human world?"

No one dared to answer, too frightened by his appearance, and the Shinigami was growing angry. How come he had not been informed of their existence? Could it be not even the Soul Society knew about them? "I apologize." A female stated, walking forwards as she put herself between him and the souls. She was a beauty, with long black hair, black eyes, pure white dress… Clearly Japanese. "They are not used to see your kind here, Shinigami."

"I will repeat my question only once, what are they still doing in the human world?" The woman was different, her reiatsu, while slightly tainted, still felt like a Shinigami's. "This is not their place. Their chains are already gone. You want them to turn into Hollows and eat the children?"

The woman smiled pleasantly, bowing before him as she acknowledged him as a captain. "I understand your concern. However, they do not wish to move on. I am known as Lady Black here, and my mission is to make sure the souls move on when they are ready." Toshiro was growing more and more annoyed. How come no one told him anything? "The reiatsu of the school keeps them from turning into Hollows, allows humans to see them, and as long as they are here, they will never go mad."

"I am Hitsugaya Toshiro." He introduced himself, narrowing his eyes. "I suppose you are, or used to be, a Shinigami. I am afraid I was not told about their existence, and I believe I will have to report this. Whenever they´ll remind here or will all be send to Soul Society, will not be decided by you."

The woman narrowed her eyes, but said nothing, only nodding. "I see… I believe it is only fair for them to know. I was once a Shinigami, before I was sent here. My mission was simple, to make sure the souls moved on. However, as I started my mission, the humans noticed the ghost's disappearance. I decided to send only those who were ready, and before I knew it, humans began to see me too. I am unable to send them to the Society anymore, and if I leave this place, I´ll become a Hollow. My advice to you, youngster… don´t stay in your soul form here for long. Because before you´ll know it, you´ll be unable to leave this place again."

* * *

 **Declaimer: I don´t own Bleach nor Harry Potter**

 **A/N: Few days late, but I suppose it could be worse... I told you, the chapters were going to be loooong. :)**

 **Thanks everyone for reviewing, you make me smile and blush. Also, I apologize for the grammar/spelling mistakes, I lost my beta reader... Someone interested? Next chapter so far has 7k XD**

 **Just some warning: I love potions, if you see too much potions, blame me ;) ; there will be an obligatory bully - guess who?; and I´ll try to keep the caracters from being too ooc, but hey, I am not the original author, somethings are bout to be wrong...**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Happy New Year (I know it´s late, but it still counts?...)**


	6. Disaster

It was just another normal day.

Or at least it was supposed to be one, even if he was currently residing in an ancient magic castle full of magic-wielding humans. It had been four days since the start of the school year, and so far, aside from a small issue regarding souls, that preferred to be called ghosts, and the fact that the whole school seemed to fear him, everything was going great. Perfect, peachy, as he would say, or write, to Matsumoto; she certainly would agree with his evaluation. So far, school was just so great!

 _Master, while I must admit that the sarcastic remarks are widely entertaining, I am afraid this is not the appropriate time for such remarks._ Hyorinmaru observed calmly as the inner world shook from the wild snowstorm that was his wielders annoyance and anxiety. _I would recommend deep breathing and a reinforced control over youth reiatsu, the temperature is dropping unnaturally fast._

Flinching slightly, the white haired captain of the 10th division snapped back to the real world, restraining his immense reiatsu as he took a good look at the destroyed classroom. Well, half-destroyed at the most, everything was still intact after all… just a little out of place, piled against the stone walls along with the highly confused students. Damn, this day was not going as planned!

If someone asked Toshiro exactly when the day started to go awry, he truly would be hard pressed to pinpoint it. After all, the day had been horrible from the very start.

It was only little past six when Toshiro woke up startled, sweat drenching his petite body. The darkness did nothing to calm his nerves, as a pale shaking hand searched blindly for an exit, anything corporeal enough to save him from his nightmare. It was useless, however, as nothing seemed to have the power to break through the darkness, the overwhelming cold…

 _Master!_ Suddenly a warm voice called through his broken thoughts, a refreshing breath of wind that swept away the terrifying blackness for a few moments. And suddenly, Toshiro found himself sitting on his large bed, outstretched hand grabbing the green fabric of the bed curtain. His breathing was sharp and heavy, tugging sharply against the rawness of the throat, as the darkness enclosed on him once again. Breathing was difficult, painful, cold made it impossible to get the oxygen he needed as the needles of icy air bit into the lips, mouth, face, throat, hands… so cold, so numb…

 _Master, please._ A whisper called again against the darkness, gentle wind. _Focus on my voice. That´s right, just focus on my voice. Nothing else. You are safe, sitting in your bed surrounded by rich, green curtains._ The voice was sweet, immensely so, practically impossible to resist. And resist he did not, following the melodically voice, as a picture painted itself in his head. _You are holding part of the curtain. It is soft, made of a silky material, nice to hold. Next to you lies a book, a big book made out of slightly yellowish pages, with a hard cover. It is a potion book…_

Neither was certain how long they continued, the whispered description of everything that surrounded him. Perhaps minutes, but it could as well have been hours, time representing nothing to either of them. There was no one else in whole universe but the two, and for them, it was perfect.

"Thank you, Hyorinmaru." The white haired captain mumbled as he fell against the feathery pillows, aquamarine eyes staring tiredly at the dark ceiling. "Without you, I'm not sure what…"

 _You have nothing to thank me for, for I have done nothing to deserve it than what was expected of me._

"And this is your exact answer every time." Toshiro smiled fondly, tired aquamarine eyes gazing at the ceiling. "Sometimes I wonder why I even try."

It had become somewhat of a tradition over the years, every time Toshiro lost himself in the darkness of his nightmares, after being brought back by his zanpakuto. He would thank Hyorinmaru, and receive the same answer, the same words, for decades. And it was fine, perfectly so, their own little tradition. It meant that the nightmare was over, that everyone was safe.

"However, this is the first time in decades I had this particular nightmare. To be honest, ever since I learned your name, I can't remember experiencing one so vividly…"

 _Perhaps those vile creatures influence brought them back. You are, my dear master, nothing less than a soul, in its purest kind. For those creatures that feed on souls, you are the sweetest food, a gourmet dish so to speak._

Grimacing violently, Toshiro squeezed tight his eyes, already feeling a migraine coming. "That´s right, compare me to food, why not?" Mumbling, he turned around, as he buried himself deeper into the soft covers. There was nothing creepy at being compared to food, nothing at all.

Nightmares always took their toll on him, annoying little things. Even Matsumoto knew, to some extent, how vicious they could get, keeping her behavior in check on such days. Not that it was hard to recognize when he was in a bad mood, usually his glare was self-explaining. And for those who had a hard time getting the message, usually freezing rooms did the trick. Everyone tried to avoid him on such days. Still, it did nothing to change the fact that he loathed having nightmares, they made him feel weak and hopeless, and he certainly did not fancy having even more of them because of some stupid creatures.

"This is it. We need to figure out how to at least protect ourselves from those things. I fear the longer we stay under their influence; worse the dreams will become." Decades as a captain were not risk free, thousand memories of blood-filled battles and wars mixing to create the foulest nightmares. Last thing he needed was to be reminded of all the horror through his dreams, daily.

 _Perhaps you are right. Until we are certain those creatures won't affect you anymore, Master, our efforts should be focused on finding a method of protection. Even if we devise a method to destroy them, it has to be safe enough for others to use it and ensure souls are returned safely._

Closing his eyes, Toshiro´s inner world appeared in soft undertones of pale blue and white snowflakes. Against the eternal white, stood the imposing figure of Hyorinmaru, the ice dragon peacefully lying in wait for his master. Without a second though, Toshiro shortened the distance, flopping unceremoniously next to his dragon with a loud, tired sigh. It felt nice, to relax next to someone whom he trusted unconditionally, who held no illusion or delusion regarding his true nature.

"Let´s worry about it tomorrow, my friend." The mumble was quiet, as Toshiro almost unconsciously snuggled next to Hyorinmaru. "I will not deal with foolish children and soul-sucking monsters without a half-decent night of sleep."

Laughing softly, taking care not to dislocate his young change, Hyorinmaru covered his little master with his enormous wings, protecting him from dementor´s faint effect. For a moment, he wished other could see how his master acted when they were all alone in his inner world. For all he said and did, Toshiro could act as childish as any human child out there when given a chance. Honestly, the ancient dragon found it rather endearing.

Lying his head next to the resting figure of Hitsugaya Toshiro, Hyorinmaru vowed once again to protect his master, a vow he made every day for decades, and hopped to make for hundreds more to come.

"Have nice dreams, my little master."

* * *

Humans, no matter what age, were curious little beings that loved to chatter, spread pointless rumors and discuss pointless topics. The fact that they were not normal humans, but somewhat powerful wizards, did not change this fact, as Toshiro found out a beautiful Tuesday morning, while quietly eating his breakfast.

Then again, what was he expecting? Human imagination only was rivaled by their intense belief in their own superiority; obviously without any new information their minds would run wild with made up stories. It was, after all, human nature. The only annoying aspect of their never ending imagination, however, was the fact that he was the topic of their newest rumors.

Sighing rather loudly in his own mind, Toshiro finished eating his apple, his face never betraying the troubled thoughts that polluted his mind. After last night's excursion, and the discovery of visible souls that had no chain, the captain felt extremely tired, and not only because he didn´t get a wink of sleep.

The lack of information irritated him.

As simple as that, that elementary fact was starting to get to him, making him regret even becoming a Captain in the first place. He should have known, after being sent to watch over Kurosaki´s town, that such mission would not be the only one. It was no secret he felt annoyed by his lack of growth, but perhaps he should have realized the infiltration ability it gave him. If he had had, then Matsumoto would be the Captain right now, dammed the fact it would be the end of their division.

To put it simply, Toshiro felt like he was navigating blind, with no real information to hang on to. And while it would not be too bad, had he been around normal humans, this was the wizarding world. All he knew about to it dated about hundred years, having only superficial information. For all he knew, the information was completely wrong, since it was made from simple observation of the wizarding community.

Take the souls for example, or ghosts as they were called. Not even once, in the vast records of Soul Society, had there been a reference to such souls. To Shinigami, it was clear; you lose your chain, you become a Hollow. However, there existed hundreds of exception to such a simple rule just in the magical castle. Who knew how many others castles like Hogwarts existed?

 _Master, stop sulking and pay attention._ Hyorinmaru interrupted as he noticed his wielder´s thoughts grow darker. _There is nothing we can do about the information deficit, am I afraid, but to rectify the matter ourselves. Today we have a big gap until our Astronomy class. Therefore, I suggest we visit the library._

 _First of all, I am not sulking._ The white haired captain stated with a glare, ignoring the way the first year in front of him jumped. _I am merely thinking about the circumstances, no sulking involved._

The ice dragon laughed openly in his inner world, shaking it slightly with his powerful body. _If you are not sulking, Master, then my hobby is spying on people._

 _Who knows, maybe it is, it´s not like you share everything with me, Hyorinmaru. Anyway, as I was saying, I am not sulking._ Once again, the dragon laughed. Nevertheless, Toshiro skillfully ignored it. After all, he had years of practice in keeping his face straight while Hyorinmaru metaphorically rolled with laughter in his head. _Secondly, I believe you are right. A trip to the library would do us good. Our last class before Astronomy is Charms if I recall correctly, just before lunch. Since I am not feeling particularly inclined to eat the greasy food, we can go straight to the library after class._

 _Indeed. But at least take an apple, ingesting no food will make the gigai malfunction sooner or later. I do wonder why there isn´t a bigger variety of foods. Certainly you are not the only one with dislike for greasy food._

 _I do not know. Perhaps we should ask a teacher later._ Picking up his backpack easily despite the heavy books inside, completely missing the amazed looks of the children around him, Toshiro took one apple, starting to walk calmly to his classroom. _I would prefer not having to ask, I´m afraid the students will see it as a privilege if the food around me suddenly became different from what they are used to. There are already enough looks and rumors about me, the last thing I need is for them to increase._

 _You have always disliked the stares._ Hyorinmaru reflected, humming quietly as the Shinigami walked through the stone corridors. _I understand. A few days will not do permanent harm, however, once more food is added to the menu, there will be no more missed meals. A regular diet, as your grandma says, is essential for a healthy life._

 _Or healthy death, but grandma never liked when I said that._ Smirking at the memories, Toshiro stopped for a second, looking out of the gigantic glassless windows. The sky was rather blue that day, a rare moment of few clouds. He had to admit, he was already missing everyone. They were just too far for easy contact, even letters took days to reach.

Shaking his head at the sentimentality, the Captain stalked towards his first morning class, History of Magic. To be honest, it was one of the class he was most interested in, just because of the fact it was the most relevant for his primary mission. While he had read the books so far, he wanted to see how a professor would teach it, just to get the perspective from another wizard. Later he would need to find a way to ask other magical creatures. One problem about history books: they were written by the winners, usually embellishing the facts to make them look better.

Toshiro was especially interested in two events so far, the Werewolf code of conduct and International Warlock Convention, though the Witch Burning was also an interesting topic. Obviously there were other topics he wanted to research, such as the implementation of the Statute of Secrecy, among others, which he couldn´t ask a teacher. He would need to rely on books for that, not that he was expecting anything else.

Having arrived at the classroom doors, Toshiro´s mind stopped wandering, as he gazed at his classmates. Apparently they had History of Magic along with Gryffindor, whom were not happy by the looks of it, throwing his housemates dirty looks. Honestly, children… Once again he questioned the efficacy of house division, obviously it only created a boundary between students.

A sudden look of anger caught his attention, as his eyes met with the washed blue eyes of a certain red head. It was obvious the child, Ron Weasley if he recalled correctly, still held on to his preconceptions with vengeance, if he read the glare appropriately. Well, it was not Toshiro´s problem, the child could believe whatever he wanted, not like he was looking for friends. The glare disappeared as suddenly as it appeared, as the bushy haired girl mumbled something furious the red head´s way, obviously not impressed by his behavior.

Children.

Somewhere in his mind Hyorinmaru laughed loudly, instigated by his sarcastic words, but Toshiro lost no time paying him attention as the doors finally opened, children walking in. Not wanting to fight for a place, he waited patiently until he was the only one left, walking in calmly ready to take the last place...

Only to freeze shocked when he was the teacher.

A ghost.

Their history teacher was a ghost, one of the many confusing souls that filled the magic castle. And by the looks of it the ghost had noticed him too, judging by the way he stopped floating, half of his ghostly body stuck in the table.

A second was all it took, for them to reach a decision, as Toshiro respectfully bowed his head, sitting as far as possible from the transparent professor. The ghost, on his side, did his best to ignore the overwhelming presence of the Shinigami, acting as he did in the past hundred years. The whole matter was settled in seconds, barely enough to be noticed. The children were talking animatedly, not even having noticed the entrance of the professor. However, there was a certain pair of silver eyes that noticed, narrowing in confusion and suspiciousness before turning back to his classmates.

 _What is a ghost doing, teaching a class?_ Toshiro stated mentally, his inner voice perhaps a little too high as Hyorinmaru protested silently, making his discomfort known. _While there appears to be a shortage of teachers, even the academy had more teachers, I doubt there was no one else willing to take the position aside from a ghost!_

 _I dare to guess this professor had been teaching for a long time now, no other student seems surprised by this, nor have we heard any gossips regarding him._

Humming, Toshiro watched as the professor opened his book, not even glancing up at his students. _Perhaps he had died and continued teaching the class? I believe it must be difficult to fire someone who is dead. Not to mention the school saves money on a new teacher, after all a dead spirit does not require payment, nor food for that matter._

Since no one looked confused, Toshiro concluded it was normal for the ghost professor to start teaching immediately, without checking who was in class. Nor was anyone surprised when a deep, loud, and honestly sleep inducing voice started droning on and on about the early records of wizards in mediaeval Europe.

For a moment, all Toshiro did was stare. The class he had hoped to learn more from, to be the root for his research, was completely useless! All the professor did was read from his book, the droning voice never losing its intensity, the air in the class becoming heavy. How had this happened? History of Magic was a core course, supposedly to teach the students of the past and their magical history! How were they supposed to learn, to understand where magic came from, the different traditions and costumes, if they fell asleep right at the start of the class?

 _Master…_

To say Toshiro was outrages was an understatement. The Shinigami was furious, actually offended that someone thought this was a good way to educate the children. The children whom would be the future of the magical world! No wonder there was so much prejudice among them, the teacher was…

 _Master! Calm down immediately!_ Hyorinmaru remarked sharply, his displeasure clearly rolling in Toshiro´s mind. _While I agree that it is offending, getting angry will only work to draw attention to us. Our duty is not to change the way this humans work, but to learn what we can about them. Do not preoccupy yourself with their future, they will reap what they sow._

Calming down immediately at the harsh words, the white head nodded slowly, looking at the pages of his white book. Indeed, Hyorinmaru had a point, but it was hard for him to remain cool headed when his plans were slowly being destroyed bit by bit. Honestly, lately nothing was working in his favor.

 _Perhaps we need to change our point of view. We have expected the wizards to behave rather rationally so far, but from what we have seen, they are everything but rational._

 _You have a point. Perhaps I have expected too much from them._ Smiling bitterly in his inner world, aware the Professor would pay him no attention, the Shinigami sighed. _I should have known when I was told to buy a quill. And that there was no electricity. Honestly, Soul Society used brushes for tradition, there are plenty ballpoint pens circling around in every division._

Captains and vice-captains always carried few pens with them, in case they had to write an emergency report or orders while in a mission. It became standard after a certain Vice-captain with red hair got ink all over his uniform, earning a death glare from his strict Captain. Not to mention that they had electricity, and phones obviously, even if they worked slightly differently from the human cell phones.

 _A new look… Yes, no more expectation… Wizards rarely act rationally, Ronald Weasley has proved it yesterday._ Nodding, joining his master as he sat on the floor, Hyorinmaru relaxed slightly. Perhaps he could help to lift his wielders mood slightly. _For now, expect no help from the wizards. Any and every information we obtain from them will need to be checked with facts, be it at class or outside. Our primary goal will be…_

 _To discover more about those creatures called Dementors and a method of defending ourselves._

Smiling slightly, Toshiro nodded, massaging his temples as he felt the irritation and stress leave his body. _Agreed. Secondary goal will be to learn some defensive spells, no need to show what we can do with Kido. If possible, I would prefer to keep our abilities to ourselves, no need for them to learn what we are capable of, specially that we do not need a wand to use reiatsu._

 _I am still confused about the use of wands, if I may be frank, Master. They are born with the ability to wield reiatsu, doesn´t the constant use of a wand restricts them? Even though Shinigami use zanpakuto´s, we only amplify our wilder's power, we do not restrict it nor control it._

The same though has been running through Toshiro´s mind for a while, since he had felt the restrictive hold of a wand himself. Honestly, he had disliked it when he was forced to work extensively with the wand, he felt his reiatsu constrict to the wands bending.

 _I am not certain, but let´s consider it our third goal. I would dislike it immensely if my reiatsu became molded by the wand. Not to mention it could affect future recognition missions, a weak reiatsu could easy be molded, and no one wants a Shinigami that depends on a weapon to fight._

Each zanpakuto was different, and many Shinigami had zanpakutos that were not highly suited for combat. However, it meant nothing, as they all knew how to fight, even if some relied mostly on their Kido. To be depended on their zanpakuto was viewed as a weakness, such Shinigami never rose high in ranks.

 _And so we have our main goals. After we shall decide how to approach the problem of information deficit, but not until at least two of our goals are reached._

 _Agreed, Master. We should perhaps pay attention to the real world now._ Giving his dragon a confused glance, he felt Hyorinmaru laugh with glee. _The class is over, I believe._

 _Damn._

Opening his eyes with a snap, Toshiro came face to face with a pale face, cold grey eyes staring at him with something more than purely mistrusts. Confused, the Shinigami stared back, never breaking the eye contact with the boy.

Sharp pointed features, grey starling eyes, white-blond hair… If not for the fact he held that title, with great personal displeasure and hate, he would have called the boy Shiro, White, for his light features.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Toshiro asked coldly, not understanding why the child reminded in the classroom while everyone else had left, apparently some ago, judging by the lack of any noise around him.

Never taking his eyes from Toshiro, the child with whom he shared the bedroom shook his head, picking up his bag of books. With one last glance, Draco Malfoy suddenly left, leaving an extremely confused captain behind.

 _What just happened?_

Confusion was the predominant emotions in his mind, though closely followed by irritation, annoyance and stress. Great, and he had managed to relax just a few seconds before…

 _To be honest, I have no idea. Perhaps he thought you were feeling unwell, as you have not reacted despite the loudness of your peers._

 _That would not explain why he only stared at me. For some reason, that kid is freaking me out. Everything about him is contradicting._

Laughing, Hyorinmaru nodded, finding the whole situation hilarious. Traitor.

 _Perhaps we should think about it later. You will be late to your next class, Master._

 _Oh, damn!_

Perhaps Toshiro should have known that his last class that morning would not go well, judging by how the rest of the morning had went so far. Nevertheless, the captain had not thought about it, simply fighting against the headache that seemed to become permanent. His only wish was for the class to finally end, if only so he could finally go and find some refuge in the library.

By some miracle, he had managed to arrive at the class on time, just as the teacher was walking in. Pretending he hadn´t seen the looks he had been given, obviously others would have liked him to get in trouble, Toshiro sat right at the front, having a huge space all to himself. It was a fortunate event he had not arrived late, there was nothing he disliked more than tardiness. Not that it mattered a that much when your vice-captain was Matsumoto, her life moto probably was Laziness Every day.

"Good afternoon. Now, now, quiet down, the class has begun." The teacher was small, extremely so, about few centimeters shorter than Toshiro. Wearing green robes, he greeted everyone, as he settled on top of the book, using them to see over the desk. By his facial features Toshiro suspected the professor was part goblin, they did share a few features. Obviously, the professor was rather old, his grey hair giving him out.

After checking whom was present, Professor smiled widely, ordering them to close the books some had already eagerly opened.

"Today we´ll start with something practical, as to see if you still remember what was taught last year. Each shall be assigned a spell, and I want you to give me a brief explanation of how it works, the proper pronunciation and to cast it." Some looked at each other alarmed, obviously they hadn't studied during the summer holidays. "The choice will be made randomly, just take out a paper from the hat."

With a flick of his wand, a black hat levitated from under the table, moving towards the student with ease. One by one, each took out a crumpled piece of paper from inside, not daring to read it yet as they awaited. To be honest, Toshiro was rather relieved, a practical class was much more interesting that a theoretical. Not to mention that he would finally see how powerful the children were.

"Wonderful. Now, open up and start working. You may ask your classmates if you don't remember the spell, or call me, but keep the volume low." Nodding to himself, aware no one in their right mind would like to work with him, Toshiro read his assignment.

For a moment, he wasn't sure if it was some sort of cruel joke, perhaps Tom had informed his teacher of his first failed spell. After all, what were the odds that his assignment was the Levitation spell? A spell that required so little reiatsu in it that it was extremely easy to overpower it.

"Wonderful..." Toshiro mumbled, giving the paper one last glance before he hid it from his sight, resisting the urge to just destroy the piece of paper. After all, it was not its fault his luck was rotten.

 _Hyorinmaru, I feel apprehensive about the practical aspect of the spell_. The captain admitted, while he quickly wrote the most important characteristics of the spell. _So far we have not cast a single spell in this magically saturated environment. I already struggle enough with this spell as it is, the amount of reiatsu necessary is so little..._

 _Indeed. An explosion in the classroom would not be a good way to gain favor with the teacher. Perhaps use something else than a feather? The amount of power needed is proportional to the mass of the object. While we cannot lift something too heavy, as it would draw too much attention upon ourselves, something heavier than normal should help you adjust the power used._

 _You have a point. The issue is what should I use the charm on. The tables and chairs are stuck to the ground, probably with some spell, the books are not heavy enough, and I am certain the professor will not appreciate if I suddenly levitated him from the ground_. It was at times like this that his lack of companions annoyed him, when he needed a companion for a mission or assignment. At soul society, he usually took Matsumoto, and no one paid it attention, as she was his vice-captain after all. However, there was no Matsumoto to be his test subject, and he seriously doubted his classmates would like to be at the receiving end of his spell.

 _And this is why I told you to make some friends Master. So far you only managed to alienate yourself from your classmates._ Ignoring Hyorinmaru with all his might, irritated because it was not his fault everyone though he was a dark wizard or something, Toshiro took a deep breath.

Perhaps it would work out. After all, after training, he had managed not to blow up anything, not even the feather. It all was a matter of control and he refused to be like Abarai Renji. The red head´s control was horrible, how Kuchiki managed to work with him was anyone´s guess. Toshiro could do it, how hard it would be to put almost no reiatsu in a magically saturated environment into his wand and make something weighing just few grams levitate...

Damn, he was doomed.

Massaging his head gently, the white haired shinigami sighed loudly. This was not going as he planned. Unless he found a way out of this, the mission could be seriously compromised.

Something heavy enough... no, he would levitate that feather, and he would do it right. There was no way he was allowing a levitating spell to destroy his plans. Children, he could handle, wizarding lack of logic, there was nothing he could do about it; but a feather.

 _That's the spirit Master._

It all depended on his concentration. If he could ignore the magical saturation, then everything would go as planned. Magic, was after all, just another part of reiatsu, and he grew up surrounded by it. The same techniques to repress the excess should work with magic too.

"Time is up." Professor suddenly announced, catching Toshiro's attention immediately. Well, it was now or never, he guesses, taking a deep calming breath. "The order is the same as how you have received your assignments. So, Miss Blare let's start with you."

"Yes professor." The girl, whose name Toshiro didn't know, said as she stood up, her face composed and relaxed. "My spell is…"

One by one, the students demonstrated their spells, the professor correcting some of them on their pronunciation, or wand movement, or even how they held their wand. It was, honestly, rather fascinating. One wrong movement, and the spell to enlarge a rat somehow managed to summon leaves. In his seat, feeling the movements of magic, trying to keep them away from his core, Toshiro admitted the class was as interesting as he had expected.

"Excellent. Great demonstration of the Freezing Charm. Five points to Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy." The small professor stated, beaming at his student. So far, aside from small mistakes, his students showed their hard work.

The blond boy smiled, sending the Shinigami a glance, grey eyes shining with something Toshiro just couldn't underrated. After all, why was he even looking at him? He couldn't understand at all the child´s behaviour.

 _I believe the child is looking at you smugly. I think he doesn't believe you can do much better than him, Master._ The dragon, his voice of reason, stated in the background. _Have you done something to instigate a fight with him when I was sleeping?_

 _Of course not, Hyorinmaru. I haven't even talked to him._ Which did not explain why the blond apparently hated him. Not that he joined his classmates when they talked bad about Toshiro, always staring boredly at his book or the window.

"Now, Mr. Hitsugaya. Your spell is...?" Ignoring the blond boy, Toshiro stood up swiftly, nodding to his professor.

"I received the levitating spell, also known as _Wingardium Leviosa_. The levitating spell can be used both on objects and humans, its purpose to levitate something. The distance something can be levitated and the levitation time depends on two factors: the mass of the object and the power behind the spell." The professor nodded, a small smile never leaving his face, while the rest of the classmates glared. "The bigger the mass of an object, more power will be consumed from the wizard. Usually wizards can only levitate up to two kilograms. However, there had been cases when exceptionally powerful wizards were able to levitate a person for a short period of time. As for the incantation, it is _Wingardium Leviosa_ , with..."

Whispers settled in the class, obviously they were not aware of this information. Not that he blamed them, such facts were not written in their charms book. After failing numerous times at such a simple spell, he had searched for further information upon it, not wanting to be beat by a spell.

"Excellent. I see you have researched this spell." Nodding, Toshiro was given a simple white feather, the offending little thing lying peacefully on top of his books. Now this was serious, he did not want to damage his books. "Was there a special reason?"

"Indeed. I was having some trouble at first with the spell, as the feather usually exploded instead of floating." He heard some snickers, probably from the children whom though he was weak. Honestly... "After some experiments it was determined I was putting too much power, as the forces around the feather crushed it, since it was so light. After that, I became interested in it, the book I acquired was rather interesting."

"Oh, yes, yes, I believe I understand your curiosity." Smiling, Professor nodded a few times, giving the feather a long glance. "When I started I had the same issue. Never quite understood why it didn't work. After all, I could easily do other spells. Let me guess, the book is Understanding the forces of levitation?"

The looks of his classmates were ignored with ease, though the sound of someone almost chocking had been rather amusing, Toshiro reflected.

"It is. The shopkeeper recommended it, it was extremely helpful." And more than little eye opening. It was the start of his small theory regarding magic that he planned to keep to himself until more prof.

"Hm... yes, I have the same book. Helpful indeed." Silencing the others with a glance, the short professor nodded to himself, before smiling again at Toshiro. "Well then, let´s see a demonstration then. I hope Hogwarts won´t interfere much."

 _Oh, I like this one._ Hyorinmaru suddenly piped, extremely amused. _I have a feeling he suffered the same as you, Master. A powerful being... though it is strange we cannot sense more than normal from him. Perhaps he is hiding his reiatsu somehow?_

 _While I admit your remarks are extremely interesting, I do not think this is the best time._

Taking a deep breath, as he took out his icy white wand, Toshiro concentrated. The classmates and the teacher around him disappeared, only the feeling of the warm school reiatsu and the feather remained. He could feel it, the soft caress from the magic around him, urging him to use it, to give in to its power. The magic only wanted to be used, roaming freely without a purpose. However, Toshiro did not give it, pushing it away with his own reiatsu.

It was an interesting feeling, to cast a spell while fighting against magic. Like a battle at two fronts, and Toshiro was well trained at multiple fronts battle. It was easy, to concentrate on the power he needed to lift the feather, because he needed next to nothing. The excess was used to keep the magic away, useful for the first time instead of overwhelming.

" _Wingardium_..." The spell came easily, flowing through the white wand smoothly. For the first time, the wand was not restricting him, but allowed the reiatsu to flow freely. The charm would work; he knew it would. " _Levi_..."

A sudden movement to his left caught his attention, a blurred figure of a child. And suddenly, he was no longer in a classroom, surrounded by small easy going children, a nice small teacher and fantastic magic. No, Toshiro was back at the battlefield, leading his division to the front lines, as they fought off the invading hollows.

An unknown object was flying their way, quickly progressing through the field. No one appeared to have noticed it yet but Toshiro, and he knew he needed to destroy it before it reached his subordinates. They had already lost few, their blood covering the cold ground, and he was not about to lose more.

Using his sword, which he refused to let go even though his arm was broken, Toshiro knew he could slice it easily enough. Just one movement and everyone would be safe...

 _Master, no!_

But it was too late.

Turning around sharply, Toshiro pointed his wand at the flying object, a small ball of paper, and at that moment, his reiatsu, no longer controlled, joined the spell.

"... _osa_ "

A loud explosion was heard through the corridors, as the spell easily became overpowered, no longer the controlled levitation Toshiro had attempted. Wind filled the classroom, shock wave from the magical outburst, taking along with it the tables, chairs and student. It was a violent explosion, powered by his memories of the war, by the despair and hatred he had felt at that moment. Emotions so powerful, so deadly...

 _Master, control._ Hyorinmaru order as he briefly took control over the reiatsu, calming it down as much as he could. His voice was as a cold bucket of water, waking Toshiro up to the reality. Great, just great... It was just amazing...

He destroyed the classroom. Damn, Toshiro destroyed the classroom... He knew he should have just stayed in bed.

Humans often said that one moment was all it took to change one's life... Usually, Toshiro disagreed, after all to change a life people had to work for it, to give their all to achieve something that was life changing. Like becoming a captain. That had been life changing... in more than one way.

However, perhaps there was some truth to that human saying, Toshiro reflected as he looked at the destroyed classroom, for the first time wishing he could just disappear in a hole and never appear again. If the students were wary of him before... after this they would hate him, and the teachers would keep their eyes on him. After all, he had just destroyed a classroom...

The silence in the room was deafening, creepily so. For a moment, no one said anything, as Toshiro took in the destruction. The chairs were all over the room, while the tables laid heavily against the walls, the children most likely underneath them. Few book laid on the ground, strangely enough with no damage to them. Not that Toshiro cared, at the moment all he cared was for the safety of the humans. He would never forgive himself if someone died because of his actions.

Jumping forwards, noticing his teacher was well, if not a little tired, Toshiro quickly hurried towards the students. He could already hear them, taking hurryingly between themselves, panic probably setting it. This was a disaster...

"Calm down everyone" Professor stated, joining Toshiro near the wall. "Is everyone alright?

"No one hurt here!" Came a voice from under the pile of tables, resonating strongly against the almost desert classroom.

"Excellent." With more ease than Toshiro expected, the teacher asked him to stay back, his long wand in hand. "Honestly, children these days… _Mobiliarbus_ " Immediately, the tables detached from the wall, quietly returning to their place in the classroom. With another wave, the teacher chanted _Reparo_ , the wooden tables returning to their original state, chairs quickly following after. "Now, everyone pick up your books and return to your seats. As third years I never expected I would need to have a talk with you about proper precautions when in a classroom. This matter should have entered your brains at the start of first year. But since you insist on behaving childishly, you shall be treated as such."

Confused, Toshiro stared at the teacher, having expected the charms professor to yell at him or at least scold him. The way he was looking at his classmates, with obvious disappointment, was rather deconcentrating.

"Excuse me..." Toshiro called, well aware that he should apologize. Because of his inattentiveness, _and_ _PDST_ , Hyorinmaru added; children almost got hurt. " I am extremely sorry; I shouldn't have..."

"There is nothing to apologize for." Professor interrupted him immediately, eyes softening as he saw the distress in his student's eyes. "This matter was caused by your classmates; they should know better than to mess with someone casting a spell. Specially someone whom admitted having problems with the spell previously. No one got hurt, we should be glad for it."

"Still, I should apologize." He was a captain, hundreds years old, prideful in his ability to think quickly and analyze the situation. And yet, he had almost caused injuries because of a ball of paper. The knowledge that it could be so much worse if Hyorinmaru hadn't interfered plagued him, as much as the memories of the battlefield. "I should know better than to react violently. I apologize."

Turning to his classmates, Toshiro bowed deeply, trying to make them understand this regret. "I am extremely sorry for the danger I have put you in. It was not my intention, I reacted on instinct, and for that I apologize."

"Hmm... if only everyone was as honest as you... You can sit down now, Mr. Hitsugaya." Giving the rest of his class a long glance, Professor wasn't sure what to do with them. It was a first in his class, that someone disrespected such an easy rule made for their own security. If he hadn't reacted in time, casting a protective charm all over everyone, who knows what could have happened. "I am extremely disappointed in everyone."

The children flinched slightly, looking away from their charms professor. He was one of the only professor in the school who treated them equally, never disrespecting them or holding something against them just because they were slytherin. And to know he was disappointed... it was almost as bad as hearing Snape say it.

"I expected more from you. Sabotaging a classmate? And don't even try to defend yourself and say you did not know, I am well aware of how close slytherin actually are." Few looked shapelessly, but no one dared to make eye contact with their teacher. "I will not ask whose idea this was. However, be warned, if this is repeated ever again, not only in my class, I will find whose idea it was, and I'll make sure they are expelled."

"Expelled?" Exclaimed a thin looking girl, her hand was trying to settle down her long messy hair. "Because of a prank? We understand that it was bad, but since no one got hurt..."

"Yes, expelled, Miss Parkinson." Professor's voice was hard, the happy tone long gone, replaced by something much colder and heavy. "Have you though, what would have happened had I not cast a protective charm in time? Imagine the impact, followed by the heavy tables. I assure you, at the very least, you would have ended seriously hurt. This is not a something you can call a prank!"

Flinching, the child seriously paled, her hand shaking just a little bit. "There is a reason messing around in my class is prohibited! While I allow a certain flexibility, this was not what one would call a prank. Mr Hitsugaya understands what could have happened... but apparently, many of you don't. For next class, I want a three page essay explaining exactly what just happened, why it happened and what could have happened had I not interfered. Then, and the end, if you still think this was just a prank, I believe there is nothing I can teach you. You aren't children already, it's time to grow up a little."

No one said a thing for a while, heads down as they reflected on their situation. It was obvious they did not think about the consequences; it was but a game for them.

"You can go now. Class dismissed." The professor game his students one last hard glance, before sighing loudly."Mr. Hitsugaya, if you could wait for a moment..."

At the same time as Professor scolded the children, Toshiro was scolding himself, unable to believe he had almost killed someone.

 _This is... I never lost control like this, Hyorinmaru. Never in my many years, and I have seen things worse than a battlefield._ It was unbelievable, he couldn't understand... Perhaps he was not the right person for this mission, if all he did was put others in danger. For all he knew, he was a walking bomb, just waiting to explode...

 _Master, do not think like that. It is not your fault, no one expected this to happen. And there is no one more perfect for this job than you..._ Ignoring the dark thoughts of his wielder, Hyorinmaru pinned his raging master to the snowy ground. _Listen to me. There is nothing wrong, this is not your fault. I felt it, when you saw the ball, the effect of those monsters. They feed on your memories, and when they feel you are the weakest, they attack. If something, it is my fault, for not having noticed before. I apologize, for the..._

 _No, it is not your fault, Hyorinmaru. You cannot be at blame for something I did, for losing control like that..._

 _Neither are you_. The dragon was insistent, icy blue eyes staring right into Toshiro´s core. _It was an accident, something completely unpredictable. If not for those monsters, you would have not lost control. If not for the stupidity of the children, you would have done the spell perfectly. Do not blame yourself for something you cannot control. Please..._

It was extremely difficult to let go of such though, painful even, as the events continued repeating themselves in his mind. His blunder, the horrible possibilities…

A voice suddenly called his attention as the students quietly made their way out of the classroom, conflicted eyes looking up at gaze at his small teacher. For a moment, Toshiro didn't react, his mind running in circles, before standing up while preparing himself for the worse. Despite his previous words, he was certain a lecture was about to follow. After all, even after becoming a Vice-captain, Abarai still received weekly scoldings from his previous teachers.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Toshiro asked while pretending he hadn´t been lost in his own thought just seconds before. There was no need to lower his professor´s opinion even further.

"Indeed. I believe you are still blaming yourself, and there is no need for it. The classroom is supposed to be an environment where everyone can learn safely. We are, as professors, prepared for the occurrence of accidents." Taking of his glasses, the Charms teacher smiled. "This was not the first time an accident happened because of other students, and I am certain it will not be the last time. You were doing exactly what you are supposed to, concentrating on your spell. By no means it is your fault, nor will it ever be."

However, Toshiro´s mind rebelled, he was not a child learning magic. He was a captain Shinigami, controlling reiatsu was easy and natural.

 _However, this is magic, Master._ Hyorinmaru interjected, his voice powerful. _While it is similar to reiatsu, it is not the same. To be honest, when it comes to controlling this power, you have less experience than the children. Just accept your professor's words for what they are, the truth, and learn from this._

"I… I understand." Nodding, the white head took a deep breath, while thanking his dragon for everything. "While I believe I should have paid more attention, I understand it was not entirely my fault. I will learn from this. Thank you."

Smiling, the professor nodded too, relaxing for the first time since the whole fiasco. "Naturally, I will inform your head of house of what happened. I would expect an emergency meeting with him soon for all Slytherin, he is not one to tolerate such disrespect. Now, you better hurry up, lunch is about to begin."

"Once again, thank you for everything." Specially protecting the students from his explosive reiatsu.

Quickly picking up his bag with ease, Toshiro made his way to the exit, already making plans to visit the library for some books. Despite not feeling hungry, he planned on eating at least something, less his gigai gave out in a crucial time.

"Just one more thing, Mr. Hitsugaya." Turning around just as he was about to leave, Toshiro looked at his professor. "If you ever have any questions, be it in charms or other subjects, my door is always open."

* * *

 **Declaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter nor Bleach**

 **A/N: Never again I am making a schedule. Obviously it is not working... 8k words! Yey! XD this chapter wanted to be written... a lot... but my mind just couldn´t put it together nicely enough -.-**

 **Dragon Silhouette: And imagine, having to deal with nosy children forever... Toshiro´s worst nightmare**

 **herseybarrules: Thanks. Sorry for the wait, but this story will be finished! Even if I am already old, there will be an end!**

 **Looking for a serious beta that is willing to hit me when I am late with a new chapter. I am serious... you can also burn me alive, but remember that I still need my arms and brain to write. Thank you.**

 **Kaggami-chan**

 **P.S. If you see any mistakes... Hahahaha... hahaha... ha... I tried my best! *run away crying***


	7. Heaven

Heaven.

Despite everything, Toshiro Hitsugaya finally found his heaven in that cursed school, hidden in plain sight at the first floor of the castle. A place where he could relax, where the noisiness of the children disappeared as if by magic. A sacred space of freedom and quiet: The library of Hogwarts.

The moment Toshiro finished his lunch, a pitiful excuse of lunch according to Hyorinmaru, _honestly, only rice and an apple, how is your body even moving, you need more protein_ ; the white haired captain left the main hall swiftly, having obtained the location of his target. Earlier, both the Shinigami and his zanpakuto had agreed they needed to expand they knowledge, the large gap until his next class only fueling their desire. And where would they obtain the information they needed? Obviously, a library.

Hogwarts: An History boasted about the greatness of the school´s library, describing it as having thousands upon thousands of books. To be honest, Toshiro was feeling slightly skeptical, never before coming across such a massive one. Even the main library in the Academy had a limited number of books, as many believed information in books was useless for students struggling to become Shinigami. Even after becoming a Captain and putting pressure, the amount still rounded five hundred, certainly not thousands. After all, how could books help destroy Hollows?

Idiots.

"It would be nice, however, if it was true." Toshiro mumbled as he turned around a corner, leaving the hall and its annoying children behind. Apparently, what happened in the Charm class had already circulated through the school, rumors swiftly going out of control. It was baffling how students managed to describe him as weak and still be unable to control his magic power. Rather intriguing too, though Toshiro didn´t wonder much about it. Tended to bring regret to his every decision in life.

 _Master, we should turn left here. According to the information, the library is at the end of the corridor._ Hyorinmaru stated as he felt his wielders inattentiveness.

 _You are right, Hyorinmaru. Still, to think it was this close to us all this time…_ Not that he had a chance earlier to explore it. However, to think he missed it when he went exploring the school at night was slightly waxing. If not for the perfect whom helped him, he would have been forced to ask a teacher, as he honestly doubted his year mates would have told him the truth. _Shall we first search for the information regarding the Dementors? I hope that they have at least something on those creatures, taking in account they allow them to be so close to children._

 _Indeed, though I wouldn´t hold much hope for it, Master. It is obvious wizarding kind lacks what others consider to be common sense._ Struggling not to grin, it was obvious even the ever-patient dragon was starting to grow annoyed by the human children, the Shinigami thought as he silently glided through the deserted corridor. _However, I believe we should great the librarian in charge as to familiarize ourselves with the rules._

 _You have a point. Last thing I want is to unknowingly break a rule and lose my source of information._ Not to mention his possible hiding spot. As far as he remembered, libraries were supposed to be quiet. Really quiet. Hopefully quiet enough for him to completely forget there were annoying children out there. _Then, first a greeting to learn the rules, and then we´ll focus on the Dementors. However, perhaps we should make it seem that we are looking into something other than Dementors._

 _A nice idea, Master. Those creatures should be considered dark creatures I believe. If someone figured out our mission here it could become a problem._

 _That´s exactly what I was thinking. Even if it is only by chance, the possibility of the Headmaster figuring out we are not merely here as transfer student should be avoided._ Not that Toshiro felt like he would lose to the old man, however, it would be bad if Shinigami were to be known by the wizards. Judging by the history, it would end up in bloodshed.

Stopping by the big ornamented doors, the captain stared without blinking for a moment. Even though it was lunch, he never through the library would be closed. Surely he was not the only one whom would finish eating quickly to visit the library, be it at the start of the school year or during the exam period. As far as he understood, most Ravenclaw were as passionate for books as him. For the doors to be closed, such thing just couldn´t be possible.

Reaching out towards the door full of doubts, after noticing that there wasn´t a timetable anywhere noticeable, the Shinigami pulled at the ancient doorknob. To his surprise, the door opened with ease, not making a single sound.

 _Well, that was unexpectedly easy…_

As the door opened, light momentarily blinded him, illuminating the cold dark corridor. Startled, not having expected the door to actually open, Toshiro froze for a moment, allowing his eyes to grow used to the light. And once he opened them once again, what he found, was his personal heaven.

Rows upon rows of books extended before his eyes, dazzling him more than any amount of light could. It was, without a doubt, a library capable of holding thousands upon thousands of books, a safe haven Toshiro would have never thought he could find in a place such as that. The small corridors were created by the tall bookshelves, creating a maze he wouldn´t mind losing himself in. With such thoughts, ignoring the laughing Hyorinmaru, the captain walked inside, as the door quietly closed after him. One thing he was certain off, he finally found a place where he could escape once the children became too much.

Reluctantly averting his eyes from the beloved books as he swept quickly through the initial part of the library, Toshiro located the librarian. Quietly sitting behind an old looking desk, the librarian was a strict looking woman, holding a book with her thin hands, eyeing the few students from time to time with her brown eyes. She was, without a doubt, a person to look out for.

Walking confidently towards the older in appearance woman, Toshiro waited patiently until she closed her book, as it was obvious she was on the last page. It would be rude to interrupt someone in the middle of reading, no matter if it was another student or a librarian.

"How may I help you?" The woman asked, closing her book with a content sight. With sharp eyes, he noticed it was an advanced jinx book, something he serious did not want to experience.

"Good afternoon. My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, and I am a new student at Hogwarts. Since I am extremely interested in books, I would like to know the rules of the library and rules regarding checking the books out."

Eyeing him, the woman said nothing for a moment, allowing the silence to set in. Nevertheless, Toshiro did nothing to interrupt the silence, more than content to wait. It was the first time in days he got to experience complete silence, it was extremely relaxing.

 _This place is indeed a safe heaven, Master._ Hyorinmaru mumbled, even the dragon finding it hard to interrupt the blessed silence. After having to deal with children for so long, with their never ending noise, it was refreshing.

"Oh, the transfer student. The rules should be posted at the board of your house, but the most important are not to damage the books, to remind silent, and no eating or drinking here. This is a library, not a refreshment store." The librarian finally stated, nodding to herself. "Regarding checking out, the books must first be approved by me, and the limit is three books. They must be returned in a week time in the same condition they were taken., otherwise there will be consequences."

As far as he could tell, the rules were easy to follow, and completely understandable. A limit of three books was something Toshiro wasn´t exactly thrilled about, but there was no limit to how many books he could check out in a week. Therefore, as long as he finished reading, he could always check out another one once he returned it.

"Thank you, I shall read the rest of the rules carefully once I return to my dorm." Perhaps thinking it was over, the librarian´s attention returned to her books, as she swiftly took out another of the pile next to her. "Just one more thing. Could you please point me to where books about dark creatures are?"

"Dark creatures? Why would you need such a thing? Well, it doesn´t matter, just make sure not to damage the books. It is the fourth aisle starting from the door. And keep quiet."

Thanking her, Toshiro quickly left towards the pointed direction. _More than strict, it seems like the librarian is rather short-tempered._

 _I agree. However, she still is helpful, so I believe you should not pay attention to her rudeness, Master. If anything, don´t you think her reaction was rather refreshing? Even among the older population, she was the first one to completely ignore your hair._

 _To be honest, I was rather surprised by her lack of reaction. Even professor McGonagall scowled slightly at the white hair._ Not that Toshiro had found it amusing, to think even teacher held such prejudices was irritating at the least. _Shows her professionalism… or perhaps it was just lack of interested in the students? She does seem like someone who only cares about books…_

 _Like Master?_

Scowling slightly as he entered the corridor, searching the different titles with interest, Toshiro mentally retorted. _You know that I don´t care only about books, otherwise I would not be the captain of the 10_ _th_ _division. Not to mention that I clearly care about more than books._

 _Are you certain? If there was someone else capable of replacing you, what would do for the rest of your life?_

 _…_ _Read books. Okay, okay, I see your point, but I do care for more than books. There is you, grandma…_

 _I know, I just enjoyed myself teasing you. Matsumoto said I should do it more often, though her explanation why was rather confusing._

Stopping for a moment, Toshiro held back his desire to curse at his vice-captain, as it would certainly only result in him getting thrown out of the library. But to think that damn Matsumoto… even so far away, she still found a way to irritate him.

 _For the thousand time, ignore everything Matsumoto tells you! And once we come back, that damn woman will be punished. No sake for the rest of summer. Let´s see how she likes that._

Laughing loudly in their inner place, Hyorinmaru sighed contently, enjoying himself more that he thought. Perhaps that was the reason why Matsumoto always teased his little wielder, the reaction was priceless.

In the real world, Toshiro finally located the wanted books, but there were more than hundred all about dark creatures. For a moment, the Shinigami wasn´t sure what to do, just staring at the rows of books. After all, they decided on the topic, now finding the right book was another problem.

 _Perhaps start with a more generalized topic, and then we´ll move to specifics?_ The dragon advised, as stumped as his master was.

 _Still, to think there were so many books… I guess I should have expected it, Dementors are certainly not the only dark creatures in the world. Expecting less was my mistake._

Noticing a list attached to the bookshelf, he quickly scanned it, confirming his suspicions. It was the list of the books that it contained, starting with the name and age of the book. Taking Hyorinmaru´s advice, Toshiro quickly located the titles that seemed to be of introduction books. Still, there were more than 20 left, and few of them appeared to be part of a collection.

Losing some time while deciding, he finally restricted his list to three books. The rest was noted to be read later, as he made a mental note with the names of the books he wanted. Nevertheless, having finished choosing, Toshiro lost no time, quickly finding a comfortable place where he could start reading. And if Hyorinmaru was laughing at his eagerness, well, no one else from him would be able to hear it anyway.

Finally relaxing as he sat on the comfortable chair, Toshiro looked at the first book, Introduction to Dark Creatures _._ There was no author, which slightly worried him, but it seemed like a good enough book to start. The problem, however, was the lack of index, so he couldn´t just jump to the part where Dementors appeared.

 _You could just give quick look and locate it…_

 _Quiet Hyorinmaru, I am reading._

Laughing once again, the dragon closed his eyes, preparing for a long nap. After all, it was doubtful his master would let go of the book any time soon. _Have a nice reading._

Toshiro was surprised. No, no, surprised was too much of a soft tone to describe his current feelings. After all, surprised usually was used in good mannered descriptions, such as finding something beautiful, or perhaps some mildly annoying experiences, as discovering the lack of cookies. Indeed, there weren´t many times surprise was used in a completely, devastatingly horrible way. After all, who did not like surprises?

Therefore, going by that logic, Toshiro was not surprised. He just couldn´t be, because what he was feeling was so dark, so depressingly horrendous that such a light word could never describe it.

After all, Toshiro was thoroughly horrified, so shocked and frustrated it was actually a miracle of its own caliber. Other words he could use were, in no particular order, disappointed, staggered, stunned, startled, distressed… he could go on and on, there were many more from where those came from. Because, honestly, in three books that talked extensively about creatures such as inferi, basilisks, strange birds that apparently ate people whole, not even once they mentioned Dementors! How was that even possible?

 _I don´t understand! There are references to rare creatures such as deadly ancient scorpions, but not about Dementors. The wizards interact with them daily, and yet not even a little paragraph?_ It was amazing how much his frustration was slowly killing him from the inside, but honestly, Toshiro was quickly losing his patience. _A warning, small reference, anything! I just…_

 _I understand Master, but yelling won´t help it._ Both were relaxing in his inner world, where the snow storm was slowly building up. The whole week had been trying, Hyorinmaru knew it better than anyone else, and the lack of information was only adding to the frustration. _Perhaps there are references in other books, specially created. We cannot give in simply because of a couple of books._

 _I know, I know, but this seriously is slowly killing me from inside out. Lately, every single plan we made is being destroyed because of wizards lack of logic._ Ignoring the laughter, the young captain sighed loudly, closing his aquamarine eyes as he crossed his arms in annoyance. _I do not know who decided that wizards don't needed logic, but I honestly hope they are slowly being boiled to death._

 _My, my, such dark thoughts. I was not aware being boiled was a punishment at soul society, wonder when that one was approved._

 _Ha ha, funny. Still, honestly, it should. Perhaps after this is over I should add a proposal, for boiling to be used on particularly stupid wizards. They deserve._

Laughing so much at the dark expression of his wielder, the ground beneath Hyorinmaru shock violently, creating small avalanches of pure snow. It was snowing in their inner world, created by the exasperation Toshiro was slowly accumulating. The dragon feared there would be a storm that night, another class with the children spelled nothing but trouble.

 _Seriously though, I am so tired of dealing with their pathetic excuse of order. The books are a primary example of what wizards need to change. No index, creatures listed randomly, pictures mixed with the wrong text…_

 _Have to agree. It was terrible vexing reading them, all I wanted was to rearrange them by name and species._ Hyorinmaru had woken up in the middle of the last book, joining his master as to fight off his boredom. To be honest, the ancient dragon was thoroughly regretting his decision.

 _Let´s ignore it for now, since I doubt the librarian will condone such actions. The introduction books had no information. While I seriously doubt the intermediate books have what we are looking for, it doesn´t hurt to try._ Though honestly, Toshiro was starting to suspect that the information on Dementors was deliberately hidden.

 _I suggest choosing two intermediate books and one about offensive spells. For now, we should concentrate on increasing both our information and offensive power. Unless under serious distress, Kido should be hidden._

 _Agreed. However, perhaps we should disguise the offensive book. A guide for dueling perhaps? Stating I am simply curious, since we do not have dueling at out academy, and no one will look twice into it._

As Hyorinmaru agreed, with a rather evil smirk too, the captain finally returned back to the world of the living. Having hidden in an unused corned of the library, he was not surprised that no one else was around. The library was about to close, a quarter to eight being displayed on his watch.

Losing no time, Toshiro grabbed two books he had been considering, hurrying to the dueling part of the enormous library. He had a feeling that tardiness in any aspect would not be condoned by the librarian. Perhaps that´s why, in his hurry against the clock, that instead of the dueling corner, he arrived at the defensive.

Giving his watch a quick look, there obviously was not enough time to reach the dueling corridor and return in time for the closing hour. Not to mention that there was still the need to request the chosen books.

 _Selected one of the defensive books, Master. Some say that offense is a good defense, but knowing few defensive spells is certainly necessary. Not to mention that there should be information about the offensive abilities too. After all, what use does a defensive spell have if its use is unknown?_

 _Maybe we should have aimed for the defensive books in the first place, learning offensive will make us look dangerous._

Nevertheless, there were many different possibilities, and Toshiro certainly didn´t have time to analyze them. One book, however, immediately caught his attention. It was a slightly worn out dark brown with a hard cover book. Clearly it has passed through many hands, a book that was read over and over again. Without even a second through, he reached for it, gently holding it between his pale hands. Defense of the offense, there was no author name, but it obviously was worth reading.

Hurrying to the exit, the white head ignored the emptiness of the library, becoming aware that aside from him, no students remained. Once again, the feeling of calmness assaulted him, and for the first time that day, Toshiro smiled slightly. Indeed, library was a wonderful place.

"Good afternoon, I would like to check out these books." The sharp eyes librarian looked up from her book, for a few seconds not answering. It was obvious she was annoyed, but this time, Toshiro honestly could not compromise and wait. Only three minutes remained, and he needed those books.

Picking them up with gentleness, despite the clear annoyance, the librarian´s eyes narrowed as she noticed the titles. Aside from the defense book, he also took two intermediate about dark creatures. Honestly, not the worst combination, it could be much worse, but obviously the woman had another opinion.

Nevertheless, she silently allowed him to take them, that is after reminding him about the rules and returning condition. Despite everything, she was anything but professional, doing her work skillfully and quickly.

And that´s why, exactly at eight o´clock, Toshiro was standing outside of the library, the books he wanted held protectively in his hands. However, even though it was such a fortunate event, the captain was lost for once. His plan was to stay in the library until his Astronomy class. However, the class only started at eleven, and he seriously wasn´t sure what to do.

While usually he would return to his room, he had to admit the idea was not the very least appealing. The room, despite being spacious, was getting rather constraining lately. And stuffy. Definitely stuffy. For once, Toshiro wanted to leave the castle and enjoy the coldness of the night, the quickly approaching winter.

Nevertheless, there was a serious problem: Dementors.

Like leeches, those monsters appeared wherever he went, following him like flies. It had been hard enough enduring their approaching presence in the out-side class, to willingly put himself out there… was not appealing. If anything, it made him only grow restless, as he knew he could not simply escape them.

Sighing loudly, Toshiro started to walk slowly, allowing his feet to take him without a conscious though. Hyorinmaru agreed with him, it would be nice to go outside… Wait, perhaps there was no need to go outside.

Stopping suddenly, cold aquamarine eyes stared at the gigantic staircase that expanded towards the skies.

Indeed, to feel the wind and escape those creatures, there was no need to go outside. After all, Hogwarts housed an impressive amount of towers, not all of them protected by windows. At least one was bound to be uncovered, and since Dementors did not approach the school, he would be safe there.

Allowing himself to follow the flow of wind, Toshiro quickly climbed through the hundreds stairs, not even a little bit tired. What other students considered to be a difficult climb, was nothing to a Shinigami of his caliber. Even in a gigai, with his physical attributes mostly reflected, that didn´t even register as a work out.

And so he climbed, the stairs moving towards him when necessary. For the first time, Toshiro considered that perhaps, the castle could be a sentient being. Obviously not alive, but perhaps the accumulation of magic over the years has changed something, maybe even given intelligent mind.

Such thoughts could be called stupid, pretentious even, but he was a dead being carrying a sword that reflected his soul. If anything, an existence of a castle with a mind of its own was actually more believable than him studying magic.

Nevertheless, such possibility would have to be left for later, as he had arrived at the top of the tower. The cold wind ruled the small open space, strong currents creating rivers of freezing air. Giving his silent thanks to the castle, Toshiro approached the edge, contemplating the scenery.

On top of the tower, looking down of the world, the young Shinigami had to admit it was beautiful. Lack of human pollution allowed the starry sky to be seen, while the ground was illuminated by the crescent moon. Sporadically, in the Forbidden Forest, lights could be seen, belonging to the luminous creatures that resided on the forest and only came out at night. Not a single human to be witnessed, no cruel sky scrapers to destroy the view. It was, indeed, a beautiful cold night.

Sitting down, Toshiro enjoyed the wind, as he contemplated the lovely world.

* * *

The Slytherin common room, unlike what other people thought, was actually a lively place. While not as boisterous as Gryffindor's, nor welcoming as Hufflepuff, the green common room was usually filled with conversations, small explosions from games or experiments, restrained laughter and quiet whispers. It was a nice place to relax, to somehow let go of the hardness they had to project to protect themselves. For many Slytherin, it was the only place where they could be at ease.

Sure, some may argue that it was impossible. After all, was not Slytherin the house of the cunning, filled with monsters waiting for a show of weakness to exploit?

Perhaps it may have been like that once, when everyone was afraid of their own shadow, where one wrong word meant death. However, the times changed, new rules were established, kinder people came into power. It was unspoken rule that anything learned in the common room was not to be used. It was a sacred rule that a fellow Slytherin was not to be harmed, be it in or outside the common room. They had to stick together, because they had no one else to rely on… And that day, they had broken that rule.

For the first time in ages, the common room was deathly silent, not even the breathing could be heard clearly as everyone feared the consequences, holding their breath. It was a house meeting, one called so suddenly that few were forced to leave they classes earlier. It was unheard of, their head of house desilked surprised perhaps as much as he disliked Potter, and this certainly was a surprise.

The common room was filled with people, students from first to last year all attending except for one. One Toshiro Hitsugaya, and strangely enough their head of house did not demand his immediate presence. Those older had a distinct feeling that house meeting would not end well.

Cold eyes swept the students, anger clearly visible in his eyes. The third years shuttered, obviously aware why they were summoned, but too afraid to interrupt the silence worried it would make things even worse.

"Imagine my surprise…" Snape started, not even trying to disguise his anger, as it filled his voice. "When professor Flitwick came to talk to me after lunch about his class. About his morning class with MY third years. Do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

All eyes moved to the small group immediately, noticing for the first time how most of them were as pale as Malfoy. What, honestly, no one had though was even remotely possible. The paleness of Malfoy was not easy to acquire. However, no one spoke, lowering their eyes.

"LOOK AT ME!" The Professor yelled, ignoring the jumps of the first years and few second. It was the first time the lower years had seen him that angry. "I asked you a question! Parkinson, what happened in the classroom?"

The thin girl suddenly jumped as all attention was on her, gripping Malfoy´s robe slightly as she tried to collect herself.

"W-we were asked to demonstrate some spells from first and second year." As she tried to appear confident, the girl roundly failed as her hands shook slightly. "They were easy spells and we d-decided to sabotage H-Hitsugaya´s s-spell. W-we n-never though i-it would be d-dangerous."

The older students stared at the group with wide eyes, unable to come to term with that what had heard.

"Exactly, you didn´t think! Idiots!" Once again, they flinched, for the first time noticing that the rest of the house had already gained a good distance from them. No one in their right mind wanted to be subjected to that angry glare. "Have I ever allowed you to blindly sabotage your classmates work? Have I? ANSWER ME!"

"No." The group mumbled, still looking at Snape too afraid to look away.

"Be it potions or charms, haven´t I told you not to stick your head into something you don´t understand? Have I ever given permission to those who lack knowledge to mess with Gryffindor's potions?"

"No."

"Then where did you idiots get the idea that messing with someone´s spell was a good idea? A spell you don´t understand, especially after the subject admitted having issues controlling it?" No one answered, but it was clear some still did not understand what they had done. "The levitating spell, you would think it is easy since it is taught to first years, no?"

Black eyes swept the whole room, as everyone nodded, safe from some of the most studious students that bleached in realization. To be honest, they were surprised none of the fools ended in the infirmary.

"WRONG! If you dunderheads ever read more than the minimal, you would know the answer. You all, from today on, are grounded!" The students weren´t sure what was worse, being called that or the punishment. "Every Saturday, you are to appear in my classroom for a whole month. And to add to Professor Flitwick´s punishment, I want a four-inch essay regarding the levitation charm. The story, uses, every single detail."

The third years lowered their heads as angry glares were sent their way from the upper year. They knew, that the punishment they received from the teachers would not the be only.

"I am seriously disappointed. Never, in my years as head of Slytherin, there was such a blatant disrespect for a fellow housemate." They had forgotten the rules, and it annoyed Snape to no end. "Like it or not, Hitsugaya is a part of our house, and a guest in Hogwarts. If anything, you bunch should be happy he was placed in our house. In history, it will be known the first transfer student from Japan was a Slytherin. He is your way to learn other types of magic… and yet you disregard it. Do you truly believe he doesn´t know of the rumors, the nasty words? How shall you establish future ties, if you cannot see further than your nose?"

This time, even few of the older students had to look away, more than aware the scolding was no longer direct solely to the third year. For people as them, letting go of prejudice was difficult, however, professor was right as always. Japan, an unknown magical community, the name of the person who first establishes a favorable connection will be known forever, engraved into the history books. And yet, they were proposedly hurting the transfer with words and attitude. To be honest, they weren´t sure they could mend the situation.

"I do not care about your personal opinion. However, should this situation continue, next time I will take serious measures. Dismissed."

No one said a thing as the professor left after a last glare, the common room door closing with a loud bang. One thing was certain, the mood inside the common room that night was gloomy and dark.

* * *

 **Declaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter nor Bleach**

 **A/N: Short one this time. My trip to Ukraine went well, the wedding was fun. XD However, uni started and I have been busy. Fear not, my friends, there won´t be an almost year gap this time! But updates won´t be regular, sorry about that. By the way, I realllyyyyyy need a beta. Honestly.**

 **Hopefully I lived up to your expectations regarding Snape. Was wondering, had three different ways... But honestly, I can totally see him yell at everyone, then give a life lesson and leave. XD**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Kaggami**

 **P.S. The books don´t exist in the HP universe. From now on, anything I need I will add.**

KasaiKisu: Thanks. Professor Flitwick is one of my favorites... :)

otakuficwriter: I know, right? I once had a supper nice teacher. One day, two idiots copied each others answers on the test, like, each word, and he was so angry... I´ll never forget it -.-

Toshiro of the Eternal Dream: Perhaps, perhaps... I was told it is called character development XD

Grega: Not sure I can see him in Griffindor actually. I mean... can you actually imagine the ice faced Toshiro having to deal with the twins? Or Ron? Or the fireplace? XD

StorytellerD132: I can imagine that... It would be priceless... Just think, everyone eating the Christmas pudding and there is Toshiro, lecturing an older woman, in Japanese... while she keeps trying to escape. No one understands what is going on, but from that point on, everyone avoids annoying him XD


	8. Butterfly

Magically, one week slowly went by, the days stretching out considerably as the classes continued, looks increased, and his stress rose exponentially. Despite his tries, Toshiro found it impossible to completely ignore the never ending whispers, the relaxed state he found so hard each day to reach completely out of his reach. Naively, the captain had expected things to settle in, people to calm down after a few days… but apparently, it was too much to ask for. And before he knew it, the Friday arrived, creeping in with an ease only professional thieves and assassins possessed.

It was five in the morning when Toshiro woke up, the tiredness apparently having taken over his body. Even though he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep once again, and find some rest in the dark world of the unconsciousness, he wasn´t so lucky. He couldn´t fall asleep no matter how much he wanted, rolling around in his bed, and finally the captain opened his aquamarine eyes.

 _Master._ The dragon called, concern leaking from his words. He knew how much stress his wielder was experiencing, and it never meant a good thing. _I believe you need to meditate a little bit, and allow some of your reiatsu out. You almost froze the room in your sleep._

Startled, Toshiro looked around, shifting uncomfortably. The room was cold, and ice was slowly growing on the floor. His roommate was shivering, clenching the thin cover with all his might. It was obvious now to the captain exactly why he had felt so tired lately, not that it put his mind to ease. Grabbing his clothes, he left the room, noticing that the cold followed him. With every step he took, on the floor grew more and more ice, eating up the warmth of the corridor.

 _You have been suppressing your reiatsu for too long. Unlike Kido, magic uses too little reiatsu, and even if you practice it all day, it won´t be enough._ Hyorinmaru had a point, as always. _At this time, no one is up. We can head to the yard. Even if just a little, it should be enough._

 _You are right._ It said 5:35 on a huge clock, and while the curfew was at six, the captain didn´t care. Just by staying in the common room for two minutes, he had already managed to freeze half of it. Restraining his reiatsu, feeling it trying to break free from the inside, he made his way out. Every step was hard to make, the gigai suddenly weighting tons, but he could do it.

 _Just a little bit more._ Hyorinmaru added, as a breath of hot air hit Toshiro in the face. He had arrived to the yard, and compared with his icy cold body, the 12 degrees outside seemed like hell. _There, there is a hiding spot._

Not needed to be told twice, he headed to the small point that was hidden from the rest of the castle and the entrance by tall trees, sitting down in a meditation position. This was horrible. With everything that was going on about school, and his reports, and the cursed research; he had completely forgotten about his building reiatsu. Before, he would train at least an hour every day, and apparently, he needed to start doing it again.

 _Stop thinking master. Just concentrate on your breathing._ Aquamarine eyes closed, the breathing evened, and Toshiro snuck into a peaceful state. Nothing mattered. It was only him, Hyorinmaru, and the nature. Everyone was still asleep, and outside, only the sounds of leafs could be heard. The temperature was quickly dropping, as reiatsu left his body bits by bits. The ground froze, creating a thin layer of crystalized ice that sparkled under the still present moon. For once, everything was perfect.

Toshiro wasn´t sure how long had he sat like that, or if anyone had noticed him, but when he finally returned to the world of living, the sun had already started rising. The dark blue of the sky was slowly being painted by brushstrokes of vivid red, orange after tones following as the space suddenly became a canvas, shifting from purple into light yellow as the sun began to rise in the horizon. Its sight was glorious, enveloping the world in kind light, magically waking up rest of the world.

 _We should be going back_. Hyorinmaru remarked, and the Shinigami nodded, well aware people could already be waking up. It was one of the problems with staying in that school: too many people without a clue what the word privacy mean. _Don´t be mean. Now, we should hurry_.

Ignoring the chuckle, Toshiro stood up, giving a glace around the area. The grass was frozen, and he felt the need to escape quickly, before people started asking questions. After all, the night hadn't been cold enough for a part of the yard to freeze suddenly. They could think someone was experimenting with magic, but Toshiro doubted they would even consider it. Not to mention he did not need any more attention to himself, thank you very much.

Walking through the silent corridors, the Shinigami found himself unable to relax. Even though the meditation was calming, his reiatsu no longer attacking from the inside, something was wrong. He was getting the feeling that he was forgetting something, but what exactly… he couldn´t tell. He had sent his report to Soul Society early that week, not having received an answer yet… No, he just had no idea what he couldn´t remember. However, he concluded it wasn´t anything important, otherwise he wouldn´t have forgotten. Probably.

"Hitsugaya." A well-known voice froze the boy, who turned around rather slowly to stare at his current head of house. "What are you doing here so early? It´s not even seven yet!" The boy´s mind was quickly deciding on the best excuse to tell, as the professor reached him in seconds. There were many options, but he decided to stick with the half-truth.

"Good morning, professor." Bowing, as he had done so many times in the academy, the Shinigami tried to sense for more life on the floor. Strangely, aside from the professor, no one else seemed to be up yet. "I was having some trouble sleeping, so I decided to take a walk. I remember the curfew was at six, so I see no issue with it."

Frowning, probably trying to decide whenever Toshiro was telling the truth or not, Snape stared walking. "I see… It is normal. You came from a different time zone, not to mention first years tend to get homesick. Come, the hall is this way." Knowing there was no way to escape, and aware that Snape hadn´t bought his half-truth completely; the white haired boy gave up and started to follow. "Teachers have been saying you are an exceptional student. Was the magic in your school remotely similar?"

"No." Captain-commander had stated he needed to create some bonds within the school, as to strength the relationship between Soul Society and the wizarding world. Therefore, he was allowed to discuss certain aspects of the academy. "Our magic works in a different way. It´s more a practical power, focused on attack, defense and healing. I have never transfigured things before I was informed I was going to transfer here and was sent to London to prepare."

"Never?" Wow, who would have thought the professor had other expressions aside from his annoyed one. The wide black eyes along with the curiosity in them strangely suited him. The captain concluded Snape once had a love for learning new things, and possibly even teaching. "You did not apply for the transfer program? I thought you were a candidate…"

Just as everyone else, Toshiro supposed. _Master, are you sure it was the right thing to say?_ Indeed, as he had stated it, it made the school look bad.

"No one was even aware there was a transfer program available." He said after a while, turning around the corner. Pictures were staring at him, women running away while the bravest wizards pulled their wands. The captain still couldn´t understand why they reacted that way towards him. Was his appearance that frightening? "They must have chosen a few promising students that do not mind learning new things. And I was the lucky chosen." Or the unlucky one, on how you look at it.

 _Wouldn´t it be funny if they found out the only reason I was chosen was because of my height?_ The captain remarked with amusement. Yes, it would be funny indeed, and extremely interesting to watch, especially if the children found out. Those were already having issues with him being better than they were. Oh, and what if they found out he already finished academy, in a record time?

 _Master, don´t go that way_. Hyorinmaru remarked while laughing, knowing how amused his master would feel. "Interesting." It was all Snape said, leaving him be as the captain sat down, and food started to appear. The headmaster of the school had kept his word. There was more Japanese food available, and green tea. While not everyone ate Japanese food, some brave souls had tried. Toshiro had pitied some of them, who put a spoon full of wasabi on their food… They had cried for hours afterwards.

The tea helped Toshiro relax even more, and he closed his eyes in bliss. Hot green tea was exactly what he needed after a particularly tiring morning. Not only its aroma was smoothing, but it also reminded him of home. The captain had never been a home sick person, but he had to admit he wanted to see Grandma. He hadn´t had time to visit her for three months now, and with the mission, he was sure he wouldn´t see her until the next school break.

Not to mention Momo… after Aizen, things had been strange between them. He couldn´t forget the fact that he almost killed her, and she was feeling guilty for having trusted that bastard to begin with. Even when everything had finally ended, thanks to Kurosaki, they still weren´t back to what they had before. Momo was like a sister to him, he cared about her well-being, hopping she would never be hurt… and yet he had almost killed her. _It was not your fault, Master. I haven´t noticed it was an illusion either… Losing one self in regrets and what-ifs is not a healthy way to live._ Toshiro knew Hyorinmaru was right, as usual, but it didn't mean he couldn´t wonder…

Only when the hall began to fill again that the captain woke up from his ramblings, noticing there were more children than he had expected. The first years were completely used to school by now, their voices warming up the cold hall. "Hey, I heard there are ghosts in Hogwarts. Is it true?" One of them asked, and Toshiro tensed.

Damn, ghosts. How could he have forgotten them? He still hadn´t decided what to do with them… He knew no soul would be able to live for a long time without becoming hollow unless they were in Soul Society, but in Hogwarts, they managed to survive somehow. He had been expecting an answer soon, but apparently, he would need to do something using his own judgment.

"Yup, there are." A third year confirmed, grinning. "You should be careful. When they pass through you, you feel cold as ice… But now that you mentioned them, where are they? They are usually here where so many people gather… Hey, have you seen Nick? I don´t even remember seeing him on the Shorting day…"

"I haven´t seen them in the hall." A black haired boy confirmed, and Toshiro locked his gaze at him. It was Potter. "I have seen them around the castle though. They usually roam around the furthest corner from the dungeons. I have asked if something is wrong, but most of them just ignore me…"

"Yea." Wesley confirmed, stuffing his mouth with more food before continuing. "We asked what was wrong, but Nick just shrugged it off. But, if you ask me, I think they were afraid of something… I mean, some of them looked even worse than usual!"

Granger rolled her eyes, closing the book she had been reading. "Ron, stop it. They are ghosts, whom do you think they are afraid of? Dementors? I don´t even think those can harm them." The red head appeared to ready to argue back, but she just glared at him, crossing her arms around her chest. "Don´t start. On other notice, have you finished the report? I told you too…"

As the topic turned to something more… uninteresting, Toshiro looked at his tea once again. This was his third cup. He had planned to eat something as more people arrived, but now he did not feel up to it. What would he do now? He couldn´t allow the souls to just hide, knowing they started to avoid the Hall because of him. The Shinigami was there, and they probably sensed something strange. _We need to contact them._ He finally concluded, finishing his tea.

 _I have to agree. If they continue avoiding this place and you, questions we don´t want to answer will be asked. Try to approach the black haired boy today. He seems to know where their hiding place is._ Toshiro nodded, feeling someone observing him.

 _This is why I wanted to explore the school. I am expected to be here for at least a year, I want to know every single detail of this place._ Surveying the place, he noticed Malfoy watching him. The boy was only three seats away, and a girl was talking with him, but he completely ignored her. _I swear I´ll freeze him one of these days. What is his problem?_

 _His? Oh, you mean the Malfoy-boy. He has been watching you lately._ As if Toshiro didn´t know that. _Sarcasm does not work with me, young one. How about you ask him? When you arrive at the room, either he is not there and you immediately go to sleep, or he is there and you ignore him in favor of your schoolwork. If you ask me, I believe he is feeling excluded._

 _Excluded? W-why? You know what, don´t answer. I am tired…_ The dragon only laughed, as the captain left the hall, heading to his next class.

* * *

To be honest, Toshiro was slightly mystified regarding his fellow schoolmates, as he hadn´t dealt with their type before. His stay in Karakura town, while extremely vexing, was nothing compared to what he was experiencing at the moment. Perhaps because at Kurosaki´s town there was no need to interact with gossip loving children. Even with the issue of him being mistakes as an elementary school student, Karakura town was thousand times better than Hogwarts.

In only one day, the rumors turned into something sinister enough to make every student run away from him once spotted. While it was a magical day, since everything in the magical world just had to be magical, it was getting pathetic. Especially when a small first year girl went as far as shriek before running away in tears.

Apparently, in some magical way not even Hyorinmaru could explain, the fiasco in Charms coupled with his indifference to others transformed him into some short of uncontrollable monster with explosive magic. Honestly, not his words. He actually had overheard a group of children discussing that particular rumor.

A monster. Him.

"This is getting seriously pathetic. Even for their kind." Toshiro couldn´t help but state loudly as another pair of children quickly ran up the stairs. Usually, he would say nothing and pretending it wasn´t annoying, but there was a limit to everything. All his meditating that morning had been for nothing, he felt like killing someone.

Sweeping the corridor with ease, the captain ignored the looks once again, trying to locate his targets. Since the classes were over, finally, he needed to concentrate of his current task: find out where the ghosts were, and have a serious talk with them.

 _I wonder why they are even acting like this._ Hyorinmaru remarked, grimacing as another pair ran. _It´s not like you are even trying to get close to them. These children have a weird imagination… what are they thinking will happen? A magical hand will appear out of nowhere and kill them? Or perhaps they believe they will explode._

Toshiro didn´t answer, too tired to even try coming up with a clear answer. Once the week ended, he would have a nice day of training to relax. This tense atmosphere was starting to get to him. And if the rumors didn´t die by then, a serious talk would be required. Perhaps he had no power in the Academy, but in Hogwarts, he was their only connection to Japan. As far as they though, he could leave in any instance once it became unbearable, certainly Toshiro wasn´t going to let such an influence just rest by. Though times required serious measures.

Suddenly noticing the red hair of a certain girl he had met before, Toshiro approached her with steady and confident strokes. Despite the end of classes, as the dinner time approached with ease, he hadn´t seen the trio he tirelessly searched for.

"Good afternoon." He called entering the hearing range, and the younger sister of Wesley gave him a confused look as she stopped. "I believe we have met in the train. Toshiro Hitsugaya." The girl smiled, probably thinking there was no need for him to introduce himself, as the whole school knew exactly whom he was.

"Yes, I remember." She did not run away like others, obviously not even phased by the rumors. Interesting, apparently not everyone in the school was an idiot. _Master!_ "Ginny Wesley and this is my friend Luna Lovegood."

"Nice to meet you." The pale girl with blond long hair just smiled as their eyes met for a second, immediately refocusing them on something behind him, silver eyes shining mysteriously. "Excuse me if you think I am rude, but I was looking for your bother, Ron I believe?"

"Ron? Oh, I think he went to visit the yard. A part of it froze today, and no one knows how that happened." Toshiro refused to look guilty, only nodding in understanding. It was either the yard or the human boy, and he bet everyone preferred for the yard over the boy. Thought Toshiro wouldn´t mind freezing the idiots that kept creating rumors.

 _Master!_

"It was a ghost." Luna suddenly stated, her silver eyes staring at Toshiro with such intensity the captain almost took a step back. There was something in them that make him warry of the girl, a shine he hadn´t seen in wizards yet. "An ancient one. The others are talking about him, whispering, and they fear him. They worry he´ll take them away from their home."

Ginny sighed, apologizing silently as red eyes rolled expertly. "Luna, we already had this conversation. Ghosts cannot affect the world that way. I bet you had a weird dream once again." Toshiro couldn´t calm down, feeling like she knew too much. The silver eyed girl hadn´t said who the ghost was, but…

"There are many types of ghosts." Luna said, smiling. "I once saw one dressed in black. He came to take my mother, promising she would be better on the other side." Toshiro felt himself grow cold. It was obvious she had seen a Shinigami.

"Yes, yes, black ghosts, mysterious freezing yards." Urging the girl to walk, Ginny kept shaking her head, thought she continued smiling at her friend. "Ron should be coming back to the Hall soon. You can wait for him there. Luna and I need to have a talk about ghosts…"

As he watched the girl go, Toshiro tried to unfreeze. It was hard, considering all he wanted to do was swear, with big colorful words only Matsumoto would certainly approve off. The girl had a big amount of reiatsu for a human, that was true, but it wasn´t enough to see ghosts. It shouldn´t be… Could it be wizards saw Shinigami? No, if they could, then he would have been discovered immediately.

 _Let´s worry about it later, Master. First, we need to find the ghosts and make sure they don´t tell anyone. Our stay here can be compromised if they keep talking… especially if it reaches Headmaster´s ears._

Nodding, Toshiro left and began to walk rapidly to the Hall. Hyorinmaru had a point. One girl could be easily deal with, but hundreds… it would be troublesome. The integrity of the mission depended on him finding the stupid ghosts. Not to mention no one wanted to repeat the bloodshed that happened with the Quincy.

The hall was full as always, people talking and eating with each other. It was livelier than before, the prospect of no more classes pleasing everyone. The trio he had been searching for was at their table, and the Shinigami suppressed a sigh. He had hoped they would still be on their way. Moving to his table, where everyone was already eating, he resigned himself to wait. Approaching them while they were at their table would be troublesome.

 _Eat something._ Hyorinmaru instructed, aware the captain wouldn't even touch the food unless forced. He had a bad habit of only eating when strictly necessary, and three meals a day was different from the one he usually had. _No arguing. You have been skipping too much lately, the body needs nutrients to grow._

It wasn´t like Toshiro had anything else to do, trying to find something simple in the middle of all that food. He couldn´t understand how the wizards didn´t become fat after all that, especially considering they had no physical educations. Then again, many of them were overweight… and some looked ready to join them.

The magical school, while wonderful in some aspects, had many flaws. Firstly, they did not study math. What short of school did not have math? It was important! Then, there was no writing class. He had been rather surprised by this discovery, more than he probably should have been, but it still was weird. How students were supposed to increase their writing skills, if they had no class that taught them about the rules of grammar? Wizard needed to change their curriculum soon, or else their students would be horrible. Considering children didn´t read as much as before…

"Hey, what is that?" Looking up, almost startled by the excited voice of the students around him, Toshiro stared at the calm sky for a moment. The dark clouds hovered on top of him ominously, and the Shinigami couldn't help but agree with them. If only it snowed already… _To the right._

Following his Zanpakuto's advice, the aquamarine eyed boy changed his focus, noticing the small butterfly that was making its way inside. A small, dark butterfly… surrounded by tons of reiatsu it just absorbed from the air around her. _Hell butterfly…_ He thought, wondering if the school´s reiatsu allowed it to be seen. Considering he could see it swirling, the answer had to be affirmative.

As the butterfly approached, slowly but surely, Toshiro reached it with his hand. It was beautiful, regally gliding through the air as the black wings carried it towards the goal. By now, everyone was staring at him, but as always he just ignored them. The beautiful creature sat on his finger, weightless as always as it glowed slightly, before disintegrating before everyone´s eyes.

 **Hitsugaya-taichou.** A voice was heard in his head, clear and precise as always. **We have received your report. As asked, we investigated the ghosts, and they were allowed to live in the school, as long as they do not leave the perimeter. As for the Dementors, we do not have precise records on them, an immediate investigation in required.**

Toshiro wanted to roll his eyes. What had he expected? Obviously they did not have the answers he needed the most. That strange hollows still hadn´t left his head… "Hey, what was that?" Glaring at the child near him, the Shinigami restrained himself, trying to soften the gaze, as the child backed off.

"Hitsugaya." Now it was Snape´s turn, as he quickly approached the end of the table, where Toshiro had sat rather conveniently. "May I know this instant what that butterfly was, and why it disappeared the moment it touched you?" Toshiro would clearly hear the rumors that he could kill with one touch, and was not in the mood for them.

"I apologize." Standing up, he bowed to everyone. "That was a messenger butterfly. We use them to carry letters and messages from one point to another. Created with magic, they do not possess thoughts nor feeling. I came to the knowledge you used owls. You may consider the butterflies the same as owls."

 _Nice explanation. Not a single lie, just omission of information._ The dragon was a little too happy. "Created with magic?" Snape repeated, slightly skeptical. "I see… As you suppose, we have not seen such… means of communication before. Did something happen in Japan?"

 _Now, how am I supposed to walk out of this one?_ "No, professor." Toshiro stated right away, aware others were listening. "My guardian was just checking on me. This is the first time I have been so far away from home, and they aren´t exactly happy with it."

"Oh… You may proceed to finish your dinner then." Giving the boy one last glance, the dark haired man moved back to the teachers table, probably to explain it in detail to other teachers, not that there was much to explain. On the other hand, Toshiro was feeling stressed, again. If this was how the rest of the year would be, he wanted to give up and go back home.

 _But I am sure you´ll never do it, Master, because you believe a mission needs to be finished once accepted._ And as usual, Hyorinmaru was right. Then again, what had he expected, this was his zanpakuto, obviously he knew him better than anyone else.

 _I just wish things would just… calm down._ The boy explained, eyeing the fake sky. _I barely managed to survive academy, and only because I skipped years… in this place, I cannot do it. If the training won´t help me, I am afraid this school will meet winter sooner than expected._

The dragon smiled, embracing his darling little master. _Just a little bit. Allow them to grow used to you and your uniqueness. For them, you are like a weird untamed creature. With time, they´ll grow used to you, and everything will be much easier._

 _I sure hope you are right… because it took others half a century to grow used to me at Soul Society, and some still look at the with weird eyes._ Many of them were girls, and he shivered just thinking about them.

This time, the dragon laughed merrily. _Oh, my dear master. You have lived for almost two hundred years, and you still know nothing about women, do you?_ Toshiro said nothing, proceeding to kill the rice he had chosen to eat. _One day, you´ll figure it out._

 _Yea, thanks, you are a great help._ Deciding that no, he was not going to eat that stupid rice, and that he was not going to eat anything that day, he stood up. The room was growing hot, and he needed some cold for his brain to think straight. Luckily for him, the trio he was targeting had also stood up, making their way alone out the Hall.

Catching up to them, he asked them to wait, meeting with a surprised pairs of eyes. "Good night." He greeted, noticing the surprise was growing into something else… fear? No, not that… irritation? In Wesley´s eyes possible, but still not it.

"Good night, Hitsugaya." Granger smiled, slapping Wesley on the head. "We heard about what happened yesterday at charms. Everyone in the school is talking about it. Don´t worry, it´ll improve in some weeks. People are not used to foreign people, and may grow a little too excited."

"Ah, yes, I know." Toshiro nodded, not having the patience for chit-chat. "Actually, I heard someone say you know where the ghosts are. I wanted to meet them, since we do not have ghosts where I come from, and I read about them in a book."

"The ghosts?" Potter asked, blinking a few times. "Oh, they are currently hiding near the second tower. I don´t know why, but they seem rather adamant on not moving back to the rest of the castle… If you want, I can take you there tomorrow. It´s not a hard place to find."

"Near the second tower." He had not approached that place even once, what would explain why they had run there. "I see… I wouldn´t want to bother you. Since the place is easy to find, I think I´ll go there alone. Will be a great way to get used to the school too."

"If you say so." The green eyed boy yawned, tiredly fighting to keep himself awake. "If you end up changing you mind, just say. We don´t mind giving you a tour around the castle. There are many ways to reach your destination quickly."

"But before we all go to rest…" Granger interrupted as the boys started to walk away, giving the red head a pointed look. "Don´t you have something to say, Ron? Something important?"

Nodding, Wesley stood before Toshiro with a serious face. "I… I apologize for what I said earlier. I know that not all Slytherin are evil, how could they be? But… well, everything bad that happened always had something to do with the snake house, and it´s hard to let go of it… I promise I won´t judge people by their house anymore."

 _Wow, now that wasn´t something we have been expecting._ Hyorinmaru was right, and for a moment, he didn´t know what to say. "Don´t worry. I am used to people judging me for one or another reason." Not that it was a nice thing to be aware off. "My only advice is not to judge people at all. Become close to them before you pass the final verdict. Now, if you don´t mind, I have had a tiresome day. I wish you all a good night."

"Night." Granger hummed, waving her head as she and her friends left for their dorm.

 _Now, we have the location of the ghosts… ready for some night visit?_

 _Indeed._ As he watched them leave, Toshiro sighed slightly, not exactly looking forward to another sleepless night. The only saving grace was the approaching Saturday, as he would no longer be forced to interact with the student population. Lately, as he struggled to find any concrete information, he went to sleep later than usual by a couple of hours, and only his will-power stopped him from falling asleep in the boring classes. Still, it had been all in vain, as he found nothing.

 _Perhaps tomorrow you should sleep in? The nightmares have diminished; a good night of sleep can do wonders._ Hyorinmaru recommended worried about his little master, trying to ignore another issue that should be dealt as soon as possible, the building reiatsu. Their little meditation earlier that morning helped to reduce the worse, but it was not enough.

Giving the large staircase another glare, Toshiro turned around, heading towards his dorm. _No, tomorrow I shall dedicate the morning to some light training and dealing with my reiatsu. What happened today shall not happen again, I will not put the lives of the children around me in danger because of my carelessness. Sleep can wait, it's not like I´m not used to it._

Shaking his head at his wielder's stubbornness, the ice dragon said nothing more, acknowledging the choice for what it was, as always, even if Toshiro disagreed. There was a reason the sorting hat had considered to put him in Gryffindor, and it was because of his wielder's selflessness. The way he was willing to destroy himself in order to make sure others were happy… perhaps that´s why Hyorinmaru had chosen him that day, a need to protect such a small yet powerful master.

Completely unaware of his Zanpakuto's thoughts and feelings, Toshiro resolutely hurried to his dorm, planning on going to sleep immediately. As he turned a corner, a pair of voices caught his attention, aquamarine eyes following the sound.

There, in a corner, was a chubby boy with blond hair surrounded by a group of older students, one of them holding a short dark wand. Surprised, Toshiro said nothing as he stared, noticing that neither had noticed his arrival.

"So, what shall we do with you, ha?" The one holding the wand asked, sounding rather arrogant for someone with such an ugly face. From the corner, the identity of the group of four was clearly seen, though Toshiro knew neither of them. "To have bumped against me, don´t tell me that aside from your brain, even your eyes aren´t working?"

"That´s right, Longbottom. Not only you are stupid, are you blind too?" As the group laughed, Toshiro considered his options. He obviously did not want to involve himself with other children, but allowing the bulling to continue left a bad taste in his mouth.

The blond boy blushed, his fist clenching with clear rage, but still not saying anything. It was obvious the boy was scared, he seemed to be lacking the courage to fight. Indeed, Toshiro did not want to ignore it.

"Not answering? Perhaps we should show him what happens to idiots like him." The older wizard lifted his wand, a wicked smile that promised nothing good.

For a moment, Toshiro remembered the first time he encountered children in Soul Society, the stones thrown his way, the hurtful word.

"Hey, what is going on here?" Perhaps fueled by his memories, perhaps because of the regret he knew he would feel, Toshiro stepped forward, calling the attention on the group. "I advise you to stop before I call a teacher."

With wide eyes, the main instigation glared at him, as the group turned around sharply. Noticing the house crest they were carrying, Toshiro frowned in displeasure, not pleased with the fact they were part of the same house. Even if he thought nothing of the Slytherin house, as it didn´t exactly matter to him in which he ended, it still wasn´t something he liked.

"Tch, it´s the freak." Lifting an eyebrow as he waited for their next move, ready to react should they attack, the captain completely ignored the insult. "Count yourself lucky, Longbottom, a freak came to your rescue. Let´s go everyone."

As the group hurried to escape from him, Toshiro rolled his eyes as he approached the fallen boy. Perhaps because he wasn´t sure what happened, the blond boy kept staring at the retreating group with an open mouth, eyes wide.

"I would advise you to avoid them in the future, they don´t look like the type to change their behavior even when warned." Extending his hand to the startled boy, he resisted the urge to scowl when the child jumped slightly. "Do not worry, I don´t bite."

Blushing violently, the boy took the extended hand, standing up with ease despise his extra weight. Giving him a quick look, the Shinigami concluded that there were no wounds, just a rumpled coat.

"T-thank you for helping me. I wasn´t paying attention and… well, I think you can guess the rest." Averting his gaze in humiliation, the boy redirected his eyes to the floor. "Since I am kind of slow, this is what usually happens…"

For a moment, Toshiro said nothing, just staring at the younger boy. From what he could feel, there was enough magic in the boy to easily beat the combined group of those bullies. Therefore, it was not a matter of power, but confidence. Carrying himself as if trying to disappear, no wonder he was a target.

"You may not trust me, nor I expect you too, but there is enough power in you to make them regret ever messing with you." Startled, the boy´s head snapped up, their eyes meeting for a moment. "There shall come a moment when you realize your true potential, you will see."

Moving towards the corridor that lead to his dorm, the Shinigami looked back at the frozen child once again, smiling slightly.

"Good night, Mr. Longbottom." As the child mumbled a good night weakly, Toshiro smiled even more. "And one more thing, do not concern yourself with idiots, they don´t deserve it."

* * *

It was near midnight, and the ghosts of Hogwarts had reunited once again. They weren´t sure what to do. Ever since that creature appeared, their fates had been growing rather dark. Each of them had an attachment to the castle, and they had no wish to leave it, not even when forced. After all, it was their home… it had been their home for centuries. That creature couldn't just make them leave, could it?

"We need to tell someone." A ghost said, shivering from a none-existent cold. "If the wizards know what it is, they´ll force it to leave. This way, we can keep out beloved house. All we need to do, is make sure he´s gone."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Inquired another, glaring. "He is powerful, even more than Dumbledore! If we tell, we are going to put not only ourselves in danger, but also the whole school. Do you want to do it? Do you?"

"Enough!" Another ghost called, and the room grew quiet. "There is nothing we can do. We are hopeless, powerless. The wizards cannot vouch for us. The only thing we can do is wait. You have to accept that our destiny lies in his hands, and move on with it."

The ghosts were not happy. "And what, disappear as he says? I do not want to leave this place! I love it here! I am not alone here, there are children who like me! I want to stay here!"

"Not to mention I have a class to teach." Another added, nodding. "Who is supposed to teach the class if I am gone? The children will have no one to learn from. And then what? They´ll have exams soon, no one will teach them what they need to know."

"I said enough." Repeated the same ghost, tensing suddenly. "He is coming."

The ghosts started to panic. They could feel it, his enormous presence. It was impossible to miss, and soon the door opened, and a child with white hair and aquamarine eyes stood there, wearing black clothes. The ghosts took few steps back, noticing the sword on his small shoulders. A sword that could even cut them.

"I have the result." He stated, giving them the space they seemed to need. "You are allowed to say here." The ghosts sighed in relief, and some even cried transparent tears. "However, you cannot leave this place. The moment you step outside, you´ll turn into a Hollow and start attacking children. Have that in mind. In addition, you are not allowed to tell about me."

"We know." Stated a terrifying looking ghost. "The living have no reason to meddle with the dead. I suppose you also want us to stop running away from you. People are starting to ask questions. We shall return to our usual spots, no need to worry. It is time we started acting as our usual self."

"Indeed. I do not care what excuse you will give them, but if it implicates me in anyway, there will be consequences."

"We understand." Once again, the same ghost replied, while the remaining group nodded as crazy. "Rest assured; no one shall know about you."

Nodding, Toshiro gave them all one last glance. It was obvious the ex-shinigami was not among them, but that night, the captain felt too tired to look for her. "I will not interfere with you, as long as you keep quiet about me. This little meeting of yours… is dismissed."

* * *

 **Declaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter nor Bleach**

 **A/N: Me has beta. Me is happy. My eyes are burning! XD Hope everyone had a happy halloween. Many thanks to** StorytellerD132 **for being my beta reader.**

 **From today on, I´ll try to answer the reviews by PM, ok?**

 **Thanks everyone for reading. Enjoy.**


	9. Small wonders

The first week ended before Toshiro even noticed, with all the trouble that he had experienced so far only making him regret following the orders. It´s not that he disliked the school itself, nor the classes, but there was so much one could handle when most students seemed to dislike them profoundly.

And it was with such thoughts that Toshiro, barely at six o´clock in the morning, was making his way to the grounds, the curfew splendidly ignored. He just couldn't handle it anymore, needing the training to relax and calm down, before someone´s head flew and he was charged with murder, or at least murder attempt.

 _What are you planning on doing, Master?_ The dragon asked as the exit came into their view, waking up from his slumber. The ice dragon loved to sleep in the mornings, not understanding why Toshiro insisted on waking up early. _We do not have the materials nor sparing partners in case you want to train your sword skills._

 _I know. I was planning on doing some physical exercises that do not require a sword. This body has been still for far too long, and I am afraid the food here will only make it worse. Some physical exercise as running will do wonders._ The grounds were splendid, wide, irregular and perfect for some morning training. Much better than in Soul Society, which lacked elevation and irregularities. Once he was back, he would include mountain climbing into the list of exercises new recruits should do.

 _Always the practical one._ Hyorinmaru joked, ignoring his Master´s annoyance. _We should make a training list to follow each week. I believe Saturday mornings would be the best time, so we can concentrate on studying in the afternoon. Sunday mornings, until the children wake up, could be used to train sword skills once we acquire a wooden sword, and the rest of the day some research, and rest._

Smiling, as the cold air hit him, Toshiro surveyed the grounds. There was no one else out there, and the Shinigami couldn´t ask for more at the moment. As he started to run, using the loud clock of the school as a reference, he replayed. _Since when did you become my personal trainer, Hyorinmaru?_ Not that the dragon didn´t have a point. _I suppose most students will sleep in at Saturday, too tired from the school week… Your plan is sensible, exactly what I need at the moment._

 _I will always be your personal trainer._ Obviously the dragon thought it was funny, training the little captain. _Pay attention to your body, and don´t overdo it. The gigai, unlike your soul body, has limits. Start low, and then lift the difficulty with time._

This time, Toshiro said nothing, only nodding, knowing the dragon was merely worried about his health. The gigai was indispensable, and if it was in bad conditions, the one to suffer the consequences would be the Shinigami. _I´ll be careful._

* * *

Harry Potter woke up sooner than he had wanted, wished, or even though he would actually wake up. The week had been going rather well for him, not counting the way it started with those Dementors, and it was the first time he felt so relaxed and well rested.

Usually, being in Hogwarts was a blessing and a curse. Every single year, people would point at him, try to talk to him, ask him for autographs and try to befriend him. The thirteen-year old, having grown up neglected, ignored and bullied, couldn´t calm down when such attention was directed his way. It was just too much, and during the first week of school, he usually prayed to just disappear.

That year, however, he was not the hot topic of conversations. Sure, people still tried to meet him, but it wasn´t the same chaos as before. After all, there was something much more interesting to talk about: the transfer student.

It had never happened before. In the history of Hogwarts, it was the first time a Japanese student came to their school… No, it was so much bigger than that. It was the first time, in all history of British and international magic, that the existence of Japanese magicians was confirmed. There had been rumors, theories and hopes, but the existence of magic in Japan had never been proved. That is, until then. Toshiro Hitsugaya was the current hot topic in the whole school, and Harry was grateful for that, if not a little sympathetic for the poor boy.

When he had met him at the train, the green eyed wizard thought the boy was strange. Not only because of his hair and eyes, which were definitely weird, but because of the air around him. Toshiro Hitsugaya held himself with strictness, never completely relaxed, and when he glared, it was plainly terrifying. It was the truth, even Ron recognized it. If Harry had to guess, ignoring the fact the boy was just thirteen years old max, Hitsugaya had military background. A soldier, or even a general… but obviously, it was impossible, since the boy was their age. Not that he looked like it.

"Ron, I am going for a walk." Harry stated to his best friend, whose stomach was all exposed as he grumbled something and turned around. That made the green eyed boy smile widely. Only the red head could sleep so soundly and yet pretend that he could hear what was being said.

Shaking his head, the Boy-who-lived changed into something more relaxing, happy that at Saturday and Sunday´s they did not have to wear the uniform, as it slightly restricted his movements, before making his way out. Since it was only slightly past seven, and he had nothing to do at the moment, all sleepiness long gone, aware homework would have to wait for later when Hermione woke up; he decided to take a walk. The castle was wide, there were always places to explore.

That said, as soon as he reached the corridors, taking a random route, his mind came back to the white haired boy. For some strange reason, Hitsugaya interested him. Wait, now that sounded bad… No, Harry thought that Hitsugaya was a mystery, and since a long time ago, the wizards loved mysteries. After all, why else would he go to the trouble of investigating the three headed dog that was being kept at school, or try to find the heir of Slytherin? The mysteries just seemed to call him, and the transfer student was one of the biggest human mysteries he had even seen in his life.

Rumors about the boy had been growing since the first day, increasing more and more with time. The inconsistency was almost laughable, as he was made to be a powerless wizard with no control, a cold monster with no heart. Certainly, the cold eyes made it hard to approach, and his apparent disdain for the lack of manners quickly made him unlikable to those who didn´t care for stick etiquettes, but still, Hitsugaya obviously had a heart. Just yesterday, Harry had seen him help out Neville, the way the bullies had ran away had been rather funny.

Still, the rumors obviously made the stay rather uncomfortable. Being called a monster and having people run away just at mare sight was beyond irritating, as Harry had learned the previous year, when everyone thought of him as the Slytherin Heir.

Back to the main topic: Toshiro Hitsugaya… Well, after the bloke had been selected for Slytherin, Ron had immediately started to complain. Obviously, since his friend hated everyone from the snake house, considering them the worst things since... well, ever. However, Harry couldn´t help but wonder if Hitsugaya was as bad as he was made out to be. In the train, aside from being slightly cold, he had never disrespected or insulted them. And as Hagrid´s lesson came, his opinion about Hitsugaya being a good guy solidified even more. The transfer had had a point, they couldn't keep generalizing all Slytherins, taking in account Harry had had almost joined them.

That was when he decided to become friends with Hitsugaya. The boy was intriguing. Ron had been against it, but with Hermione backing him up, since the bushy haired girl strongly wished to learn more about Hitsugaya´s magic and knowledge, he lost. Not that he minded that much, having recognized he had been the wrong in their argument, but the thought of hanging out with a Slytherin still worried Ron. After all, the years of torture he and his family had experienced so far were hard to forget…

So when Hitsugaya asked about the ghosts, Harry thought it was a good chance for them to grow closer. Earlier Ginny had told them the transfer had searched for them, so obviously the boy-who-lived was rather disappointed when he was told no. Oh well, Harry had thought at the time, he would have to come up with something else.

"But what?" The boy suddenly stated, stopping his ramblings near the exit. He hadn´t been paying attention so far, and it was almost a miracle he hadn't stumbled on something or someone so far. "We don´t have many classes together, I cannot help him with magic, since Hermione obviously knows more than me… Hm… I need to find out what he likes, and then try to approach him with that…" Well, the transfer did seem to like animals, judging from the rare smile he had presented when in hippogriff's company.

The sudden blur of movement to his left caught Harry´s attention, as his green eyes tried to locate the source. Who in their right mind, aside from him of course, was awake at this hour? Not even the ghosts appeared to be around…

"Hitsugaya?" He mumbled, as he located his target. Indeed, the white flash of movement had been the transfer student, who was at the moment wearing some strange white outfit Harry had seen before in books about Japanese culture, Hermione´s fault, but couldn´t remember its name at the moment. "Hey. Hitsugaya!" This time he called louder, and the boy stopped, turning around in confusion until he noticed him. "Good morning. What are you doing so early?"

Hurrying to join him at the grounds, smiling slightly as the opportunity presented itself, Harry couldn´t help but feel happy. If everything went well, he would start a friendship with the boy.

"Good morning." Hitsugaya replayed, walking towards the boy slowly. "I am running, as I suspect you might have noticed. It is better to start early when the temperature is lower, if your objective is only to exercise and not to lose weight. Mind me asking what are you doing up so early?"

Exercising? This was a first… usually there was no one else, aside from the people in the Quidditch team, that troubled themselves with physical exercise. After all, it wasn´t required, so why bother, Ron had said once. "I was having trouble sleeping, so I decided to go for a walk." Harry explained, shivering a little bit. The morning was colder than he had expected. "People don´t usually exercise here aside from those who are in school sports teams, so I was surprised… For one moment I wondered if you were being chased."

"Chases? By what?" Harry didn´t want to answer, aware of the many times he had been chased, either by a snake, giant spiders, or even human admirers. "This school is starting to get weirder." The wizard grinned at the last remark, nodding. "You mentioned school sport teams. What sports do you practice?"

"Quidditch." Starting at the almost confused look he got, Harry grinned. Well, last time he had been the one clueless. "It´s a sport you play in the air. You need to ride a broomstick, score more points that your opponent and catch the Snitch, a small, extremely fast magical ball that gives your team 150 points."

Hitsugaya said nothing for a while, just staring at him as if waiting for something to happen, before blinking twice. "You use a broomstick? A cleaning appliance? No, forget it… That game seems… Interesting." Or, in his opinion, slightly stupid. "I am confused by the ball that is worth 150, but other than that…"

"Yea, I also thought it was strange when I started playing. I am part of the Gryffindor´s team, and my job is to catch the Snitch." Then, suddenly, a thought hit him. He hadn´t thought about it before, since more pressing questions needed to be answered, but… "Why are you running? I mean, you do not look overweight or anything…" Not to mention that he actually seemed underweight.

"Exercising isn´t only for losing weight. Not to mention that where I come from, being in your best physical shape is the difference between winning and losing a fight." Now that wasn´t something Harry had been expecting. "I have noticed that no one seems to value physical exercise around here."

"Oh, yes… Only those who join the school team exercise. Others never do it, not that there are facilities for that here." Something he thought was wrong, since it created a physical barrier between those who played sports and those who didn´t. "I suppose since you have magic, there is no need to exercise, since everything can be done with it."

Hitsugaya shook his head, disappointed. "That is a completely wrong assumption. Reia… Magic I mean, in order to be drawn safely, needs a healthy container. If, by some reason, its container is weak, the magic will start to go out of control, and it can burden the container even further. Not to mention that keeping your body, the container for your magic, healthy increases the power you can wield."

Harry blinked. They had never been taught that, and he suspected most teachers didn´t even know. That explained, however, why Professor McGonagall, even with her advanced age, seemed to be fitter than most ladies of her age, or even some students actually. "No wonder those who are in the school team usually have more power."

That said, now the green eyed boy was conflicted. Even though he practiced Quidditch, he was aware his physical condition was bad. Not to mention Ron´s, or Hermione´s… the last one was powerful already, but what if she could access to her magic core even more? She could be great, even Ron could finally increase his results… Harry had never thought about it in the terms Toshiro had just stated, but it could explain why Neville, even though his parents had been great wizards, was so bad. The boy's body was a burden for his magic, not allowing him to access to his potential.

"Hey, Hitsugaya…" The transfer student said nothing, allowing him to gather his thoughts. "Would you mind if some friends and me started exercising with you? Or at least Neville and Hermione? The first needs major help, his body is in a bad shape and magic appears to be even worse, and Hermione can be even better than she is… Sorry, forget it…"

What was he thinking? Hitsugaya wasn´t a friend yet, probably not even at the starting stage when acquaintance and possible future friend melted together, and here was Harry asking for a favor. Great. How stupid… Having thought of the possibilities, and the fact the transfer seemed to know how to exercise properly, he had acted without thinking…

"I don´t mind." Lifting his head up so fast it almost seemed that he pulled a muscle, he was met with a slightly smiling Hitsugaya. The boy sure looked amused. "I am used to training along with other people, as well as helping them exercise. Four or five is nothing compared with my usual classes. I infer you are talking about your friends, Wesley, Granger and the other is… Neville?"

"Ah, yes, and me…" He actually agreed! "Thanks. Sorry, that was sudden of me… I just thought about the possibilities, especially for Neville, Neville Longbottom, since he always struggles, and just… Thanks again. When do you usually start exercising?"

Toshiro just nodded in acknowledgment, allowing the boy to finish. He had noticed how his brain digested the subject, and it´s not like he minded company when exercising. Actually, it would actually help, since he was supposed to be training new recruits next summer, and it could be a good warm up. "Tell your friends to come tomorrow morning, seven o´clock. If it´s too early, eight is alright too."

"Seven. I think most will be fine with it, aside from Ron. He likes to sleep in on Sundays… Rather, he likes to sleep in every day, but I usually force him to wake up anyway." The fact he got to torment the red head at morning was the only reason Harry even bothered trying, since Ron usually slept like a rock. "Again, thanks. And now that I think about it, I am stopping you from running…"

"It´s fine, I was about to take a break anyway. Question, how many people usually come to the grounds at Saturday mornings?" Harry smiled. Toshiro always seemed to have one question or another. He hopped he could answer them all…

"Not many. At least not at this part. Most prefer to remind in the castle, or go to the Quidditch grounds." Especially not at cold days like this. The wizard was surprised Toshiro didn´t seem to mind the cold, while his own body was starting to tremble slightly. "I am going back in now. It´s rather cold today…"

Toshiro nodded, looking at the time. It was fifteen past seven, what meant he had been running for about an hour. "You do that. I´m going to remind here, my break is over." One more hours of running probably would start making some effect on his body, since he wasn´t even starting to feel tired yet. This was a problem of having a strong body: in order to experience results, you needed to train longer than others did. "Have a good day."

"You too." Harry smiled as the white head started running again, feeling like he had made some progress. At least they wouldn´t be just casual acquaintances that only talk once or twice a month, and he could work up from there.

As he started making his way back, the grin still present, the green eyed wizard reflected on his actions. He had a feeling not everyone would be happy to exercise. Neville and Hermione would probably cooperate as soon as he told them it would increase their magic, but Ron was a problem. While he would be interested, the bloke valued his sleep time too much. No, Harry needed something else to hock the boy…

Ron had been his best friend for two years, and Harry was certain he knew him extremely well. While most wouldn´t notice, at least not right away, the red head had an inferiority complex because of his siblings. Everyone was exceptional in their own way, and Ron… he did not have good grades, had no ability for Quidditch, and certainly was not funny as his twin brothers. The boy just couldn´t find something great about himself, and it was starting to annoy his friends. Annoy and make him worry, because he started to fear the future.

Having grown up with his cousin, Harry was aware what lack, and excess, of confidence could do. The only reason he was not feeling like a loser was because of his talent as a seeker, and now he needed to find something that made Ron feel exceptional too.

"Hadn´t he once said something about winning the Quidditch cup?" The boy mumbled, grinning as an idea appeared in his mind. Yes, Ron wanted to play in the team… and become great at it. However, with his current physical condition, it was impossible. Nevertheless, if Toshiro helped out a little, and Harry played more Quidditch with him… the boy could become an exceptional goalkeeper. Harry had noticed that when playing at home, his friend was great. Now, all he needed was a bust of physical condition and confidence…

"Harry!" An angry voice called the dark haired boy, who met face to face with a frowning Hermione. What had he done now? He couldn't remember doing nothing wrong yet… "What are you doing up at this hour?"

Blinking, he tried to process the information, starting to feel annoyed. "Taking a walk. What, I cannot go out alone now?" His bushy haired friend had been extremely overprotective of him ever since she found out Black was after him, and to be honest, it was making his furious. Since when did he need someone to look after him? Harry was no idiot; he knew better than go look after a psycho.

"No, I didn´t mean that…" Looking somewhere else, feeling that Harry was not happy by her sudden over-protectiveness, she sighed. "It´s not even eight yet, what are you doing up? Usually you and Ron sleep in…"

"I could ask you the same." The boy shot back, crossing his hands over his chest. The over-protectiveness of everyone around him was starting to take its tool, even though the year just started. Sure, he could understand their reason and all that… but it was a pain. Hadn´t he already proven that he was able to take care of himself just fine? Not that it mattered, apparently, unless a certain snake face was involved.

"I… I am working on my homework." Hermione admitted, blushing slightly as her friend noticed the huge amount of books and notebooks opened on the table. "There is so much to do, so I had to wake up earlier or else I´ll never finish it in time."

Harry blinked twice, shivering at the mount of work. Honestly, that was just too much! He himself already had so much to do, but Hermione… she was taking every class possible, and for the first time, the wizard finally realized how hard the year would be for his friend. Not to mention the physical classes… For a moment, he wondered if it was a good idea, since she already had so much to do, but the girl would need something to vent her stress and anger on, so why not exercise?

"Wow, now that is what I call too much work." The boy finally stated, smiling as they sat down, as he decided to do his potion homework. "You know, if you ever feel it´s too much, you can quit, Hermione. No one will judge you because of it."

The brown haired girl just rolled her eyes, smiling slightly. "Well, I was the one who decided to finish all classes, and I am going to try with all my might. Who knows, maybe they´ll be worth the trouble in the future… Oh, by the way, do you know what happened to the Divination teacher?"

"Nope." Harry mumbled back, frowning slightly. No one had had divination class that week, without explanation or announcement. "I have heard Professor McGonagall talk about it, but all I managed to make out is that the teacher is sick…"

The girl nodded, adding a couple of lines to her Transfiguration homework. "I have asked some upperclassmen, but no one appears to know. This had never happened before, I must add, and if you add the issue with the ghosts…"

"The professor probably just came down with cold. Well, we can always investigate." Another mystery for Harry. Hmm, the green-eyed boy´s mood was starting to lift up with an incredible speed, as his mind began to work on it. "As for the ghosts, I have inquired them about their sudden disappearance, you know, but no one seems eager to talk about it. When I mentioned it to Nick yesterday, he just deflected the conversation, trying to act as if nothing happened. He is a bad actor by the way. If you ask me, I think something scared the ghosts."

Hermione looked up from her assignment blankly for a second, not moving, before shaking her head with a sight. "Haven´t we already discussed this with Ginny yesterday? There is nothing that can affect the ghosts. Not even the Basilisk could hurt them, so what are they so afraid off? The Dementors?"

The boy smiled cheekily, only making her angrier. "This is why it´s a mystery! What is so terrifying and deadly that managed to frighten even the ghosts? This year will be wonderful! Not only I have the issue with the ghosts, but there is also Hitsugaya to crack! It´s like Christmas came early!"

The girl fought not to sigh. She really did, with all her strength, but the childish, innocent face on her best friends face while he said that, his eyes twinkling, was too much, as she groaned and face palmed. On other hand, she should have expected it. Had there ever been a year without Harry finding some mystery to entertain himself with? No, there hadn´t… "Just don´t make trouble for him, understood?"

Harry said nothing, just grinning enthusiastically, and the girl sighed. Trust her best friend to make it a pain for everyone to live…

It was only near noon when Ron finally woke up, joining his friends in the common room, where he found them discussing a certain aspect of their Defense Against Dark Arts, AKA, DADA, homework. Honestly, even after knowing them for so long, two years actually, it was hard to get over the fact they were both bookworms. Yes, Harry too, even though he only was regarding certain books, such as DADA, Transfiguration, and obviously any kind of mystery.

Nevertheless, while it was the usual scene happening in the common room, one to which he woke up to every weekend, it was unusual in the first weak. The red head knew for a fact Harry never woke up early on their first week in the school, as he was too tired from the stares. Hey, Ron had known him for a while now, he wasn´t as oblivious as some people thought. While not necessarily understanding, the red head knew Harry was not extremely comfortable with his fame.

That said, as soon as he had woken up, and noticed the boy was gone, he kind of started to worry. The bloke had never disappeared just like that… without counting those times he was having trouble sleeping… Okay, maybe he had over reacted when he jumped from his bed and started searching for Harry like a mad man…

"Good morning." Ron mumbled as he joined them, ignoring the glares some of his roommates send him. Hey, it´s not his fault he freaked out. The blame was all Hermione´s. That girl had managed to freak him out so much last night he actually had a nightmare featuring Harry and a creepy man he suspected was Sirius Black… and it was not a good dream, trust him. "Already doing homework? Come on, it´s the first Saturday and you already…"

"Yes, yes." Hermione just rolled her eyes, adding more lines to her essay, which in her opinion was seriously lacking something, even though she hadn´t managed to locate it yet. "After lunch we are going to work on Potions, and no complains Ron. Snape looked murderous in our last class, and I heard almost a whole class will be repeating a potion. Now, you don´t want to be one of those people, do you?"

"Repeat a potion? Snape had never done that before." The red head stated, paling. It was bad enough to make the potions once, he felt no need to repeat, and especially if it was a potion he had failed at earlier. As long as he proceeded into the next year, Ron couldn´t care less what was the level of his potions.

"Yes. Even the Slytherin will have to." At the astonished looks of her friends, she smiled evilly. "Apparently, Hitsugaya managed to make an almost perfect potion on his first try, having never done potions before. I think Snape felt embarrassed that a newbie managed to make better potion than the students he had already for three years, and this is their punishment."

Wow, now that wasn´t something Ron expected. He had suspected that the transfer was good, why else would they send someone so young, but to be this good… he had heard other teachers talk about him, and apparently, he was as good as Hermione. "Wait, we have Potions with Slytherin next week!" He suddenly stated, paling. "I don´t want to repeat potions…"

"That´s why I said you´ll need to work harder." Honestly, sometimes Ron was so dense. "This week we have been lucky, but from next week onwards we´ll always have potion classes with Slytherin… what means with Hitsugaya."

"I don´t want to repeat potions…" This time the boy complained out loud, felling his mood go dark. "Maybe we can tamper with Toshiro´s potion somehow? As long as he doesn´t make it perfect, we are good…"

"RON!" Hermione scowled, her eyes flaring with anger. "You can´t destroy someone´s hard work because it goes against your needs. If you don´t want to repeat it, you better pay attention and make a good potion for once…"

And so the scolding began, rather loudly, while Harry only gazed at them, silently as not to be involved in the fight. And he still needed to talk to them about his deal with Hitsugaya… oh well, it would have to wait until the lunch, because he knew, from his experience, that Hermione would not stop so soon.

* * *

There was a lot to complain about the school, but the living conditions weren´t one. Even the baths were great, Toshiro thought as he proceeded to clean himself after a nice morning workout, noticing he was the only one around. Not only there were several bath rooms, they were all separated as to provide some privacy to their users. For him, as the memories of the mixed bath back in the academy brought bad memories, it was perfect.

 _That was a nice morning workout._ Hyorinmaru stated as the captain relaxed in the bathtub, closing his eyes as he took in the heat around him. It was still uncomfortable, to be in a place so hot, but over the years he had managed to ignore it when taking a bath, since Matsumoto and Grandma had expressively forbidden him from taking a bath in icy cold water. _Good thing there weren´t many children in that place, Master, as you have been running for over five hours now._

 _And it´s still not enough._ Toshiro complained, sighing. Honestly, one would have thought five hours was enough for someone to feel good with their exercise, but he just couldn´t stop feeling as if something was missing, and the fact he knew what was missing did not help. _After this, we are going to ask Professor Snape for a wooden sword. That or I am requesting one to be sent from Soul Society. I refuse to allow my skills to become rusty just because I am stuck here._

The dragon laughed openly, trying to understand if his master´s bad mood was because of the sword, or, most probably, because of the heat around him. _Have a good lunch after this, and we should work on homework. I think we can find a wooden sword somewhere, but I do not believe it will be heavy enough for you._

 _Yes, yes, mother hen._ Hyorinmaru's worry with Toshiro´s health was highly amusing, if not a little strange in his opinion. After all, he just couldn´t imagine Kurosaki´s zanpakuto ordering the orange haired teen to eat, no matter how many times his own had told him, or fuzzing because of his hair condition.

As the boy finally left the bathtub, he gazed at his appearance in the mirror. Thank god the baths were separated, he had no idea how to explain the many scars that covered his body. Years as a Shinigami left their mark in the worst way, to be seen by everyone and anyone. A certain, long forgotten, wound that still haunted him in his dreams caught his attention, and the captain froze, aquamarine eyes lingering on it.

 _There is nothing we can do now, Master…_ Hyorinmaru whispered, his own hatred rising. The scar was long, overwhelming everything else, as it made its way through Toshiro´s torso, just millimeters away from his heart. It was almost a miracle he hadn´t died right away from it, but the pain, the bitterness, still reminded… _No one was expecting it. We were unprepared and payed for it. We will not let it happen a second time. Not again._

That day, Toshiro had failed. All the years training his emotions not to overwhelm him, all the preparation… the hatred for Aizen had overwhelmed everything else, and he had acted without thinking. The price? Almost his life…

 _I hear voices, Master._ The dragon stated all of sudden, waking the boy up from his musings, as the white haired captain jumped. _Sorry, sorry, we better hurry up._ Ignoring the clear amusement in Hyorinmaru´s voice, he did as he was told, putting on some clothes Matsumoto had prepared. Well, there was nothing to complain about this outfit, a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt; unlike the pink shirt he had noticed earlier. He would make her pay for that stunt later.

"God, this week was horrible." A child on the other side of the door stated, the unhappiness evident. "Why had that freak to be chosen to our house? I thought freaks went to Gryffindor as that dammed Potter!" Nice to know what others thought about him, Toshiro reflected with sarcasm.

"Shh, what if someone overhears you, Zabini?" Oh, the captain knew that one. Hadn´t professor McGonagall already had a chat with him? Apparently some people never learn… "Professors are trying to keep the bastard in good mood, trying to establish a relationship with his school. Heck, I went searching for Japanese magicians, and those freaks are even more secretive than our community. They think it´s an honor to have been chosen, and want to keep the connection as long as possible…"

"Like I care!" Zabini shot back, angry beyond reason. "Because of him I now have to help McGonagall prepare her lessons for a weak! Not to mention what happened with Snape. Damn, I want revenge on that stupid kid. Did you even take good look at him? How can he be Japanese, not to mention a third year? Oh, and did you see his classes? He is taking Runes! I bet he is another of those professor´s pet as Granger…"

The boy´s voice became quiet, as he clearly entered in a bathroom. Toshiro, having heard enough, started making his way out. _Master, how can you allow them to say such things about you?_ Hyorinmaru suddenly stated, making the boy freeze. _I want to pay them back._

Still frozen in his stop, Toshiro blinked a few times. _Pay back? Hyorinmaru, I am used to this childish behavior, there is nothing to do about it. It was the same at the academy, so…_

 _That doesn't make it alright._ The dragon was furious. How dared mare children treat his master so badly? It wasn´t even amusing, and he wanted someone to pay for it already. _Lower the temperature of the bath. Just do it._

 _Hyorinmaru, that is the most childish revenge I have ever…_ The sudden image of his dragon making a puppy face assaulted his mind, and the captain sighed, resigned. Oh well, it´s not like he had anything to lose… Aside from his pride if someone ever found out, but hey, it´s not like Hyorinmaru was going to tell…

Fixating his attention on the door from where he could see the heat coming, he concentrating on lowering the temperature. A thin layer of ice began forming under the door, and the yelps on the other side of the door made him grin, as the temperature fell down rather rapidly. "Oh, damn!" The voice of Zabini yelled, and Toshiro started making his way out, grinning. "This is freezing!"

 _As human say, Master, revenge is served cold._

* * *

Harry was sitting in the common room, staring at the ceiling almost bored, as Ron and Hermione argued again. This time it was about Scabbers and Crookshanks, those two apparently unable to coexist in the same house. It wasn´t that hard, to keep the cat from the rat, or the other way around, but his friends preferred to argue than to solve the problem. Typical. There always had been a slight tension around those two, but apparently, only Harry seemed to notice.

"Okay, enough already!" The boy finally grew tired of it, as the ceiling was no longer interesting. It could happen if you stared at it for half an hour… "I understand you two are worried about your pets, but I don´t think arguing will you any good, so…"

"You don´t understand, Harry!" Ron stated, glaring at the bushy haired girl. "That bloody cat almost killed Scabbers! And not for the first time! How do you expect my rat to survive if that cat is always after him? Keep that monster away…"

"Crookshanks is not a monster!" Hermione shot back angry, her eyes glowing with rage. "Don´t you even dare to call him that! He is an adorable little cat, who has been unwanted for so many years. I refuse to allow others to abuse him now that he´s mine!"

"That cat is after my rat! I have had him for years now, Scabbers was here first." Neither one of them were willing to accept defeat; and it was starting to annoy Harry too, who had information to rely to them. He had expected everything to run smoother before lunch, but obviously, it had been wishful thinking.

"ENOUGH!" Harry almost yelled, giving them both a pointed glare that left no rules for argument. Honestly, he had had enough of them, and Neville had just arrived to the common room. "Create a time table of some short, decide when your pets will run freely, lock them up. I don´t care what you are going to do, but these fights are starting to annoy everyone."

Hermione blinked a few times, before she finally registered that the whole common room was staring at them, blushing madly. She had been so lost in her anger that she had not noticed the attention, and while she liked being noticed, she loathed being stared at.

"Now that this topic is closed, I have something to tell you guys. Just give me a second." Harry´s friends said nothing, sitting down quietly as far from each other as possible, while he only rolled his eyes and called Neville to join them. "I believe it´s something you would like to hear too." He added when the chubby boy gazed at him inquiringly.

"Hi guys…" It was obvious the boy was not feeling that great… as it usually happened when the school year started once again. While Neville was a good person, and a nice company to be around, as Harry had found the previous year, he had extreme confidence issues, what made him fail most of his classes and prevented him from forming strong bonds with his friends. Mostly, the green-eyed wizard saw his friend all alone, reading a book on Herbology, the only class he seemed to like… Resuming, he did not like being at school.

"Well, as I was saying, I have something to tell you three… You know Hitsugaya, right, Neville?" It was hard not to know him, with the whole school still buzzing about the transfer student.

"I met him yesterday actually. Some Slytherin thought it would be fun to play a prank on me, and tried to steal my books." His smile widened even more, eyes shining slightly. "You should have seen them when Hitsugaya appeared. He just glared at them, said something, and they started to flee for their life. He hadn´t even spoken to them for a long time, just glared… and then, he helped me pick up the books and said I shouldn´t concern myself with idiots."

Harry stared at him friend for a moment, before grinning almost madly. He had seen it, hidden in a secret passage, after having noticed Neville on the map surrounded by strangers. Honestly, it was glorious, the cold glare was as scary as the rumors made it out to be. Not to mention seeing the bullies flee left a refreshing feeling. "That was nice of him." Hermione added with a squeeze of Neville´s arm.

"Yea. I thought it was strange at first, he is a Slytherin himself after all, but he acted as if he hadn´t even noticed which house I belong to, something not everyone is capable of doing… Ups, sorry Harry, you were saying?"

"So, today I woke up early, and went for a walk. Outside I met Hitsugaya, and he was running. Obviously I was surprised, since I have never seen someone do physical works unless in the Quidditch team, so I asked him about it." Everyone nodded, understanding his confusion. If you couldn´t play in the team, why bother. "He explained me some things about magic, and how it is connected to the container, meaning out bodies. Apparently, the magic is strongly connected with our bodies, and in order to be drawn safely, the container needs to be in a good condition too. If, for some reason, our body is in bad condition, the magic will be weaker or create health issues."

"I heard my mom say something similar." Ron suddenly interrupted, his eyes momentarily lost in memories. "When someone is sick, she immediately tries to heal us, saying it might create problems. Also, when you are sick, your magic can act without your knowledge. While it usually only happens with children, I know for sure my dad once preformed accidental magic while having a high fever… He couldn´t remember setting the room on fire after he had been healed because he was sick."

"Yes, that´s why Hitsugaya was running, so he could always have his body in perfect condition." Giving Nevil a look, whose brain wheels clearly started to run on their own, Harry continued. "This way his magic is always perfectly balanced. At that thought, I wondered about our magic… For example, Hermione is already great, but what if she could access to her full potential? That said, I thought about you two too, Neville and Ron. So… I asked if we could train with him, and he said yes."

For a moment, no one said a thing; Harry´s voice slowly registering in their brain. Wizards were not used to physical exercise, and it was almost preposterous to be even considered, and yet… "That is wonderful, Harry!" Hermione stated, grinning madly at the prospect of increasing her magic. "Oh, this will be amazing. I have been going to gym at summer, trying to watch for my weight, but if I start exercising in Hogwarts, I won´t need to watch my weight that much any longer. You don´t know how hard it is to lose an almost year full of weight… I adore the idea!"

"No, this is not a wonderful idea!" Ron interjected, going pale. The thought of having to exercise just for the kick of it was horrible. The red haired boy was certain his magic would not improve even if he joined the others; therefore, there was nothing in it for him. "This will be a loss of time, Harry!"

"Come on, Ron, don´t be so negative." Harry had expected his friend to say no, but he still had a trick up his sleeve. "You want to try for the team next time, right? So, if you start improving your condition now, you´ll be better than anyone else. Not to mention I´ll help you out, and maybe I can even convince Wood to let you practice with us! Come on, it´ll be fun!"

Blinking twice, absorbing the new information, Ron frowned. It was his dream to join the Quidditch team… After Charlie, no one played for long, and he wanted to shine at least in something. If doing exercise would help his goal… then maybe it wouldn´t be that bad. Not to mention his friends would be with him… "I guess… Uff, yes, I´ll join you, but don´t expect me to do stupid exercises."

Grinning, Harry nodded, turning his attention to Neville. The chubby boy hadn´t said a word yet, concentrated on whatever dilemma he was facing in his head. It was obvious the prospect of improving his magical power was tempting, since it meant he could do better in classes, finally meeting his grandma´s expectations… but something was apparently holding him back.

"I don´t know Harry…" The boy finally said, as Ron and Hermione started to discuss possible exercises. Well, most Hermione, while the boy tried to ignore her. "If I join you guys, I will just slow you down. Clearly I am not fit, and it would be a shame if you had to practice at the same tempo I am…"

"Neville, don´t sweat it." Harry interrupted before he had a chance to add anything else, frowning slightly. "Trust me when I say you won´t. Obviously we won´t be starting at a high level of exercise, neither of us is ready for it, and I bet Hitsugaya won´t be expecting us to be. You do what you can, and you´ll see you will be improving with each day. Just don´t give up."

Giving the green eyes boy a look, Neville smiled slightly. "You know, after Hitsugaya helped me out, he said I have more power than those bullies combined, that I just needed to improve certain aspects. I was confused, I even thought he was laughing at me… but who knows? Maybe he´s right… Yes, I´ll join you… Maybe it´ll be a good thing after all."

Grinning, Harry nodded, expecting no less from his friend. Neville was chosen for Gryffindor for a reason, he only needed time to grow and show his courage. "By the way, our first day is tomorrow at eight."

* * *

 **Declaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter nor Bleach**

 **A/N: Yey, 7k words this time! I may post late next month, my exams are about to start and I need to study. I have the chapter written... kind off... I have parts of the chapter...? Trust me, it´s confusing. -.-**

 **I will be starting to introduce new points of view, though still obviously focused on Toshiro. XD**

 **Once again, thanks StorytellerD132 for betareading this chapter. You are a life saver. And eye. Certainly an eye saver. XD**

 **Have fun!**


	10. Detentions and Discussions

**Sorry for being late, was extremely busy with my exams... I had to life, only study... Therefore, to apologize, enjoy a rather long chapter ^.^**

* * *

At exactly eight o´clock, the potion class filled with a bunch of sleepy students, most still with their eyes glued together, as dreamland called them back for a quick nap. It was the first detention the third year Slytherins would need to attended for a whole month, each Saturday, and as Snape was already furious, no one dared to arriving a single second late.

As expected, the professor was already inside the classroom, watching the arrivals with angry dark eyes, and an equally dark scowl. Even with the few days between their last meeting, it was obvious the professor was still furious. No wonder, however, judging by how dangerous their little prank actually had been. After having finished both of the assigned essays, there was a newly found respect for the levitation charm in their minds, as well as for their Charm´s professor. To think that such an apparently easy spell could have such disastrous consequences…

"I see everyone is on time." Snape stated as the last student stumbled in, not a second late. Having his Slytherins look at him with warry eyes was certainly not pleasant, but he did not regret berating them as he did, as they certainly deserved it. "I expect the essays on my desk. Now, for your detention, you have to clean this classroom. I expected every corner to be shining, the materials are already on the desks."

Nodding to themselves, more than uneasy, the students did not dare to interrupt. Usually, their detentions were easy, just a remainder that breaking the rules, and getting caught, was wrong. However, everyone had heard of the awful detentions Snape gave out to others, especially to Gryffindors, and no one wanted to experience them.

"As you certainly already know, it must be cleaned without magic. Should I learn that magic was used, or a house elf, I promise you the next detention will be worse." And no one doubted him, shuddering slightly at the possibilities. "Leave your wands on my desk and you can begin."

One by one, the group slowly approached the dark desk, leaving their wands without a word. Despite the fact they had been taught since little not to part with their wands on any occasion, an irate Snape was so much worse than few hours without a wand. Honestly speaking, no one wanted to disobey and earn another detention. They had discussed it earlier, and perhaps, if they left the transfer alone and behaved in the detentions, then maybe Snape would go easy on them. At least they hopped so, there still were three more detentions to go, and at any time, should the professor believe they had not learned their lesson, more might be added.

The moment the last wand was placed, Snape collected them and the essays, giving his students a hard look. It wasn´t angry anymore, at least not as much as earlier, but they all felt like they had disappointed him. And to disappoint the only person whom always believed in them… was a horrible feeling.

"You can begin. After three hours, you can leave."

Without more words, the professor left the room, entering his office. Not that there was much to add. For a moment, nothing was said as they simply stared at the closed door. Honestly, the whole situation sucked greatly, and they had no one else to blame but themselves.

Taking control of the situation, Malfoy turned to his classmates, trying to ignore the strange need to explain himself to Snape. For the last days, he had considered talking with the man, as he had neither started nor supported the stupid prank, but lacked the time and courage. The older housemates had not been happy with their little stunt, and made the third years feel their anger, by proposedly hiding their stuff, ordering them to bring pointless things, and forcing them to research stupid nonsense at the library. Honestly speaking, he wasn´t sure what was worse: cleaning the room or dealing with the upper years.

"We have three hours, so I guess it´s better if we start." It was an unsaid deal, but Malfoy was the leader of his year. Certainly not by choice, that´s for sure. While he liked the power and attention, having to deal with most of his classmates and their childishness quickly got annoying. "Let´s divide in four groups and start with the tables, one group on each corner."

As always, no one went against his orders, not that he had expected anyone to try. In the Slytherin house, the name Malfoy was both feared and respected. There were few with a high enough social standing to go against him, and neither of them were third years.

Taking a deep breath, as he was joined by Parkinson, Greg and Goyle, he put on the protective gloves. Well, it didn´t really matter, any of it. He had a detention to attend, and without a single doubt, Snape was keeping an eye on them one way or another. He better start working, or else his talk with the professor would be much worse.

Sitting behind his desk, as he slowly graded the homework essays, Snape tried to ignore the students working in the potion room. Obviously, he had put a surveillance spell on the room, if only to make sure magic wasn´t used. Not that he suspected anyone would dare, but it was the norm for such detentions, and he wasn´t about to make an exception. He doubted anyone of them was stupid enough to reignite his ire.

A part of him regretted being so hard with his students, the way few looked at him with badly disguised fear was slightly worrying. His Slytherins were part of the few people that seemed to respect him for what he was, instead of fearing the persona he displayed to the world. Perhaps because he had been there since the beginning, slowly but firmly guiding them through their years of Hogwarts. It was an untold rule, that should anything happen, Snape was the first person they should contact.

At the start of the year such policy always brought him a headache, as students came to him with the most idiotic problems. Someone forgot how their owl looked, lost luggage, problems with the subjects they chose, home-sickness… He was used to dealing with such mundane problems, something that only Sprout did. McGonagall, as always, was too busy to take care of her students, and Flitwick had another approach to such subjects.

Still, both the scolding and the detention were needed, for extremely obvious reasons. Should he have reacted in any other way, it would have sent an extremely negative signal to all the others whom were itching to mess with Hitsugaya. Let it be known Snape had no illusions about his house, they were snakes after all, and extremely biased too. Having been brought up surrounded by Dark Lord´s ideas, more than half of the house was slightly dark. However, self-preservation was one trait that no one in the house seemed to lacking, and to subject themselves to one of Snape´s detentions… Honestly, no one would want that. It was an effective way of keeping the transfer student safe from the worst. Though, he seriously doubted Hitsugaya needed someone´s help.

No matter what other thought, or what Dumbledore said, it was obvious a school would not send a student whom was incompetent. Just one glance at the transfer, and it was rather obvious there was more to the boy than his apparent age. From the strict manner he held himself, never truly relaxed, to the sharpness of his eyes. Sometimes, when he though no one else was watching him, Hitsugaya´s eyes clouded with something cold and dark. A darkness that no child should possess, cold as ice. It was obvious the boy was capable of defending himself. The question was, however, how would he do it. And who or what would unleash it.

Japanese magic was considered, for many years, as non-existent and extinct. In some documents that dated thousand years, there were faint references to their existence. Named as Oriental Warriors, they appeared dressed in strange black robes, carrying a sword and using confusing, attack related magic. And even those records were extremely doubtful, as the author was known for having mental problems, imagining masked monsters that did not exist.

Sighing suddenly as he noticed that he was no longer working on the essays, Snape closed his eyes in irritation. He would have preferred not having a heart, as the students liked to believe, as it certainly would make everything easier. Caring in his line of work was a dangerous thing, not that he would admit even in death that he cared for his Slytherins. It was easier to think of them as a group of idiotic chickens…

A flare in his fireplace caught his attention, dark eyes moving towards the green flames. With ease, he summoned the letter that just appeared, already anticipating a headache. Wordless magic was simple to him, having trained years to achieve such proficiency, but should anyone seen him, they would surely be amazed.

 _Severus, report to my office. A._

Obviously, the headmaster had returned from his latest meeting with the minister, which had taken two days whom knows why. Wait, Severus knew… It was because of the incompetent Minister and that annoying mutt. Obviously the Ministry of Magic was struggling with finding the mutt, and enlisted Dumbledore to help. Why bother though, he wasn´t sure. Black would surely come to Hogwarts, were Potter´s spawn of hell was. But, as always, no one paid his words any attention, preferring on keep looking blindly. Figures.

Moving towards the classroom, he confirmed that they were working as expected. It was clear by their faces that they were not enjoying it, but a detention wasn´t something that should be enjoyable anyway. If anything, it would teach them a valuable lesson about cleaning, perhaps even a new found respect for the House Elves.

"I´m being called to headmaster´s office. Once the time ends, you are free to go, as I´m not sure when I´ll return." Ignoring the way some jumped, Severus announced, his gaze lingering slightly on Draco for a moment. "If anyone needs something, you can wait in the office after the time ended. Now, go back to work."

Not waiting for an acknowledgment, Severus hurried to the fireplace, throwing the floo powder. As always, the flames turned from the blazing red to a neon green, giving him the slight creeps. How no one else though that the flames looked like the killing curse was a complete mystery, one he did not want to think about.

"Headmaster." Severus greeted once his view stabilized, swiftly moving out of the fireplace. As he had expected, McGonagall and Flitwick were also in the room. Obviously, they were going to talk about the Charm class.

"Severus, glad that you could make it." Not sure if it was sarcasm or not, he preferred not to answer, moving to his favored spot in the office. "Minerva was just filling me in on what I have missed, not that your letter hadn´t done a good job at it. Quick and precise as always."

Ignoring it by only giving a quick nod, Severus remained silent. He wasn´t sure what Minerva had told, but by the slightly uncomfortable look Flitwick spotted, it wasn´t anything flattering to his Slytherins.

"So, have you had a talk with the students?" Straight to the point. It appeared that the headmaster was more tired than he appeared, as he usually liked to beat around the bush.

"Obviously. Apparently, it was supposed to be a prank, as no one truly realized the danger it presented. From what I have gathered, it was an individual action, though in the mess, no one seems to be able to pinpoint whom started it." If he had used legilimency on the students, it would have been easy to find the culprit, but such skill was to be used only in emergencies. Not to mention that most Slytherins knew at least partial occlumency, any attempt would certainly be noticed. "For now they are serving detention with me, aside from the essays both me and Flitwick assigned. Judging by how they acted today, I suspect they now know just how stupid their actions were."

"I see, I see." Nodding to himself, Dumbledore sat behind his desk, sighing slightly. "As always, it seems you have taken care of the issue. I guess the meeting is over now, no?"

"Wait a moment, headmaster." Minerva suddenly interrupted, clearly angry. "I cannot agree with this. I do not believe Mr. Hitsugaya should be forced to stay there, not after what happened. As I have informed you in the beginning, such a volatile environment is not good for the young man, and what happened is proof."

"Excuse me, but I do not see how this proves anything." Severus clearly shot back, eyes flashing for a moment with anger. "Should I remind you that the first rumors started in your house, Minerva? Or the way most Ravenclaw reacted once he bested them in their classes together? If anything, I believe the Slytherins were the last to show any bad reaction to Hitsugaya. They had no knowledge of the significance of their actions, it was just a prank after all."

"Rumors are not the same as such actions, I hope you are well aware of it." Not showing any reaction, the other two occupants just watched, wondering when they should intervene. "Rumors easily clear out, but a clearly hostile reaction will forever be remembered. It doesn´t help that by tradition the Slytherin house has disliked those who are different. And Mr. Hitsugaya, not only because of being a foreign, is clearly as different as one can get."

"Is that so? Then perhaps I should report to the headmaster about few of your Gryffindors that I caught planning on cursing Hitsugaya, as I am certain you have not mentioned it. As I recall, they said it was just a prank, but the spells they were planning on using were a stinging spell along with a muting one. Now, I still wonder if that can be called a prank, if it took away the possibility to call for help."

Staring happily at the wordless Minerva, who clearly was having a hard time finding a way to refute his words, Severus turned to the headmaster. The tick lines around his eyes seemed to have grown more pronounced in the last few minutes, clearly he was worrying about the whole situation.

"Headmaster, I believe Hitsugaya will be safe in his current house. My warning should keep the worst away, and while I cannot promise there won´t be any rumors, it should still be better than to suddenly be forced to change house."

"Perhaps we should have expected this situation from the beginning… Despite everything, prejudice still runs strongly in every house." In his corner, Flitwick said nothing, only nodding along. He knew extremely well what most of his ravens though of Mr. Hitsugaya, and most of it was fueled by jealousy. "Mr. Hitsugaya shall remain where he was sorted, the hat made the choice and until the end it shall be respected."

With the matter sorted, the topic returned to lighter tones, as they briefly discussed the house-elves and the first week of classes. It was quick however, as the same issues would be debated in the afternoon at the teachers meeting, and soon, only Dumbledore and Severus remained.

"Do you believe I have made the right choice, Severus?" Dumbledore suddenly asked, petting the beautiful phoenix. "If given a private room, it should be somehow easier on Mr. Hitsugaya, but…"

"But then he would not be truly a Hogwarts student." He finished with ease, following headmaster´s train of though. "Perhaps it would be easier for a while, but then the rift between him and the rest of the student population will certainly increase further. In a dorm, however, there is still some chance others will accept him, no matter how improbable it is."

Nodding, the headmaster rose, smiling slightly at his colleague. For Severus was no longer a child, hadn´t been in a long time, a man capable of finding a solution for any situation.

"Indeed. However, I believe in second chances, as you well remember." Laughing slightly, the older man took a candy he always carried. "For now, all we can do is watch. Mr. Hitsugaya seems like a capable child, and once everyone understands his importance, things should change."

"Have you decided when to begin the selection then? I am still wondering how Hitsugaya will judge the students, as the conditions seems rather confusing. There is no age limit, but the student should be in good shape and have enough magical power to do their easiest spells… How will he judge the magic power?"

"That is a mystery, my dear friend. We´ll have to wait and see." Not the most helpful answer, but Severus was already used to it. "I have not chosen the date yet, but I expect some time after Christmas. This gives students enough time to consider it."

"How many have already signed up?" Honestly speaking, if Severus had still been a student, he would have signed up immediately. The chance to study foreign magic was one in a life time opportunity, only idiots would miss it.

"Now about hundred. Most are six and seventh years, but there is one lone third year that hurried to sign up. I believe you can guess who it is."

"Miss Granger, obviously. Why you allowed her to use the time-turner instead of stopping her from taking all those subjects is something I still don´t quite understand, but I hope you are ready for the consequences should she lose her touch with time." Time turners were considered dangerous not only for their powers, but also for the way they affected a person. It wasn´t unusual for someone to start forgetting things, becoming crazy in worst cases.

"Do not worry, Miss Granger knows the proper norms and is carefully monitored by Minerva and Poppy." Not that it made things better, in his opinion, the girl shouldn´t even use such a dangerous object. "Perhaps it is time I return you to your duties. I have stolen enough of your time already."

"It´s no problem, headmaster." It certainly wasn´t the first time he had been delayed, and certainly not the last time. "Have a nice evening."

.

.

.

* * *

Draco´s day was certainly not going well, but then again, he had already expected it. Having been forced to wake up early for a detention, a detention with Snape of all people, was never a good thing. Then again, it was a partly deserved detention, as he had messed up at his duty. Not only had he failed at controlling his year mates, he hadn´t identified the culprit. It was obvious that he was the leader of their year, at least obvious enough for even Weasley to notice, and everyone knew how oblivious Weasley actually was. However, to think someone had acted without his permission… Annoying. Not to mention worrisome, since it meant his control was slowly being reduced.

Sighing slightly as he finished scrubbing another table, the blond haired wizard stopped for a moment to look at the classroom. Even though they have been working for over two hours, the end slowly approaching, only one third had been cleaner so far. For a second, he wondered when the classroom was last cleaned properly, because it was too much work for a single detection. Then again, maybe that was why Snape chose that particular classroom, as to keep them occupied in their following detentions.

"And finished!" Parkinson stated with a faint smile, leaning against the chair. She had offered herself to clean under the tables, despite the fact that it was the worst place to clean. Probably because she felt slightly guilty, it had been her thoughtless idea that someone had used. "I swear, next time I see someone put something under the table, I am so hexing them."

Resisting the urge to smirk, Draco nodded silently. Among his little club, Parkinson was probably the quickest to draw the wand. Well, unless Potter was present, then everyone was free game. Still, as he gazed at his year mates, Draco couldn´t help but feel unsettled. Something was happening, and he wasn´t sure he liked it.

"And the time is up! Hey guys, Snape isn´t in the classroom." The announcement was rather welcomed, as everyone relaxed, quickly letting go of the cleaning appliances. "Does it mean we can go? The time is up, and while I don´t know about you guys, I am starving!"

"He did say we free to go once the time is up." Looking at the group, Draco nodded, not sure if to himself or to others. "You go on. I´ll wait here for Snape and report. I still need to talk to him about my potions assignment." Which was a complete lie, he had finished his assignment long ago.

One by one, they left the room, the appliances properly tidied in their rightful corner. There was no way Draco was allowing them to leave otherwise, he was not cleaning after them. After all, unless in a detention, Malfoys didn´t clean. Still, as the room suddenly cleared out, the light haired boy found himself with the time to properly think. Which, while usually was not bad, since he liked his freedom, was annoying at that point in time. If only because if allowed him to brood and worry over the following conversation with Snape.

When his potion professor, and godfather, though that little piece of information was confidential, visited him at the Malfoy manor and asked to behave, he hadn´t though anything of it, as Snape did the same at the beginning of every school year so far. After all, Draco loved creating problems for Potter. The issue, however, was that more often than not, he found himself dragged into some short of problem thanks to Potter. Not that it was his fault, it was Potter´s, that annoying git.

Still, perhaps he should have listened to his godfather, since the current detention was certainly not Potter´s fault, no matter how vexing the admission was. Draco couldn´t even fault the transfer, no matter how much he wanted. And thinking about Hitsugaya made him frown, annoyance quickly rising. To think there was someone else aside from Potter whom could make his blood boil with anger… Still, it wasn´t the same.

While Potter answered as expected to Draco´s provocations, Hitsugaya seemed immune of them. Even on the day they first met, the lack of any proper reaction had been rather startling. Not to mention creepy, the way those cold eyes had fixed on him with clear disregard. Like he was nothing but a bug. Certainly unsettling, that´s for sure.

Still, Draco would have never imagined that one day a person capable of completely ignoring him would appear. Even his father, with all his practice as a Malfoy head and all that, couldn´t ignore Draco forever. If anything, the young wizard had grown to be a specialist in the art of irritating people, as it had been the only way to get his father´s attention as a child. But Hitsugaya… the transfer was on a whole new level.

Green glow caught the boy´s attentions as a pair of grey eyes noticed the room, signaling the returning of certain professor. Who, honestly speaking, Draco seriously did not want to see at the moment. Still, it was better to simply face the music than live in fear. And Potter still though Draco was a coward, how idiotic.

"Draco." Snape immediately greeted as soon as the child walked in, the door closing automatically. The young wizard didn´t even wonder how the older man had known, already used to the strange tricks. "I assume everyone had already left?"

"Yes, we have finished cleaning some part of it. The rest went to eat." Honestly speaking, Draco wasn´t sure what to say or how to explain, still unsure himself about the whole matter. "I..."

"I believe, Draco, that I have asked you to behave this year, no?" Not speaking, the boy only lowered his head slightly, extremely aware of the disappointment in his godfather´s voice. "Perhaps I should have expected you to misbehave, maybe found a way to warn you. Not that I was aware of what exactly was happening either, as always our headmaster likes to keep secrets."

Draco truly could not say a thing, as it was true. He had been warned, and despite everything, he still behaved like a complete idiot. As his godfather liked to say, while he had a head on his shoulders, it seemed he hardly ever used it. Trying to keep his face as blank as possible, the young wizard stared at his professor, silently awaiting.

"Well then, I am sure you have not waited simply to hear me scold you, so I expect you have something to report." Which was half true, Draco honestly thought Snape would berate him for at least five more minutes. "There is nothing I want to say that I have not said yet, and you know I hate repeating myself."

"Yes, I have… It´s about the incident actually and a small report on Hitsugaya." Hey, he was Slytherin after all, even in bad times, he needed to find a way to save his own skin. And if reporting the transfers behavior made his godfather less mad, whom was Draco to let the opportunity escape. "The whole incident was not supposed to happen. Parkinson was joking about it, and while everyone was distracted, someone must have thrown the ball or casted a spell on it. Trustfully speaking, it was not instigated by the group, but a singular action."

Snape had expected as much obviously, as he simply nodded. It didn´t make things better, however, as obviously someone was starting to act out.

"As for Hitsugaya, he has a distinct pattern to his actions. He wakes up early every day, mostly already awake and out of the room when I wake up. As soon as dinner ends, he works on his homework and immediately goes to sleep. In the last week, we have only communicated once, and as far as I am aware, he mostly keeps to himself." Which was strange on its own, if not extremely irritating. "I have, however, noticed some peculiarities about him. While usually he sits in the front, in History of Magic, he sat in the last row. Not to mention that he had been extremely surprised when Professor Bins floated in."

"Surprised at seeing a ghost?" Nodding, Draco said nothing as Snape slowly considered his words. "While ghosts are not extremely common in the wizarding world, aside from the muggleborns, everyone is aware of their existence. Perhaps there are no ghosts in Japan, or they keep the interactions between those alive and death strict, not allowing contact."

"It´s possible?"

"Hm, yes. In some parts of the world, where spirituality is more import than here, it is considered bad omen when ghosts appear, as it means they have unfinished business in our realm, so to speak. There are even spell that were created strictly to keep the ghosts out, though I do not know the incantation. It takes years of practice to learn them, not to mention one must first be recognized by the head of the cult." Draco honestly wanted to ask how his professor even knew of it, but remained quiet, well aware it was not his place to ask. "However, it could be an explanation to his surprise. From the little I know about Japanese culture, the muggles are rather spiritual, so it´s not too far-fetched to believe that the wizards are also spiritual to some degree."

"Right." He hadn´t seen the transfer pray or anything similar, but whom was he to disagree. "As for the class itself, he paid no attention, preferring to catch up on sleep apparently. While not unusual, when I approached to wake him up, he immediately opened his eyes. There aren´t many other things that I have noticed though, he has been ignoring me the whole week."

"And there couldn´t possibly exist a reason as to why he is ignoring you, could there?" Damn, Snape knew something had happened between them.

"I may have possibly called him something rude when I first met him… and I may have been rude to him the second time we met…" Which, honestly, was not exactly his fault. He was tired and annoyed okay? "I was with Greg and Goyle at that time so…"

Sighing, Snape leaned against his chair, tiredly closing his eyes. Only in front of him did he behave so… naturally. He knew for a fact that when with Potter, the older wizard always glared and sneered, which was actually rather impressive. Just thinking about the amount of work it took to keep up the façade made Draco shiver.

"I have told you this many times Draco. You do not have to be your father, it is not in your nature and you know it." The boy remained silent, if only because he wasn´t sure what to say. "Anyway, I have an assignment for you. You need to get closer to Hitsugaya and keep an eye on him. I am worried that things will escalate at some point, and we need to have something that will keep him here. It´s obvious he has no friends nor allies, once things go south, he can easily leave, and then our house will be blamed for it."

Incredibly, the boy paled more than he already was, already imagining the rumors. If so happened, then all his godfather's efforts to salvage at least some of Slytherin honor would go completely wasted. No matter what other though, they were not a dark house. Perhaps a little darker than the average student, but not everyone enjoyed killing and torturing innocent people.

"Still, I´m not sure how to…"

"Be yourself." Startled, Draco looked up in surprise, completely caught by surprise. His godfather was recommending him to be himself? But…. But that… went completely against everything his father had taught him. He couldn't be himself! He had to be Heir Malfoy, always and with everyone. "I have no other advice to offer you, Draco. One day, you shall understand that the world is not as your father has painted it. Hopefully, that day will come soon." Blinking, the boy rubber his arm rather uncomfortable. "Now go. Your classmates are probably expecting you already and I have work to do."

Nodding, the young wizard quickly left the room after a short goodbye, his thoughts messier than before. The conversation went nothing like he expected, be it the short lecture or the parting words. As he crossed the hidden doorway to the common room, there was only one thought on his mind. Who was right, his father or Snape.

.

.

.

* * *

Sitting on the cold rail of the stone window, feeling the faint wind, Toshiro allowed himself to relax with his eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of freedom. Even though the gigai had been tailored specially for him, nothing could beat the freedom of being in his own body, unrestricted. With Hyorinmaru on his lap, holding it softly, the Shinigami simply allowed himself to enjoy the night.

It was rather late already, well past midnight, dark clouds covering the sky. At night, the cold intensified, freezing the stone corridors. And yet, for Toshiro, it was the best feeling ever, as he allowed himself to soak up on the iciness. For humans, it was already cold enough to warrant the use of warm cloaks, the temperatures hardly reaching ten degrees even during the day. However, for someone who thought that ten negative was still warm, the days were pure torture.

As he felt a particular reiatsu approach him, the captain finally opened his eyes, knowing it was time to end his resting time. Sharply, he stood up, sheathing his beloved sword with resignation. Honestly speaking, he wasn´t sure when he would hold his partner again, and the wooden swords he still needed to request would be poor replacements.

"Good night." A hollow voice greeted him as a woman arrived, floating gently on the air. Her hair was as dark as always, perhaps even more with the lack of light. However, the contrast between her ghostly pale skin and black eyes was more noticeable. For a moment, as she bowed elegantly, the whites of her eyes seemed to disappear completely, dyed in jet black.

"Good night." Bowing as the woman smiled, Toshiro ignored the creepiness of the situation. Somehow her appearance reminded him of some ghost's stories Matsumoto loved to tell, and while he certainly was not afraid, it was hard to ignore the similarities. "As I believe you have been told already, I have received the orders from Soul Society."

Nodding gently, the woman known as Lady Black moved towards the captain, the smile replaced by a neutral expression. She knew he had reported about her current state, and in some way, she had failed her mission, and failure was looked down upon greatly.

"As there were no means to communicate your predicament, the mission will be ignored and treated as if it had never happened." Which was certainly the best outcome possible, Toshiro reflected. "However, you should know that every captain and vice-captain are aware of the situation."

While there would be no record of failure, those in position of power knew. Upon her return to the Society, she would certainly be demoted, hopefully only few ranks. To some extent, her captain was guilty, sending her without assuring means of communication or ever checking up on her. Certainly something he would never allow, he had a whole group dedicated on keeping tabs on those he sent to the human world on missions.

"You have two choices now. Either return to Soul Society or stay and gather information." Black eyes rose up wide open, clearly she had expected to the sent immediately home. "You have lived in Hogwarts for a while, you already have important information that I will have trouble finding, and a spot among the local ghosts. Unlike myself, you are trusted, no one will suspect you are gathering information and you can keep the ghosts in check. Obviously, upon the completion of my mission, we will return together."

"This certainly is an interesting offer… However, I am certain my captain is awaiting me. They ordered me to return, no? Should I stay, I am afraid my circumstances will become… harder to deal with." Trying to keep herself calm, she was aware of the fate that awaited her.

Natsuki Kurara, once she was considered the fifth seat of her division, a rank she attained after decades of work. Finished the academy tenth in her year, nine years after ingression, she was quickly recruited, but faced harsh battle inside the division. A favorite runner up for the fourth seat, she was sent on a mission to England, and never returned. As her captain had completely forgotten about her and the mission report had been misplaced, everyone though she had died while fighting Hollows.

Stupid, Toshiro couldn´t even believe such absurdity had even happened. The fact she had disappeared roughly three hundred years ago didn´t make it better, Toshiro wondered how many more had been forgotten, stranded in some strange place without a possibility of return.

"Perhaps I should have explained better. There were no orders regarding your return. Because communication with Soul Society takes a long time and can be intercepted, every decision has been left to my own judgment. Unless it puts Soul Society in immediate danger, until the end of my mission, the Wizarding World is under my command."

"Your judgment…? But such is only allowed for…" Suddenly, the woman took a step back, her eyes scanning him as if it was the first time she was properly seeing him. "T-that haori…"

Frowning, Toshiro reflected on her attitude, not exactly understanding. He had already introduced himself the first time they had met, there was simply no reason to be surprised about anything.

 _If I may interrupt._ Hyorinmaru mumbled, being in good mood as his sword form had been held by his master for the first time in weeks. _I believe you have only told her your name, as not to startle the ghosts. She is not aware of your rank._

Blinking as he thought about it, his mind rewinding to the specific day, Toshiro sadly agreed. No wonder the woman was panicking slightly.

"I apologize for withholding information, allow me to rectify the situation." The woman went quiet, her eyes glued to his. "I am Hitsugaya Toshiro, the Captain of the 10th Division."

"Captain? They sent a captain here?" Mumbling to herself, it was clear it had been unexpected. Still, she quickly recovering, showing her adaptability that certainly allowed her to survive in the strange magic world. "I apologize for my earlier rudeness. I am Natsuki Kurara, former 5th seat of the fifth Division."

Nodding, Toshiro was already aware of her name and rank. "I need to inform you that your division has a new captain. In the time you have been away, many things have changed, should you chose to return now you need to prepare yourself."

"I suspected as much. If you don´t mind me asking, what is your mission at Hogwarts? It had been long since I gave up on waiting for another Shinigami to come." Not making her choice until she had necessary information, Toshiro wanted her in his division.

"In the long run, to investigate the Wizarding World, determine if it is a threat, as our records are seriously lacking. Currently, however, I am focusing on the missing souls and Dementors." Which, seriously, were already irritating him, as he still hadn´t found any reliable information.

"If possible, I would like to remain and help you with you mission, Captain Hitsugaya. As a ghost, it is easier to gather information, the teachers are used to me and children don´t even think about ghosts."

In her place, he would have probably done the same. Returning to a society that had forgotten about him for so long and be expected to act like nothing happened, even his current mission was preferable.

"For now, act as usual. If possible, gather some information on Dementors, as I have found nothing substantial in the library so far." Nodding, the woman smiled, clutching her fists slightly. "Also, should you learn anything useful about this Black Sirius that is on the run, investigate further."

"Understood." Bowing once again, Natsuki smiled slightly, her eyes shining. "Even if it's not your aim, allow me to thank you for a second chance. I promise you won´t regret it."

Giving the woman one last glance, Toshiro simply nodded, as impassive as ever. She was right, he was giving her a second chance. _Perhaps I should have ordered her to return back._ He though, silently making his way back to the dorm. _She is not from my division, why do I even care?_

 _Caring is not weakness, master._ Hyorinmaru suddenly interjected, smiling sadly. _You understand that it is not her fault, not truly. Should she return immediately to Soul Society, she will be treated as a failure._

 _Still, not my problem. Don´t think Captain Hirako will treat her badly._ Jumping down the moving stairs, Toshiro landed on the first floor, his eyes moving to the noisy cat that moved through the darkness. For a moment, a pair of yellow eyes seemed to focus on him, as the cat let out a faint sound. Still, as Toshiro looked back, clearly displeased, the cat simply looked away, continuing her rounds.

 _What´s wrong in giving someone a second chance?_ The white head did not answer, simply hurrying back as he frowned in displeasure. _It doesn´t matter, my dear master, let´s not think about it more, alright? All that matters is that we have someone to help out._

As Toshiro stopped in front of the entrance to the Slytherin common room, as always disguised as a completely normal wall, his slender fingers softly touched the cold wall. It was impossible to miss it, so much reiatsu aggregated in a single spot. With ease, he manipulated the magic, forcing the door open. A rather handy trick, as it bay-passed the monitoring spell his head of house had placed without alerting the man.

 _You are right. It´s already rather late and we still have to meet with the children tomorrow morning. Still, it´s hard to decide if it is a good or a bad thing that the homework is so easy. Even with the annoyance of the quilt, to think I would finish it all today…_

 _Indeed, not sure why children complain. Comparing to the amount of homework you had in the academy, it is rather laughable._

Smirking slightly, though his heart felt heavy as he remembered the sleepless nights, Toshiro skillfully slipped into his own room. His roommate was already asleep, hidden from the rest of the world, and he quickly slipped into his gigai, feeling the unpleasant restrains once again. Still, he could live with them, it was so much better than the time he had been forced to watch over Karakura Town. The limiter added to such an unpleasant gigai… a nightmare, truly.

Smiling, Hyorinmaru simply laughed at his wielder's thoughts, lying down as Toshiro slowly fell asleep. Despite everything, it had been a good day.

* * *

Sunday found Toshiro out-side, running without stop before the agreed time, enjoying the last bit of peace and quiet. A full day with almost no contact with the annoying humans had been a blessing in disguise, giving him strength to endure the upcoming week. Now, if only he hadn´t overslept…

 _Don´t be mad, Master._ The ice dragon mumbled almost sleepily, wishing the child had reminded sleeping too. _Your gigai needs rest, and lately you have been pushing it too much with the late nights. That said, slow down your peace, you won´t last for long if you keep running this fast._

Glaring at nothing in specific, but obeying with a displeased frown, Toshiro wanted to sigh. Of course Hyorinmaru had a point, as he almost always had, but it never made it better. Half an hour was certainly not enough to warm up properly, perhaps he should keep training even after his little experiment with the children.

The white haired boy had woken up half past six, and ignoring his Zanpakuto and his roommate's snores, had left for a long run. He felt slightly annoyed, since he had clearly overslept, but at least it wasn´t as horrible as the day before. To be truthful, had anyone bothered him yesterday, he most likely would have frozen them without a second though. Dangerous mood, he was well aware, since freezing was certainly not allowed, even if the human children deserved it.

 _I believe the children are about to come, Master._ Hyorinmaru suddenly interrupted, noticing his mood deteriorating, as he thought about the long week with a heavy frown. _It´s already in the past, nothing can be done to change it._

 _I know, I know…_ Sighing once again, Toshiro stopped, eyeing the grounds. He was once again at the spot where he had met the green-eyed wizard. Since they hadn't agreed on a meeting place, he concluded the child would return to where they first met. However, he wasn´t certain when the children would come, as Toshiro gave Potter a choice. Hopefully at eight, the captain wanted to do some muscle training. _However, I am not certain it was the right choice to accept his request. I have never trained humans after all._

 _We already discussed this during dinner last night, let´s start by seeing their current abilities and work from there._ Rolling his eyes, Toshiro huffed slightly, feeling his dragon´s amusement. _I do believe we should make it a game, however, human children do have short attention span. Perhaps to make things more interesting, it should be fun._

 _Hyorinmaru, if you are implying that I should play games with them, then you are clearly losing your mind._ Which was a worrying prospect, since they were connected, mind and soul. _Not only I won´t play games… but I also don´t know any games. Should I remind you that no one dared to approach me back at home? The most I can offer them is to teach some self-protection exercises._

 _I have not implied anything._ As Toshiro sat down meditating, waiting for the children to arrive, he quickly slipped into his inner world. _I was clearly suggesting it! Have we not decided this is our vacation? No paperwork, no Matsumoto to deal with. I am not saying you should start pranking people, but perhaps a game of hide and seek or chasing, even capture the flag! Don´t you wish to experiment such games at least once?_

Frowning as he looked away, Toshiro´s thoughts turned dark. Obviously he had wanted, once when still a child, to try. It had been hard to deal with his loneliness then, when he could clearly hear the happy laughter of others. However, he had grown used to it, his want had lessened. However, apparently, a part of him still wished to do such childish things, otherwise Hyorinmaru certainly wouldn´t have mentioned them.

Hyorinmaru was the reflection of his soul, a part of him that would accompany him forever. Everything Toshiro wanted, loved and hated, everything he wished he could forget, his every mistake, Hyorinmaru accepted them as part of his master, without ever judging the smaller captain. Even if he completely ignored it, pretended it didn´t exist, Hyorinmaru would know. He always knew.

Sighing loudly, Toshiro ruffled his hair in annoyance. _One day I´ll catch Matsumoto whispering things, and then she shall play._ It went unsaid that Hyorinmaru would pay too, but since they were part of one another, Toshiro would need to be really creative to find something. _I´ll think about it. It is the first day after all, they will probably give up._

 _Now, now, no need to be so negative. I am certain they won´t._ Suddenly, the air around Hyorinmaru changed, as the dragon smirked almost evilly. _How about a bet, Master? I am certain they won´t give up. And if I win, I´ll get to choose our activity for a whole weekend._

Narrowing the aquamarine gems, Toshiro immediately felt warry, suspecting his dragon had some plans he hadn´t shared yet. _From now on, I am triple locking my room. That damn Matsumoto has been teaching you strange things again, hasn´t she?_ He simply couldn´t understand why Matsumoto even bothered teaching Hyorinmaru things he clearly didn´t want his zanpakuto to know. Did that woman wanted a disaster to occur? _Anyway, you have a deal. And if I win, you´ll have to warm me next time Matsumoto breaks in to teach you pointless things._

 _They are not pointless; most are actually rather fun._ Snorting, Toshiro only shook his head, deciding not to start arguing. _However, as you wish, we have a bet in our hands._

"Hitsugaya!" A voice suddenly called, and the Shinigami finally left his inner world after giving Hyorinmaru one last glare. From within the castle a small group appeared, their eyes almost closing as they moved forward. Apparently Potter had managed to convince everyone, that was rather surprising. "We are not late I hope."

Giving his full attention to the newcomers, he shook his head, while ignoring the grin his Zanpakuto no doubt had on his face, as if he had already won the bet. It was only the first day, the children weren´t even aware what their training would entail. If anything, he was almost certain the red head would not come back, he was almost sleeping while standing.

"Good morning. I see you managed to convince everyone." Bowing slightly to Potter and his friends, he glanced at the clock. No luck, the push-ups would have to wait for later. "You could have come at eight if waking up at seven is too much. I assume it is the norm for children to sleep in Sundays here."

"Good morning, Hitsugaya." Granger greeted with a smile as she nodded, the only one as awake as Potter. "Well, since we have to wake up early all week, most people take advantage to sleep in at weekends. Was it different at your school?"

"Kind of. We had some classes at weekends too." Not to mention it was mandatory to do daily exercises, and the amount of schoolwork forced people to wake up early in order to complete it all. "Have you eaten anything yet? I advise you eat something light before the exercise, as not to burden your body."

"No, we hadn´t…" Weasley almost complained, hitting his cheeks to wake up. Hm… apparently seven was too soon for them. "We went straight here, since Harry didn´t want to be late."

"Perhaps next week it´s better to meet fifteen minutes later, to give time for a light breakfast. In the corner, you´ll find some water bottles. Chose one and keep it with you, since from now on you´ll have to bring it with you. While exercising, your body loses water, and it´ll need to be replaced." Eyeing them critically, he almost sighed. For some reason, he felt like a personal trainer… then again, if they decided to continue with this, he would be their trainer…

"Thanks for doing this." Potter stated with a grin, clearly enjoying the situation. "I´m sorry we are interrupting your running and…"

"I already said there is no problem, you four will actually be helping me." At the startled faces, Toshiro almost grinned, but managed to hide it at the last second. "Next summer I´ll be responsible for training the newcomers, so this way I´ll have more practice." Not that it was the first time he would be doing it, but all training was appreciated.

"Now that you are ready, I´ll explain how this will go on. First, we are going to do a slight jogging in order to warm up the body, no more than five minutes. After that, we do warm up exercises. This way your body will be ready for a more vigorous training and there will be less risk of injury." As he talked, quickly and easily explaining everything, four pair of eyes watched in attentively. "This will take about fifteen minutes, and after it you´ll be running again. Slowly, for about ten minutes. If you are unable to keep running, you´ll walk."

The chubby dark haired boy suddenly winced, eyes widening in badly concealed fear. "It is normal if you are unable to run ten minutes, I have seen some people stopping after two. Now, after the run, I would advise to work on arm strength and abdominal exercises. Nothing much, no need to worry. In the end, we´ll stretch a little. Any questions?"

"How long will we be working out?" Granger asked right away, her eyes sparkling with poorly hidden discomfort. Obviously she was worried whenever she could keep up with others, and the boy behind her seemed to be growing blue with fear.

"I believe an hour or so, since you´ll be resting from time to time. As I said, I do not expect you to do everything today. There is a reason why exercise is recommended to be increased with time. I have no doubt neither of you will be able to do it completely, all that matters is that you try and don´t give up." That seemed to calm down them slightly. "Today is to check your current level, the training will be changing slightly next time. I am going to do everything with you, so you can ask me a question anytime. More questions?"

No one seemed to have any, simply waiting in silence, Toshiro gave them a rare small grin, before gesturing them to follow. "We´ll be running around the clearing for five minutes. Keep the pace slow; remember to breathe through your nose. Walk when you feel you are too tired but don´t stop."

 _If only you approached the new recruits this way, Master._ Hyorinmaru mumbled as soon as they started running, Toshiro behind everyone else to keep an eye on them. _The first day you scare them horribly, and more than half gives up before even attending the second class._

 _That is their problem; I do not want people who are easily scared in my squad._ Toshiro shot back, noticing the Longbottom boy seemed to be already struggling even though they had been running only for a minute. However, there was determination in his eyes; he clearly refused to give up that easily. Granger also seemed to struggle slightly, but kept a good pace and kept breathing through her nose. _Though, I admit, I might have been too hard in the past. If this attitude works with these children, I´ll try the same approach. We do need new people…_

 _It´ll work out, you´ll see. With encouragement and the right attitude, you can make anyone do as you say. Actually, I swear you could be more manipulative than Urahara if you so wanted…_

It was near three minutes when Longbottom started walking, followed by Granger. Potter seemed to be struggling just a little bit, while Weasley appeared to be running by sheer will. Adjusting his pace to follow Longbottom, he nodded to him. "You did well. Clearly, you were tired, but as I asked, you kept trying. If you keep it up, you´ll improve in no time."

The look of surprise and happiness almost caught Toshiro by surprise, as the boy smiled gratefully. Apparently, he had expected to be yelled at… what made him wonder exactly what type of guardians he had, if he had such expectation even though Toshiro had stated over and over that it was alright to stop.

"Five minutes. Rest now but do not sit down." The group had held well; he had expected them all to give up at some point. "After this we´ll be doing warm ups. Drink water now, but not too much, you´ll be running again…"

For the next hour or so, the group kept persisting, not giving up even when it seemed impossible to continue, and Toshiro had to admit, he was rather surprised. He had honestly expected at least one of them to give up, say it was too much work… but either they all were much stronger than he had expected, or stubbornness was a Gryffindor trait. He´ll have to ask someone later.

"H-how come… you aren´t even s-sweating, Hitsugaya?" Weasley asked as he finally laid on the cold floor, physically drained. This wasn´t exactly what he had expected when Potter asked him to join, but for some reason, he felt happy. Yes, happy and relaxed even though his body seemed unable to even move…

"I have been doing this far longer than you four, I´ll need much more than this to sweat." The four gave him scandalized glares, before shaking their heads. "Do not worry, it´s going to get easier with time. Go directly to your dorms and take a long bath, it´ll help, and then go have breakfast. Try to eat proteins; your body will need it. After it I advise to relax and rest, do homework if you haven´t done yet."

"You aren´t coming with us?" Granger inquired confused. He had been exercising with them, and even though he said it was normal for him, he also needed to rest.

"No, I´m not done with my training yet." If anything, it was seriously lacking. Ah, how much he wished he could swing a sword…

"Not yet? We have been at this for an hour!" Weasley complained, happy that at least he wasn´t expected to continue. There was so much his body could take, and he was completely drained. "How long are you going to keep training?"

"Probably until eleven. As I said, I am…"

"Are you crazy?" Weasley irrupted, rather rudely too. "Are you trying to kill yourself? Man, you won´t be able to walk tomorrow… I´m not sure I´ll be able to walk tomorrow… Hey, Harry, you have my permission to drag me to class tomorrow…"

"With pleasure." Potter grinned, looking forward to the prospect. "But back to the topic, even I think it´s too much, Hitsugaya. If you end up in the infirmary tomorrow, don´t blame us."

Frowning, Toshiro contemplated the situation. It was usual for him to reserve a whole night twice a week to work until he could no longer move, doing a three-hour routine in the mornings between. It was obvious his training would need to be cut down significantly; he held no illusion regarding the work expected from him. Nevertheless, he had at least expected to have one whole morning to himself once a week.

"It will only be three hours." He argued back, nodding to himself. One morning, that was all he asked for, and he planned to keep it. "As I said, I have been doing this for years, I am well aware of my own limits. There is no need for you to worry."

Granger wanted to say something, but a look from Potter silenced her, as the wizard sighed. "If you say so. It´s not our place to tell you what to do anyway." Green eyes looked at his friends shining slightly, before quickly returning to Toshiro. "So what do you think? Can we join you every Sunday?"

"I don´t mind. As I said, this will be good practice for summer anyway." _I told you they would be good students._ Hyorinmaru suddenly added, obviously grinning, probably already convinced he would win the bet. They would see. "Next week, here once again, at quarter past seven."

"Thanks." Potter grinned, standing up. The work out had been tiring, as the children weren´t used to it, and yet they appeared rather happy. As each of them said their goodbyes, the group of friends stumbled through the halls of the castle, only a good warm long bath in their minds.

"Well, that went well…" Toshiro mumbled as he watched them go, turning his attention back to his own training. Now that he was all alone, and properly warmed up, he could finally do heavier training. A pity he had no swords, but he would rectify it later. Wonder if there were wooden swords at Hogwarts…

* * *

 **Declaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter nor Bleach.**

 **A/N: It feels so good to have time to write again... I had this chapter ready for a long time, just needed to reread it, but there was NEVER time! I hate studying so much... I promise to study more regularly through out the semester so this won´t happen again!**

 **Once again, StorytellerD132 you are my savior. I would kiss you if I could, but you are too far! So, have some imaginary cookies.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	11. Boggart

"Is everyone here?" Professor Lupin asked his Slytherin third year students with a warm smile, even though most of them just stared at him as if he was trash. "Good. Please put your books back in your bag and follow me with only your wand. Today we are having a practical class."

Whispers quickly filled the class as students hurried to obey, excited for their first practical class ever. They had heard whispers about a practical class, Gryffindors conversations they had overheard, but many had remained skeptical about the whole issue. To find out it wasn´t a lie was a rather welcomed surprise.

Orderly and quietly, the small class followed after the professor along a deserted corridor. Few had travelled through the path, but selected few knew it led right to the staffroom. Certainly not a place where the students wanted to visit, that´s for sure. The chance of encountering a teacher simply by being nearby was astronomically high, the last thing they wanted was to earn a detention simply by being in the wrong place.

"Inside, please." The professor ordered with a smile, opening the door and allowing them to enter first. "Make space for everyone alright?"

The staff room, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was completely empty, not even a fire burning in the old fireplace. Still, there was one thing that stood up the most, an old dark wardrobe in the further corner of the room. The placing was extremely awkward, rather distanced from the rest of the stuff.

"Now, then, remember what we have been studying until today?" asked Professor Lupin, closing the door with a wave of his wand. "Excellent. Today, we are learning how to deal with a boggart in real life circumstances."

The students looked at each other, mistrust and perhaps even fear written on their faces. They certainly did not trust the professor enough to go against a boggart, the last year´s disaster with pixies still fresh in their minds. "Now, who remembers what a boggart is? Flux?"

"A boggart is an amortal shape-shifting creature that takes on the form of the viewer´s worst fears." The girl said, knowing it was the right answer. Not every Slytherins were as dumb as those two idiots surrounding Malfoy.

"Good. Ten points to Slytherin." The girl smiled, hiding it quickly behind a scowl. "Now, there is a reason I decided to bring everyone here, and not to do this one by one. Why is that, Malfoy?"

"Because the boggarts become indecisive. Facing more than one person at once makes them confused, as they don´t know which form should they take, usually mixing the different victims´ fears all in one." The boy whole attitude screamed bored.

"Exactly. Another ten points." Lupin appeared to be having fun. "Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces. Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks. There is a reason an inspection of a house needs to be done regularly, especially for old houses. This boggart had moved recently, and we are using it as practice."

Almost unconsciously, the students moved backwards, taking few unnoticed steps. And suddenly, Malfoy was right in the front, glaring in displeasure at the apparently oblivious professor.

"The only way to defeat a boggart is the spell we have been practicing, Riddikulus. Now, take a minute imagine your worst fear. The trick is to force upon it anything that will make you laugh. This is all about imagination."

The class fell silent, people frowning in concentration and slightly fear. Lupin had already preformed this class with other houses, and every had wonderfully lived to his expectations. There was no doubt that his Slytherin class would be as good as all the others. Shifting his gaze around the room, he spotted the white haired boy, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

It had come as a surprise when he heard the boy was actually a transfer from Japan. The country of rising sun had always been a mystery. There were almost no documents about it, and wizards that have travelled there looking for signs of magic usually came back with nothing, though some had some interesting stories about trucks and elephants that almost killed them. Obviously, he wasn´t the only one interested in the child's origins, but he felt there was something… else about him.

In the train, when he met him, Lupin had experienced a strange uneasiness around Hitsugaya. The boy was too calm, his eyes cold and emotionless. Even after ignoring the strange white hair, the eyes found a way to freeze the soul, instigating a certain wariness. If he was asked to describe Hitsugaya with one or two words, he would have to use cold. The stillness around him was simply too much…

Still, as he watched the child, he had to frown. While the others were quietly mumbling, trying to come up with something, their faces twisted in concentration; his was as still as ever, a stone mask. No matter what his colleges said about him being reserved since he recently moved to an unfamiliar location, Lupin knew there was something else going on.

"The time is up, is everyone ready?" Some nodded, while most simply groaned, resigned to their fate. "Form one line, and after the person in front of you performs the spell, you step forward. The cycle continues until the last person performs the spell, understood? Now, go on."

A nervous looking child took one step forward, clearly wishing he was somewhere else. Lupin just smiled with encouragement, opening the door that hid the boggart from the rest of the world. No one had ever seen its true form, and as soon as the creature came out, it was already someone´s fear.

A huge spider crawled out, so slowly it was almost painful to watch, and the child took a step back. "Do not fear it. Imagine, what would make its appearance fun, and perform the spell. I know you can do it." Gazing at the teacher, the child´s eyes closed, as he said the spell with as much conviction as he could manage.

Before everyone´s eyes, the spider became pink, with bunny years and a bell around its neck. The class started to laugh, as well as the nervous child, who quickly stepped aside for another person to try their luck. Next was the girl from before, and the pink spider noticed her, its shape morphing with an incredible speed, before a tall woman with strict eyes stood before them, rigid as a board.

"Felicia." The woman said, her voice making the poor girl tremble. However, she was ready to act, and with conviction, she chanted the spell. The woman´s hair exploded, an afro covering her perfectly combed hair, and the girl started to cry from laughing so much. Another person replaced her, and the cycle continued.

Watching from his corner, Lupin couldn´t help but feel proud of the class. They were facing their fears beautifully, not giving up despite the obvious fear. He hadn´t had to interfere even once yet, and it was wonderful to see so many courageous faces.

Malfoy was next. Taking a step forward, the hairless mermaid glared at him, before a tall man, with long, almost white hair, and piercing eyes stood tall, towering above the short students. The children took a step back, but Malfoy stood still, almost disinterested, pointing his long wand at the man. "Riddikulus." A pointy hat swallowed the man whole, and the child moved out of the way, only smirking at what his spell had done.

Funny, Lupin though, staring at the sight. The worst fear of the young Malfoy was his own father… That said a lot about the pureblood family. At least he hopped Hogwarts would make the young man into a better person than his dad was.

Unknown to the professor, and the surrounding students, there was one person feeling especially anxious about the whole idea, cold eyes analyzing everything in silence.

Standing against the wall, proposedly making himself last, Toshiro was watching the boggart with apprehension. While it truly showed their worst fear, and he probably should be getting ready for it... the captain wasn´t even sure what his worst fear was.

There were many theories going through his head, like as a Shinigami was not without its horrors. Many fears kept him awake at night, however, neither of them were appropriate for the children to see.

 _Master, are you certain you wish to do this?_ Hyorinmaru asked, shifting uncomfortably. The boy was feeling almost scared at the possibilities, and the dragon knew there was a certain fear that his wielder had long forgotten, hidden in the corners of the memories. Should he remember it, even for a single second… Hyorinmaru was terrified of the consequences. His beloved master was strong, but some wounds never healed, never faded.

 _Everyone is doing it._ Toshiro finally answered after a moment of contemplation, crossing his arms as only two were left. He hadn´t felt that apprehensive for years, not truly. _I cannot simply say out of nowhere that I do not want to do it. First, I am here representing our "school". And second, I do not wish to be considered a coward. They may think whatever they wish, but not that_.

 _However, the possibilities are… frightening. I do not want others to see your fears, Master. I alone am enough for you to share them._ The fears his master was aware of… and those he had forgotten so many years ago.

"Riddikulus." Stated the last person, grinning as the giant monkey turned into a small pushy. "Wow, I did it!" The class celebrated, and Toshiro braced himself for what was to come. There was no point in trying to run; he would face his worst fear. Damn, that certainly wasn´t what he had expected when he woke up that morning.

"Now, for our last person…" The Shinigami took a step forward, taking in a deep breath. The creature turned towards him, staring at him for a rather long time. Excellent, there was nothing better to confirm the extent of his fears than a creature that fed on them, he thought sarcastically. He already regretted accepting the mission, and he had a feeling that wasn´t going to change anytime soon.

The small monkey´s shape changed, morphing into something human shaped, before it turned into one special person. Children took few steps back, and Toshiro´s eyes darkened. In retrospective, he probably should have expected that… He really should have, taking into account his latest nightmares.

Before him stood Momo, her black hair a mess, fair skin paler than ever, Shinigami outfit torn … and a beautiful sword right in the middle of her chest, red droplets rolling down almost hypnotically, tainting the silver blade red.

Her brown eyes, so expressive and kind, were staring blankly at the startled captain. Taking one step forward, blood rushed out of the wound, staining the floor with angry red. Trembling, a hand reached forward, as Momo extended it towards him, face twisting in pain. " **Why…?** " Mumbling in Japanese, she took another unsteady step forward. Pure teardrops ran down uncontrollably, as she tried to talk, voice hoarse and low. " **Why, Shiro-chan?** "

That… he… He hadn´t meant it!

The children were staring transfixed at the whole picture, unable to turn their eyes away despite the horror in their hearts. A person, dying so horrible, so much blood…

It wasn´t… he hadn´t known… **_AIZEN_**!

The temperature dropped suddenly, puffs of breath visible immediately as the children jumped in surprise, the cold taking over the room. It was a good thing, however, as their gazes immediately turned away, unable to keep watching. That image was going to hunt them for weeks, both while awake and asleep.

 _MASTER!_ Hyorinmaru yelled, as the darkness consumed Toshiro´s heart. Hatred for Aizen, hatred for himself. _It is not real! It´s a monster, not real. Master._

Eyes still as cold, still as ruthless, Toshiro lifted his hand, the wand pointed straight at Momo. It would have been easy to simply let the memories consume him, but Hyorinmaru was right. It was not Momo, but a depraved monster.

"Riddikulus." The voice never wavered, commanding and imposing. The monster shifted, uncomfortably, losing every resemblance to the kind girl, as it grew into someone much taller, someone so hated.

Aizen stood there, before Toshiro, the sword making a hole in his heart. Seeing that, despite knowing that in reality it would never happen, filled the captain with a dark sense of happiness, as he simply smiled. "Checkmate."

The class was in shock. The transfer student was smiling at the death of another? No, not truly, it was much worse. He had done it on purpose... How could he even consider it funny? Immediately everyone took some steps, trying to keep their distance from the creepy child.

"Excellent, now that everyone had done it…" Stepping in immediately to control the situation, despite the overwhelming shock he felt, Lupin fought to keep the gentle smile. "Let´s sent it back in the wardrobe then."

However, before the older man even raised his wand, the boggart morphed once again, the cold eyes of the man-boggart never leaving the child. Lupin took pride in his instinct, it had hardly ever failed him before. It was obvious something was about to go terribly wrong. A boggart never changed shapes, unless into something horrifyingly worse. Though honestly, Lupin wasn´t sure what was worse than a dead girl.

As the boggart gained life once again, the professor jumped in front of the child, casting a wordless _Obscuro_ over the children. Right in time, as a dead Toshiro Hitsugaya appeared before him, covered in frost and snow, eyes staring blankly without truly seeing, before a moon took over the class, shining brightly in the fake sky.

"Riddikulus." Lupin was aware the previous spell had already ended, judging from the surprised voices. Not that he had expected it to hold for long, targeting so many individuals while casting wordlessly was rather hard after all. Still, it had lasted enough for the Hitsugaya-boggart to disappear, thank Merlin for the small miracles.

Forcing the boggart back into the wardrobe for future lessons, he turned around with a forced smile, noticing the room had warmed up considerably. "Everyone did extremely well! Ten points for everyone who faced the boggart." Ignoring the confused and mistrustful gazes, Lupin was simply itching to end the class. "Remember to always check dark places when moving into a new room or house. For homework, I want an essay on boggarts and the methods to deal with them. Have it ready for our next class. You are dismissed."

Nevertheless, no one moved, as their eyes automatically strayed towards their white haired classmates. The same classmate that simply rolled his eyes as he left, easily lifting the obviously packed backpack from the ground. One thing Lupin was certain, there was more to the boy that meet the eye.

Moving through the corridor easily, Toshiro regretted waking up that morning. Hyorinmaru had had a point, he should have refused to do it. That had been a horrible decision. _Oh really?_ The dragon asked, furious at the whole experience. Both knew that in a matter of minutes, the whole school would know about the incident. _Never again go against that creature. It is evil, and no one needs to have their fears displayed before others._

 _Couldn´t agree more._ Shuddering as he remembered the Momo-boggart, Toshiro stopped walking, feeling his heart squeeze tightly. Wasn´t it enough to see it in his nightmares? Seeing the dead look in her eyes, the agonizing pain he inflicted upon her… Oh, how much he despised himself.

Hitting his head against the stone wall, his fist clenched tightly, he fought to control the overwhelming anger. At himself, at Aizen, at everything that lead to that moment. Pure, uncontrollable anger.

Toshiro wasn´t sure how long he stood there, simply breathing as he fought to restrain his reiatsu, Hyorinmaru silently supporting him. It helped that no students took that corridor, he probably would have reacted aggressively to any interruption.

Pretending nothing had happened, the captain simply reached for his bag, continuing to walk _. I do wonder what happened once the boggart´s shape started to change. The sudden loss of sight was not appreciated._

 _Rather surprising too. I have not expected the wizards to be able to cast spells without voicing them._ They had felt it, professor Lupin´s reiatsu flared out the moment darkness was cast upon their eyes, without the man voicing anything. _It´s power was rather low, but certainly enough to distract an opponent in a fight._

 _That´s true. Then again, he did use it on the whole class. Against one opponent it´s certainly more effective._ Finding the stairs, he stopped, waiting for the one he wished to take. The matter with the boggart is bothering me slightly. _The changing shape means there is something else I fear…_

 _Without offence, Master, but with your fears, we could write a book with three hundred pages, beautiful descriptions and everything._ Despite himself, Toshiro laughed slightly, feeling much lighter immediately. Hyorinmaru had a point. He had many fears, the boggart was probably turning into a dead Matsumoto or Granny. Things he saw occasionally in his nightmares; he certainly did not need a monster to reminding him of them.

Sighing as the stairs finally connected, Toshiro descended towards his next class, deciding to put the boggart incident behind his back. He would certainly report it back, such creatures were dangerous for the unprepared Shinigami, but as far as he was concerned, the whole incident never happened. Now of only he found a way to convince the rest of the school to forget it…

.

.

* * *

The potion class with Slytherin and Gryffindor´s wasn´t the same as with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff´s, Toshiro understood the moment he arrived at the dungeons. The two houses did not mingle, staying on opposite sides of the door, glancing distrustfully at one another. The air around was so tense that for a moment, he wasn´t sure what to do. His classmates did nothing to hide their dislike towards him, while Gryffindors eyed him suspiciously, obviously mistrusting him simply because he was Slytherin.

Still, with a shrug, he stayed right in the middle, patiently waiting for the professor to arrive. If the Slytherin group retreated slightly… well, not like he cared anyway.

The door opened suddenly, loudly hitting against the stone walls. While the rest jumped, startled by the sudden move, Toshiro simply walked forward, wanting to be over with the day.

As always, the classroom was filled with smoke, the potion fumes never truly disappearing from the room. As if agreed, the students separated, Slytherin on one side with the Gryffindor in the other corner, as far from each other as possible. That it, not counting Toshiro, who sat right in the middle all alone, ignoring the glares and stares.

"Quiet down." Professor Snape ordered as he stalked in, eyes flashing dangerously as the chatter died slowly. It was obvious, right from the start, that it was not going to end well. "As you have noticed, Mr. Hitsugaya has joined us, as he will do this day onwards. Anyone wishes to become his lab partner?"

Silence reigned in the uncomfortable room, no one stepping forward. For a moment, Snape´s eyes crossed with Malfoy´s, but the blond boy simply looked away. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, the older man mentally laughed at the stupid children. Honestly, he wondered if they all had pasta instead of a brain, fools.

"Very well. Mr. Hitsugaya, I suppose you do not mind working alone?" Taking the shake as an answer, Snape straightened as he pointed at the board. "Today we are brewing a sleeping draught, one of the simplest version. When you finish, your potion has to have a light lavender tone. I am warning you, however, anyone who brews anything less than acceptable… will be redoing it."

A foreboding silence took over the room as dark eyes gleamed with malice, stopping for a moment on Potter. A certain someone trembled in fear, having never produced anything acceptable. "This warning goes to everyone. Instructions are on the board, you may start."

Most students began working immediately, sparing almost no time to double check the ingredients afraid they would run out of time. Everyone knew an acceptable potion for Snape could not be simply Acceptable, as stupid as that sounded.

However, Draco worked slowly, knowing he had more than enough time to complete the potion. Being paired with Goyle had its ups, the idiot let him do the potion without interfering, only bringing ingredients when needed. It was as if Goyle didn´t exist, made everything so much easier.

It wasn´t unusual for him to work with someone else, usually either Zabini or Nott, but Zabini had been behaving rather strangely the whole week, and he wanted nothing to do with the teen. Badmouthing Hitsugaya at every chance he got, despite the obvious fact that the transfer couldn´t care less; Draco did not want to be in trouble once Zabini was caught. Snape was already mad at him, no need to make things worse.

Still, the simple fact Zabini was acting up was putting the blond on edge. Despite the obvious warnings Snape gave, and the many detentions he had earned for not keeping his mouth shut, Zabini continued bullying Hitsugaya. Or trying. He had to be honest, the transfer honestly didn´t give a damn.

It was no secret Zabini felt irritated by Draco´s lack of support, as the young wizard simply ignored the transfer. As a leader of his year, many looked at him for orders and support, and he clearly thought the whole issue was stupid, a waste of time. Obviously, Zabini was not happy.

Draco would need to report it to Snape as soon as possible, he had a feeling that Zabini could become a big problem if not watched carefully.

Looking up as potion professor's voice filled the room, Draco scowled in displeasure. As always, Longbottom´s potion was a mess, black smoke rising towards the ceiling. How could anyone be that bad was a mystery he certainly did not want to understand. Still, he had to give the Gryffindor teen credit, he hadn´t started crying yet, despite Snape´s obvious displeasure.

Waiting for his potion to boil for few minutes, pale grey eyes swept the room, taking in the progress of his classmates. As always, Granger´s potion was good, while Potter´s was barely acceptable. Pity, Draco would have loved to see him repeat it, as would Snape. Weasley, on the other hand… his was almost as bad as Longbottom´s, simply no way to salvage it. Why Potter and Weasley separated was anyone´s guess. Some Gryffindors were going to pass, what a shame.

His Slytherins, on other hands… Oh man, the day would end badly. The number of people taking Snape seriously could be counted by one hand, an obvious, and costly, mistake. Nothing he could do about; despite everything, he was not their babysitter. They made their choice, and had to pay for it.

A complete opposite, however, was the transfer student, gazing at his swirling potion with calculative sharp eyes. Shuddering as the image of the death girl came to his mind, Draco quickly returned to his potion, feeling himself grow cold in spite of the warmness of the class. Never before he seen someone dead, dying. Simply thinking about blood made him want to throw up.

In retrospective, everyone´s fears, so childish compared to Hitsugaya's, only showed how different they were, both in mind and soul. A child´s fear was always something light, mostly a product of their childish imagination. Such was his fear, to disappoint his father, to be called a disgrace. A fear of a child wishing for acceptance.

Hitsugaya's fear, on the other hand, was far from childish. Fearing someone close to be killed… Draco had to wonder how many times had his classmate dreamt about it, to unfreeze in a matter of seconds. It was obvious he hadn´t expected it, the darkness in his eyes did not lie, but he recovered quickly, only his eyes betraying the turmoil inside.

Unable to resist, Draco once again looked up, instantly seeking the white haired student. Working with calm and precision, Hitsugaya was ignoring everything else, not even flinching as Snape´s voice rose up again, apparently Longbottom managed to melt his cauldron. Again.

Aside from Snape, he had never seen someone dedicating so much attention towards a potion, carefully monitoring every single step of the process. Impressed despite himself, as he hadn´t expected much from the transfer even after the Charms disaster, the blond wizard frowned. Something was not right with his roommate, and the curiosity was starting to get the best of him.

"Pay attention." Snape said as he walked past him, giving the young wizard a warning look.

Finally noticing that the potion stopped boiling, Draco panicked slightly, reaching quickly towards lavender. Damn, he had almost ruined his own potion. The last thing he wanted was to repeat the potion, that would have been simply humiliating. Trying to thank his professor, silently of course, he noticed Snape was watching Hitsugaya silently, eyes narrowing at the precise movements.

Whatever conclusion his professor had reached, it was not good for the rest of them.

With the end approaching, and only seven potions with the required color, Draco paled. Yes, Malfoy´s could pale, it was simply harder to see. The sleeping potions they were making, a variation of the standard one, was not hard to make. Sure, while there were some tricky moments, like the boiling time, it still could be made with the proper attention.

Four Slytherins, three Gryffindors. Snape already looked murderous, glaring at Hitsugaya´s perfect potion viciously, and yet Zabini still had the courage to laugh at the Gryffindors. How could someone be so stupid was honestly surprising.

"Pathetic!" The potion professor suddenly snarled, as he stood against the board. "How hard is it to follow a couple of instructions? For three years, have you truly learned nothing, you dunderheads?"

The angry glare spared no one, and few actually whimpered, for the first time Slytherin included. "This is simply humiliating, how do you expect to pass Potions this year, if you cannot brew a basic potion? Those who brewed a successful potion, bring it to my table. The rest of you, next Saturday afternoon, you will be repeating the potion."

"Saturday?" Many mumbled, not wanting to believe it. Even Zabini had lost his smirk, finally understanding the situation. "But next Saturday is…"

"I know what it is, Miss Patil. Next time, I would advise you to PAY attention to your potion, instead of gossiping with your potion partner." As the girl looked away when met with a glare, Snape continued. "In two years you will be having your O.W.L and I will not be embarrassed by incompetent students. Be it Gryffindor, or Slytherin. You may leave now."

The green and silver group flinched, wishing they could rewind time. Lately, it was like they made Snape mad constantly; next detention was going to be hell.

Closing his bottle of potion, Draco noticed a gaze sent Hitsugaya´s way, frowning at the pure intensity. Zabini was glaring with such loathing and hatred that it made Snape´s glare pale in comparison. The wizard struggled to understand it, for some reason Zabini started hating Hitsugaya from the moment he set his eyes on the transfer. Without ever talking, hateful words thrown immediately.

Leaving the room, his mind rolling with thoughts, Draco felt nothing but dread. Even though Hitsugaya ignored it, even though Snape kept quiet… the blond wizard knew things were going to get ugly. It was simply a matter of time.

.

.

* * *

His dorm room was not, as Toshiro had honest expected, empty.

Judging by the time, the Shinigami had expected his roommate to be in the Great Hall eating alongside his friends. It certainly was late enough; many had left the Library to eat a good half hour earlier than him. Nevertheless, the blond boy with grey eyes was still there, lying on his bed with a big black covered book, showing no intention to leave the room.

As soon as Toshiro entered, throwing his stuffed bag on top of the bed, the boy finally reacted. Eyes widening, he jumped backwards, hand immediately reaching for the wand. Good thing he had noticed it was his roommate, otherwise Toshiro would have to jump out of the way of an incomplete spell.

"It´s only you." Sighing loudly, the blond scowled, as he relaxed against his bed.

For a moment, the Shinigami wondered whom else had he expected to enter their room, but only shrugged it, proceeding towards his table. There were few spells he wanted to try out, making a list of their effects and incantation seemed like a good starting point.

"Yes, it is only me." Receiving a startled glare, Toshiro stared at the wizard, not sure why the surprise. He was a living being, of course he talked. "What?"

Malfoy blinked slowly, starting at him as if he was just a mirage, before shaking his head. "No, nothing… It´s just that you haven´t talked to me even once since the room assignment. I was under the impression that either you hate me, or you are secretly deaf. Obviously, I went with the first choice."

Staring back at the boy, trying to say it was a lie, he found himself sadly agreeing. _He is right, master. You have been ignoring him all this time. Not exactly on purpose, but the child doesn´t know it._ "Oh, so that´s the reason why you have been glaring at me."

The boy only nodded, titling his head left as not to look at him. _He´s probably embarrassed that you have noticed, though I admit he made it rather easy. Still needs to train his discretion_. "Well, might you explain me why I would talk you, if the first thing you did was call me a freak?"

Toshiro usually didn´t hold grudges, since it would only make his work difficult. He had met more than once his old academy bullies, and aside from a hard glare the first time they met, he had shown no resentment nor hatred. Sure, it ran deep within him, such memories were hard to forget, but he was too proud to show how much they had affected him.

So why would he even say that? To a child no less? He held no grudge against the boy; to be honest, he had forgotten about it until then. _It´s because of that Zabini guy._ Hyorinmaru explained patiently, more than aware of his master's lack of understanding his own feelings.

"Look, about that…" Redirecting his attention back to the blond boy, who was at the moment looking around rather uncomfortable, Toshiro said nothing. At least he seemed bothered by his own actions, so maybe he wasn´t as bad as the captain had first thought. "I didn´t mean it… Look, I know what I said wasn´t right, and… I´m sorry. It´s just everyone has this image of me and…"

Apparently it was Toshiro´s turn to stare confused, though he did his best not to show it on his stoic face. "While I am not the best person in the world, this bullying thing… is an act." Finding courage in the silence, Malfoy continued, taking a deep breath. "Before you came, I had the room all to myself, so I didn´t mind acting all year, as long as I had some peace… Anyway, I apologize, I didn´t mean that. That was what others were expecting me to say so…"

"Act?" Toshiro inquired, remembering their last interaction. He had noticed something wrong with the boy, he didn´t appear exactly comfortable with the whole situation. "And why would you act around your classmates, schoolmates and probably even teachers?"

"Well…" Aquamarine met sad grey, and the captain frowned. "My father has certain expectations. Blood traitors, muggleborns and outsiders are beneath a Malfoy, therefore they should be treated as the trash they are." The last part sounded like a quote, the boy certainly wasn´t happy as he said it. "There are many ideas I believe and understand, mostly about muggleborns, but bullying someone is not something I like. Even when it´s Granger."

Still, it explained a lot. Over the years he had noticed that the children tended to try their best in pleasing their parents and role models. It wasn´t unusual even in Soul Society, it was a feeling hard to escape. Little Malfoy´s case, however, was even more serious.

 _Poor child._ The dragon suddenly mumbled, clearly meaning it. T _he task to meet parents' expectation is already hard, but to do something you do not like, every day of your life… I believe he is telling the truth, Master._

"I see… Understood." Toshiro mumbled, both to his Zanpakuto and Draco. He couldn´t remember having a role model in his life, but he often worked hard not to disappoint his subordinates, who expected him to be a strong captain. "Apologies accepted I guess."

"I… Really?" Draco was stunned. That certainly wasn´t what he had expected to happen. Laughter, certainly; being made fun off, probably. Being forgiven… Nope, never in a million of years.

"By the way, I do not hate you, unlike what you seem to believe." If before he was surprised, at that moment the blond haired Slytherin wasn´t even sure what to say, or think, to be honest. "It takes a lot to make me hate someone. I merely was too busy with the change in surroundings to pay you attention. If you believed I have been ignoring you, I apologize."

"No-I… You don´t hate me? Wow, usually people start to despise me the moment I open my mouth." Not that it was something he was proud of. Not to mention that it made finding friends practically impossible. The only reason he hung out around Crabbe and Goyle was because it was expected of him. Truth to be told, he was slowly growing annoyed of being a Slytherin.

As the silence took over the room, he found himself unable to say a thing. There was something about Hitsugaya´s words made him frown, though he couldn´t pinpoint it.

As the transfer simply only rolled his eyes, proceeding to take out his books, probably to do homework, Draco found himself without anything to do. Having already finished his homework long ago, stupidly actually because it left him without a thing to do, the boredom was beginning to kick in again.

Before the boy had returned, the wizard had been reading a random book he had summoned, which happened to be their current Charms book. He had considered putting it back, but then once again he would have been left without a thing to do. However, as the transfer was back, the blond boy had thought that maybe they would talk, get to know each other…

Draco wasn´t one to open up easily. Malfoy´s always kept secrets, keeping distance from those beneath them. Such were the rules drilled into his mind since little. However, for once, Draco felt like disrespecting his father´s words.

Hitsugaya was beneath no one. The way he held himself, gliding through the corridors with an imposing air… Hitsugaya would bow to no one. Holding his own even against Snape, certainly he was someone worth being friends with. Even despite the strangeness that surrounded him, the DADA incident being only one of the many examples.

Draco hoped to become his friend. Even if being friends was impossible, the wizard simply didn´t know how to make friends, acquaintances in good terms was also acceptable. Someone he could talk without having to put up a front, such was Draco´s wish.

Suddenly, as he was trying to come up with a conversation topic, his stomach made a loud sound, and Draco blushed fiercely. Heck, he had forgotten about his hunger when he had started reading, but as no longer he had something to do, it came back in force. The sound of a quilt stopping, and the chair moving managed to make him even more embarrassed. "Sorry…"

"It is rather late, already." The boy stated, and Draco looked up, startled at the calm and, if possible, understanding voice. "I infer you haven´t eaten yet. It´s not good for your health, you should head to the Great Hall before the dinner time is over." _And don´t you think you should follow your own advice, Master?_ The dragon asked sternly, leaving no room for Toshiro to fight back.

"Oh, right, yea…" Standing up, Draco wondered if he should wait for his roommate, glancing around uncomfortably, while wondering if he should ask. There was no need, however, as the subject of his worries started to follow on his own, frowning for some reason. Good for Draco, however, since he decidedly was feeling out of the loop around the transfer.

They walked silently, much to the wizard´s discomfort, the awkwardness almost too much to bear. The halls were silent, strangely enough since the school was full of children, and the boy wished for something to just happened. It didn´t really matter what, not even if Potter appeared, anything to break that awkwardness he was feeling. Apparently, the transfer was used to this stillness, as his face reminded impassive as ever. Draco, however, couldn´t stand it anymore.

"So, where did you disappear last weekend morning?" As aquamarine eyes shot him a questioning look, he proceeded to explain himself. "I had woken up early and had noticed you had been missing, so I was wondering…" Merlin, what was it about Hitsugaya that made him feel like a student before a teacher? It was almost as bad as when Snape was glaring at him for some unknown reason…

"I had gone for a run." His gaze back to the corridor, Toshiro almost smiled. He was simply walking silently, but it was good to see that children did not find his company easy, or his looks for that matter. He might have to act as a student, but he was not about to drop his captain persona he had worked so hard on perfecting. _Master, just act as a child for once! Is it too much to ask?_ Yes, it was. "Every weekend, you expect to wake up alone."

"Run? Almost no one goes for a run around this corners." Yes, Toshiro was well aware of it, and still cursed wizards´ stupidity. "Planning on going running every morning then? Not that I am against physical exercise, but there is something called limits. You should research it."

Draco blinked twice, before looking away almost stunned. Why exactly had he said that? He hadn´t meant to say it, it was just a passing thought. Nevertheless, the transfer did not shot back, only smiling rather smugly, as if he knew something Draco didn't, which was probably true. And before the blond haired wizard had the chance to ask, his roommate had already disappeared into the crowd of children, as they had arrived at the Great Hall. Oh well, he would have to ask another time then…

The Great Hall was strangely full for the time of the day, and Draco could see that even the teachers were still at their table, enjoying a late dinner. As it was already close to eight, usually the Hall was almost empty, and Draco rather preferred the quiet to Gryffindors exuberant noise. Not that day, apparently, as it was quite full.

Following after Hitsugaya as quickly as he managed, not to get lost in the sea of people, the blond haired wizard sat next to him without thinking. The annoyed and fearful glares startled him, appeared out of nowhere. Wait, why?

"Oi, Malfoy, what are you doing there? Come sit with us." Zabini called from the other corner of the table, his eyes never leaving Hitsugaya, who seemed to be ignoring him with ease.

Oh, yea, he had forgotten all about the transfer-student-is-horrible mindset most of the school followed. What were the new rumors? Something about a murderer and psychopath… "Malfoy, hurry up. Don´t tell me you prefer to seat with that fre… him?"

Suddenly the blond wizard found himself in a dilemma. If he remained with Hitsugaya, others would ignore him. And that would make his father mad. A lot. However, if he left him, then any friendship would be compromised. Draco never had a friend, and he had been looking forward to such possibility…

"Go." Startled by the cold, faint voice, the wizard looked at his temporary companion. "Clearly you have an act to keep, and I prefer to eat in silence." Noticing the boy was still hesitating, he shot him a glare, and Draco nodded quickly, making his way towards Zabini. Yup, there was something teacher-like about the transfer student alright.

"Sorry, I was just trying to make him understand the rules when it comes to sharing my room." Draco stated as he sat near Crabbe, his mind easily supplying him with possible explanations. "He had been annoyingly annoying all the week."

Zabini nodded with a laugh, still glaring at the transfer, while Hitsugaya continued to ignore him with the same intensity. "That bastard… We need to make him understand that he is not welcomed to Slytherin. I still can´t believe he was shorted to our house. A freak as him…"

Sending one last glance to Hitsugaya, Draco nodded, smirking arrogantly. If not for the fact he had an appearance to maintain, he would have hit Zabini long ago. However, there was nothing he could actually do, more than aware it would make him lose everything he had worked so hard on for three years. At the very least, he would keep an eye on Zabini.

* * *

 **Declaimer: I don´t own Beach nor Harry Potter**

 **A/N: You people are so mean, no reviews for me... You make me cry!**

 **Thousand thanks to** **StorytellerD132! The only reason this chapter was finished before March ended XD Therefore, send her cookies! Or cakes. Cakes are nice too...**

 **Hugs! :)**


	12. Class of Hell

October creeped sneakily, hidden behind sunny days and faint rain, a soft wind slowly blowing through the green leafs. Unnoticeably, however, the leafs turned yellow, darkening towards red and orange tones as the days progressed. And suddenly, the students realized the October had already arrived, as the rain picked up, falling torrentially alongside the blowing wind.

For a certain captain, however, October was not exactly what he expected, or wanted.

The announcement came rather unexpectedly, in the form of an innocent looking letter carried by a dark brown owl in the middle of breakfast. Having never received any wizarding correspondence, Toshiro was visibly surprised and even startled, though he would never admit it, when a bird literally landed on his plate. It was one thing to see owls delivering post, another to personally experience it. Therefore, there was nothing to be ashamed of, the young captain concluded while skillfully ignoring Hyorinmaru´s laughter. The owl, and whomever sent it, should be grateful he hadn´t frozen the animal.

As he opened the letter, eyes scanning the words, he quickly reconsidered his thoughts. He should have frozen the damned owl.

 ** _Mr. Hitsugaya,_**

 ** _Your flying lesson is scheduled for next Friday, after your last lesson. Head to the Quidditch field, where a professor shall await you. Should you possess your own broom, take it with you. Else, one shall be lent for the duration of the lesson._**

 ** _Professor Snape_**

Flying lesson.

Someone had to be playing a joke on him.

Flying lesson with a broom.

 **Broom!**

Please just kill him already.

 _Master_ … Hyorinmaru was laughing like a crazy man, finding it hard to even breathe. _It is not that bad… hahahaha_.

 _Oh, shut it, you oversized lizard!_ Toshiro snapped angrily, mumbling through his teeth. Sadly, it didn´t work, as the dragon simply laughed harder. The captain couldn't believe his own eyes… Why was he being punished?

He had behaved exceptionally so far! Avoiding trouble, being an exemplar student, ignoring the stupid bullying. He hadn´t frozen a single one of those annoying children, shouldn´t he be rewarded at that point? But no, of course not, because being forced to return to school wasn´t enough, he HAD to learn how to fly on a broom.

Please, honestly, kill him. Would be doing him a huge favor, that´s for sure.

Hitting his head on the table, completely unaware of the whispers and looks, Toshiro felt mentally defeated. The fact Hyorinmaru was enjoying it didn´t help matters either, but at that point, the young captain couldn´t bring himself to care.

 _Oh, lighten up master._ The dragon suddenly interrupted, forcing himself to calm down at the obvious despair of his amusing master _. It will be just one lesson. If they insist on more, you can always fall and break something. After that, no one will blame you if you choose to skip them._

Funny how the answer to this situation was breaking an arm, Toshiro commented with disdain, staring at the stupid letter with pure loathing. Perhaps if he appeared with a broken arm Friday afternoon they would forget about the lesson…

 _Don´t think that will work. Nice try though_. Scowling as he finally stood up, ready for another boring and completely pointless set of lessons, Toshiro wrecked his brain for another exit. The last thing he wanted was to fly on a broom.

 _Give up master, you must go_. Hyorinmaru had a point, and Toshiro honestly did not have enough strength to ruminate about it. It was bad enough that the Divination class, which had been suspended so far, had started once again. Honestly speaking, he had no idea why Captain Commander chose Divination, Toshiro doubted it was even a real class.

Walking towards his next target, apparently aimlessly as he read a rather thick book, Toshiro wasn´t looking at the path. It was all for training, as he felt some difficulties in sensing the reiatsu of the students in such a saturated environment. The fact students had low reiatsu was bad enough, but magic, somehow, managed to mask even the slightest signs, making his job harder.

Or at least that´s how he rationalized it, while actually he only wanted to finish reading the book before his next class.

"This weekend we are trying these two spells." He mumbled as he turned around the corner, mentally making a note to return to that page later. Since their research was going nowhere, only bringing annoyance and stress, they had decided to take a small break.

Taking time and brushing up on their skill was perhaps the best choice at the moment. The fact Hyorinmaru had been nagging him for days had nothing to do with it. Obviously.

As if a faint wind, the feeling of another reiatsu prickled delicately on his skin. Had he not been practicing, surely he would have missed it. Looking up from his book, he only had the time to see a pair of bright, wide green eyes, before two collided heavily.

Stumbling backwards from the shock, his beloved book falling down loudly, the Shinigami cursed. Apparently, he needed to train more. Damned school with its strange, overflowing reiatsu.

"Merlin, I´m so sorry." A rather well known voice stated in hurry, sounding anxious. "I wasn´t looking. Sorry."

Honestly speaking, Toshiro didn't even need to look to know who was speaking, nor to identify whom else the child was with. Certainly not because Toshiro was a stalker, he honestly couldn´t care less about the students, but because the trio was hardly ever apart.

"No, I am fine, wasn´t paying attention either." And as expected, as he opened his eyes, there stood the trio of friends, also known as the Golden Trio. Whomever came up with that name needed to have their head checked. And his good mood was gone once again. Nice.

"Still, I´m sorry. I was just so tired of walking in circles…" Potter complained with a glare directed to the nearest window, clearly tired despite it being still morning.

"Are you looking for something?" The three had clearly been walking for a while, Weasley looked ready to give up and lie down.

"Actually, we are looking for the Divination classroom." Granger admitted with a slight smile, picking up his fallen book. "But so far we had no luck. We're thinking about asking a perfect or a painting…"

"There is no need, I know the way." Three pairs of eyes immediately focused on him like hawks, desperation clear. "It´s actually the way from where you came."

"What? No way!" Weasley exclaimed as he turned around, glaring at the apparently offending corridor. "But… We went that way! There is no classroom there, trust me, we checked."

For a moment, Toshiro wanted to laugh. Poor children, he wondered how many more were walking through the old castle with no idea what they were looking for. _See, Hyorinmaru! Few sleepless nights to explore the castle were a good idea after all_. As expected, the ancient dragon did not answer.

"It is not a normal classroom. You can almost call it an attic classroom; you need to climb up a trapdoor to get there." By the looks of it, the children found it hard to believe. "The information has been posted in my common room. I was not aware others did not receive the information." Well, Toshiro had already known it through his explorations, but there was no need to let the children know.

"That´s…" The girl looked like she wanted to complain, but quickly swallowed her words, simply looking annoyed. "Mind if we tag along? Don´t want to get lost again."

Toshiro had no reason to say no, even if he still felt slightly annoyed when in the presence of children. Those three, however, along with their friend, had proven to be at least attentive. Despite his predictions, the group continued returning every Saturday for a morning workout, not giving up in spite of the difficulty.

The captain had stuck to his word, the training was created especially for them, but still hard enough to make them unable to move at the end. And yet, there wasn´t a single complaint; last Saturday Longbottom actually thanked him repeatedly. Why exactly Toshiro wasn´t sure, and that tearful thank you still haunted his thoughts.

"By the way, about next weeks workout..." Potter stated suddenly, hastening to walk by his side "My Quidditch training is about to begin, and I think Wood wants us to start early. Would you mind changing it to Sunday?"

Ah, Quidditch. The poor boy had no idea, but the simply reference/reference to the game brought back Toshiro´s earlier anger, as he frowned deeply. Thinking about the game forced him to remember his flying lesson, and he was not looking forward to it. The boy, however, misinterpreted his expression, believing he had angered him with his request.

"Sorry, I know I am being unreasonable, asking you to change your schedule. Sorry, I´ll talk with Wood, maybe we can start later, the girls would prefer that too..."

"It´s fine, I do not mind changing it." Caught by surprise, Potter stopped walking, staring dumbly at the white haired Shinigami. "It makes no difference to me if it is Saturday or Sunday, the purpose is the same. It only means that I will be doing homework Saturday, that´s all. I assume you have already spoken with Longbottom?"

The group had insisted many times that he called them by their given names, but Toshiro found hard to abide by their wishes. There was only a handful of people he called by their names, and he certainly did not trust the wizards enough to show such connections. Names were special for Shinigami, as they often held power. Especially given names. To use someone´s name meant a deep bond, a sense of trust and belonging. And Toshiro did not trust the children, not truly.

"Yes, he said he doesn´t mind." Granger joined them as they climbed few steps, ignoring the way Weasley complained in the back. Somehow, the red headed wizard was always complaining.

"Then we change it to Sunday." Perhaps for the better too, he had noticed that children tended to work on the homework Sunday, preferring to use Saturday to play. There had been many that had spotted them running and made comments, though they quickly ran away once Toshiro gave them the glare. "And we have arrived."

As the group stopped, looking up as Toshiro pointed upwards, the red haired wizard fell on his knees. "So it was here… we were here, but found nothing, and returned… Damn you Fred and George!"

Ignoring the strange drama that was happening, Toshiro simply rested against the wall, waiting for others to arrive. It was strange that no one else was there, but then again, they had arrived at least ten minutes earlier.

"Thanks Hitsugaya, I think we would have walked in circles for a while if not for you." Nodding in acknowledgment at Potter´s voice, Toshiro resisted the urge to sight. The bushy haired girl was watching him intensely, though he had already an idea what she wanted.

So far, there had never been time for her to ask the questions she had. During the training they were too busy trying to do everything, and after that too tired to even attempt it. During the week there were many classes, and at dinner, they sat on different tables. Therefore, she was obviously dying to ask him everything.

"So, Hitsugaya…" And there she goes. "Is Hogwarts different from your school?"

 _Nice start. Something not too intrusive, and yet gives her part of the answers she wants. Good head the little girl has._ While Hyorinmaru was slightly impressed, Toshiro only thought that it was a headache. Keeping up with everything he told and did not tell was a pain.

"Extremely. For one, we do not have classes in a magical castle. Different houses do not exist either, simply a separation by year." Though there was a certain separation by ability, though not as pronounced. "If anything, I believe our school appears more like a normal school. Not as… magical as Hogwarts."

Certainly not. There were no ghosts, no annoying armor that apparently could move, and no annoying paintings. Not to mention the stairs. While he was never inconvenienced by them, he could see why they could be a problem. Waiting for a staircase to move when one was already late was horrible.

"Like a normal school? Oh, you mean muggle." Granger concluded, ignoring the frown Weasley spotted. "It was a shock for me too when I first started it here. Moving stair cases and talking portraits?"

"I know. At first I thought I was going crazy." Potter added, laughing slightly at the memory. "Must be unsettling here then. Everything is so different..."

For a moment, the child seemed lost in his own memories, perhaps speaking from experience. To Toshiro, who had hundreds of years of experience, the school had been simply an unpleasant surprise. Despite everything, adapting to the situation was easy for him. The children, however, did not possess such flexibility.

For a moment, he wondered exactly why the children were only told when they turned eleven. Having magic and not knowing nor understanding… it was a miracle none went crazy. But then again, he wasn´t certain of that. How many children had been hospitalized or drugged, considered as crazy, when actually it had been magic?

That line of thought did not continue, however, as the girl interrupted him. Perhaps it was a good thing too, Toshiro was repulsed with the magical society as it was, no need to add more reasons.

"You seem to have adapted well though. Better than some first year for sure, I keep finding some of them lost in the corridors." And Toshiro could not blame them, the castle was giant. "What is your favorite subject so far? Too different from Japan?"

At that Toshiro had to smile slightly, Granger was being careful about her questions. Did the children have experience obtaining information? If so, when did they learn it? Interesting.

"While most classes are interesting, perhaps Charms and Potions are my favorites." Amidst the castle´s reiatsu, Toshiro sensed people approaching. "Quite different from…"

"Potions? Mate, potions are horrible!" Without thinking, Weasley interrupted him, finally standing up. No longer appearing to be on the death door, the boy was scowling heavily in displeasure. "It makes no sense! So what if I added the roots just a second later? Man, Snape is such a bastard…"

"RON!" Hitting the boy lightly, Granger glared passionately. "Simply because you do not understand it doesn´t matter others don´t. There is a reason everything must be added at the exact time."

"A second late! A second!" However, for once, Weasley did not give up, arguing back. "How did Snape even know? The potion was slightly green, but it was still good enough."

"No it wasn´t. Professor had stated; green potions are not fit for consumption. It doesn´t matter if it was slightly green or grass green as Goyle´s." Prudently, Potter was watching from the side, pretending it wasn´t happening. It made Toshiro wonder, how frequently did the pair argue? "You´ll need to redo it, nothing can change it."

"Well, I wouldn´t have missed it, if you kept your cat on a leash. Poor Scabbers hid in my bag, I almost sat on him." For a moment, the girl looked like she wanted to slap him, but obviously thought twice, as she simply looked away and took some distance from Weasley.

Honestly speaking, Toshiro wasn´t sure why they were arguing in the first place, though apparently Weasley blamed Granger for something. Then again, it wasn´t his problem, as long as they kept quiet during practice, he couldn´t care less.

 _And this is why, my dear Master, Matsumoto often says that you are cruel._ Hyorinmaru remarked, shaking his head in both amusement and exasperation.

 _And as I always say, I do not understand why she think so. I do not think I am cruel. Strick, certainly, but cruel…_

 _Indeed. However, it is not up to me to explain it, I am afraid._ Toshiro tried to obtain the answer, but Hyorinmaru did not budge, quiet as a mouse. He would have pressed further, but the rest of the students had arrived, stair case lowering towards the ground to allow entrance.

Following after the Gryffindor trio, Toshiro wondered about the class. Divination… Apparently, it was a branch of magic that researched the future. No, not right. Attempted to foresee the future or gather some clues and insight into the future through rituals and tools, such was the definition. Honestly speaking, the captain was extremely skeptical. Ability to foresee the future… he did not believe in it.

It made the fact he was forced to attend such a waste of time even worse. There were plenty of other things he could be doing, useful things. Perhaps he should request to move classes, Arithmancy sounded interesting enough.

"Welcome, my children." A cheerful voice startled small group, but Toshiro couldn't care less. After all, he had found his worst enemy, his dreaded nightmare.

Toshiro wanted to die.

Using the wall to keep himself upright, it was hard to even breath.

So hot!

The heat… had he finally fallen to hell? The room was hot, fire burning wildly at every corner, the windows tightly shut. With no ventilation, and the fire burning who knows how long already, the classroom was easily thirty degrees.

Toshiro got cranky at ten degrees. At twenty, he yelled at anything moving, usually hiding in his frozen office. At thirty degrees… He felt physically unwell, with horrible headaches, pain in his whole body, and in worse cases, even nose-bleeding. He was medically allowed to carry ice packs and freeze even the meeting room should he feel like fainting.

The room was scalding, painfully so, and he could not freeze it no matter how badly he felt. His own, personal hell.

"Hitsugaya?" A voice called him with worry, but the Shinigami ignored it, trying to get himself together. His body was slowly shutting down because of the shook, he honestly had not expected such a drastic change in temperature. "Hitsugaya, come on."

Potter was panicking. The captain couldn´t blame him, he must look horrible. How people managed to stand such heat was a mystery on its own…

"I´m fine… Please open a window." Almost blindly, Toshiro forced himself to move towards the closest window, ignoring the whispers. Perhaps it had been a good idea to enter first, less people to see it.

Perhaps propelled by his obvious poor condition, or the shakiness of his voice, Weasley ran to open the window, as Potter carefully tried to help him without being too obvious about it. Maybe afraid Toshiro would yell at him for helping, humans were such strange creatures.

Ignoring the poor attempts to make him sit, the captain shakily approached the window, putting his head out of it to feel the cold air. The contrast was immense; the freezing wind was a remedy to his poor condition. A healing coldness he desperately needed.

"My dear, what happened?" The professor approached from behind, after ordering everyone else to take a seat. "Are you feeling unwell? Did you have a vision?"

What vision, the woman was crazy. Taking another breath of the cold, determined to sit as close to the window as possible, Toshiro forced himself to return to the hell. That is, class room.

Classroom of hell.

"It´s the heat." Toshiro explained, feeling himself grow sick once again. Damn, he hopped to survive it without getting a fever, a huge headache was already enough, thank you very much. "I am not good with warm places. Wouldn´t you mind putting out the fire?"

"Oh my, I am afraid I can´t do that, my dear." And he hated her even more… Would Captain Commander mind too much if he froze her, like for the rest of his stay? "The firewood that is burned helps open up the Inner Eye."

Toshiro didn´t even answer her, simply ignoring the woman as he took the strange chair and pulled it as close as possible to the window. One thing was certain, he was NOT going to return to that class. Despite not being extremely effective, the cold wind helped to reduce his headache slightly, perhaps he would survive that hellish class after all.

"Despite this little incident, welcome everyone to divination." Said the woman as she sat in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is professor Trelawney. You may have not seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main grounds clouds my Inner Eye."

Nobody said anything, probably not even sure what was happening. The woman was extremely weird, many were already regretting choosing the class. Nevertheless, the woman chose to ignore the silence, continuing in her strange voice. "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts…"

Perhaps it was a bad idea, but Toshiro couldn´t handle her voice anymore, completely ignoring it. The heat was an impressive enemy, as he had expected, he felt himself grow sick. Even the cold air from the window couldn´t do much, there was just too many fireplaces burning. Not to mention the incense, how no one fainted was a mystery.

"We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading…" Nope, still nothing interesting. A pity he hadn´t brought with him a bottle of water, thirst was almost overwhelming. How come no one else was feeling as bad as him? Surely children liked heat, but it was like thirty degrees! Even Hyorinmaru was hiding in the coldest place possible, and the dragon resided in his inner world!

Please have mercy…

"Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a tea cup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing."

Toshiro couldn´t believe his own ears. The dammed woman wanted him to move? Oh no, he was not going anywhere! Was she crazy? There were two fire places burning in her corner, no way in hell he was willingly putting himself in danger. Wait, she WAS crazy. Why else would she be teaching divination?

"Hey, Hitsugaya." Longbottom suddenly appeared, almost startling the captain. "Would you mind being my partner? I am afraid nobody wants to be after I broke two cups…"

"No, it´s fine, I don´t mind." He hadn´t even considered finding a partner, so used to being alone. Be it in Potions, or any other class to be honest, people tended to avoid him. Despite the fact he often showed he was better than them.

"I heard you are feeling sick. I´ll get your cup too, just rest little bit." Smiling at the dark haired boy, Toshiro mumbled a thank you as he closed his eyes. Please, just not fever. Should he show any weakness, those monster would eat him up without mercy.

Breathing slowly, the Shinigami made up his mind. He was dropping that subject, no matter what anyone else said.

"Here. Want me to open another window? You look horrible." Forcing himself not to snap at the poor child, Toshiro simply shook his head. No matter how many windows were opened, it wouldn´t help him anyway. "What are we supposed to do now? Drink and then…"

"Swill the cup with the left hand three times, then turn it upside down. Not quite sure why, this subject makes so little sense." He had read the book, hopped the practical part would shed some light. However, it was obviously a mistake.

"Divination is not taken seriously, to be honest." As they waited for the tea to cool down slightly, as it was boiling hot, the boy explained. "I took this because older students said it is easy. I don´t have the head for Runes, nor Arithmancy. Muggle Studies is a joke to be honest, so… here I am. What about you?"

"Well… I took Runes because I am interested in old language. Magical Creatures is also an interesting topic. Do not need Muggle Studies, so it was between Divination and Arithmancy. Took Divination because it was different, to be honest I was curious about the class." A lie, but he could understand the reason why Divination was chosen. Should wizard truly possess the power to predict future… "However, as far I see…"

"There aren´t many people with a true gift." Longbottom explained as he tried his tea. It was, as expected, still scalding. "There have been some true seers, but even they admitted that future is unpredictable. Divination as a subject… My grandma has often complained about it."

 _It is a waste of our time. Since it is only the start of the school year, perhaps we can still chance electives. The other was Arithmancy, perhaps we should try it._ Calmly, as not to startle the child, Toshiro released some of his reiatsu. Immediately their spot became easier to breath in, the tea cooling slightly.

Drinking it quickly, the pair followed the instruction to the letter, waiting for the tea to drain. Honestly speaking, the whole process was a waste of time.

"Open your eye." The professor kept saying, like that would do any good. If anything, it made people scowl heavily. "My dear, why haven´t you come for your tea?"

The woman appeared before Toshiro with her strange smile, bringing another intense wave of perfume. Or was it the incense? Honestly speaking, he couldn´t distinguish it anymore.

"I asked my partner to bring me. I am not feeling good." Perhaps he felt good enough to walk, but not towards the fire, thank you very much.

"That is not good, my dear, you must receive the tea yourself. It affects the whole process, your partner won´t be able to read your future otherwise." Was the woman stupid? He had admitted, in front of the whole class, not feeling well. Did she want him to beg or something?"

"Come, everyone is waiting to start. I am not one to give out detentions, but you are prejudicing your partner's future."

Toshiro wanted to freeze her. Had he been home, the woman would already be half frozen and on her way to the infirmary. How lucky… Clenching his hands not to retort, Toshiro took a deep breath. Well, apparently he was going to get sick. How wonderful…

"Take care of my bag alright?" The captain asked the startled teen, forcing himself to stand up. Only by his will did he not sway, but he knew the worst was about to come. Ignoring the professor´s patronizing gaze, or his classmates´ curious glances, Toshiro forced himself to move.

As expected, away from the window, the room was simply unbearable. How anyone could even endure it… With every step, his mind grew heavier, the heat attacking him without stop. He hated warmth, he hated heat, he hated that dammed professor…

Last thing he saw was the red of the flame. If only he could freeze it…

.

.

.

* * *

The classroom was silent, as Hitsugaya slowly made his way towards the professor, like every step weighed tons. Honestly speaking, Neville was confused. Sure, it was hot in the room, but nothing that couldn´t be handled. If anything, compared to the cold outside, it was preferred by many.

Not Hitsugaya apparently, his distaste for the flames visible as he glared at the apparently offending objects. But Neville couldn´t understand, no one could. Perhaps that's why no one argued with the professor, not even Hermione, despite the fact that she looked like she wanted to say something.

And it had been a mistake. Neville had seen firsthand how horrible Hitsugaya was feeling, sweating heavily, eyes tired. Unhealthy pale, the transfer seemed to have some problems breathing, inhaling deeply when a particular cold air hit the room. Neville had known Hitsugaya was feeling terrible, but he had done nothing.

And it truly had been a mistake.

Hitsugaya collapsed, just steps away from the professor. Like a marionette whose strings were cut, the white haired boy fell hard against the stone floor head first.

There was panic. Few screamed in fright, while most in surprise. However, only some reacted. Only him and Harry to be honest, the rest remained in their seats apparently frozen in shock.

"Hitsugaya!" Harry called, ignoring the surprised professor. "Come on. Hitsugaya."

As Neville kneeled, he helped Harry turn him around, startled by his burning skin. It wasn´t normal, he suspected Hitsugaya had a high fever. However, when he had given him the tea cup just ten minutes ago, his skin had been slightly cold. How could someone develop fever so quickly?

However, Neville did not have time to consider it, the wellbeing of an almost-friend was on the line.

"He´s not responding." Harry stated, frowning slightly, probably thinking the same about the burning skin. "We need to bring him to Madame Pomfrey immediately, he´s sick."

As Ron hurried to help, Neville looked at their table. Hitsugaya had asked him to take care of his bag, the boy wasn´t about to leave it and destroy their uncertain friendship. Harry and Ron lifted the boy with ease, marching out of the room without even warning the professor. And he followed, after making sure he had the bag that is.

The trip to the infirmary was quick, they were rather close after all, but it didn´t make it any easier. On Neville that is; boy, Ron and Harry agreed Hitsugaya weighed too little, light as a feather. His bag, on other hand… Merlin, how many books had he stashed in there?

Hermione had joined them half the path, scowling slightly. It took no genius to figure out that the rumors had already started, and she had heard part of it. Honestly speaking, he did not want to know, having a feeling the rumors were nasty as usual.

Madame Pomfrey did not like the way they barged in, but after spotting the unconscious student, her attitude immediately changed. "Quickly, lay him down. What happened?" Her wand was moving quickly, scanning Hitsugaya for anything out of norm.

"To be honest, we aren´t quite sure." Hermione admitted, staring worriedly at the white head. "We were at Divination, and the moment we walked in, he began to feel bad. Said that it was too hot and that it was making him feel sick."

"He was all good, slightly tired, but conscious, until the professor forced him to approach the hottest part of the room. He said that he was feeling bad and that a hot place made it worse, but the professor just ignored him. I think he knew what would happen," Neville admitted unhappy "he asked me to take care of his bag. Once he came closer to the fireplace, he just… fainted."

"Fainted?" Frowning, the medwitch redid her scans, certainly worried. "Well, he is here now, so you can return to your class. I will have a conversation with Headmaster later, I cannot believe that woman just ignored him!"

"What is wrong with him? Will he be alright?" Harry, however, did not budge, staring right back at the medwitch. Then again, considering how many times he had been in the infirmary, it was no surprise he seemed almost immune to Madame Pomfrey's strict gaze.

"I assure you he is fine. Has a slight fever, but no other symptoms. Should be better by the end of the day." Stating that, she quickly forced them out, taking his bag away. With one last glance, and a mumbled goodbye, Neville left. One thing he was certain; he had just lost his partner for Divination. No way Hitsugaya was returning.

As the children left, Madame Pomfrey returned to her only patient, frowning in confusion. As far as she could tell, Hitsugaya was completely fine. Healthy as a boy could be… if not for the fever that is. If children´s words were to be believed, and they were, those four had no reasons to lie; it was all because of heat.

There weren´t many diseases related to heat. If anything, there were so little they could be counted on one hand. And there was only one that fitted the symptoms Hitsugaya presented: insolation. Also known as heatstroke, but how… the other children seemed completely fine, no symptoms what so ever. Therefore, why had Hitsugaya reacted so badly?

For a moment, she only stood there, watching the child. Pale skin, white hair, startlingly blue eyes… it rang a bell, but she couldn´t remember it despite her tries. Still, there was nothing she could do to help the child at the present, he needed rest and quiet. As she left to her private office, dead set on finding what was bothering her, she cast an alarm on the boy. Should he wake up, or someone come to visit him, she would know.

.

.

.

* * *

At first, it was strange that everyone knew of what happened in Divination. Eyes and murmurs followed his every step, both of students and professors, it was strangely unsettling. The strangest part, however, was the fact that the children started to treat him differently. Or at least part of them. No longer were they running away like he was a monster, some actually wishing him a good day with a strained smile.

To be honest, Toshiro wasn't sure what to do about it. While it made his life easier, the sudden change was troubling, and slightly creepy. What kept them from changing their mind once again, if their opinions were that fickle?

He had been released from the infirmary three days after the incident, as his fever had held strong for almost two days. Probably because one of the visiting professor had lightened up the fireplace, but Toshiro was in no position to complain. Not truly, after all, they didn't know.

Still, as soon as he was released, he decided to quit the class. Professor Snape hadn't even asked why, simply accepting it. Though a pity, he had been unable to join Arithmancy, too late the professor had stated. Well, it had been just an idea, more time for his research.

Still, not everything was better after the incident. Having heard he had blacked out because of the heat, which wasn't wrong per se, some idiots decided that heat was his archenemy. Once again, not wrong, but a single fireplace in a whole room did little to affect him. Not to mention the poorly cast heating charms… The fact it was annoying didn't change.

Nevertheless, despite the small changes, it wasn´t enough to divert his attention from the imminent disaster… The day he had been dreading. The cursed flying lesson.

Who knows why, but decided Malfoy to accompany him, carrying his prized broom. Or at least that´s how the boy called it, as Toshiro seriously couldn't see its charm. Even if it was a flying broom. Perhaps because he had spent a small amount of his life running away from brooms; he had not been liked in his neighborhood.

"Stop making that face, flying is wonderful, you'll see." As Toshiro had made no attempt to hide his displeasure, his roommate tried to lighten up the moon. The wrong way, what earned him a nice glare. "I-I mean, you haven't tried it before, maybe you'll like it…"

No, he wouldn't, Toshiro was certain of it. _But the poor child is not responsible for it, no need to make him feel bad._ Also a valid point… Arg, how annoying.

"I apologize for snapping. Simply that the idea of flying on a broom… is not appealing." Especially after flying with Hyorinmaru, everything else faded in comparison. When one had the ability to fly with their own wings…

"Oh, I see…" The boy still looked unsettled, but at least walked normally next to him. "Then what did you use in Japan? Wait, does that mean there is no Quidditch where you came from?"

Strangely enough, the prospect of a life without the game seemed to terrify Malfoy, wide eyes staring in horror. Despite Potter and Malfoy's best attempts, separately of course, Quidditch was still a confusing game Toshiro simply couldn't get excited about. And strangely enough, brooms played no role in his dislike, the game was merely that confusing.

"I am afraid not. I though you already knew it when I explained I don't know the rules." No matter what Hyorinmaru though, he was not judging the boy. Just pointing out the obvious. "I believe Quidditch is a concept that has not reached my community yet."

And wouldn't ever, if he had any say in it.

"A shame… Hey, perhaps you can introduce it to the rest of your school when you return for summer." Somehow, Malfoy cheered up immediately, actually smiling at the prospect. "I'll write down the rules and some strategies, I bet you'll like it better after seeing the game."

Toshiro wanted to retort; there was no need for the trouble, he was NOT showing the game to anyone. He wanted to say it so badly, but for once, Hyorinmaru interfered, keeping his wielder quiet by force. _Look how happy he is. Don't you dare destroy it._

 _But… They'll like it!_ In desperation Toshiro stated, already imagining the future. _Do you want Soul Society to be infested with flying brooms? Should Matsumoto learn of it… I can already imagine it, games, competition… Such a dark future…_

 _Master, you are exaggerating. I doubt captain Zaraki will be interested in the game, there won't be bloodshed because he lost the game._ No, no, Toshiro could see it. It didn't matter if Zaraki played or not, the problem was Yachiru. She was bound to like it, and if she lost…

Toshiro trembled in horror, Soul Society was going to cease existing. _Drama Queen._

"We have arrived." Woken up from those horrible images, the captain faced a huge field with six tall hops, three on each side of the enormous field. "This is the Quidditch field. Also used for flying lessons, though lately it is usually inside the school, at the courtyard. Too many accidents."

And that little trivia did little to calm his nerves, only adding to the misery. He had been hit by a broom repeatedly in the head, back, and one time in the legs. Some old lady even threw one at him once. Brooms were not happy memories, and soon breaking a hand or leg because of one would be added. He just knew it.

"The professor must be already waiting, let's hurry up." Perhaps sensing that Toshiro was seriously considering just returning, Malfoy pulled him forward, picking up their pace.

As the child had predicted, a person was already standing alone in the field. A woman with short spiky hair, that glared at them with her strange yellow, hawk-like eyes the moment they approached.

As Malfoy introduced her as Madam Hooch, flying instruction, Quidditch referee and coach, Toshiro didn't even have time to wonder about her eyes as she immediately ordered him to stand next to the broom. The poor little thing looked old and worn out, nothing compared to Malfoy's broom, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was even safe.

"Malfoy, you do it too." The boy looked ready to argue, but did as told the moment those piercing eyes shifted towards him. "Now, stick out your hand over the broom and say "Up!". Do it with authority, otherwise the broom won't move."

"Like this." Malfoy extended his hand, glaring at his broom as if daring it to disobey. "Up!" Immediately it jumped upwards, right into his extended arm. The child looked pleased with himself, grinning slightly in triumph.

Staring at his own broom, Toshiro took a deep breath. Well, there goes nothing. Since he was forced to do it, at least he would do it well.

"Up." Despite using his captain voice, as Matsumoto used to call it, the broom simply rolled on the ground. Irritated, Toshiro glared at the offending object. How dare a simple object ignore him. "UP."

Perhaps sensing Toshiro's killer intentions, or simply because he put more force into his voice, the broom flew upwards like a startled deer. The captain decided to ignore the small claps of his roommate, he was not in the mood to figure out if they were sarcastic or if the child honestly was happy for him.

"Excellent. Not many manage to get it this fast." Madam Hooch remarked, lunching into an explanation on how to mount the broom without sliding off the end, how to correctly grip it and balance on the air. To say Toshiro was excited was an obvious lie. "Think you are ready to rise few feet. Malfoy, demonstrate."

The child made it look easy, but how exactly the wizards decided that having the broom between their legs was the most comfortable position Toshiro rather never find out. By then there were probably countless charms to ensure the comfort, but the first days of broom riding must have been a hell, especially for men.

Gathering his courage, and throwing away his pride, because dammit Matsumoto would make so much fun of him should she ever find out, Toshiro imitated Malfoy. The act of flying seemed easy enough, as he rose few meters in the air as ordered. Honestly speaking, he did nothing special, simply moving the broom as instructed. There were countless charms to ensure it worked as wanted, little he needed to do to operate it.

"Excellent. You may go up until hundred meters, and keep your speed relatively low. Malfoy, keep him company."

Toshiro did not want to do it. He was ready to dismount the broom and forget it ever happened, but his Zanpakuto's insisting chatter kept him from doing it. It was with great displeasure that he followed the wizard boy, slowly flying upwards.

"See, it's not bad." The child dared to say, but Toshiro paid him no attention. That altitude was perfect to fall and break his bones, perhaps it was time to initiate his plan. "It's even cooler when speed is added, the adrenaline rush…"

The child never had a chance to finish, as Toshiro's broom suddenly jerked up, much to the shock of the Shinigami. "Hitsugaya!" called the blond as the broom flew harshly, going up brokenly.

Gripping the wood as he fought to stay upright, Toshiro felt confused. Even though the professor was telling him to stop, there was nothing he could do, as it was not his work. The plan had been simple, fall down from a certain height. Nevertheless, someone appeared to have other plans. Probably to wound him horribly, but as the broom continued to move upwards, killing him was perhaps also an option.

Shaking his head to ignore those thoughts, he concentrated on the present. There was no proof someone had messed with the broom. Perhaps it had broken and no one noticed. As far as he knew, no one at Hogwarts wanted him dead.

"Can your broom handle two?" Toshiro yelled towards the worried blond wizard.

"Probably. Let me just get near you…" However, as Malfoy tried to approach him, the broom simply rose further. "It's not working!"

"Stay where you are, I'll catch the broom." The boy looked ready to argue, but Toshiro gave him no time. Relaxing his grip on the ruthless broom, he was thrown down, free falling towards the ground.

Ignoring the terrified screams, he fought to turn his body, preparing for a rough landing. As he came close to Malfoy, he caught the end of the broom, losing some of the momentum. The boy fought to keep his broom stable, but it was obvious it wouldn't last long. As his face hardened, perhaps getting ready for a rough landing too, Toshiro let go.

It was easy to break the fall as he rolled forward, tucking carefully, hand absorbing part of the shook. It still hurt, he had fallen from a considerable height after all, and his arms would probably bruise later. Still, better than breaking half his bones.

In the air Malfoy quickly balanced himself, rushing towards the ground startlingly fast. "Oh Merlin, Mister Hitsugaya!" Madame Hooch yelped as she ran towards him, waving her wand pointlessly not even sure what to do. "Did you break anything? That was so dangerous, young man!"

"I am fine, professor." There was no need to explain that it was dangerous no matter what he did, he was certain she understood it. "How do we stop the broom?"

The woman looked up, watching in silence as it continued flying upwards without stopping. Toshiro himself couldn't help but stare at it, though he noticed that his roommate was glaring daggers at him from the corner of his eye.

"I am afraid there is nothing to do now. It'll need to be destroyed, I shall inform someone immediately after this. Nevertheless, you seem fine, nothing broken at least." Internally, Toshiro sighed in relief. He would have run way if she ordered him to go to the infirmary. "I apologize, the brooms are old and sometime malfunction. The headmaster will be informed, perhaps finally we'll have new brooms. The lesson is over now I suppose."

Without another word, the woman walked away, mumbling between her teeth about faulty brooms. For a second, the captain wasn't sure if it meant no more flying lessons, but he decided to take her silence as a dismissal. No more worrying about brooms and flying, Toshiro could finally relax.

"Perhaps you should visit Madame Pomfrey." Turning around in surprise, he stared unable to believe those words. "That was a pretty bad fall… That said, never do it again, I thought my heart would stop. And I am not used to worrying about roommates."

"It worked, didn't it? Do not worry, I plan to never use a broom again." Last thing he wanted was to develop a strange broom-phobia. "I do wonder if they will be able to catch it, it has almost disappeared between the clouds."

"Someone will track it down and destroy it. Can't allow Muggles to stumble on it accidently, rather hard to explain." The pair slowly left the field, gazing sometimes at the disappearing object. "Rather strange, however. The brooms may be old, but they are checked every year, this year no exception."

"Perhaps it malfunctioned after the exam, therefore no one knew it had a problem. One of the charms must have ran out of power. Doubt someone messed with it on purpose. Afoul lot of trouble for a stupid prank."

"Yes, you are right." However, Malfoy's eyes darkened slightly, as he thought about the worrying possibilities. "For a prank…"

.

.

.

* * *

With the arrival of rain also came colder days, and freezing nights. It wasn´t uncommon for fireplaces to burn with violence at night, sometimes even during the days. Warming charms were reinforced and cast constantly to ensure the students would not freeze.

Slytherin and Hufflepuff dorms were the first to receive a spell bust, being located on the lower floors. Specially the snakes house, it wasn´t unusual for the heating charms to fail during harder winters.

However, there was a certain blond haired Slytherin who was certain the charms had failed already, as he laid sick in the infirmary after waking up to a high fever. For days he had been waking up completely frozen, and no matter how many blankets he used, he still resembled a new born fawn at morning, trembling, unable to stand still.

Coughing from time to time, Draco cursed his luck, wishing the fever would just go away already. Man, how much he hated being sick! Even breathing was hard, his stupid nose insisted on getting blocked, making the job of living impossibly harder. If only his head stopped pounding, maybe then he would remember which potion Madame Pomfrey ordered to drink when the fever returned. He suspected it was the blue one, but he wasn´t certain, it could be for his stomach.

"Just kill me already…" grumbling loudly, he fought against a sneeze. He would not give in to the urges of the cold! He would not… He sneezed. "Arr, someone, end this."

"I´m sure it´s only your cold talking." Not even having the strength to jump, Draco simply looked up tiredly, glaring at his completely healthy roommate. "So this is where you disappeared. Your… friends were looking for you."

"Why aren´t you sick?!" Was all the wizard managed to say before coughing took over, shaking his body violently. It was painful, the dry cough scratching the throat without mercy.

"Obviously we have different immune systems. Have you taken your medicine?" The youngster only sent him a glare, bending forward as the coughing intensified. Aquamarine eyes swept the surroundings, narrowing as he noticed the bottles of potions. Quickly he moved towards them, examining the bottles.

"I-I was a little… busy." Stated Draco as it stopped, breathing roughly. Looking up, he was startled to find that Hitsugaya was gone. He hadn´t heard the boy move, when had he…

His thoughts were interrupted as something cold touched his skin, and the wizard couldn´t help but jump, screaming slightly. Which he would deny to the end of his days. Perhaps it was good thing he couldn´t talk clearly, or else a girly scream would certainly be heard throughout the school.

"Take your medicine." On the other side stood Hitsugaya, as calm as ever, and Draco couldn´t stop himself from cursing loudly. Well, as loudly as his sore throat would allow, but clearly the weird transfer student though it was amusing. "Why is there a stomach medicine too? I though you only had a fever."

"I threw up because of the fever." Deciding not to even ask how Hitsugaya could move so silently, he quickly took his medicine. Anything to stop the pounding in his head. "Madame Pomfrey thought it could happen again."

Closing his eyes as he felt the potion take effect, the blond wizard felt immediately better. Merlin, he hated colds so much… It made him feel horribly, and the fact he usually spent the sick days all alone in his room never helped either.

Focusing once again on his roommate, he felt himself frown. Most people were already using their winter wear, or at least part of it. And yet, there stood Hitsugaya, wearing a thin sweater, his robe on his arm. While everyone else was freezing, wondering if Winter would arrive sooner that year… the transfer student was completely unfazed.

Draco wanted to ask so many questions, his mind buzzing with curiosity. But over the last weeks, he learned one extremely important thing: Toshiro Hitsugaya did not share. Whenever Draco tried to learn something personal about his roommate, Hitsugaya skillfully avoided the topic with a half-smile, as he changed it to something else.

So far, he had only learned that Hitsugaya thought their food was too oily, and that the house rivalries were silly. Oh, and that Zabini´s attempts at bullying were, and those were his exact words, funny. Honestly speaking, Draco seriously couldn´t understand how his roommate´s mind worked, and it was driving him crazy.

"Better?" Looking up as his mind felt clear once again, Draco nodded gratefully. He probably would have just laid there had Hitsugaya not appeared.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" The strangeness of the situation finally hit the wizard, as they were not close enough for his roommate to visit him. "Not that I don´t appreciate the company, but I am certain you aren´t here because of me."

After the disaster that was the flying lesson, Draco felt like they grew slightly closer. At the very least Hitsugaya no longer ignored his very existence, going as far as initiate the conversation sometimes. They even did homework together, though it was mostly him asking the transfer to explain the parts he hadn´t understood.

Still, they weren´t friends yet, not really. Outside of their room they did not interact, mostly because Zabini was always around to send some nasty remarks to the stoic white-head.

As his thoughts became confusing, for a moment, Draco though he would not receive an answer. Hitsugaya frowned lightly for a moment, his eyes staring at the exit, before he apparently gave up, sighing loudly. Whatever battle had happened in his mind, Draco felt happy his roommate was starting to trust him.

"I needed the healer." Revealing his left arm, Draco felt shocked for a second, eyes drawn to it. "I was too late at dodging and I do not know the spell. The usual Finite is not working and I can´t enter the library like this."

The robe that had been concealing it fell on the ground, revealing red angry markings on Hitsugaya´s arm. Against his pale skin, more than six crisscrossing welts stood up, making the wizards shiver at the simple number of them.

Draco knew that spell. His father had tried to teach it last summer using the house elves, but he had never managed to cast it. It was a highly advanced spell, and while not classified as dark, dislike, even hatred, was required to properly cast it.

"I… We need to call Snape immediately!" Jumping from his bed, Draco staggered unsteadily, not feeling good despite the potion. It was not time to rest!

"Oi, calm down." Helping the wizard, as he caught the sick teen, Hitsugaya was as calm as ever. "I´m sure the healer is more than capable of taking care of it."

"No, this spell... Look, it´s not a normal spell, alright? There is a reason Finite doesn´t work." Draco stubbornly tried to walk towards the exit, but Hitsugaya was strangely enough holding him back with ease, actually appearing slightly bored. "We need to call Snape."

"You are not going anywhere with your cold. You are burning, I can feel it even through your clothes." Frowning, Hitsugaya easy maneuvered him to sit on the bed, blocking the exit. "I shall visit the professor then, you rest."

Draco felt warry, unable to trust his roommate. Perhaps some other time he would have let him go alone, but Hitsugaya had, in a round way, admitted to seek Madame Pomfrey's help only as a last resort. Even when he had got hurt, he refused to seek any medical help. In retrospective, perhaps Draco should pay more attention to his roommate.

"No, you need to stay here. We can use the fireplace to call him, they are connected. I am sure he won´t mind." Ignoring the small protest, Draco quickly rushed to the chimney, knowing the floo powder was in the vase next to it. "How can you even talk normally? Those welts must be burning!"

For the first time, Hitsugaya showed his discomfort as he looked at the marks. However, it still was nothing like Draco had expected. His father´s elf had cried rather loudly when he had shown it. Not to mention that they looked rather painful.

"That´s why I came here." Not the answer Draco was looking for, but then again, not like he was expecting the truths.

Throwing the green powder, the wizard didn´t think for a second, sticking his head right into the fire. "Professor Snape´s office." In a swirl of flames, the dark room came into view, as well as the surprised face of the Potion Master.

"Draco, why are you using the fire place?" Perhaps because he had been caught by surprise, the anger that accompanied the professor was nowhere to be seen, substituted by surprise and slight worry.

"I´m at the infirmary and Hitsugaya came here with… some wounds." Draco didn´t want to admit that he knew what the spell was. Not in a fireplace that was certainly monitored by Dumblebee. "Please come here."

There was no need to wait for an answer, Snape´s whole demeanor changed in an instant. Backing away to allow passage, the wizard tiredly returned to his bed, feeling worn out. And the day had only started…

In swirls of flames, professor Snape appeared in his trademark dark clothes, hardly restraining the worry in his eyes. Clearly, he thought something had happened to Draco, despite the fact he clearly said Hitsugaya. The young wizard couldn´t help but wonder exactly how much did his professor worry about him.

"Draco, what is the emerg…?" Words died as he noticed the red markings on Hitsugaya´s skin, worry morphing into pure anger. Without a single word, he immediately stalked towards the injured student, wand in his hand. "Stand still."

A swirl of purple light washed over the arm, melting against the red welts as it started attacking them. Startled, Hitsugaya tried to move his hand away, the calm expression replaced by a painful frown. However, his hand did not move, Snape holding it in a dead-grip with all his strength.

"Bear with it for a second." Draco was impressed, the painful expression had disappeared in few seconds, replaced by an indifferent mask. The counter-spell was almost as bad as the curse itself, as it fought against it while invading the body.

It took few painful seconds to finally work, the unnatural marks disappearing slowly leaving behind a burned skin.

"Apply this paste every night, the skin will heal without a scar." Summoning a white tube, Snape gave it to Hitsugaya as he finally let go of his arm. Nevertheless, his eyes never left the burns, anger growing quickly. "How did it happen?"

As he applied the orange paste with clearly disgust, the transfer remained quiet. For the life of him, Draco couldn´t understand why he hadn´t gone directly to Snape. Or why wasn´t he spilling the beans, obviously he had an idea of the severity of the situation… right?

"I was careless." Hitsugaya finally admitted, though obviously he felt displeased by it. "A couple of students set up a trap. While I was distracted, I failed to noticed a third one and when I finally saw the spell, didn´t have enough time to dodge completely, so my arm was hit. Won´t happen again, that´s certain."

"Clearly more than one spell hit you." Draco suddenly chimed in, ignoring the startled look. He had remained quiet for quite a time after all. "I saw how it works, one spell creates two marks at most. You had more than five!"

Rolling his eyes, Hitsugaya straightened his shirt, ignoring the fact that it would leave stains on it. "Like I said, careless. I hadn´t expected so much damage, in the time I recovered, two more were sent my way. Used my injured arm to deflect them, didn´t want to injure other parts."

"Where and when did this happen?" Stepping in as he took control of the situation, Snape was ready to push for expulsion once the assailants were found. "Can you identify your attackers?"

"There is no need, a detention will actually make it worse." Acting as if it was completely obvious, the transfer picked up his fallen robe. "I believe they came after me because of a previous detention actually, I do remember professor McGonagall yelling at one of them."

"You do realize that spell is forbidden to be used in Hogwarts, right?" Said Draco in complete amazement, unable to believe what he heard. "While the spell is not considering dark, to use it on a student in Hogwarts leads to immediate suspension and even possibly expulsion."

"As Mister Malfoy has said. I will need names, Mister Hitsugaya, this isn´t a simple fight between students."

"I don't know the names. There were two of them, both Ravenclaw, probably in their sixth or seventh year. Dark haired, pale skin, tall and skinny. Not brothers, but possibly cousins, they did resemble each other. The third one a Gryffindor, light brown hair and big glasses."

With his low acquaintances in Ravenclaw Draco couldn´t pinpoint exactly whom those were, but Snape clearly recognized the description, the whole air around him darkening. Without a doubt, those two were going to meet Dumblebee rather soon.

"I shall contact you soon to confirm everything. Take care not to use your arm too much, apply a bandage too if you prefer, but do not make it too tight." It would probably take around a week to heal with the aid of the paste, those burns could be categorized as second degree. "Has anything else happened?"

"No professor." Clearly a lie, Draco knew of the countless bullying attempts his roommate suffered every week. However, it was hard to spot the lie, had Draco not know the truth, he would have believed it.

"Very well." Clearly Snape believed him as much as Draco did. "Should anything happen, come immediately to my office." With a nod towards the blond wizard, Snape left through the fire place.

For a moment, Draco wasn´t sure what to say. He felt tired, ready to sleep for quite a while, but with Hitsugaya there, he couldn´t calm down. Honestly speaking, he wasn´t sure he hadn´t broken some sort of unspoken rule. Calling Snape despite the fact Hitsugaya clearly did not want help…

Jumping slightly as those cold eyes focused on him, Draco though he had messed up. That was it, his plan was no more… Strangely enough, he couldn't bring himself to regret it.

"Thank you."

Startled, the blond wizard simply stared as Hitsugaya left, somehow frozen in time. Had he… He had heard… It was…

"YES!" Draco celebrated as he fell down on the bed, grinning like a mad man. He hadn´t messed up after all!

Feeling like the day just got so much better, the wizard fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Bleach**

 **A/N: And slowly the story is moving along... The chapter is kind of late, but I swear I didn't do it on purpose. Life sucks, that all I have to say. As sorry, a looong chapter :)**

 **Once again, cookies for StorytellerD132. Sorry that the cake is a lie XD**


	13. The Calm before the Storm

He was furious. Attacking a fellow student, and with a forbidden spell too! Using the knowledge freely given to harm another, a clear disregard for the rules of the house of Ravenclaw!

Pathetic. Simply pathetic!

Sitting in his comfy chair as he stared at the burning fire with a glass of strong firewhisky, Flitwick glared furiously. He had known his ravens weren´t perfect, no one was after all, but he had hopped they had learnt to respect others, that knowledge should never be used to harm but to help and build a brighter future. Were his teachings and rules useless? The meetings, sleepless nights?

Sighing, he closed his eyes, tried from a long day of meetings and interrogations. To think that two of his students had used a borderline dark spell to inflict harm… Certainly, the boys weren´t the best students, sometimes they tried to take the easy way out, but never had they shown any violent behavior. To use one of the spells they had found in the restricted section without properly researching its use first, while disregarding the warnings…

His head hurt. Perhaps it was time to rethink the treatment of the older students. Some obviously lacked the mentality to responsibly deal with the information those contained. And maturity to know when not to use it.

As a knock caught his attention, tired eyes watched as Bathsheda, the professor of Ancient Runes, walked in quietly. She often helped deal with the ravens when he was too busy, sometimes even taking over his role should he be away for some time. Quite the help too, especially during exams.

"How did it go?" Bath asked seriously, having been present when Snape had informed him of the attack. McGonagall, as expected, hadn´t been excited about the news. "Was the punishment decided?"

The professors had acted quickly, not wanting others to get the wrong idea. The boys had been caught immediately, as Snape had rushed to inform the others right after leaving the infirmary. Only the fact the children appeared to be truly sorry kept Flitwick from pushing for an expulsion. Still, it had taken them two days to deal with everything, hear both sides and come up with a decision. Hitsugaya hadn´t been that excited about the whole issue.

"As well as you imagine" Offering her a glass as she sat down, he was gently refused with a smile. "Those who used the burning spell were suspended for two weeks, with one month detention when they return. The other one will serve detention for a month with Minerva."

"Two weeks… is rather short." Bath frowned as she summoned a cup of herbal tea. Alcohol was not of her preference.

"Agreed. Obviously, Severus´ request for expulsion was immediately denied, but I expected at least a month of suspension. Albus, however, was of the opinion that any longer than two weeks would affect their studies negatively."

"Honesty, that man! Isn´t it the whole point? To make them regret their mistake?" Huffing, Bath slipped her tea rather angrily, glaring at nothing. "Two weeks is nothing, easy to catch up right away. Even the laziest of Ravenclaw can do it in a week."

"You know how he is ready to give a second chance to everyone." One of the reasons Snape and Headmaster clashes wits so often. Snape rarely believed in second chance. "Nothing we said changed his mind, so I added the detention. Severus, of course, readily offered himself to take care of them."

Both smiled slightly, well aware of the reputation Potion Master´s detention had.

"Excellent. Perhaps that will make them think twice before attacking anyone else ever again." Often children complained that the detentions were too hard, extremely horrible. Some even called them cruel. "How is Hitsugaya taking it?"

"Oh, that´s right. You have him at Runes." It was hard to keep track of every student's electives, but Hitsugaya was hard to forget. Despite being adults, many professors still enjoyed gossiping after all.

"Indeed. A rather promising student too. Possibly a genius to be honest. Even the hardest problems he solves with ease, the current pace of the class is too slow for him. Since the school rules don´t allow skipping years, I'm planning on inviting him to the Runes Club."

"Oh, you too?"

Both professors stared at each other surprised, before eyes narrowed, their competitive spirit showing. They were, after all, champions in their respective fields.

"I´m certain he´ll enjoy runes more." Bath quickly stated with a tin smile." The research of dead languages is done openly only at Hogwarts. Any other facility will never allow a foreign student with no degree to join. Perfect opportunity for Hitsugaya."

"Now, now, runes are interesting, but surely my club is better for Mister Hitsugaya. Research on extinct charms, improvements and even charm creation. Not to mention the access to my personal library. An opportunity one has to work years to gain outside of the school. Obviously, charm club is perfect for Mister Hitsugaya."

The pair glared at each other with heated eyes, despite the misleading kind smiles, preparing for a possible war. Flitwick might be a dueling champion, but Bath was confident she could win in a battle of words.

"How amusing. Hitsugaya indeed is a genius, to make us want him in our club enough to fight for it." As she leaned back, relaxing with her forgotten cup of tea, Bath shook her head. "And yet, as far as I've heard, his favorite class seems to be potions."

Rumors travelled fast, and at the school, there was no bigger topic than Hitsugaya.

"Yes, yes, even Severus has commented on it." Not to mention the students. "But I have also heard other professors commenting on his work. Minerva has described him as a wonderful student, and even Hagrid talks happily."

"A genius indeed." Her eyes narrowed as she suddenly though of something. "If everyone is fascinated by his knowledge…" She looked dramatically at Flitwick. "Then doesn´t everyone want him in their club?"

Noting the issue for the first time, Flitwick was speechless. There were many clubs in Hogwarts, but those related to the curriculum, created hundred years ago, were always competing against each other. Especially Charms and Transfiguration, often going for the same students.

"How many clubs can a student have?" The small professor asked in hurry. Snape would surely invite the boy to the Potion club, the fact it was Hitsugaya´s favorite subject an open secret. Since Bath would not budge…

"Three, and only if all professors involved agree." The woman stated with ease, her grin clearly visible despite the attempt at hiding it.

"Merlin, I need to hurry up!" He simply couldn´t allow McGonagall to snatch the boy first! Charms suited the young man better. It was charms after all. Who didn´t like charms?

"However, no matter how fun this conversation was… you haven't´ answered me yet, Filius."

For a moment, the older wizard pretended to ignore her, but those sharp eyes were hard to escape. "Honestly speaking, he´s acting like normal." Sighing tiredly, Flitwick leaned against the chair. "Attends classes and meals at usual times, continues moving alone. Sometimes Potter and his friends talk to him but… It´s like he hadn´t been attacked at all."

"Really?" To say she wasn´t surprised would be a lie, Bath couldn´t even keep her face straight. "Nothing?"

"Indeed." The old wizard appeared tired, joining his hands with a somber face. "I am not sure if he is only putting up a front… or if he seriously doesn´t care. Severus said he´ll keep an eye on the child, but there is a limit to what any professor can do."

"Most children would be too traumatized to even leave the dorms; you remember the panic last year. Is he simply pretending, or…"

"Or he had experienced something much worse, is it?"

Both grimaced as they recalled Hitsugaya´s boggart, the dead eyes of the poor girl were hard to forget. Had his family been attacked as they suspected? Killed perhaps?

Lupin had offered to share his memories of the class, specifically of Hitsugaya's boggart. Sprout had been the most affected, crying nonstop, but the image brought them all memories of the war. It was hard to even look at the dying girl, but the child's method of dealing with his fear probably left a bigger impression. It was difficult to forget the hatred staining those cold eyes. Not many had the nerve to act upon their hatred, not in such a swift, deadly way. Even then, days later, Flitwick still found himself flinching at the memory.

"It had been hard to convince Pomona not to hug him." She reflected, as it had been the only good thing that had happened that day. A part of her still wondered how the child would have reacted to the sudden assault.

"Or Poppy not to examine him." Flitwick added with a strained grin. That woman did not like being told what to do… or what not to. "Though honestly no one really liked it when Dumbledore said not to pursue the topic anymore, and to refrain from mentioning it in front of Mister Hitsugaya. It´s plainly obvious that whatever had happened, the child is still struggling with it."

"You know how headmaster is with traumatic experiences… Believes the children will overcome it magically by themselves. Honestly, some still come to me with nightmares of last year, and he says a psychologist is unnecessary!"

"Dementors presence isn´t helping the matters either." He agreed, deciding it was time to stop drinking either he got drunk. "Still, the fact that he´s only thirteen and already had to go through something so bad… this world isn´t fair."

"No it´s not, my friend."

.

.

.

* * *

The school was slowly growing quiet, the wind reclaiming its rightful place in the corridors as the whispers and chuckles slowly died down. The night was growing closer, and the children were more than ready to return to their respective dorms, either to take a nap, plays with friends, or do homework.

Toshiro was slowly returning to his room from the library, a couple of books under his arms. It had taken a while to convince the librarian to allow him to take five books, but he had managed somehow. It would take most of his afternoon, and probably even part of the night, but it was worth it.

There was quite a variety of both defensive and offensive books simply waiting to be read, and after the previous fiasco, he finally had a reason to request them without raising eyebrows.

"There you are." The voice of his roommate stopped Toshiro, as he gazed at the slightly flushed boy. Noticeably, he had been running for a while, having something important to tell if he went as far as that. "Where have you been? I have been running around for almost five minutes now…"

"I have been at the library." Toshiro interrupted almost rudely, showing the books he had been carrying. He was not in the mood for any drama, all he wanted was to read those dammed books and relax. "I have finished my homework and was in need for some additional reading material. Has something happened?"

Nodding, still trying to catch up to his breath, Draco gave the books a glare. Library. Why hadn´t he thought about it earlier? "Two things happened. Firstly, someone vandalized your desk and bed. I do not know whom, since I was out flying. I have reported to professor Snape. That´s the second thing, he requires to see you immediately… I am supposed to bring you, so come along, he´s not a patient man."

Frowning, Toshiro gave a look at his books, before nodding. "Haven´t you heard something from other Slytherin? It was obviously either someone from our year, or someone older… If you don´t know, we can rule out some people from our year, and those upperclassmen who get along with you. They would have warned you, to make sure you are not a suspect. Have you told someone you were going flying?"

"No, I just felt like it… you disappeared the moment you finished homework, and I was bored. I think people saw me exit the dorm, but no one knew where I was going." He wasn´t sure why Hitsugaya was asking those questions while he should be feeling irritated, annoyed and angry someone had destroyed his belongings.

"Hm… interesting." Once again, Draco stared at the white haired boy, wondering if he hit his head or something, because in his personal opinion, there was nothing interesting about the situation. "Clearly this was to upset me, and probably to make you look bad. Not that I understand why they even tried, you are obviously smarter than to trash the room without having an alibi first… Is it possible to repair the clothes?"

"Yes, professor has already done that, though some will probably need to be replaced. Not to mention someone spilled ink on most of your homework… and there is no way to save that." Hitsugaya took a deep breathe, closing his eyes for a moment. "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" The transfer asked almost surprised, sighing just the slightest bit as they both walked towards Professor Snape´s office through the cold stone corridors. "Clearly it is not your fault; I should have expected something similar to happen. However, I am rather surprised they moved to my belongings this quickly, the last time it took them almost half a year …"

"You were bullied at your school?" The blond haired boy asked surprised, thought it would explain Hitsugaya´s coldness to the whole situation, since apparently, he was already used to it. That thought made him almost grimace, however, as he thought about his roommate. The poor guy couldn´t catch a break even in another country…

"Indeed, my peers found me incredibly annoying, since I was the youngest student and they felt threatened by my presence. But no more on this topic, I believe we have arrived to the office."

Indeed they had, much to Draco´s surprise and unhappiness, since he wanted to hear more about Hitsugaya´s life. The blond wizard knew that from then on he needed to be careful with his words, since they came from different cultures, and from what he learned recently, upbringings too. Knocking on the door, he waited patiently to be allowed in, since Snape liked stupid children with no sense of decency as much as he liked Potter.

"Come in." The cold voice ordered, and Draco lost no time in opening the door, since the subject was rather important, no matter how much Hitsugaya didn´t seem to care. "Ah, Mister Malfoy, I see you managed to find Mister Hitsugaya. Now, both of you sit down, since this is a rather delicate topic to discuss."

The door closed behind them, and Hitsugaya took a moment to observe his professor´s office. The room itself was rather cold, located in the dungeons, and the many potion ingredients, added to the rather dim light, created a rather sinister effect. Clearly, it was meant to scare weak hearted students, cementing Professor´s status as the scariest teacher.

"As your roommate must have already told you," The dark haired man continued, entirely focused on his smallest student "someone has vandalized your belongings, Mister Hitsugaya. While the matter with clothes and books can be resolved rather simply, it does not change the fact this was a horrible act, and I assure you it will be taken care of quickly."

"With all due respect, professor." Toshiro stated easily, clearly not fazed the least by the situation. "In my experience, when professors get openly involved, the level of harassment usually goes up too. If the matter will be investigated, I would like it to be kept strictly between those closely related, instead of making it collective knowledge."

"I see… Indeed, Mister Hitsugaya." Snape stated, grinning slightly evilly. "I see why you were sorted into our little house. I was going to propose the same, even though certain professors would surely disagree with me, but since you were the one to ask, they won´t be able to complain. However, I will put some barrier around your room; we do not want another break in obviously. Probably I´ll have to put some around other rooms too, but we can use the issue with Sirius Black as a camouflage. I assume you have no issues with staying in the same room as Mister Malfoy."

"No, there is no problem with Malfoy; I know for certain he was not the culprit, he´s too smart for that." _It is a shame we are not at Soul Society, Master._ Hyorinmaru mumbled, irritation blooming quickly. _One encounter with our power would make them regret forever their behavior. Imprudent fools._

 _Indeed. However, we are not at Soul Society, therefore, we´ll have to play by their rules for now._

"Good. There is an issue with a few articles of clothes and few books you have purchased that have been found in an irreparable state, but the school is ready to pay for those. Just make an inventory of missing belongings and give it to me next time. Now, I was told your homework has also been destroyed, and there is no way to restore it. I am afraid you will have to redo it."

"Understood. I shall take a look at my possessions, but there is no need to repay me, in case it is something I require, I´ll acquire it myself." The dark haired professor said nothing, probably surprised even though nothing showed on his face, and Toshiro continued. "Is there any other subject that needs to be discussed? I would like to make an early start on my homework, hopefully I´ll end it today."

As Snape nodded, Toshiro bowed slightly. "Thank you for your assistance. Have a nice evening. See you later, Malfoy." With such words, the white haired Shinigami made his way out, already planning his homework schedule. Hopefully, he would be able to finish them all quickly.

As soon as the door closed, Snape cast a privacy spell, glaring at the only student left in the room. It was one of his coldest glares, Draco reasoned, but it had stopped having full effect on him long ago. After all, when you grew up with the Potion professor as your godfather, you grew immune of them with time.

"It was a Slytherin without any doubt. I´m not sure what annoys me more, the fact Hitsugaya was targeted once again, or the fact my orders were ignored." Sighing, Snape relaxed slightly, searching for a headache potion. "Have you heard anything? Rumors between the students?"

Sadly, there wasn´t much Draco could help with, the house had been rather subdued after the last fiasco. "Not really. Most of the older students took your last warning to heart, trying to create at least some connection with Hitsugaya. Everyone else is just keeping the distance…"

"But there is someone bothering you." It was scary how perceptive Snape could be.

"There is… Zabini." There was something off about him, but Draco just couldn´t pinpoint it. "Even since Hitsugaya arrived, Zabini has behaved strangely. He has never been much for badmouthing others, not even Potter and his little friends. The change has been rather drastic."

"Zabini… There has been the issue with his mother remarrying again last summer, but as far as I am aware, they get along well." Snape had noticed it too, but considered unimportant with everything else that was going on. "Keep an eye on him. If he does anything, inform me immediately."

Despite the fact he already was watching Zabini carefully, Draco nodded, felling slightly better that he no longer would be the only one careful around the boy. He often felt like telling Hitsugaya, but suspected the boy would simply not care.

"What was decided with those three that attacked Hitsugaya?" The young wizard couldn´t help himself, Hitsugaya never told him anything after all. "He wasn´t exactly happy at being interrogated. His words, not mine."

"Two of them will be suspended, obviously. The last one has detention the whole month, but McGonagall is the one taking care of it. I think they are still hiding something, but as Hitsugaya said nothing, Headmaster decided the matter was closed." Obviously, Snape was unhappy about it. "Everyone pushed for at least a month suspension, it is a grave offence after all, but Headmaster decided two weeks is enough. Honestly, that man… but enough. You should go now." Standing up, Snape reached his godson, giving him a normal looking coin. "If you notice that the situation is swirling beyond control, squeeze the coin once, and I´ll be on my way. And be careful, understood?

"I promise, Severus."

.

* * *

Toshiro was rather annoyed as he took a long look at his belongings, specially his homework. It had taken him a while to write them with a quill, since those were annoying to use, and at that moment, he was half-tempted to use his brush. It would probably take half the time, but he wasn´t sure if the quills were just the writing material professors preferred students to us, or if it had obligatory use.

His clothes and books were another issue, since they had been bought with his personal money, and now he needed to spend more money on them. However, he had no real use for money, so it wasn´t as if he actually cared. Being a Captain had its benefits, one of them being the large sum of money he received every month. Since he almost never used it, he had quite the amount saved. No, what annoyed him was the disrespect with which the books had been treated, some children where just downright rude.

Sighing as he placed the borrowed books on the bed, ready to be read once he finished for the second time his homework, the captain set on doing his duty. Redoing it again was easier, since he already knew what to write, but the quill was still an irritating problem. Honestly, he couldn´t understand how wizards managed to use such an annoying method… but there was nothing to be done.

 _Give it a few more weeks of practice, and you´ll master it. Remember how annoying had it been when you had to use a pen? You were frustrated, but then you actually decided it was extremely useful to have. No need to carry ink with you everywhere… I believe you still have some with you, Master._ Hyorinmaru remarked, trying to ease his little master´s growing boredom. Doing the homework for the first time was interesting, it demanded some attention… redoing it was pure torture.

 _Indeed. As you know, I carry them with me in case of emergencies. That is the downside of a brush, you cannot write on spot._ Putting the Transfiguration homework aside, he shook his head. _Should I introduce the wizards to a pen too? Hm… forget it; I know what they think about Muggle inventions. Not to mention calling normal people muggle… Are they idiots or what? What a name… clearly an insult, I wonder who came up with it…_

 _Master, you are slipping from the reality._ The ice dragon stated while laughing, since Toshiro usually did not delve on pointless questions. _Nevertheless, you are right, the word does sound like an insult. However, what worries me the most is their belief of superiority. No wonder there have been so many Dark Lords in their brief history of existence, and I am afraid there will be many more. It is a shame they do not offer a class that teaches Wizards about non-magical humans and their customs._

 _There is, Hyorinmaru._ The white haired boy interrupted, cursing his stupid quill. _The class, however, is a joke. I took a glance at the book, and in many aspects, it could not be more wrong. With the growing use of technology humans have, I am afraid soon the Wizarding world will be revealed, and there will be many lost lives in the conflict. Wizards do not know of human development as they should, and I bet more than half has never heard of a gun…_

Suddenly, Toshiro stopped writing, blinking as the topic of conversation finally registered fully in his mind. _Hyorinmaru, why exactly are we discussing this again?_

If the ice dragon had been a human, he would have been rolling on the ground from laughing. Was as it was, he was a dragon, shacking from the strength of his laughs. _Master, that homework must be extremely boring if you decided to discuss such topic. I believe it started with a pen, and then…_

 _Oh, be quiet!_ The captain stated putting the quill down swiftly, as anger began to grow. Yes, homework was boring, too boring actually, and the fact he had one more to finish only made him angrier. Once he found those idiots who dared to vandalize his room, he was going to make them pay for everything.

As lost in thoughts as he was, he never noticed as the door opened, and a tired blond haired wizard walked in, only to immediately start shivering from the unbelievable cold that seemed to swallow the whole room. "Merlin, Hitsugaya, why is the room freezing?" Draco stated, glancing worriedly at the tinny layer of pure ice that was forming around his roommate's chair, twinkling slightly. Last time he checked, the dorms were not cold enough for it to happen!

"Malfoy? I see you returned." Clearly, he had surprised the transfer, and as soon as their eyes locked, the temperature increased drastically. If not for the fact Draco was certain he was not crazy, and wasn't under effect of a potion, he would have thought he had imagined it. However, before he had time to delve on the situation, he was interrupted. "I was planning on staying up late today, as I have some books to read. Will it bother you much if the light on my side remains on?"

"I… No, wait, why was the room so cold? There was ice around your chair…" Draco didn´t like not knowing, and he felt that his roommate was hiding something important. For the last month, he had been waking up shivering, always so cold. He had even approached Snape, asking for the heat charm to be fixed, only to be told there was no problem with it.

"Ah, the cold… It was nothing, just me trying out a spell." Hitsugaya seemed sincere enough, but Draco wasn´t a Slytherin for nothing, he knew there was more to that story than he left on. Not to mention that he had never heard of such a spell. "Does cold bother you much?"

"Obviously it does." Draco shot back, frowning, not linking the fact he was not holding all information. It usually meant trouble. "The dungeons are cold enough already without you trying spells… especially at morning. Are you responsible for the malfunctioning of the heating charms?"

"Heating charms? No, I did nothing to them." Nodding, Draco sent his roommate one more glance, before quickly moving to his bed.

"Professor Snape will be here shortly to put some protection around the room, if you have any questions you can ask him." And the blond had some questions of his own, especially regarding a certain spell that apparently froze the room. If there was something his father taught him, it was that information was worth its weight in gold, it had the power to move the world. There was nothing that annoyed the Slytherin more than being left in the dark, and regarding his roommate, he seemed to be always missing something.

"No, I do not have any questions at the moment." Hitsugaya answered, as he turned back towards his homework. For a moment, Draco considered lending his, but noticing the speed his roommate was working with, decided it wasn´t necessary. However, the silence didn´t last for long. "Malfoy, what do you know about Dementors?"

The blonde wizard, who had been staring at his roommate shamelessly for at least two minutes, jumped slightly at his question. He had not expected the question, to be honest.

"Dementors?" Shivering at the thought of the dark creature, Draco wished it disappeared. When that monster had approached him on the train, he thought he would faint, having found it hard to even breathe. "To be honest, there isn´t much known about them. I don´t know since when they existed, but they were found at an island in the North Sea… a wizard had built there a prison and used it to capture and torture muggles. The island was completely hidden, no one knew about it, not even other wizards. When the Ministry found out about it, after the charms wore off, and went to investigate, they found those monsters and because of the effect they had on wizards, restricted them to the island. Later, they began being used as guards at Azkaban, our prison."

Toshiro frowned slightly, listening to the information carefully. "Can the Ministry control them?" A island in the North sea? Completely hidden? If no one could sense it, not even the Shinigami, then the murdered people certainly would become Hollows, losing their minds. Living for years, only in the company of other hollows, in the place where you were tortured… Could the circumstances have somehow allowed the hollows to evolve? Damn, he needed more information!

"Ministry? It appears they can, right? But my dad says that no one can truly control Dementors. They are greedy, all they want are souls, and they will follow the one that gives them what they want." Obviously no one could control them, even Arrancar had disobeyed Aizen. "A few years ago, when we were at war, they readily left for Dark Lord´s side once he grew powerful enough. If you ask me, I still wonder why the Ministry continues to use them… One wrong move, one powerful Dark Lord, and they´ll leave."

"I understand they suck the happiness and bring out bad memories, right?" Draco nodded, but a part of him wondered exactly why Hitsugaya was asking about them. "What else can they do? In term of human life, can they kill them?"

"Not exactly kill…" The wizard flattered for a moment, remembering that Snape wanted the transfer to stay. Clearly Dementors didn´t exist in Japan, and he worried that telling the worse would make him leave. Not that he appeared weak or easily scared, but those monsters were horrible, it was impossible not to fear them. "There is one thing they do. If a Dementor gets too close, it can consume your soul, leaving your body in a permanent vegetative state, as an empty shell. The Ministry uses them on the worst criminals… Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro was horrified, and Hyorinmaru silently raged in his mind. Damn, it was worse than he had expected… Hollows loved souls, obviously he expected them to kill humans for souls, but to think it was allowed and even encouraged… _We need to destroy them! Those monsters cannot… The wizards don´t understand what monstrosity they are allowing to happen…_

"The… The Ministry allows them to take the soul?" Toshiro´s eyes were glowing with rage, the anger almost overwhelming him. No wonder so many souls were missing. Suddenly, he lost all his irritation for being chosen for the mission; it didn´t matter where he was and what he was forced to do, as long as those Hollows were exterminated. Nothing else mattered. "How could they allow such a… Did they even try to destroy them? Can wizards at least protect themselves somehow?"

Draco swallowed tickly, unable to look away from his enraged roommate even though it was all he wished. Talk about a difficult subject… "Ah, I think there is a way to defend… But it doesn´t exactly destroys them, just stops them from coming close. Maybe you should ask Professor Snape, he knows more. Hey, I know Dementors are horrible, but what's up with your reaction? I mean, you almost overreacted…"

"Overreacted?" Flinching at the disgusted tone, Draco regretted opening his mouth. Hadn´t he learned long ago that keeping his mouth shut was the smartest move? "They are eating souls! Trapping them, not allowing them to follow the natural path of life! Do you realize how much trouble it causes when the souls don´t pass on? The balance is disturbed! Damn, no wonder you people are plagued again and again with Dark Wizards…" _Master, calm down before you say anything you regret._ Hyorinmaru mumbled, but his words were weak, as he agreed with his wielders ramblings wholeheartedly.

The blond wizard blinked a few times, trying to digest the information he just received. Hitsugaya seemed to believe that there existed something beyond death; not that he disagreed, ghosts enough to prove death was not the end. However, the way he said that… balance, ha?

"I apologize for disturbing your rather… heated discussion" A voice started both, rather just Draco, as Toshiro just glanced at the newcomer, having senses his reiatsu… magic a while ago. "But I believe we have some matters to solve. I´ll be casting some spells on the room, it´s better if you are lying on your beds, since it may make you sleepy."

"Professor Snape!" Draco couldn't help but say, wanting to pout at his godfather for startling him. Nevertheless, since he was in front of his roommate, he settled for a glare as he grabbed his nightclothes. "We didn´t hear you knock nor enter…"

"As I have noticed. Then again, with the noise you were making…" Toshiro ignored him, debating with himself his next choice. He wanted to read those books, but if the spell made him sleepy… there was a big chance he would fall asleep immediately. Huge as Captain Komamura. "As to answer your question, Hitsugaya, there is a spell that will keep the Dementors at bay. It is called _Patronus_ , and is rather hard to master. Only about 2% of the population manages to cast it. Now, hurry up"

 _No wonder the Dementors are so feared._ The ice dragon remarked as his little master gave up and climbed on top of his bed, ignoring the looks he was given as he wordlessly closed the curtains around the bed, starting to change. _While the number of Shinigami´s compared to normal souls is low, at least it is more than 10%. And we receive souls from all over the world, not just Japan._

 _Indeed. After we finish researching those hollows, we need to look into their military strength. Taking in account they recently finished a war, I expect they still have a considerable number of military available._ Toshiro once again realized that his knowledge, even the most basic, about the Wizarding World was seriously lacking. But he did not have the time nor the resources to research everything he wanted. No wonder Captain Commander warned him that the mission could take years. As if his life wasn´t hard enough as it was…

Opening the curtains, while once again ignoring the questioning gaze his roommate gave him, Toshiro looked at the Potion professor. The man had been silent all that time, but his dark eyes shone with repressed curiosity. Clearly, he had heard his discussion with Malfoy, and had questions of his own. While the Captain would have usually refused answering questions, he felt that having a professor as his ally against those hollows would help him tremendously.

 _I believe we can trust him to some extent, Master. While his soul appears to be bound to someone, that person is not in the world anymore, therefore he can make his own choices. What worries me, however, is that we may end up telling too much. The wizards are not stupid, if we slip up, I´m not sure even our usual means will be able to help us. Thread carefully._

"As I said, I´ll cast some spells that will keep intruders from entering. In case someone aside from you two or I enters without being invited, I will be warned. Any more questions?" At the silence, Professor Snape nodded to himself, turning around to work on the wards.

In silence, the two boys watched the older wizard, Toshiro´s eyes never leaving the strains of magic that slowly enveloped the room. He had noticed he could see the magic when he stared too long or concentrated on something, and while it was rather fascinating, especially the wards around the school, it could be extremely distracting. Not to mention it would look strange if he just kept staring at something. Therefore, taking this chance, his eyes never left the strains of magic. Wards, when casted with a wand, appeared to gain the constancy of strings. Each spell had its own color, and before he knew it, the room enveloped by a tick spider net of three colors. It was beautiful, and slightly hypnotizing, making his eyelids close slowly. For a moment, he tried to fight against the sudden sleepiness, but found no reason to resist, sleep taking its hold on him.

"It´s done." Snape stated as the wards took their place, turning around to face both boys. It had been a while since he last had to cast such powerful wards, but Dumbledore ordered him to keep the transfer boy safe and neither of them wanted unwanted visitors to come at night. Draco was still up, slightly struggling to keep his eyes open, but awake nevertheless. Hitsugaya, on other hand, was already fast asleep, part of his feet dandling on the edge of the bed.

"Wow, that was so cool, Severus." His godson mumbled as he made his way towards him, shaking his head to wake up. "I could even see parts of the wards for a moment there; I think that´s why I feel so sleepy… How many did you cast? Two or three?"

"Three. They should keep you both safe. To be honest I wasn´t expecting Hitsugaya to fall asleep, even if the combination of the wards does make people sleepy… Has he been sleeping badly? Not even once has he complained about his stay here, and even I admit he has many reasons to."

Draco shook his head, giving his roommate a glance. "I know that he tends to wake up early, and by early I mean before seven. Goes on a run early every weekend too. Did you hear that part about Dementors? I mean, everyone hates them, but he just… for a moment, I thought he would kill someone."

"Hm, yes, I heard that. Interesting theory about the souls and Dark Lords. I have not asked exactly what is taught at his academy, but we are supposed to receive a small syllabus near Christmas. Apparently, however, they seem more spirited inclined than us." He had noticed the boy seemed different from others, not only because of his looks, but by the way he acted. Hitsugaya never seemed to relax, and it was driving headmaster crazy with worry, wondering about the boy´s past. The old man needed to learn how to keep his nose to himself, that meddling old cot. "Anyway, I should go now. If questions arise, I´ll be spending my Sunday in my quarters."

"Just one quick question." No, Draco couldn´t allow him to leave without receiving some answers. It was bad enough his roommate seemed to be the most secretive person on the planet. "Do you know any spells that make the room cold and freeze something? Oh, and the spell has to be instant. One moment it's cold and there is ice, and then you blink, and it seems like you just experienced a hallucination"

"Freeze? Instantly? Not really… The spells to control weather are tricky, only masters dare to play with them. I would not advise you to try spells of such type until you are at least in six year. Good night, Draco."

"Good night, Severus."

.

.

.

* * *

" **Hitsugaya-taichou."** Stated the young looking Shinigami, her hair once again caught in an elegant bun. " **The path is clear, if you follow me…** "

The last week showed exactly how much he needed to practice his magic, the precarious position he was in. Toshiro was not delusional. No matter what happened to those three, more idiots with displaced anger would surely come after him. And yet, he had few means to defend himself within the magical school.

Books were an amazing source of knowledge, but they did not give the practical skill he needed. To experiments the spells without worry of hitting someone…

Finding a nice, hidden place had been hard after all. There were few children that actively visited the best spots he had found, perhaps exploring the old castle as much as him. Especially two red haired twins, those two were slowly starting to annoy him.

Nevertheless, he couldn´t simply give up. To experiment in a place not secured, where anyone could enter, was dangerous. It went without saying that his spells tended to be… explosive, no need to put frail children in danger. And that without mentioning his Kido practice.

Strangely enough, the ghosts had been rather cooperative in that matter. Perhaps fueled by fear, or some misplaced gratitude for allowing them to remain in the castle, they readily offered their cooperation. While some acted as scouts, announcing any approaching humans, others spent their days searching for a remote location no one would intrude.

At first, Toshiro had been rather reluctant in accepting their help, but after the last incident when he got hurt, he knew there wasn´t another option. To see someone worry about him had been rather… unsettling.

And finally, after a week of scanning the castle, a perfect room had been found. Natsuki learned about it from one of the ghosts, but gaining access had been hard. Located well beneath the school, with only one known entrance guarded by a highly complex spell, they had been forced to search an alternative opening. With the help of the ghosts, and many sleepless nights, they found a short cut that leaded directly to a secondary entrance.

That said, even that one, hidden halfway under the lake, had been greatly protected. While the spell had not been as complex as the one in the school, it still took few days to completely understand it. Perhaps crushing it with Kido would have been easier, but Toshiro was certain a loud explosion beneath the castle would bring more trouble that it was worth.

Opening the door had required a painfully slow and delicate manipulation of reiatsu. To alternate the spells structure enough to allow a secondary password… His head still hurt when thinking about it.

Nevertheless, it was all worth it. Finally, he had a place where he could experiment as much as he wanted without worrying about other students. Natsuki had offered herself to explore it first, in case there were any traps, so Toshiro was about to see it for the first time.

Going through the dark corridor while ignoring the dead animal bones under his feet, the Shinigami followed his ghostly companion. The walls were dark and slimy, water dripping from moss-like plants that covered the stone. Certainly not for the weak hearted, Matsumoto would have hated it.

As they approached the entrance, Toshiro stared at the solid looking door, adorned with a single metal snake. The eyes glittered, beautiful emeralds, reflecting the light as he held his wand closer. The little light spell was quite handy.

" **Daffodil**." Such was the password, carefully chosen after much contemplation. The insignia of his own division, only those who knew his real identity would ever get it right.

The serpent slid away, as the door unlocked with a loud noise. Without reacting, Toshiro simply pushed it away, entering the unknown room. On the other side was a large and dimly lit chamber, by the looks of it. Stone pillars rose to the ceiling, casting long shadows as a greenish gloom filled the room. Looking carefully, there were decorative snakes all around the room, the tall, ugly statue of a man managing to be the creepiest place of the room. And that taking in account the giant snake lying dead in the middle of the room.

"Is it to your liking?" Natsuki asked carefully as she floated on the air, careful not to get wet. The chamber was slowly being destroyed by water, probably because of a leak that hadn´t been contained in time. It was rather annoying, but Toshiro could easily solve it.

"Indeed, looks abandoned too. The school doesn´t take care of it? If the information is true, this room is one of the relics of the school after all." Toshiro stared at the head of the man, who he supposed was Salazar Slytherin, the founder of his current house.

"No, I´m afraid. The chamber was considered a legend for decades. Most wizards still consider it a myth to be honest, despite the fact it was opened last year and the Potter boy confirmed its existence."

"And they did nothing? The corpse of the creature is still lying here…" Since basilisks were such rare creatures, each part sold for hundreds galleons. Especially of such an old creature…

"No. The headmaster kept it a secret that Potter found the real chamber, making it look like the attacks were caused by a monster that escaped from the Forest." At that Natsuki frowned, landing on a dry place. "As usual, his words were trusted and there was no investigation. And to make sure the children involved in the incident never visited it again, he cast a spell on them that made them forget. Unless they try hard to recall it, the chamber is nothing more than a myth to them."

With every passing day, the Headmaster resembled more and more a manipulative old man… no, the central 46. Making decisions without considering the involved people, without hearing anyone else…

"I see. At least it eliminates the possibility of someone accessing the room beside us." One of the reasons a hidden room at the third corridor had been excluded despite the fact it was hard to access it, as one had to jump down a rather deep hole and then go through many smaller rooms. Hard, but still possible. "There seem to be some preserving charms cast on the room… as well as silencing."

The spell to identify existing charms had been a rather welcomed discovery, Toshiro though as he mumbled the words, watching as the threads of magic reacted. "Aside from silencing, it seems there was also one to control temperature, half broken already, and some residues of a protection charms. Perhaps the latter should have kept the water out of the room, but failed with time."

"Still impressive, considering the last time the spells were reinforced. I believe around fifty years ago? At least that´s when the chamber was opened." Impressive indeed.

"Excellent. The room needs some renovations, but the place is perfect." Honestly, Toshiro couldn´t have asked for a better place. Hidden, hard to access and with silencing charms. As long as he regulated his power, no one would know. "Now, for the report."

"Yes." Straightening her posture, Natsuki immediately began her report. "There are no news on Black´s location. The minister wanted to have the Dementors regularly check the school, but every member of the school body quickly shut down his proposal. No one wants those creatures near the students. A proposal to have every student leave school during the break has arrived yesterday, but it will be 100% refused, for security measures. Apparently, some fear an attack during the train ride. No more news regarding the Black subject."

The whole Black issue was starting to become annoying, Toshiro reflected as he cast a drying spell on his surrounding area. Having his shoes get wet wasn´t an option. It was like the man simply disappeared, no one had managed to find him so far despite the fact the whole world, be it mundane or magical, was on the lookout. And while usually he didn´t care, the fact he was still missing meant the Dementors were there to stay.

"Regarding the experiment, nothing had changed. I´m still unable to leave the school, and there has been no changes in the intensity of the pain. The magic that is keeping me here has not weakened in the least."

Toshiro frowned slightly, considering the information. The Hogwarts ghosts were attached to the castle, unable to leave under threat of becoming a hollow, Shinigami, however, were different. Beings from Soul Society didn´t have a chain, and only in extreme cases, became hollows. With the ability to roam the living world freely, leaving the castle was easy… should be easy.

Natsuki, however, was different. Having lost her ability to cleanse the souls, unable to leave before being assaulted by horrible pain, she had feared that she would become a hollow should she force her way out, giving up trying to escape. Life as a ghost in Hogwarts hadn´t been bad after all, and it was easy to steal some food when no one was around.

It had to change, however, as she could not stay at Hogwarts forever. He had wanted to see it, and the moment her feet had crossed the threshold, her body started to tremble, as she fell down in agonizing pain. He had known, however, that she wasn´t becoming a hollow, having seen that process countless times. No, something else was keeping her there, countless thick golden strains of magic that enveloped her body in a bear hug, not letting go. Now that had been an interesting experience.

Of course, it had been under their expectations.

Natsuki's reiatsu had been tainted by the magic of the school, as she became unwillingly a part of the school. And there were spells, ancient too, that made sure nothing was stolen from the school. Children never knew, how could they, but unless it was allowed by the headmaster, not even a fork could be taken out.

The plan to force her way out seemed to be a bust, Toshiro reflected in silence. Since there was the protection charm to worry about, they had considered breaking through it would be easy if they weakened it first, but obviously, it had been wishful thinking. The only way to free her was to dispel it. Still, they had learned important information, so it hadn´t been a waste of time in the end.

"Has anyone noticed your attempts? The headmaster or his adjutant?" Another thing to worry about, considering the strange impression he got from the old human.

"As far as I am aware, no. It seems like I am considered as an essential part of the castle, and as such do not fall into Headmaster´s domain. I have asked few ghosts to check if there was a reaction when I tried to cross, but their answer was negative."

Excellent, they could experiment without having to worry. "What other belongings aren´t under his domain?" They would need a secondary object for the experiments though, he had assured that she would return home with her mind intact after all.

"Some ancient paintings and few trophies. Since the missing trophies are bound to be noticed, I suggest using some old painting that the humans have forgotten about, preferably that does not move. There are quite few hidden in unused classrooms, I shall have one ready for tomorrow if you wish."

"Hm… bring one tomorrow evening, morning I´ll be busy. Also, try at least once more, this time with all your strength. We need to see if the intensity grows. If you feel like it is impossible or any side effects start to appear, immediately stop and come looking for me. We cannot have you hurt." He was not sadist after all. No need to inflict pointless pain. "For now, it´s all. You may leave." The woman bowed quickly, leaving through the tick wall.

It was rather curious, what magic did when mixed with reiatsu. Shinigami could not walk through walls. At last not truly. However, with magic mixed in, Natsuki suddenly resembled a normal Hogwarts ghosts. Little did the children know that they could touch her; she had always been rather careful.

Sighing as he looked at the huge, dark room, Toshiro made a list of what he needed to do. _Some isolation to keep the water out, cleaning and drying, maybe some brighter light too. The wooden sword I requested from Matsumoto should be here soon, perhaps we could divide the area into spell work and physical training._

 _An excellent idea. Practicing swordsmanship in front of the children would have brought many unnecessary questions._ Hyorinmaru commented for the first time, having been napping all that time. _Though I don´t recommend using your true body, at the moment you need to train your gigai after all._

 _Hm, that´s true._ Overpowering the drying spell to take care of all water, he stared at the disgusting dirty floor. It was quite a shame he knew no cleaning charms, as he was not going to scrub the dirty floor himself. Sadly, that would have to wait for later.

As he moved the dead snake towards the corner, using the stupidly simple to overpower levitating spell, the Captain frowned slightly. Finally, he had a place to learn without having to worry about others. After all, Toshiro needed to find a way to protect himself.

The attack had been an awakening call. Having seen some wizarding spells, he had underestimated them. A stupid move, honestly, especially after everything that happened with Aizen. Perhaps because they were humans he had disregarded them as a threat. And the cost had been a painful arm and the uncomfortable experience of having people worry about him.

No, he needed to find a way to fight back. Relying simply on their magic because he did not want to reveal anything had been a mistake. To see the efficacy of Kido, its reaction to magic, and only then experiment with unknown wizarding spells. Even against those monsters, unless he found a way to approach them, his beloved sword was next to useless…

 _Hey!_

Ignoring Hyorinmaru´s yelp of protest, the young Shinigami found the whole matter a huge pain. At the very least it was Saturday, no dealing with annoying children. Thanks for the small blessings.

 _What shall we try first, master?_ The ancient dragon asked as if the last comment hadn´t even happened, voice heavy and sleepy. Obviously he had been sleeping for quite the time. Narrowing his eyes, Toshiro seriously considered the question, ignoring the fact his zanpakuto was seriously an oversized lazy lizard. If others knew…

 _Bakudo first. Having a way to seal movements or put on barriers that can actually protect instead of the second grade barrier that is_ _ **Protego**_ _is important._ It had been quite a shock when the barrier had collapsed under one simple spell. Perhaps not exactly shock, but certainly disappointment. Followed by pain. So yes, he wanted some proper barriers, thank you very much. _Nothing too complex, the first five should be enough for now._

 _Hado perhaps should be left for later. Even the first one is rather destructive in the right hands. Do try Kaido, in case anything happens. While not certain how a wizard would react to it, the few humans it has been used on hasn´t showed any bad reactions._

 _Bakudo and Kaido; got it._ The body of the snake was tough enough not to get accidentally damaged, but Toshiro turned around as a precaution too. _The spells will have to wait for later. Maybe even ask Malfoy to cast some of them just to see the effect._

 _I´m sure the child won´t mind. If anything, he´ll even encourage you to learn more, perhaps even teach some offensive spells._ The ice dragon interjected happily. _He has been worrying quite a lot about master after all._

Frowning, the Shinigami agreed, remembering the clear worry and panic that day in the infirmary. Honestly speaking, he wasn´t sure why the child cared, they had only known each other for about a month. Toshiro had lived hundreds of years in Soul Society, and aside from Grandma, Matsumoto and Momo, others never cared if he got hurt or not. Well, perhaps not entirely true… His division worried wherever he could do the paper work or not.

Honestly, what was the problem with paperwork and the people in his division? Paperwork wasn´t that bad if done right away. Could be even relaxing, no need to accompany Matsumoto in her crazy adventures.

Still, it wasn´t time to think about that, as he had more pressing issues at hand.

 _Right, I´ll ask later. For now, Bakudo. It´ll be suspicious if I never use any "Japanese" magic after all. Some are already wondering about it._ Despite what the children thought, Toshiro had excellent hearing. _Just need some targets, and we are ready to go. Ready for the conjuring experience?_

They had butted heads often enough on that topic to have Toshiro give in, metaphorically obviously. Conjuration was a highly advanced Transfiguration technique, and he had hesitated quite a bit despite the fact he had mastered most spells with no issues. Most conjuration spells had a specific incantation to make it easier, such as _Avis_ and _Incendio._ However, true conjuration required no words nor specific wand movements, simply a concrete image and enough magical power. He had seen Professor McGonagall conjure a chair once, simply by waving her wand lazily.

Toshiro had at least five times more reiatsu than the average wizard, and all that while still having a seal restraining his powers. Power was certainly something he didn´t lack, but the concrete image and will could be a problem. Therefore, while conjuring using an incantation had been easy, the true test started then.

 _There is no better time than present, right?_ Perhaps sensing his discomfort, Hyorinmaru hurried to reassure him, easing the pressure. Should he fail, their plans would have to change. Hump, Toshiro never failed.

"Here goes nothing."

Focusing on his memories, Toshiro recalled the target used at the academy. Shaped as a human, it was white in appearance, filled with hard specially created sand capable of resisting most hado attacks. It´s approximate weight and width, he recalled it all. Focusing his power, he lifted the cold icy wand, slashing it downwards as he wished for the target to appear.

It felt rather weird, Toshiro reflected almost in a daze, watching as the reiatsu emanating from the wand became denser, morphing into the exact target he had been remembering. Exact form and color, and as it fell down with a huge bang, he suspected that even the weight was reproduced.

 _Amazing…_ Hyorinmaru´s voice was rather quiet, as surprise slowly took over. _The applications that this may have…_

However, neither had time to remain impressed, as the number of targets began to multiply rather exponentially. _Master, master, stop supplying reiatsu!_ The dragon screamed in panic, as the Shinigami had been forced to jump backwards when the items fell towards him. _CUT IT!_

Propelled by the urgency in Hyorinmaru´s voice, Toshiro let the wand fall, sighing in relief as the overwhelming flow stopped. Half the room was buried in white targets, and he had only been holding the wand for ten seconds at most. What was he going to do with them…?

 _Well, that was interesting…_ He remarked almost offhand, trying to pretend like it hadn´t been a traumatizing experience.

 _Indeed, indeed… Next time, maybe you should provide less reiatsu._ Ha, both knew next time was going to be quite a time from then. _At least we have enough items not to worry about breaking them._

 _Good point, good point. Not the way I would have liked it to happen, but it was useful in a way._ Giving the pile one last glance, he took one of the targets, moving towards a more deserted spot. _Since we haven´t stopped the water yet, some will get wet, but nothing to do about it._

Placing the target carefully so it wouldn't move, Toshiro concentrated. It was time to finally try using Kido, who knew what would happen. _Using a fixed target is not the best for the first Bakudo, so try the fourth first. In terms of power there isn´t a big difference, so it should be fine._

"Got it." Putting the hands together, Toshiro immediately felt at ease, having practiced it thousand times. The only thing missing was his uniform, but it could be requested later. " **Bakudo no yon: Hainawa."**

Yellow light appeared as he slashed towards the target, a rope of blinding light that flew quickly through the air. Capturing the white object, it entangled it with ease, tightening at his will. As he continued to give reiatsu, the rope thickened, not breaking even as he pulled it forcefully. The target, on other hand…

"Damn, I forgot it wasn´t secured to the floor." He remarked as he was forced to dodge the target the second time that day, finally cutting the supply off. Ignoring the impact behind him, he scowled looking at his pale hands. "There was some resistance."

 _Indeed. The delay in execution approached one second, too slow._ Having practiced it for so long, both knew immediately that there was something wrong. _The interference came from…_

"Magic."

Magic and reiatsu… Toshiro had been wondering about it for a while, the differences and similarities. Obviously, magic was reiatsu, a spiritual pressure manipulated by wizards. The fact he could use it told him as much, magic wasn´t extremely different from reiatsu.

And yet… there was a difference. Despite the fact he could use it, manipulate to his will with as much ease as the wizards, something was different. Felt different. Was it reiatsu or not?

Frowning as he recited the words once again, invoking the binding rope, the resistance was still there. Like something was fighting against it…

"I can use magic." He stated, talking to himself as he tried to solve the mystery. "So magic is the result of using reiatsu within a being, its use… its channeling through the wand? Hm, no…" Ignoring the targets, forgetting his earlier plans, Toshiro simply couldn´t let it go.

 _Even when I cast the spells, my reiatsu remains the same, so it is not the wand itself. However, it is obviously different from that of the wizards… are they a mutation? Perhaps a part of Quincy that lost the ability to see Hollows?_

There were many differences between Shinigami and Quincy, aside from, obviously, the fact that one group was dead. However, the biggest difference laid in how they obtained their powers.

Every spiritual being had a certain amount of Reiryoku, be it humans or Shinigami. However, Shinigami were experts in harnessing it and using it, the pressure created by its release often called as Reiatsu. Using it to shape their Kido, learning how to control it and fight with it… Shinigami excelled at the use of reiatsu.

Humans, even Quincy, were, however, different. It was rare to find a human with as much Reiryoku as a Shinigami, enough to harness it to fight hollows. Nevertheless, Quincy were spiritually aware, and their higher than average reiryoku had brought more trouble than they could handle. Unable to handle the hollows with the little power they had… somehow, Quincy learned how to use the Reishi in the atmosphere, the spiritual residue of hollows and souls. Infusing it with their own Reiryoku, it allowed them to fight, to protect…

Reishi and Reiryoku… Magic and Reiryoku… Toshiro felt like he was missing something extremely important, but his mind just couldn´t make the connection.

"So confusing…" Toshiro mumbled annoyed, glaring randomly as if he could somehow see the ambient magic. While the colored threads of the wards where visible, he knew magic in its pure state was different. Invisible, untouchable… But he swore he could surely feel it, prickling against his skin. Irritatingly too, since he was feeling rather murderous at the moment.

 _There is only one thing we can do, Master._ Hyorinmaru called lazily, rolling on the snowy ground. _Experiment. Unless we have more data, concluding anything will be difficult._

A shiver ran down his skin as Toshiro remembered a certain crazy scientist captain, with his creepy smile and even creepier face. There was a reason he did not join the Research and Development Institute. That man creeped him out more than the captain was willing to admit. Still, it was a valid point.

Clutching his nose, Toshiro made up his mind, putting the questions at the back of his mind. Thinking too much about it wouldn´t help anyway, it was a topic that needed time. At the moment, there was Kido to practice. Everything else could wait.

* * *

 **Declaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter nor Bleach**

 **A/N: I hate life, school and internships. That´s all I have to say. This chapter was actually longer, I want to add so much stuff... but once 17k were reached, and I realized there is still so much to write, I decided to split the chapter. Which means, that maybe, the next chapter will come out rather soon... *wink* *wink***

 **Thousand thanks to StorytellerD132. No matter what she says, she´s essential for this fic! That´s why, bombard her with cookies!**

 **P.S. Title´s nice right... right? *grin***


	14. From Bad to Worse

If asked what Toshiro liked about Hogwarts… the captain would be hard pressed to answer, as nothing about his stay was remotely enjoyable. The classes were a bore and the children a pain to deal with. Not to mention that everyone, literary everyone, seemed to think they were better than he was. Only the regular exercise and meditation kept him from snapping, be it at students or professors. Their badly disguised attempts to make him like Hogwarts were only making things worse.

The respite came in the form of a notice on the bulletin board, indicating the approach of the first Hogsmeade weekend, at the end of October. Immediately the chatter changed, as everyone focused on the upcoming event. While for the youngest it would be just another normal weekend, third year and up knew it was a chance to escape the school. A rare chance to be free.

Therefore, it wasn't exactly unexpected when a mob immediately jumped to sign up, something Toshiro had found rather amusing. Despite the almighty act many Slytherin presented, their childish side had shined through.

Still, that notice had him thinking, considering his next move. Judging by the euphoric state of the school, the first Hogsmeade week would certainly be the busier. In Slytherin alone, only two students were staying, without counting himself of course. Everyone else was more than ready to go, some going as far as promising to bring sweets for younger students. For a price of course.

Toshiro wasn't sure he wanted to go. Sure, it would be fun to leave the castle, exploring another piece of wizarding history, but he honestly did not want to deal with the crowd, the confusion and noise that was bound to happen. No, all Toshiro wanted was to find a quiet room and meditate for a while, preferably with an open window and quenched fire to keep it nice and cool.

Perhaps it was rather lucky then that third year students had to show their permission first, as it gave him time to convince Hyorinmaru. As expected, the dragon was more than ready to leave the caste, going as far as state that Toshiro needed to have some fun.

"Are you certain you aren't going?" Malfoy asked for the fifth time that day, and it was only nine in the morning. Unlike his roommate, whom was dressed for cold and ready to go, Toshiro laid on his bed, reading a rather thick book about defensive spells.

"Like I said when you woke me up, I am not going." That had been a rather touchy subject. Toshiro did not like being woken up, especially when he only went to sleep at three am. "So stop bugging me and go already."

"But… It's Hogsmeade!" Malfoy said it the same way people talk about kicked puppies, or starving people. "How can you not go? You'll miss the candy and prank stores, not to mention the chance to get out of the school. I can even get us some butterbeer."

Rolling his eyes, the captain simply laid more comfortably, adjusting the pillow. "Alcohol is bad for your brain. Not to mention that more than half the school will be there, can you imagine the noise? No thank you, I shall go next time."

For a moment, the teen simply stared at him, probably searching for more arguments to change his mind. Without success obviously. "Not to mention that I'll have to go alone, and while I don't necessarily mind, it seems like you wanted us to go together."

"Well, since I've been to Hogsmeade before with my father, I thought it would be fun to show you… wait, what do you mean you have to go alone?" Toshiro was certain there was another reason, but decided to let it go.

"Your friends don't like me, so unless you are ready to come clean, I don't see how your idea would work." The wizard immediately quiet down, looking away conflicted. The child was strangely enough rather slow that morning; he was usually rather perceptive of the consequences of his actions after all. Still, the Shinigami could forgive him, the young wizard had obviously woken up excited for a day of freedom. "Now, you better hurry. I bet they are already waiting for you."

Ignoring the way Malfoy clenched his fists, Toshiro returned to his book. He knew for certain that the wizard wasn't ready to admit he had been deceiving everyone, especially not his father. "I… I shall bring you something back."

Waving as the boy left, with a last goodbye, the white haired captain ignored the whispered words. It didn't matter if Malfoy came up with an excuse for them to go together next time, as it would all depend on Toshiro's mood after all.

 _The child was rather insistent._ Hyorinmaru remarked lazily, rolling around to find a better sleeping position. _I would have left you after the second refusal._

 _Surprised me too, to be honest. Wasn't expecting Malfoy to be that stubborn._ Had Toshiro been least decisive, he probably would have cracked and gone along with the boy. _By the way, how long do you plan on sleeping? Last night you left me to finish the reports all by myself._

 _But Master, it was just sooo boring._ The childish voice of Hyorinmaru was as adorable as ever, the captain reflected with a smirk. _I asked you countless time to leave it for another day, but you refused. Not my fault you don't appreciate the wonders of sleeping._

Rolling his eyes, the captain closed his book, enjoying the pure silence. It had been a while since he been able to laze around without having to worry about interruptions. The perfect vacations in his mind. While it would only be one day, surely the children would quickly realize Hogsmeade wasn't anything special; Toshiro couldn't complain. He hadn't taken a break for more than fifty years, as last time he went on vacation, his office had been thoroughly destroyed in a fire. A fire stated by a drunk Matsumoto obviously. He still hadn't forgiven her for that one.

 _No reading today. No worrying about the mission, the children or school. Only enjoying the break._ Hyorinmaru stated seriously, lying down comfortably. _Even though small, it is our vacation._

 _Hm… vacation… Then I guess better enjoy it while I can._ It had been a subtle shift, but he felt the presence of Dementors grow weaker. The monsters must have been called away to guard the village, he reflected, as he snuggled into his covers. _First thing first. I'm going to sleep. Wake me up in two hours._

The dragon laughed as his wielder quickly fell asleep, relaxing his guard. Indeed, sleep was priority number one.

* * *

.

.

.

Harry stared as Snape left the room, suspicious. If Hermione had been there, she would have called him paranoid. Still, he was rather curious regarding what was given to Lupin, unable to hide it skillfully enough as the older man immediately caught notice.

"Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me. I have never been much of a potion-brewer, and this one is particularly complex." Lupin said with a smile, sniffing it the goblet. "Pity sugar makes it useless."

The boy was curious. And whenever he was curious, he found it hard to keep himself from asking questions. "Why...?"

"Why the potion?" At Harry's slow nod, he sighed. "Been feeling off lately, and this potion is the only thing that works. Quite lucky Professor Snape works here, not many wizards are capable of making it."

As the professor took a sip, shuddering at the taste, Harry resisted the urge to knock the goblet. Snape was a horrible man, nasty to the core… The wizard was certain he would never like the man, but he believed not even Snape was willing to kill someone simply for a job, despite the rumors of his interest in the Dark Arts and the DADA job. Rumors almost never were true, he had learned it a long ago, when he was still a clueless child.

Therefore, the boy simply looked away, forcing himself to remain quiet despite his imagination going wild. If Lupin said he needed the potion… then he needed it, and Snape was not trying to poison him. End of story.

"Professor, do you know more about the Dementors?" Changing the topic into something he wanted to know, Harry decided to pretend like the interruption had never happened. "Hermione showed me some books, but there's almost no information. I just want to know why they affect me so much…"

"Has there been any other incidents since the train?" The professor asked suddenly worried, looking into his eyes for signs of a lie.

"Well… kind of. Sometimes, when we are training with Hitsugaya, I can feel them approach." Harry shuddered at the simple thought of those dark creatures. "Hitsugaya always gets more cranky when it happens, and ends the training earlier. There was even once incident when a Dementor appeared near the forest, but then Professor McGonagall came and it went away."

"I see." Lupin's face was dark, as he gazed silently at the goblet. Hopefully it was already empty, Harry could only imagine the taste if even an adult barely contained his revulsion.

"It's just… Why? Why do they affect me like that? When they approach, everything becomes so cold and… Am I just…?"

"It has nothing to do with weakness." Lupin interrupted sharply, locking their eyes. "The Dementors are creatures of darkness, draining peace, hope and happiness out of the air around them. Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you, leaving only despair and sadness. You'll be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life, reliving them over and over. And the worst that has happened to you, Harry, is enough to knock out a grown up man. You have nothing to feel ashamed of, understood?"

The boy simply stared, conflicted. His mind was back at that day, when the cold had taken over, filled with the screams of a woman. It hadn't taken long to realize it was his mother's voice, despite the fact he had never heard it. To realize it was her last moments.

"Is there… Is there anything I can do?" The boy wasn't ready to share his memories with no one, specially a stranger, even if he was a professor. "You made the Dementor on the train back off."

"There are certain defenses you can use, but it is highly advanced. I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting Dementors…"

"Please." Harry almost begged desperation clear. Should they appear again, should he remember more of that night… the wizard wasn't sure he would survive it. "I'll do my best. Even if it is only to keep them away, I need to learn it."

Lupin looked at him for a moment, sighing tiredly. "Understood. I'll try to help, but it'll have to wait at least until next term. First time a professor, there is so much to do…" The professor smiled slightly, winked at Harry's badly disguised grin. Even if it meant having to wait, Harry would finally learn a way to protect himself.

.

.

Harry was bored. No matter what Hermione said, staying alone while all his friends were out having fun sucked. Big time. It wasn't that much of the fact that he was prohibited from going to Hogsmeade that bothered him, but the loneliness that accompanied it, being left alone. Harry disliked the loneliness, thanks to the years of being ignored by the Dursleys.

Being alone… was the worst.

Still, as he walked aimlessly through the castle, the wizard admitted there was nothing he could do about it. He wasn't a monster to demand his friends to stay, not when even Hermione seemed so excited. Guess he better just bear with it, a single weekend wasn't that bad.

"I'm pathetic…" Harry sighed as he turned another corner, suddenly not recognizing the corridor. After leaving Lupin's office, he had walked around without actually caring, lost in thoughts. And obviously, being lost was the only possible result. "Great, Fred and George are going to laugh at me. Awesome."

Sighing at the dark future, the young wizard decided there was no point in worrying. Eventually, he would find his way back, and not even the possibility of a detention, if found by the wrong people, could make him care. He was simply too bored for it to matter.

"Maybe if I retrace my steps… Forget it, I don't even remember the way." Shrugging, the boy simply proceeded.

He wondered for a moment how Hermione would react should she learn he had gotten lost. The girl was already rather jumpy because of the whole Black-is-after-Harry thing, not to mention the fights with Ron. Quite possible she would faint, and then scold him hard enough to make him want to faint. Such a worrywart.

As he made his way through the deserted corridor, grinning slightly at his own thoughts, a blur of white caught his attention. Stopping as soon as his mind caught up, Harry blinked surprised, staring at the open classroom he had just passed by. That was… nah, his mind must be playing tricks.

Shaking his head, Harry tried to continue on his pointless quest, but the curiosity was killing him. Even though he knew it should be impossible… Giving in, the boy hurried back, carefully gazing into the classroom.

A white ghost sat on the floor, eyes closed… wait, that wasn't a ghost, but Hitsugaya. Blinking, Harry stared, noticing he was once again wearing those strange white clothes _._ Just like a Kendo outfit he had seen once on TV.

For a moment, not sure what to say, the child simply stood there in surprise. Hitsugaya was actually one of the few people Harry was certain would go to Hogsmeade, being a foreign and all that, and was probably curious about new places. At least that's what Uncle Vernon always complained about, that tourists were always infesting London.

"Come in." Startled, the child jumped, unsure how Hitsugaya even knew. His eyes were closed after all. "Someone might misunderstand if you continue staring."

Harry frowned slightly, wondering about whom he was talking, as he hurried inside. There was no one else aside from the two of them, no one would even know. Still, it didn't matter, as it was his chance to stop being alone.

"Hey. I though you went to Hogsmeade with everyone." Something he personally would have done with gusto.

"Too much noise." Hitsugaya admitted, finally opening his eyes, as he stared fixedly at the child. "Maybe some next time." And once again, eyes closed.

Blinking, Harry stood there uncertainly, before deciding to sit down too. "So what are you doing here alone? I haven't seen anyone else for a while."

"I know. That's why I came here. I'm taking a break today." Honestly, Harry was confused. A break from what? "No studying, no reading, no listening stupid rumors. Just three things: sleep, relax and meditate."

"And you already finished sleeping." The wizard concluded, noticing the amused smirk he received at his words. "So you are trying to relax and meditate then?"

"Indeed. I would have stayed in my room, but it's too stuffed. The windows are fake, probably charmed. So I went looking for some other place." Hitsugaya admitted it with a shrug, folding his hands together.

It was surprising, in a way Harry hadn't expected, to find that someone actually considered meditating as taking a break. Personally, Harry thought it should be something more exciting, but as he considered it carefully, he understood exactly what Hitsugaya meant. A day to simply relax and ignore everything else… Perhaps he should take a break too. A break from being Harry Potter; to be simply just Harry.

"Mind if I…"

"Feel free." There was no need to even finish saying it, Hitsugaya was strange that way. Sometimes, it was as if he could read minds, but not in the same creepy way as Snape. Just… he listened, paid attention to the simple thoughts. "Meditation is rather simple, but it depends on each person. Sit down with your legs crossed, hands on your knees. It may feel uncomfortable at first, but you'll get used to it. Breathe in…"

Slowly, almost absentmindedly, Harry found himself lost in Hitsugaya's voice. It was rather calming, a strong timber that still caught him by surprise. That voice did not fit the childish appearance of the transfer, his short height and slim body. So mismatched, an adult voice in a child's body… that is, until you got to know him. Harry truly couldn't think of a better voice for the serious, studious transfer student.

Concentrating on the voice, the wizard lost track of time. It was easy to forget his worries and fears when all that was required was to breathe slowly. To focus on his own breathing, to feel in peace… It was such a good feeling, that once his consciousness returned, he wanted to repeat the experience.

"That was so relaxing!" The child stated with a smile, lying down to regain some control of his body. His legs were frozen; he feared moving them afraid of the tingle that would surely follow. "You were right, that's a wonderful way to relax."

Smirking, Hitsugaya easily got up, not showing any signs of still muscles. For a moment, Harry envied him a bit, before remembering that one day he would be able to do the same. If he regularly meditated of course.

"Many believe meditation is just another way to waste time." He wasn't sure, but he bet the transfer was holding his laughter as Harry fought to regain control of his poor, stinging legs. "But not only is it a great method of relaxing and getting rid of stress, it allows a moment of contemplation and self-learning. It's actually one of the first things that is taught in the Academy back home."

Taking pity of the boy, Hitsugaya sat down once again, ready to wait for the child to recover. For which Harry was immensely grateful, he wasn't sure how long it would take, and he certainly did not want to be left behind.

"I believe it will soon be dinner time." Hitsugaya stated calmly. "Children are returning in mass; your friends probably are dying to tell you everything."

"How do you know?" Harry inquired startled, not seeing a clock anywhere.

For a moment, the white haired boy simply stared at him, before shaking his head. "I keep forgetting your kind is less sensitive to reiatsu…" Honestly, whatever he was meant to hear it or not… Harry wasn't sure, but it sure made him curious. "Learning how to feel magic is essential back at home. Wizards are masses of magic, some have more, other less; but with concentration, it is easy to sense them. When I was meditating, I felt considerable amount moving, which indicated the return of the students. Since most probably decided to stay until the last minute, dinner must be near."

Throughout the whole explanation, the wizard simply stared at him with his mouth open. It was almost comical, especially since his glasses had slipped down his nose, hanging dangerously. However, Hitsugaya kept quiet, allowing the information to sink in.

"You… fell magic?" It was incomprehensible. Impossible! So… "How?"

"With years of training." Hitsugaya answered simply, shrugging his shoulders. "Meditating is the first step to be honest."

"But… It's magic!" Still staring like a complete idiot, Harry's mind couldn't understand the idea. Feeling magic was impossible. It should be impossible. "How can you feel something that is everywhere?"

At this, Hitsugaya scowled heavily, glaring at a corner viciously. "By being more stubborn than this dammed castle. There's so much magic here that sometimes finding individual traces is a pain. The fact most wizards have so little magic doesn't…" Giving the child a glance, he suddenly closed off again, his face back at the impassive mask. "Forget it, we should go."

Nodding dumbly, caught by surprise, Harry followed without a word. Legs were back to normal, no longer the minefield of painful sensations. Perhaps good to, or else he would have missed dinner, not sure if Hitsugaya would have waited for him.

They walked in silence, listening to the quickly filling corridors, as noise filled the castle. Hitsugaya had been right, the students were returning. The sudden knowledge that it was possible to feel magic still felt foreign in Harry's mind, but the child no longer doubted it. If Hitsugaya said so, it must be true.

A sudden gust of wind hit the pair as they walked by a rather large window, and Harry noticed as his companion shivered. The aquamarine eyes stared at the outside world, without wavering, and his followed. The sun was long gone, only few rays of light left, but enough to see them. Those creatures of darkness, Harry's worst nightmares. Dementors.

The boy shuddered, images of the woman crying flashing through his mind, memories he wanted to forget. His own mother…

"Those dammed monsters…" As Hitsugaya moved forward, pulling him alongside, Harry felt slightly relieved he wasn't the only one. Even though he felt bad for even thinking it, even though he didn't wish even for Malfoy to face them; knowing someone apparently so strong was affected by them… made him feel better. Stopped him from feeling like a weakling.

"Hate them too, actually." Harry admitted, sighing. "My worst fear to be honest… Professor Lupin though it would be Voldemort, but between the two… Dementors I believe are worst." He shuddered just thinking about it, wishing to never be in the presence of those monsters.

"Quite smart." Hitsugaya reflected, staring at him peculiarly. "Your worst fear is the monster that feeds on happiness and shows your worst memories. In a way, what you fear is not the creature itself, but its representation. You fear your own memories. How interesting." Harry found himself frozen as those cold eyes appeared to dissect him, searching for something the boy wasn't sure he possessed.

"Ah, yea… well, professor Lupin said something similar too I guess." Rubbing his arm because of the cold, the wizard wished they would continue walking. "Found him when I was taking a walk, talked a little bit about the Dementors actually. Did you know there is a spell that helps repel the Dementors? Was quite surprised when…"

"A spell to repel them?" Harry only smiled slightly, nodding.

"Yes, Professor promised to teach me next term, as he's still struggling with the classes and all the work. Well, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you tag along, Dementors seem to affect you badly as well."

"Did he tell you where to find more about it? Perhaps a book in the library?" His eyes narrowed, but Harry wasn't paying attention, eager to return to the main hall. He could already smell the wonderful dinner that awaited him, and after such a long day, some food would certainly be welcomed.

"No, but I can ask if you want." The boy offered with a smile, spying a corridor he knew lead directly to the Gryffindor tower. "I better hurry up before Ron and Hermione return. See you later I guess."

"Indeed." Nodding slightly, Hitsugaya stared at him, before giving a small, extremely rare, genuine smile. "Have a nice evening."

Harry turned around with a last wave, rushing back to the common room. There was so much he needed to tell his friends… not to mention collect his promised sweets. Who knew, staying back at Hogwarts instead of going to Hogsmeade wasn't as bad as he had imagined. Perhaps next time he could spend it with Hitsugaya again; despite everything, it had been fun.

With such thoughts, the boy hurried, not noticing the aquamarine eyes that fallowed him.

* * *

.

.

.

Toshiro was sitting quietly, staring in disgust at the sweet food that was all over the table. He wasn't sure what he had expected from the Halloween fest, but after hearing the children gush about it for days, about how wonderful and tasty and awesome it was… the crap in front of him wasn't what he had expected. It was… just… everything was just candies and sweets! Pumpkins filled with candy, caramelized apples, lollipops everywhere, cake, pumpkin juice, more candy…

Oh god, he was dying. Why, why, why, why?

A fest… how was that supposed to be a fest, if there was nothing truly eatable in the whole table? And the table was large too, to house all the students from different years. Not to mention that for once, Toshiro was actually hungry, having accidentally forgotten about lunch.

He was cursed. That was the only explanation possible.

Sighing as he tried not to look at the children, who were happily stuffing their faces with all different types of sweets, the small captain wasn't sure if he wanted to remain there. Unlike everyone else, because apparently wizards were sweet-junkies and he hadn't been informed, even looking at the table made him nauseous.

Halloween was the worst day ever. Period.

The day wasn't celebrated back home, as the pure idea of such a day brought most Shinigami to tears as they laughed. There was no way a single day would hold any mystical meaning and bring the living and dead closer, no matter what the humans believed. It was still kind of nice seeing the dead being remembered, families coming together. Certainly better than the American version of the celebration, that involved children dressing up in horrible costumes and begging for sweets. A point in favor for the British wizards. At least there were not stupid, strange or embarrassing costumes anywhere to be seen.

Ah, Toshiro was tired. And hungry. Perhaps it was time to visit the kitchen, hopefully there was something eatable laying around. _Let's leave. The Weasley boy looks like he'll choke on the carrot cake._

As he nodded, ready to leave while forcing his eyes away from the boy, _It's disgusting and yet I can't stop looking_ , a lost owl caught his attention. Pure dark bird was making its way down, gently riding on the air currents. It was highly unusual seeing an owl after breakfast, but the insignia hanging from its paw caught his attention. A flower that he recognized better than anything else: a daffodil.

"Why is there…" He wondered, standing up to receive the owl. He was not expecting any mail, and the method made him worry something serious had happened. His division was still standing right?

Skillfully, the owl landed on his extended hand, careful not to dig its sharp claws into the squishy skin. The captain was impressed; the bird had skill. As he took off the letter, the bird immediately left, not even waiting for a treat. Probably had noticed there was nothing eatable around, he doubted owls liked candy after all.

Confused, Toshiro stared at the strange red letter, ignoring the whispers. The fact he couldn't recognize the reiatsu put him on edge. Had someone discovered his identity, and the flower symbol their way to prove it?

"Uhhh, Hitsugaya got a howler!" Someone exclaimed rather loudly, barely containing the laugher. Confused, Toshiro simply blinked, turning as he asked for an explanation. "A howler? How can you not know it?"

"We don't have them back at home." The captain stated between teeth, noticing the letter was getting warmer. It was getting on his nerves.

"Well, a Howler is a magical letter that can enchant the message into the writer's voice. Quite cool too, unless it's from the parents. They usually just scream." Another person answered, the female perfect if Toshiro remembered well. "I would recommend you open it immediately. It gets worse if you wait."

While most were laughing openly, some of the students sent him sympathetic glances, obviously expecting the worse. Toshiro himself just stared confused, not certain why anyone from Soul Society would sent him a wizarding letter. He had a bad feeling.

Carefully, he opened it, blinking in surprise as it leaped into the air, floating effortlessly. On retrospective, perhaps he should have asked for more information before opening it.

 ** _"_** ** _HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU_** **"** A loud, female voice screamed so loudly everyone flinched, the captain included. Hands immediately jumped towards his ears, as he sat down from shock and pain. His ears! " ** _HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU, CAN YOU HEAR ME?_** _Hey, is this even working?_ "

That woman's voice… Oh, damn, his ears hurt so badly… "Matsumoto…" The white head mumbled in pain, groaning as the cursed letter tried to approach him. His ears were incredibly sensitive; those screams were agony. "Kisama…. Kurose…"

" _Yes, he'll hear you. Now stop yelling and say what you want."_ Toshiro would find the second person, and would personally thank him.

" _Oh, ok, I see._ " And once again, Matsumoto's voice was back. Toshiro was seriously going to kill her. _"_ _ **HITSUGAYA-TAICOU, HOW ARE YOU DOING?"**_ Why did she insist on yelling? He could hear in the background the second person begging her to stop. " ** _EVERYTHING IS FINE HERE! I'M DOING MY WORK, SO PRAISE ME NEXT TIME, ALRIGHT? FOUND OUT ABOUT THESE LETTERS, AREN'T THEY COOL? PERHAPS WE CAN USE THEM LATER! OH, HAVE YOU SEEN HOW THESE PEOPLE DRESS? THERE'S NO FASHION SENSE, TAICHOU. I THOUGH I WOULD DIE WHEN ONE TRIED TO FORCE ME TO WEAR THEM. SO UGLY, AND THE COLORS…_**

 _"_ _ **Rangiku-san, there's not much time left."**_ There were more people there? Why hadn't they stopped her yet? He was going to go deaf, and it would be all Matsumoto's fault. Curse her!

" ** _Oh, that's right. TAICHOU, PLEASE MAKE A CORRICULUM FOR THE WIZARDS TO SEE. I TRIED, BUT NANO SAID IT WAS ALL WRONG AND I HAD TO REDO. BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS WRONG. LEARING TO DRINK SAKE IS IMPORTANT AFTER ALL. OH, AND CAPTAIN COMMANDER SEND A MESSAGE…"_**

The voice suddenly stopped, and the letter began to tear itself apart, disappearing into nothing. The whole school simply sat quietly, waiting for Toshiro to react, no longer interested in the sweets. The enraged face probably had something to do with it too, as the boy was glaring at the destroyed letter with an intensity many hadn't seen before.

"MASTUMOTO!" Many flinched as he lost it, his voice impossibly loud and terrifying. "You bit… I swear I'll kill you this time… I should have known it was you, you stupid…" His poor, poor ears. There was still an annoying ring in his ears that just wouldn't disappear, while everything else sounded stuffy.

That woman was so going to be grounded. Or killed. He wasn't sure which yet.

But… Damn… ears… How he regretted having such a good hearing! Damn, agonizing.

He focused on his reiatsu, trying to ignore the pain; it was essential to ask for more information, immediately. He couldn't wait until later, not knowing Capitan Commander's orders. Creating a hell butterfly was easy, the dark messenger sitting comfortably awaiting for orders. **_Go to Matsumoto. I want an immediate, written report on everything that is happening, that must be signed by Ukitake. You have two days. Oh, and Matsumoto, you are dead when I come back._**

Lifting his hand, the butterfly took flight, fluttering her beautiful wings with ease as she left the school. It would find the closer path, arriving at Soul Society probably in record time. Toshiro himself, on other hand, would have to stay back. Not in the hall, however, as he was enraged too much to deal with the children.

Without paying attention, the Shinigami stumbled out of the hall, rubbing his poor ears while mumbling curses and threats. He still heard someone say not to follow him, to let him be, but he was too angry to care. Matsumoto was going to pay, sooner or later.

.

.

He was sitting quietly enjoying the wind, watching the lights move in the forest, way up at the top of the Astronomy tower. Exactly why the door was open he wasn't sure, but as he needed a place to calm down without having to worry about freezing children, he hadn't asked many questions.

His ears still hurt despite the fact it had been over half an hour, tingling painfully courtesy of any high sound. It was hard to forgive that damned woman; she always brought trouble.

 _Something is wrong._ Hyorinmaru suddenly stated, as they both felt the change in the castle's reiatsu. Someone had sneaked in; it was a presence they hadn't felt before. Against the flow of children and professors, it stood out by the negative, a strong bloodlust enough to make them frown. Whomever it was, they came for blood.

Immediately Toshiro rushed down, jumping with ease down the corridors as no one was watching. Perhaps the paintings, but with how quickly he moved, he doubted he would be identified anyway.

The reiatsu moved. Moving through corridors and hidden passages, clearly on the run. The captain was forced to stop, assessing the situation as to find the best place to intercept the intruder. If he was right… his aim was outside.

If he went through the main exit, some of the children might see him, so he turned around a corner, heading to an unused classroom with no glass in the windows that faced the grounds. From there he would jump, apprehending the intruder. With that much bloodthirst, Toshiro doubted it was wise to allow him to escape, as the wizards still hadn't noticed it after all.

Despite the darkness, he could clearly see everything, waiting for a human to appear at any moment. The reiatsu had died down slightly, which was confusing, but he suspected the wizard had a way to stop himself from being noticed. After all, even Toshiro hadn't noticed him sneaking in.

However, no matter how much he waited, no one came out. No, that was a lie. From some corner, a black, big dog ran out, heading towards a huge tree with crazy speed. A strange dog with a strange reiatsu, and Toshiro couldn't help but glare at it, quickly putting two and two together.

The intruder was obviously an animagus, probably smart enough not to register it. Pretending to be a dog made things easier, as humans would be more open. A good way to get close to his target…

But who? Who would risk breaking into Hogwarts? And at Halloween night too… The image of Black immediately appeared in his mind. There was a reason Dementors were stationed at Hogwarts, obviously the law enforcement were convinced there was something he wanted in the school. One of the professors? A child?

Annoying. Wizards were so damn annoying.

Sighing as he felt a headache coming, Toshiro watched in silence as the animal disappeared around the corner, reiatsu slowly dying down. No matter. As he knew the reiatsu, it would be easy to find him next time.

" **Natsuki."** The woman appeared next to him immediately, eyes trained on the dark grounds. " **Keep watch. If he approaches again, inform me immediately."**

The other wizards were moving, the fest must have ended, and it was time to retire for the night. The Halloween party had, surprisingly enough, extended to a rather late time, as it was nearing eleven o'clock. How the children weren't sick from all the sweets they had eaten was a mystery Toshiro just couldn't understand, as he quickly made his way towards the dungeons. He wasn't sure the professors would find out about the intruder, but in case they did, it would be suspicious if Toshiro was found out of the dorm. He wouldn't put it past wizards to make groundless connections and decide he was working with the intruder after all.

The dorm was obviously deserted, only a small fire burning in the corner. Without a thought, he killed it, enjoying the coldness as he released some of his reiatsu. He knew he needed to stop doing that, the poor child that shared his room did not deserve the constant sore throat and coughing. Malfoy had been sick three times already since the start of the school year, and Toshiro felt bad about it, knowing it was entirely his fault. But enduring the oppressing warming charms… It didn't matter, he could not continue doing it; he feared the child would suffer serious consequences if he continued fighting against the charms.

 _What do you think the intruder wanted?_ Hyorinmaru wondered aloud, snickering at his wielders thoughts. Even though both suspected the intruder was Black, until they had hard evidence, even thinking about it was dangerous. _Children were all in the Hall, so obviously he's not looking to kill anyone._

 _Have to disagree. The bloodlust we felt was real, but I agree that the children are not the target._ Flopping to the comfortable armchair, Toshiro light up the fireplace once again, watching it in displeasure. _No one is stupid enough to invade a school full of professionals without doing some research. From what I have heard, Halloween fest is famous throughout the British wizard community. Whomever it was, they would know that the children and professors would be at that time in the Hall._

 _Not to mention that it's already November. The culprit had enough time to lean the patterns and plan accordingly._ Hyorinmaru agreed with a nod, adding his own opinion. _So no, doubt one of the children was the target._

 _However, that raises more questions. If not for the students, then why a break in? Doubt the children have anything precious enough to risk it. The bloodlust appeared near the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower, it cannot be a coincidence._

 _Something else is going on here._ The dragon remarked with a scowl. _We do not have all information. I suggest threading carefully. Whatever the intruder wanted was important enough to risk everything, especially if he is whom we suspect._ Not answering, Toshiro simply sat there, staring at the flames. Sometimes was happening, and he hated not seeing the whole picture.

The passage opened as students slowly walked in, tired and satiated. The conversations were low, hushed as most hurried to their rooms, certainly ready for a long, good night of sleep. Some, however, chose to remain there, be it to continue previous discussion or finish the homework they had been putting off. Each and every of them were extremely surprised as they caught notice of the white haired transfer, looking distracted at the fire.

Hitsugaya was always focused. An almost impossible feat, but so far, no one had managed to escape his attention for long. It was as if he had a sixth sense or something for when someone was watching him, cold eyes quick to spot the culprit.

That night, however, he seemed almost distracted, not looking from the fire despite the many glances. Not that anyone could blame him. Despite not understanding the message, the effect was obvious. While Draco personally doubted it was anything serious, the woman's voice did sound rather happy, Hitsugaya obviously didn't like it. Not a bit. Quite a number of people still shuddered when remembering his outburst, actually feeling pity for the unknown woman. The whole hall had heard his threats, not to mention the not-so-nice words that soon followed. The fact that quite a large Hogwarts population still believed Hitsugaya was some sort of monster didn't help matters either.

Perhaps that why the common room immediately cleared, people struggling to vacate the room, afraid of being the next target of his anger. Seventh year afraid of a third year student… not pathetic at all, Draco internally reflected.

Not for the first time, the wizard regretted not learning Japanese when he had had a chance, as it came biting him back in the ass. The only things he recognized were "how are you", "ugly" and "sake". Certainly not enough to guess what the message was about, though he suspected nothing important. And that Hitsugaya was going to spend the next day looking for ways to get rid of howlers. Not sure why, it was just a feeling.

Still, Draco was obviously curious, and a distracted Hitsugaya seemed like the perfect opportunity to get some answers. After all, distracted people tended to give out more information than when focused.

"Hey, Hitsugaya." The transfer looked up, eyes slightly clouded with something Draco didn't understand. They did narrow, however, when Hitsugaya noticed the deserted room.

"Not going to sleep yet? It is rather late already, and tomorrow we have classes early in the morning." Draco could be asking the same question, but he knew Hitsugaya never failed to wake up in time, no matter how late he went to sleep, without a single hint of sleepiness.

"In a minute." Flopping in the chair nearby, Draco gave the transfer a quick look, before focusing on the fire too. "So, was that from your mom?"

Honestly, Draco expected many reactions. A glare perhaps. To be told it wasn't his business was certainly another possibility. Maybe even a roll of the eyes. There were many options… He did not, however, expect Hitsugaya to go all white and start choking on air. The coughing that followed was also a surprise, as well as the hand that rose to his chest. Draco suspected he almost had had a heart attack.

"You… She… MOM?" Cursing followed, as Hitsugaya fought to regain his clam. "Please, don't ever… I thought my heart would stop... Never say that again. Please. I don't think my heart can take it."

That reaction was so over the top Draco wasn't sure what to say, staring surprised. He had always though Hitsugaya was calm and always collected. Nothing seemed to shake him, be it the bullying attempts, or an outright attack with painful consequences. Therefore, to see him so out of it… was somewhat funny. All of sudden, becoming friends with Hitsugaya didn't seem as impossible as before.

"Sorry, I just though… So, who is she?"

"Matsumoto is…" Hitsugaya seemed to flatter, before sighing loudly. "Kind of like an extremely annoying, good for nothing older sister." Admitting it seemed to bring him pain, as the transfer grimaced in displeasure. "An extremely useless older sister, who always messes up, never does her work, spends hours shopping and then even more drinking. Why I put up with her in the first place…"

Draco grinned, finding the situation rather hilarious. The word sake suddenly made much sense; sake was a Japanese alcoholic drink after all. "An older sister… I see, I see." Not really, but imagining the upright Hitsugaya shopping with his over the top sister was hilarious. "Does she have the same hair color as you?"

"I said kind of, she isn't truly my sister. Just thinking about it… makes me shudder."

"Oh. That's… nice I guess." The look Hitsugaya gave him, as if doubting the wizard's sanity, almost made Draco lose it. And suddenly, he really wanted to meet the Matsumoto woman. "So, did she pass you a message from your parents? That butterfly is for sending messages right?"

Hitsugaya said nothing as he looked back at the fire, leaving a rather unsettled Draco. Had he said something wrong? Was he prying too much? Well, he was asking personal stuff, and his roommate obviously disliked sharing stuff about his personal life. Damn, Draco had messed up, he should have shut up instead of continuing.

"I know, I shoul-"

"I don't have parents." Hitsugaya interrupted him, aquamarine eyes never leaving the fire. Draco swallowed with difficulty. "Live with my grandmother, she's quite nice too…" That was… Merlin, Draco felt like a jerk. Just why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? Him and his dammed mouth. "She would probably like you too." Hitsugaya looked at him carefully. "Need to buy her something; it will be her birthday soon."

"Look, I didn't-"

But once again, he was interrupted by his roommate, who only shrugged. "It is a normal question, nothing to be ashamed off. I know you are an only child, have a strict father and a caring mother. It's natural for you to be curious about my home life too."

"Right. You are right." But Draco still felt like an idiot. "How did you know about my-"

And once again, he was interrupted, as the entrance opened suddenly. Draco was getting tired of it, turning around to berate a fellow classmate. Obviously, when he noticed it was Snape instead of a lost student, his mouth shut quickly.

The professor didn't seem to notice them however, as he took out his wand, casting a quick spell. Immediately, the common room was filled with a loud, siren like noise, Draco jumping to his feet from shock.

"Professor, just what is going on?" Every Slytherin knew that the siren meant an emergency. To immediately head to the common room, no matter what.

"Malfoy. And Hitsugaya." Snape finally noticed them, inclining the head in acknowledgment. "There has been… a break in. Headmaster ordered everyone to head to the Great Hall, more will be explained there."

"A break in? But that is…" Draco wanted to say impossible, but knew better than anyone nothing was impossible.

Strangely enough, Hitsugaya said nothing; his eyes simply narrowing slightly as the easy-going air from earlier disappeared. Draco regretted it slightly, that had been a rather good moment; even with the disaster that had been his last question.

The common room immediately filled up, students from all years present. Most were wearing their pajamas, looking rather sleepy and confused, but there were some with dripping hair and wet clothes, or still in their uniform spotting red lipstick. However, no one had time to panic, as Snape explained the situation briefly and ordered them to follow. Perfects did their job, making sure no one was left behind or got lost. In a rather subdued and orderly manner, the Slytherins made their way to the Great Hall.

"I'm afraid that there has been a break in today." Headmaster stated as the whole school population stood there, not a single student missing. "Sirius Black has broken in, and in an attempt to enter the Gryffindor Tower, destroyed Fat Lady's portrait."

Many gasped, shuddering from the simple name of the man. Toshiro stood there silently, his suspicious having been confirmed.

"The professors and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle. I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the perfects to stand guard over the entranced to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately." Almost no one was paying attention, however, controlled by childish fears.

While Toshiro knew for a fact that the man was gone, it wasn't like he could tell it to the children. Or professors. Questions he didn't want to answer would be asked. Still, he had been right. The man had wanted to enter the Gryffindor Tower. Exactly why, however, remained a question.

Nevertheless, he didn't have time to think about it, as they were ordered to sleep. Taking the sleeping bag laying near him, Toshiro frowned, looking for a deserted place to lay down. He doubted he would sleep anyway, being surrounded by so many people put him on edge. Last thing he wanted was to have a nightmare surrounded by easily breakable children.

"Hey, Hitsugaya." However, before he had the chance to move, Potter with his friends appeared smiling slightly. "Want to sleep with us? We are claiming the left corner."

Near the wall, but still close enough to the exit should anything happen. Clever, but he had to wonder if the children were even aware of it. Hopefully not, children weren't supposed to fear being attacked. "I don't – "

"C'mon." Dragged without a chance to answer, Toshiro sighed and went with it. It wasn't like he was going to sleep anyway. In the corner, he caught a gaze of Malfoy, the teen frowning in displeasure as watched Potter dragging him away. Why? Honestly, the child was as confusing as ever…

"Do you think Black's still in the castle?" Granger asked as they laid out their bags, looking rather anxious.

"Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be." Said Weasley. "Quite possible too, if you think about it."

"It's very lucky he picked tonight, you know." Lucky? The girl just had to be kidding. It was obviously done on purpose. "The one night we weren't in the tower…"

"I reckon he's lost track of time, being on the run." No, they were serious. Honestly… He kind of expected it from Weasley, the boy wasn't the brightest gem after all, but the rest seemed more insightful. "Didn't realize it was Halloween. Otherwise, he would have come bursting in here."

Perhaps something was showing on his face, as Potter immediately looked at him, with a strange twinkle in his eyes. "What do you think, Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro felt conflicted. Sharing his ideas without proof wasn't something he usually did, but the childish way of thinking annoyed him quite a lot. "I believe you are wrong." Wait, he hadn't meant to say that.

"Why would you say that?" Granger obviously didn't like being told she was wrong, as she immediately glared at him, suddenly defensive. "We know Black is after Harry, so obviously he would… Ups."

Now that was information Toshiro wasn't aware of. Did explain the Dementors and Lupin's previous words. The world believed Black was after Potter… but just like him, had no proof.

"Hermione." Potter sighed, adjusting his position. "Please keep it a secret. If others knew…"

"Have no intention on telling, relax." Still, it did little to chance his opinion. To escape from Dementors, survive so long without being caught… Toshiro doubted Black was stupid. "Still believe you are wrong. Potter wasn't the target tonight, at least not directly."

The trio stared at him with huge eyes, probably finding it hard to believe it. "Look mate, I know you are smart and all that, but you are not from here so…"

"Please Weasley, it is obvious." Rolling his eyes, Toshiro couldn't stop himself from sharing his opinion. Weasley's words were rather annoying, thank you very much. "Black is obviously resourceful, he's still out there, running from law authorities. So, he is not stupid, perhaps clever even. A man doesn't survive on the run without paying attention to the world around him. He probably even has a way to obtain newspaper just to keep himself updated, just in case."

"You can't use logic with Black!" Interrupting rather loudly, Weasley almost fell on his face. "He's been in Azkaban for twelve years, he's crazy!"

"Ah yes, your little prison…" Toshiro's eyes shone rather dangerously, and Potter shuddered, looking away. "He escaped the prison probably in the late July, or the beginning of August, if we believe the papers, and Harry returned on 1st September. The fact he only acted today, almost two months later, shows he is patient. Probably spent the whole time planning, thinking on the best way to enter without being caught."

A logical conclusion, and Weasley found himself speechless, gawking like a fish. "Then, assuming he was a previous student, it's obvious he knows about the traditions. The one day when everyone is in the Great Hall, stuffing their faces with unhealthy products. The perfect night if you want to steal something without being caught. Also, the worst day ever to kill a student, with all the professors present and all that. Therefore, since he tried to enter the Gryffindor Tower, I assume you can figure out the rest by yourself. Goodnight."

Harry couldn't look, shivering from the share intensity of the glare. Never had he seen Hitsugaya look so icy, so unforgiving… It felt wrong, somehow disconnected from the strict but warm hearted teen he had learnt to like. It was as if he was seeing another person, someone much colder, older... ruthless.

Shuddering once again, Harry ignored the strange thoughts, blaming it on his sleepiness. He had woken up early after all, to send Ron and Hermione off, not to mention the food was starting to take effect. If not for the whole Black matter, he would certainly be already sleeping, with a huge grin too.

As he shook free from the strange thoughts, listening carefully to Hitsugaya's words, he found himself agreeing. Half the stuff Hitsugaya said were things Harry himself had already wondered about, thought certainly not with such a detailed, and honestly scary, clarity. The whole world, be it magical or not, was looking for the man... and yet he still was out there, somehow keeping under the radar. All alone, with no allies or friends.

A stupid man wouldn't survive for long. A crazy man would have been caught immediately.

As Hitsugaya turned away, taking some distance from them, the trio fell silent. Once again, Harry was amazed; Hitsugaya was a genius! While Hermione was a genius in school, no doubt about that, Hitsugaya seemed to excel both in school and out. That was… actually quite hard to find, the young wizard had to admit.

"I still think Hitsugaya is wrong." Ron whispered childishly, glaring at the ceiling. Percy was making rounds, making sure people were sleeping, they needed to be careful as not to get caught. "Black is crazy, that's what everyone says! He spent twelve years in Azkaban, it's impossible he's sane."

"But it doesn't mean he's stupid." Counteracted an annoyed Hermione, giving the white head a glare. "Hitsugaya has a point, something isn't adding up. How does Black manage to stay hidden? Unless someone is helping him, he should have been caught by now!"

"Don't tell me you are buying his story? Black's crazy, he probably didn't even realize that it was Halloween!" Ron's voice elevated in seconds, and before they knew it, Percy was back, ordering them to sleep.

The trio fell silent, aware the older brother was keeping an eye on them. Not that Harry minded, as it gave him time to think carefully. Personally, he preferred Hitsugaya's version, if only for the fact that it meant Harry wasn't the first target. The Black could still be after him, as the adults suspected, but not the main objective.

As he thought about it, why hadn't the adults considered anything else, immediately jumping to the conclusion that Black was after him? Personally, had Harry been in the same position, he would have long left the country, running as far away as possible from the Dementors. Being caught and thrown back in because of a single child… was not worth it. At all.

There was only one problem. Black had attacked Fat Lady. To destroy a painting in a fit of rage, that wasn't something a stable person did. A stable… person…

Suddenly, memories of reading psychology books as a child rushed forward, green eyes opening with a sudden clarity. Of course, a stable person! He read quite a lot about it, when being called a Freak still affected him, worried his Aunt was right. The book talked quite a lot about emotionally unstable people, how they appeared completely rational and normal, until a trigger made them lose their mind and react in a negative way. How some would turn violent when faced with stressful, unforeseen situation.

If he was right… then Black had acted rationally until the moment that Fat Lady refused to open the entrance. Faced with an extreme set back, unable to reach his goal, Black lost it, lashing out violently on the person that caused it. Ron was wrong; Black wasn't crazy, he was simply unstable! The long years with the Dementors did affect him, but not the way everyone expected.

Then, the choice to attack on October 31st wasn't random, it was premeditated. Hitsugaya was right, Black wanted to enter the Tower, while knowing that no one would be there.

Grinning, Harry turned to tell his friends, perhaps even thank Hitsugaya, when the door suddenly opened, Dumbledore walking in. Immediately the wizard pretended to be asleep, carefully steadying his breathing in case the professor turned his way.

"Any sign of him, Professor?" The perfect whispered with care, certainly trying to avoid being heard by the curious students. Too bad for him, Harry was trained in straining his ears, easily hearing the whole conversation.

"No. All well here?"

"Everything under control, sir." Merlin, Percy was such a… Perfect Percy.

"Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow."

There was, however, another person listening attentively to the conversation, without ever giving himself away. Not that Toshiro needed to do anything to listen to the conversation, his senses easy catching every world. Later, he would need to find a way to interrogate the Fat Lady to find out exactly what happened. Probably would have to use a ghost as an intermediary though.

The whole conversation was rather boring, nothing Toshiro hadn't already known, safe from one little detail. Snape believed there was someone inside the school willing to help the criminal. Someone headmaster had recently appointed, so either Hagrid or Lupin. While neither seemed the type to help a wanted criminal, he didn't know them well enough to make any assumption, not without doing some research.

Toshiro looked at the trio, the way the Potter boy´s whole body seemed to tense with each phrase. Certainly not asleep, worried about the Black situation. No matter. Even if Toshiro was wrong, and Black was crazy and trying to kill Potter, the child would not be harmed. Not while he was around, that's for sure.

Sighing silently, the Shinigami looked up at the enchanted ceiling, enjoying the twinkling starts. It was going to be a long night…

* * *

.

.

.

"Today we are going to make a Cough Potion." Severus stated the moment the door behind the students closed, dark eyes staring unforgivingly at the only six students in classroom. "Normally, it isn't even taught, but since our Medwitch is in serious need, you will be helping out."

How the whole school managed to catch a cold at the same time, Severus would never understand. He had warned the Headmaster that the charms in the hall would not be enough, the rain that had poured had been rather unforgiving, but even he hadn't actually believed it. Sure, one or two would probably end up sick, but not the whole school!

Potter had been the first to show symptoms, waking up with high fever and dry coughs, and the rest of the school soon followed. Quite a disaster too, since the infirmary wasn't ready for such an influx of children. Headmaster blamed the weather, but Severus was getting a feeling something else was happening, even though he could not pinpoint the cause. Draco had complained quite a lot that the charms around the rooms were constantly failing after all.

Luckily for him, some managed to escape. Only a handful of students from each year, but enough to help brew some of the potions necessary. Or perhaps not, since Longbottom was one of them, and the boy couldn't brew to save his life.

"Longbottom, you will pair up with Hitsugaya today." The betrayed look Draco gave him, certainly hopping to be paired up with his roommate, Severus skillfully ignored. He needed potions, and not more patients. "Try not to send Hitsugaya to the infirmary. Begin!"

Perhaps he should have ordered the useless boy to peel the ingredients, but Severus had to admit he was rather curious to see how Hitsugaya would handle him. So far, the boy had produced only perfect potions, showing a talent and attention rare for someone his age, not to mention a patience for dunderheads that not even Severus possessed. How would he deal with the accident-prone boy was rather curious indeed.

"Hey, Hitsugaya…" Longbottom stated as he joined right in the front, looking all but ready for the execution. "Sorry about it, I'm…"

"It's fine. Neither of us has a partners at the moment, so it is obvious we'll have to work together. Will you get the ingredients while I prepare the station?" Hitsugaya was as methodical as always, carefully placing the instruments to ensure they were within reach, as he went over the instruction. Still, Severus had to wonder, for how long he would keep the calm. With Longbottom, no one lasted for long.

"Yes, of course."

Making rounds to ensure everything was in order, he noticed that Draco was stuck with Parkinson, as the two idiots that followed him were down with the cold. Potter worked with Granger, thankfully enough. The Weasley boy was still sick, or perhaps pretending. Severus didn't really care, the boy was a disaster at potions anyway.

"Here, I think I brought everything."

"Thanks." Hitsugaya only took a glance, before nodding to himself, giving Longbottom space to stand near the cauldron. "The potion seems easy to make. Take some time to familiarize yourself with it while I clean the leaves."

"Yea, sure, I… If you want, I can just stand back. I mean, I will help, but usually when I do… Not the best at potions, it all goes wrong… I'm sure the professor won't mind, I can always repeat later…"

"What are you talking about?" The transfer frowned in displeasure, carefully removing the dirt from ginger root. "While I am not your usual partner, I believe we can find a way to work together. I don't mind cutting everything if you feel more comfortable with the caldron."

"No, It's not… Look, I am horrible at potions." Something Severus would be first to admit. The boy honestly couldn't brew a potion to save his life. "I just don't want to ruin your potion."

"Don't be ridiculous, Longbottom. Even if we fail at the potion, and it ends up ruined, we simply need to do it again. Do not see the reason for such panic." Rolling his eyes, Hitsugaya returned to work, inspecting every leaf as he thoroughly cleaned them.

"But, your grade will go down, and you'll probably will have to repeat it. So, if you want…"

"Once again, don't be ridiculous. I'll repeat it as many times as you need, but you do not know the potential you hold. Have more confidence in yourself." Those two interacted before? "Not to mention that we have a policy in my division to never leave a man behind, be it in the field or, apparently, during potions."

The Longbottom boy didn't answer, but Severus didn't really care. As far as he knew, Hitsugaya had no friends. Well, Potter and his little followers sometimes talked to him, but Longbottom had never been present in any occasion. A recent event then?

"Hitsugaya, have one question. Why are you washing the leaves? We are already behind everyone else."

"No matter the preserving method, particles of dirt and dust will cling to the surface, and should be removed before any other action." Severus actually froze as he returned to his desk, having not expected any of the children to know it. "While certainly not a problem for basic potions that we are making, it's important to initiate the habit while still in the beginning, as not to make mistakes in the future."

"So I should wash the leaves at the beginning from now on?"

"Preferably. The roots too, unless it is stated clearly on the recipe not to. Some soils hold magical proprieties and should be used in small quantities in the potion. There aren't many, however, so do not worry about it."

That was knowledge he taught from sixth year onwards, only to those that showed they deserved it. To find a third year that not only was aware of it, the reasons behind and exceptions, but also did it… It didn't appear in the schoolbooks recommended for their age, so Severus had to assume the boy was already reading advanced material. It did make him wonder, however, when the boy found time.

Severus was slowly grading some assignments, while keeping an eye on the students. Draco's potion was almost perfect, excellent for consumption. Granger's also not far behind, but he suspected she forgot to put the three drops of lime. Potter's fault obviously, the fruit laying innocently next to the brat. The lack of any explosions and screams from Longbottom's corner, however, concerned him, as it was clear the Gryffindor boy was doing the mixing while Hitsugaya simply cut the things.

Or perhaps not so much, he reflected as he returned to the assignment, already making plans on placing those two together.

"If you lose count many times, then start saying the numbers out loud. Helps remember." Hitsugaya instructed, keeping an eye on the potion. "Chose a point where the cycle will be completed, and only once you reach it, you start counting."

"Y-yes. O-one, two, three…"

"Steady hand, slow circles." Placing his hand on top, the white head corrected his partner. "Synchronize your breathing. Pretend you are running the five minutes mark."

"Right. Slow and steady."

Miraculously enough, that somehow worked. Longbottom seemed to calm down immediately, at least not shacking as much. Definitely putting them together, Draco would certainly understand once melted caldrons started to disappear.

"Add two leaves of mint, wait to turn green." Hitsugaya was the commander, reading the instruction to allow Longbottom to do it, while at the same time careful for any mishaps. "Once green, three drops of lime, and rest for five."

"Is it green? No, wait, don't answer, I am not color-blind. Just… one more second."

Severus forced himself not to smirk, relaxing for the first time that day. No more melted cauldrons and desks, explosions and poisonous clouds. From then on, Hitsugaya was to deal with Longbottom. And weren't those excellent news?

* * *

.

.

.

The Shinigami wasn't even sure what he was doing there, sitting on the tall stands among hundreds of children. It was a horrible day, a horrible rainy day. The cold was rather impressive, as the children wore their warmest cloaks trying to stay warm, and the ferocious wind wasn't something to frown upon either. In all honestly, it was a day most would prefer to spend inside, somewhere relatively safe from the wet, unforgivable rain. Toshiro included, he disliked having his clothes wet.

Not to mention the disaster that had been his flying lesson… Hadn't he had promised to avoid brooms forever, be it normal or magical?

Then why, for the love of Soul King, was he attending a Quidditch match?

A windy, thunderous, wet Quidditch game. It had been a pain to even reach the field, the wind trying to rip away his umbrella, while the wet ground did its best to send everyone tumbling down.

Small note to self, saying _for the love of Soul King_ was strange and awkward, never to be repeated again. Why humans used a variation of it was a mystery he never wanted to solve.

 _The children asked you to come. We couldn't simply ignore them, could we?_ Hyorinmaru's chipped in, enjoying the coldness of the inner-world where it never rained. That traitor… all cozy and cold by himself while Toshiro had to suffer thought the flashes of lightning and annoying raindrops. Traitor indeed. _Despite the absurdity of the game, we can still enjoy it. Just imagine Komamura-taichou flying._

Toshiro couldn't control himself as he imagined it, coughing slightly in amusement. There was also a pinch of horror; a poor bystander would certainly be crushed if the wolf captain fell.

Still, there was little solace even with those thoughts; Toshiro simply couldn't get excited about the game. He clapped as was expected of him when the players rose towards the grey skies, figures already shaking from the cold; but that was as much effort as he was willing to spend. The game was stupid, using a broom was even worse, and the rules made no sense. The three hops with the same score, the strange balls which only purpose was to hurt players, the stupid ball that was worth 150 freaking points. Toshiro couldn't understand, and he certainly did not want to. He suspected it took a certain type of logic only wizards seemed to possess. Though honestly, most human sports never made much sense, so perhaps the weird one was himself. Except maybe football, that was easy, you just have to avoid the other teams player and kick the ball into their goal with the help of your own team.

Bottom line, he was too tired to care, as he came only because he had been asked. Begged actually. The first time Potter and Malfoy agreed on anything, not that they were aware of it. While Potter kept asking during their training and in the few intervals they had seen each other between classes, Malfoy used their room to his advantage, imitating a parrot. "Will you come? Please, it is the best game of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. You have to come."

Arg, he had been weak, agreeing only to make the boys stop. Not to mention Weasley and the occasional remarks Granger added when confronted with Potter's puppy eyes. To think he lost against a bunch of children… He had underestimated their annoyingness; they were on the same level as Matsumoto no question asked.

However, if the boys expected Toshiro to cheer loud and clear, then they were delusional, pure and simple. Coming to the stupid game already took quite a lot of willpower; it took no genius to figure out exactly how he felt about the game. Hmm, perhaps that was why he has sitting all alone right in the front, the seats around having been vacated immediately. He did nothing to hide his displeasure after all. The weather, of course, wasn't much of help. He had forgotten how rainy England was.

Still, as he easily followed the players despite the torrential rain, he felt slightly impressed – something he never expected to happen. The broom reached astonishing speed for something human made, not something he had actually expected, even with all the bragging Malfoy kept doing. He wondered which spells they used; the amount of work put into each must have been astronomical. Though why choose brooms…

 _Master, please just let it go._ Amusedly Hyorinmaru remarked.

 _Sorry, sorry. I'll try. It's just that the whole concept – I just can't get over the absurdity of the situation. A broom, really?_

 _Master._

 _Sorry, right. I'll behave._

Nevertheless, there was something much impressive than the brooms: the players. To play in such a horrible weather, while ignoring the freezing cold and loud thunder, required a dedication few possessed. And yet, before him were two teams that clearly couldn't care less about the weather, actually speeding up despite the low visibility. Their dedication to play, to not give up. Now that was something Toshiro could actually respect.

It wasn't enough, however, to enjoy the game. The Gryffindor team had requested a time out, probably because of Potter, the poor boy could hardly see his own nose with those glasses. Why the boy hadn't considered an eye operation was a mystery, the non-magical humans had progressed quite a lot in that field. Quite few of his subordinated had practically begged him to send them to a human university to learn all about it. The eye correcting service was quite a hit.

Granger seemed to have fixed the problem, however, as Potter was flying much better, no longer struggling like a newborn fawn.

The game continued, the score managing to stay quite equal. The difference in strategies between both houses was quite startling, obviously reflecting their house traits. Gryffindors' mostly straightforward, simple but efficient tactics that helped score goals. A clean game, though the Weasley twins seemed rather vicious, often sending the bludgers at the unsuspecting Slytherins at the worst moments. (He had, for obvious Malfoy related reasons, been forced to read at least four Quidditch books. The names were stupid. Period.) Slytherins, on other hand, often used complex tactics to confuse the opponent, making use of the blind spots in the rules. Clearly not the cleanest of the games, but the children were there to win, no matter what.

Both houses cheered like crazy, the other two joining sometimes to cheer for the red team. The blunt favoritism was slightly startling, for it was obvious that aside from the green house, no one wanted the Slytherin team to win.

It confused Toshiro a great deal. He had been targeted by all houses since the beginning, and he had assumed it was because he was different from them. Wouldn't be the first time after all. However, after the Charm incident, most Slytherins calmed down, leaving him alone and even trying to be all polite all of sudden. The rest of school… not that much.

Of course some opinions changed, the children no longer acted as if he was going to murder them simply because they looked strangely at him, but the fact most bullying attempts were instigated by the other houses was a startling thing to notice. Most were Gryffindors, though Ravenclaw weren't that far behind, with a 4-3 Gryffindor - Ravenclaw ration. There were also some Hufflepuff's, though they only talked viciously, running away should he even look at them. On the Slytherin's part, only the Zabini boy openly instigated anything, as the rest left him alone most of times.

Was it possible that the clear dislike, the stupid bullying and heated glares were instigated by something as simple as the house he had been sorted into?

That would certainly explain the strange insults such as _slimy snake_. The child was still traumatized by the glare he had given, all blank and cold, as he had tried to see the connection. In retrospective, he should have made it sooner, but he often forgot that different houses even existed, not used to such division.

Still, it didn't change the fact that more than half of the school was against a small group of children. Somehow, the weekly meetings for the first years suddenly made so much more sense.

Sighing, feeling another headache coming, he focused on the skies. Malfoy and Potter had crossed paths once again, giving each other a glare before refocusing on the game. Continuously scanning the field and skies despite the low visibility was taking its toll on them, he noticed the shaking hands and frozen limbs. Too bad they were looking in the wrong direction, the snitch (and what a name, really) was hiding underneath the goalkeeper in green.

It wasn't unusual for the boys to clash, now that Potter finally could see, as they tried to outrun – outfly actually – each other, be it to gain some ground or simply to warm themselves cold from standing still.

Apparently, the game was extremely important, especially for Gryffindor. Potter hadn't shut up about it, repeating that it was Wood's last game or something like that. To be honest, the captain couldn't exactly remember the reason, he hadn't paid much attention.

The game continued, the weather got worse, and Toshiro's boredom increased. At least he was dry, unlike the poor players that were bound to get sick. Again. Resisting the urge to yawn, Toshiro leaned on his hand, getting ready for at least one more hour of the hopeless game.

.

.

Harry tried to concentrate on the game instead of the chill that seemed to reach his bones, trying to shake off the numbness in his limbs. He needed them operational enough to catch the snitch, though he suspected it may be too late for his legs; he could hardly feel them anymore. Had he known it would be freezing, he would have learned a warming spell or two. But as they said, foresight twenty-twenty, he had to live with his stupidity.

Still, it wasn't as bad as it could be, since he could finally see after the spell Hermione had used. Ah, Hermione was a goddess, his savior; her Christmas Present HAD to be amazing, dammed the price.

Shuddering as thunder roared once again, Harry forced himself to remain concentrated, scanning the area. So far the snitch remained as elusive as ever, little gold ghost between the torrential rain, but at least Malfoy was having as much luck as him. Which meant no luck at all.

Making one more round around the field, he had been forced to deviate from the route, as a Bludger almost smashed his skull. Their team had no seeker substitute; he needed to be careful.

"Watch it Potter!" Malfoy screamed from behind, stopping in time to avoid his opponent. Harry would have answered, if not for the fact Malfoy simply sneered and flew away, not even giving him an opportunity.

That behavior wasn't unusual lately, and it was driving Harry crazy. Why, why, why? The insults lessened, the glares disappeared. Malfoy even stopped sabotaging his potions; Harry had actually received an E for the last potion. Privately he suspected someone else had graded his potion, Snape would probably have an aneurism.

Harry disliked not knowing. It was bad enough Hitsugaya was tight-lipped; so far he had only learned that asking about Matsumoto was prohibited. Well, perhaps not prohibited, but any reference to the woman meant an angry Hitsugaya and a glare that rivalled Snape's.

That being said, Malfoy's strange behavior wasn't helping either. On other hand… a mysterious transfer student and a changed school rival. Perhaps it wasn't that bad after all, Christmas did indeed come early.

Swaying as he was hit by a rather strong gust of wind, Harry tightened his hold on the broom, shaking out of it. Right, in the middle of the game. No time to think about mysteries. Shaking his head, the dark haired teen looked at the scoreboard, cursing slightly. He needed to catch the snitch; they were twenty points behind.

Turning around, intending to head back towards the middle of the field, a flash of lightning caught him by surprise. Each time lightning struck closer to the field, he feared someone would get hurt in the end. However, such thoughts didn't linger for long, as something distracted him completely. A silhouette of an enormous shaggy black dog, motionless on the hill. It was like he was staring right at them, gigantic –

Numb hands slipped on the broom handle, his Nimbus dropping slightly as thoughts stopped. Shacking out of it, he took control once again, wide green eyes quickly looking back only to find the dog gone, like a creepy mirage.

There wasn't time, however, to think about it, as a glint of gold caught his eye, the snitch revealing itself for the first time. He had to catch that little menace before Malfoy; it was their year to win!

Pushing his Nimbus as much as he could, eyes on the slippery ball, he went flying through the rain at crazy speed. Nothing else mattered, no others thoughts plagued his mind. He had to catch it. They had to wi-

Malfoy appeared out of nowhere as they almost clashed. It was a statement of their skill how they avoided each other and the Bludger, rolling to the sides at the last moment. No one wanted a broken arm that's for sure.

Despite the small interruption, the snitch was still visible, hovering as if challenging them. Not that it mattered, neither was willing to give up after all. Malfoy's broom was slightly faster, a recent model, but Harry wasn't far behind, actually managed to keep up. Probably because of the wind, while his opponents broom was faster, it had automatic speed control for bad weather. _Ha, take that, should have though better about buying it, no?_

The wind picked up, roughly hitting them with its power. While the brooms managed to resist it, the small snitch was suddenly pulled downwards, despite its quick wings betting as fast as they could.

Harry dove without questions, his rapid thinking giving him a second of advantage. That bloody ball was so close… _Just- Come on!_ He could catch it, if only he reached just a little bit more…

The flow of the wind changed, taking the snitch away quicker than he and Malfoy could react. Harry would have cursed, if not for the fact the ground was approaching rapidly. Pulling his broom as he cursed inwardly, Harry somehow managed to stop in time, probably because the wind was crazy as always.

Harry shared a glance with Malfoy, who also looked happy his own broom reacted in time, before focusing once again on the snitch. Weird quiet-Malfoy would have to wait for later. Snitch was right on top of them, only some meters away, bloody ball. Harry was certain, that thing had a mind of its own and was making fun of them.

Growling slightly, Harry readjusted his broom once again, Malfoy following right behind. The game was on. One thing was certain: he was going to be sick. Again. Hopefully, Snape still had those potions, because he no longer felt his fingers.

Suddenly, something changed.

An eerie silence was falling across the stadium; wind no longer the enraged lion roaring furiously, nothing more than a whisper. Perhaps because of previous experience, but when a familiar wave of cold swept over him, he knew what was happening. The faint woman's scream, the unnatural cold...

Dementors.

"Everyone, be careful!" Harry yelled, pushing his abused vocal cords to the max, as he slowed down allowing the snitch to escape. With Dementors around, simply being on air was dangerous. "Dementors are coming!"

Few players heard him, but only his teammates took his words seriously. Angela immediately started to fly low as she carried the ball, forcing everyone else to follow, be it a teammate or opponents. At the very least, Harry reflected shivering, others would be safe.

The cold grew worse, his grip going lose as he fought against the shivers. Though honestly it was past shivers already, he was shaking like a newborn fawn. And then, he saw them. Like a dark plague, at least hundred Dementors glided towards the field, freezing the path.

The usual screams filled his head, a woman pleading for mercy, but not with the same intensity as usual. Strange, he had though an army would be more effective than a single one even though they were still far. Didn't matter, he needed to land somewhere safe right away. Turning around dead set on landing, a glimpse of white caught his attention.

That's right, Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya had been with them when the Dementors searched the train. He could remember it clearly, the screaming, the laughter, the hopelessness… And how it all decreased the moment the Dementor focused on Hitsugaya. Just a whisper _– just like now_.

"TOSHIRO!"

Swirling towards the Slytherin corner, Harry palled, his heart stopping for a second. Dementors were already rushing through the Quidditch field, on route to the Slytherin stands. He had no doubts; Toshiro was the target.

 _Bloody monsters!_ He cursed in his mind, pushing his broom harder than ever. He could clearly see Hitsugaya standing right at the front, leaning against the supporting railing, probably already reliving his worst memories. Damn, damn, damn, what were the professors doing? Couldn't they see what was happening?

 _"_ _Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

The voice was back, louder than ever, but the fear of losing a friend kept him from paying attention. No one was even trying to help Hitsugaya, running away trying to save their own ass. A part of him was saying that he should do the same, but screw self-preservation, he wasn't allowing a friend to get hurt. Not by those monsters.

 _"_ _Take me, kill me instead"_

He was so close, would reach him in few seconds, ready to pull the boy away. His Nimbus wasn't exactly made for two people, but Hitsugaya weighted so little Harry was confident he could pull it off.

And then, it happened.

Time seemed to slow down, world moving slower than his thoughts. Dumbledore stood up, wand in hand. Students were yelling, scared, confused and afraid. The railing holding Hitsugaya gave up, crumbling unexpectedly. And Hitsugaya, unconscious, was falling.

Falling towards a hoard of hungry monsters.

"Bloody…" Harry never had time to finish, as he dove in crazy speed. Despite the screams in his head, the cold around his heart, he did not flatter. Perhaps Hermione was right; he had few lose screws.

Stretching his hand, he somehow managed to catch Hitsugaya's freezing arm, pulling his broom up. The world, however, seemed to hate him. The sudden wind shocked him, as he was sent swaying left mercilessly, right against the stands. The pain could be worse, he reflected almost detachedly, as the broom began to lose altitude. Despite the fact he was trying to rise, pulling the broom handle, it was hardly working.

 _Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…_

He had to help! She was crying, begging… She was going to be murdered, eaten by those monsters… _have mercy…_ No, no, something was – his head hurt, cold, so cold… A freezing hand, white hair, blue, mysterious eyes…

Dementors!

Snapping out of it, Harry grimaced, pulling his broom as much as he could. He wasn't going down without a fight damn it! As Dementors were about to touch Hitsugaya's dangling feet, help came unexpectedly. In the form of white pale hands, and annoying, aristocratic face.

"Honestly Potter, you need to think before you act." Arrogant as ever, but Harry didn't really care. Between the two of them, it was easier to escape towards safety.

Malfoy had saved Hitsugaya, and by extension, Harry. The green eyed boy wasn't sure what to think, as Malfoy had always done his best to humiliate and get him in trouble. As far as Harry knew, the blond wizard hated him, perhaps even wished harm sometimes. Should he thank him?

Still, he never had the chance to act upon it, as a white dazzling light filled the grounds. Like mosquitos, the Dementors immediately scattered, through Harry could swear some looked up at them before running. He had never thought about it, but were Dementors intelligent beings?

"Let's bring him to Madame Pomfrey."

Agreeing, the boys hurried towards the professors' stand, where an enraged medwitch was ordering people around. If the professors were surprised by the fact the two were cooperating, neither said a thing, probably because there were only Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall aside from the medwitch, rest having left to help calm down the students.

"Professors!" Malfoy called, lowering carefully the unconscious teen. "Hitsugaya has…"

"I know, let me see him, quick." Pushing everyone aside, Pomfrey took out her wand, immediately working on the child.

Hitsugaya was pale, paler than usual, skin all damp. Dark circles stood out under his eyes, body limp and completely unresponsive. For a moment, Harry feared they had arrived too late, even though he knew the Dementors hadn't even touched him. He would be fine, Harry reminded himself trying to ignore the fear.

He felt so tired, simply drained. Like he had been running away from Dudley all day – no, even worse. Just… weak… Closing his eyes unable to keep himself upright, Harry fell, unconscious in a matter of seconds. Good thing too, as he fell right on top of a rather furious Potion Master.

* * *

 **Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Bleach. A pity, I know.**

 **A/N: I... am... alive... This chapter... This freaking chapter! Is SO LONG! ALMOST 15.000! 14,849 for those who are wondering. It´s like 28 freaking pages!** **What was I thinking?** **I don´t know, I don´t remember to be honest! Let me cry in peace ok? Okay? Thank you...**

 **Well then, did you like it? I gave my best... Could have separated the events, but then though "Nah, this way is better" Perhaps I was right, perhaps I was wrong. But what is done is done! Now, so answers to some guest reviews.**

 **Whimsy: I might me. *wink, wink* Recommend creating an account simply to add your favorite stories. It will automatically inform you via an email when anything is updated! Best feature!**

 **KazuYuuki95: Thank you very much. *looks away embarrassed* *bow***

 **This chapter would have probably sucked more without StorytellerD132, so cookies for you. And once again, thank you everyone for reading.**


	15. Damage

"This is unacceptable!" A woman dressed completely in pink stated loudly, standing proudly next to the Minister of Magic. From her spot next to Albus, Minerva couldn´t help but grimace, seriously disliking the woman. Umbridge, or as she liked to call her disgusting pink toad, was perhaps one of the stupidest, ugliest, most disgusting people she had ever met. And that including some Death Eaters. "How dare you defy Ministry orders and force the Dementors to move! Those were placed here for a reason by the Minister of Magic himself!"

It had been three days since the incident, and poor Hitsugaya was still lying unconscious, skin as cold as ice despite their joint attempts at warming him. Poppy wasn´t even sure when he would wake up, it was obvious the exposure to Dementors had seriously affected the child. Minerva only hopped no irreversible damage had been done, no child deserved being tormented.

And yet, despite the seriousness of the situation, the Ministry had only came to Hogwarts after those three days, and all for the wrong reasons. In the aftermath Albus had wisely drown those creatures away, forcing them to retreat further from the school than stipulated by the Ministry, afraid more students would end up hurt. And then came the Minister with his pink toad, demanding that the Dementors were to be allowed closer to school once again. Completely ignoring the hurt, possibly scarred for life, unconscious student.

"The Dementors have attacked a student! A student! And you ask how we dare?" Minerva stood tall, imposing in her righteous anger. "How dare YOU! A student's life was in danger. Those monsters were after his soul, and all you care about is Black!"

"We can´t let Black get to Potter." Fudge stated weakly, trying to appear important despite the clear fear in his eyes. Minerva was known for her wisdom, but also for her quick wand draw. She was a Gryffindor for a reason. "Dementors must be reinstated immediately close to the school."

"So you are saying that Potter´s life is more important then?" The stupid Minister of Magic shrunk back as if slapped, doing all in his power to appear as small as possible.

"Of course." Time stopped for a moment, as a pair of cruel words, told in a sickeningly sweet voice, tore violently through the silent room. "Potter is more important than any other student - he is the Boy-who-lived." Smiling, Umbridge stated those words with ease, as if it was a simple fact.

"You co-"

"Now, now, Minerva." Before she could act out in her anger, her pale had clutching dangerously the fir wand, Dumbledore interfered with his usual grandfatherly smile. "I´m sure Miss Umbridge wasn´t serious. I´m certain our Ministry is always looking out for the best interest of each and every student without favorites, isn´t that right, Cornelius?"

Despite the smile, Dumbledore´s eyes were hard, the twinkle gone, and the man immediately hurried to agree, nodding exaggeratedly. That toad of a woman, oh how much Minerva hated her. The transfiguration professor was certain Umbridge had meant every word. Still, under the watchful gaze of the headmaster, she reluctantly put away her wand. She knew any action would be taken as an attack on the Minister, and no matter how much he deserved it, she had students to teach.

"Now, back to business. I´m afraid I cannot allow the Dementors to return to their previous locations. I have informed you already, but they tend to approach students randomly. To the point that many refuse to leave the castle." Fudge frowned, not liking the situation. "The attack at the Quidditch game was simply the last straw. I cannot allow my students to remain in danger."

"But what about Black? Surely we need to protect the students!" Fool, Minerva couldn´t help but shake her head. From the very start, she had been against placing those monsters around the school.

"We are not implying that they should return to Azkaban." Though they should "However, a certain compromise is needed." Minerva added, managing somehow to appear calm and collected. She may be a fiery Gryffindor, ready to protect her students, but she wasn´t a fool. "Larger perimeter for the Dementors, and perhaps some Auror presence closer to the school. Dementors failed to catch him once already, perhaps it is time to add some professionals."

To be honest, the transfiguration professor was slightly annoyed that there were no Aurors protecting the school. The use of Dementors was a crazy idea, no one could control those creatures. There weren´t many professors capable of casting a Patronus in case anything happened, and the Quidditch disaster had only confirmed her worries. What if a student was attacked in an unsupervised spot? She would never forgive herself is she lost a student to those monsters.

Minerva had learned her lesson already. Two years ago Potter and Weasley were hurt because she hadn´t paid them attention, and last year it was Potter and another Weasley, along with the many petrified students, that ended up hurt because, once again, she was too busy to pay them attention. And that year, Hitsugaya… once again for the same reason. She had known that the Dementors had an unhealthy interest in the child, the whole school knew. She had actually thought many times that something should be done to protect him, but with so much to do… she had failed for the third time.

But no more. She couldn´t continue failing her students. Not her job as a transfiguration professor nor her duty as the deputy were more important than any student, and it was time she began to prove it.

"Minerva…" Albus tried to interfere, but she had made up her mind. It didn´t matter if the Headmaster didn´t agree with her, she had the support of the rest of the professors. The headmaster might hold a lot of power in the school, but a collective decision overwrote his.

"No. This is the opinion of everyone, we want some Aurors present at the school." Everyone stared at the woman like she had grown a second head. It was well known that Minerva listened to Albus, usually going along with his decisions. Nevertheless, she refused to bow down on that matter. "People capable of casting Patronus, we don´t want a repeat of that disaster."

"Aurors capable of casting Patronus? I´m afraid that is impossible at the moment as they are busy." Fudge tried to argue, sweat covering his forehead.

"Are you saying that there is something more important than protecting our children?" Immediately his face became red, though she wasn't sure if it was because of anger or mortification. "I´m certain our students' parents wouldn´t like to know that our esteemed Minister put soul-sucking monsters around the school without proper personal looking out for them. Honestly, what would the public do, I wonder?"

"Are you threatening the Minister?" Umbridge almost yelled, her eyes comically wide.

"Minerva, dear, I think that…"

"Albus, you either shut up or I´ll make you." The headmaster immediately shrunk back, sitting like a statue. There were no doubts in his mind, Minerva would do it. "You are mistaken, Umbridge. I am merely stating the obvious. I´m certain the children have already sent letters informing their parents of what happened, a Dementor attack isn´t something easily forgettable. Questions will surely follow, I am simply looking out for the best of our school and our Minister. I´m certain you understand, as the Undersecretary."

The toad woman shut up, clenching her pudgy fists tightly. Minerva, however, didn´t pay her attention, looking back at the white Minister of Magic. Honestly, it only showed how badly the situation in the Wizarding World was if that man managed to become a Minister. Certainly he was already imagining the critiques and headlines. What a poor excuse of a man.

"You are right." Fudge finally admitted, though obviously reluctantly. "I shall then assign a person that will directly be in contact with the school regarding this matter. Madame Bones is busy at the moment so-"

"I´m certain Madame Bones wouldn't mind coordinating with us, especially since her niece is currently in the school." The head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was known for being fair and strict; Minerva knew she was the perfect person to protect her students. "We will provide the essentials for the Aurors, like food and rooms to sleep."

Minerva knew she was making an enemy of a powerful man, or at least annoying him quite a lot, but it was the only option. No matter what she would protect her students, even if it meant going against Merlin himself.

"… Understood. Bones will get in contact with you soon. Now, we shall take our leave, there is a lot of work to do." Without even a goodbye, Fudge hurriedly ran away, before Minerva requested anything else. Stupid man, she already got what she wanted.

"Indeed. Have a nice night, Minister."

* * *

.

.

.

The Moon shone brightly in the cloudless night sky, lone light in a starless sea, illuminating the world beneath it, silver lands of pure snow. Covering the mountains and rivers, layers upon layers of crystallized water, twinkling mysteriously.

He felt cold. Freezing truly. His feet hurt, burned even, even though it was just snow. Pure, white, beautiful snow.

Everything was so silent, no wind, no movement, no vicious whispers. Just… silence, eternal silence.

 _Ma-_

Numb. So numb. The burns no longer bothered him, nothing mattered, nothing existed. The cold took away his ability to feel; perhaps it was for the best.

A shadow. A sound. Something moved. Someone moved.

A touch. Not gentle, strange and insistent. He did not like being touched; it never was good, always promised pain. The numbness was better.

 _Mast-_

Red. He looked down, the snow was no longer white. Something was falling, covering it in vivid, startling red. Red like the lilies, the beautiful red spider lilies he took care of… Red like blood.

Pain.

 _Master, ple-_

Pain. Hurts, burns, burns, **HURTS**.

Wrong, wrong, wrong. Should be numb, should not feel. **PAIN** , HURTS, HURTS.

Red. Red. Red.

A shadow. Someone talking. Something is pulled. No, don't move it, the pain, blood… a knife, why a knife. Up, look up, _look up_.

Shadow. A woman, red lips. RED.

Saying something. It hurt, he couldn't think, **hurt**. Her face, he had to see her face. Her eyes.

Dagger glittered under the moon, red rubies shining ominously, its blade dyed in red. Red, horrible red, polluting everything.

Murmurs he didn't hear, a smile on her face. He wanted to see, he needed to see…

Abdomen slashed, cutting viciously the skin, the muscle, millimeter by millimeter, so slowly, so painfully…

Blood corrupting the pureness of the snow, destroying the beauty.

Pain, so much pain. He wanted to be numb again, not to feel, _to stop it_ …

 _ **Master, wake up!**_

Toshiro startled awake, jumping up as he tried to regain his breathing. Everything felt confusing, phantom unexplainable pains and hazy memories. Heart beating like crazy, cold in a way he should never feel again. He felt himself shake, tremble for a reason he didn't understand. All he could remember was red, blood dyeing beautiful pure snow, and for some reason, it felt so real, so vivid, _so terrifying_.

"Mister Hitsugaya."

Startled by the new voice, Toshiro flinched horribly, as he had not sensed anyone. Stupidly truly, he hadn't made such a mistake in years. Only beginners disregarded their surroundings, he was a Captain for crying out loud, he knew better.

"Mister Hitsugaya, everything is fine now."

Forcing himself to calm down, to analyze the situation, aquamarine eyes swept the room, noticing the presence of two humans. A woman in a strange white and red uniform and a man dressed all in black. He felt like he knew them, but adrenaline was still high in his blood, the haziness in his mind not helping either.

"Perhaps something is wrong." The woman stated worriedly, frowning when all Toshiro did was stare at them. "Was there something we overlooked? Another scan might be in order."

"Mister Hitsugaya, calm down. You may feel slightly confused, but you are at the infirmary, the Dementors have been chased away and will stay far from the school, I assure you." The man's words indicated a certain level of familiarity, though he had suspected as much. So familiar, so confusing. "You may be slightly confused, but I assure you it'll go away in a minute. Does your head hurt?"

"I'm fine." Toshiro answered automatically, the headache no more than a slight inconvenience. The man, whom he finally recognized as Professor Snape, had been right. The confusion was fading away, memories returning with vengeance. "I'm fine." He was forced to repeat as the medwitch approached with her wand held tightly, not in the mood to be fussed over.

"Excellent. Perhaps you should inform others of Mister Hitsugaya's recovery, Poppy." Snape suggested, though his voice gave no room to refusal.

Giving the white-haired teen one last glance, the medwitch nodded, leaving the room while mumbling something to herself. Not that Toshiro minded, his previous experience with the witch left much to desire. He disliked being fussed over, not when his injuries were nothing important.

"Professor, how did I end up here?" Despite the lessening headache, Toshiro couldn't see the whole picture, aware he was missing something important. "I remember the Quidditch game, Slytherin versus Gryffindor but…"

 _Cold. He remembered feeling cold._

"Understandable. I'm sorry to inform you, but Dementors attacked during the game, and you were extremely affected." Toshiro shivered as he remembered the unnatural cold, unconsciously locking an arm around himself. "You should thank Mister Malfoy and Mister Potter, as they helped you when you fainted and fell from the stands."

That piece of information caught his attention, aquamarine eyes narrowing in surprise. "I fell from the stands?"

"I'm afraid so. A part of the railing gave out, and as you were leaning on it, unconscious, you fell. Luckily, Misters Malfoy and Potter noticed, and caught you in time to avoid a rather unfortunate meeting with the Dementors."

Something wasn't right. First, the broom that _accidentally_ went crazy, then the railing that _accidentally_ broke. Yes, nothing suspicious about that at all.

"Thank you for telling me. How long have I've been here?" By the stiffness in his limbs, he suspected a long time.

"It is already Thursday. You had a rather violent reaction to Dementors, and Madame Pomfrey feared that any magical means to waken you might make things worse." Professor had sat down nearby, eyes trained on his every reaction. "You will, however, remain at least one more day for observations. Obviously, you won't be required to do the homework for the days you have missed."

The captain nodded, not exactly happy about having to stay in the infirmary. Personally, he knew he had recovered, at least enough to exert his duties, but he understood the worry. Still, the fact it was caused by Dementors annoyed him quite a bit, as his memories were slowly returning. Not that much, however, as he had quickly lost consciousness once those monsters were close enough.

"Professor, you have stated that there is a spell useful to defend against Dementors." Snape nodded, though he had noticed the professor seemed tenser than before. "However, I have not found a single reference to such a spell despite the many books I have read."

"Probably not, at least not in the usual books. The Patronus Charm is a highly complex spell _,_ well above anything you will learn during your schooling. It may be useful against the Dementors, but the success rate even among those that train for years is rather low."

"Perhaps. However, given how those creatures affect me, I believe it is only right for me to at least have an idea of possible defense mechanisms." Toshiro shot back, voice as steady as always.

"Indeed." For a moment, neither said a thing, simply watching each other carefully. "There are two books that might interest you, both in the restricted section. I shall fetch them for you. I need to warn you, however, they both are highly complex books; it won't surprise me if you'll find them confusing. Should that happen, feel free to ask either me or Professor Flitwick."

"Thank you, I shall keep it in mind."

As the professor left, promising to send the books soon, Toshiro was left alone with his thoughts. Or at least that´s what it appeared, while actually he was never alone. After all, Hyorinmaru was always with him, until the end of his days.

 _Master._ Toshiro had been confused at first; it was unusual for Hyorinmaru to stay quiet, even when the captain was busy with humans. However, the dragon had stayed silent ever since he woke up, unusually so.

Toshiro could feel him, the presence of his zanpakuto deep in his heart, a warmth that he would never be able to describe. It had taken him a while to realize it was even there, so disconnected from himself at the start of his life as a soul, but he had hundreds of years as practice. Even when confused, disconnected from the real world, he never forgot the warmth of his zanpakuto.

That´s why he knew, that Hyorinmaru was right next to him since the moment he woke up, even though the dragon has remained deadly quiet.

 _Master…_ Once again, Hyorinmaru called with a weak voice, a pained whisper. His heart almost jumped out of his chest at the thought of his zanpakuto being hurt, immediately rushing to his inner world. Nothing could hurt Hyorinmaru… at least nothing was supposed to.

The land was almost a frozen desert, fields of broken ice extending beyond view. Toshiro´s anxiety rose to unsettling levels, panic almost taking over. He had never seen his inner-world that empty, as not a single grain of snow could be seen. It felt almost… fractured, fragilely being held in place. Like a single wrong move, even the slightest wind could shatter it.

Shaking his head, he refused to allow fear and panic take over. In times when emotions threatened to control him, he needed to keep his head calm, ruthlessly pushing the unwanted feeling to the depths of his self. It wasn´t time to panic, he had a dragon to find.

Rushing through the ice with ease, careful not to fall into the cracks with unknown depth, the captain hurried to the cave where Hyorinmaru often took naps. It was perhaps his dragon´s favorite place, offering warmth and protection in those rare moments when Toshiro´s feelings got the best of him, and a violent blizzard rampaged outside.

Entering the cave, noticing the small cracks in its structure, Toshiro called for his faithful companion. The weak grunt made his heart ache, but he knew better than to let his emotion run free, he needed to remain collected. If only for Hyorinmaru, anxiety would only destabilize their world further.

"Hyorinmaru, what is wro…" Words died on his tongue as he finally reached his companion, the sight before him paralyzing the young captain.

Hyorinmaru was lying down, tired red eyes gazing unsteadily at his master. That wasn´t, however, what made Toshiro go all cold, every resemblance of control gone as he ran forward in pure panic.

"Hyorinmaru, what? How? Who did this?"

His dragon was hurt, slashes all over his body, be it the delicate wing or the crystalline scales. Something that should be impossible… Toshiro could see wounds even on his head, scarily close to his eyes. Legs too, near the heart…

"We need… we need to heal you. Let me just…" Toshiro had never felt such a crippling fear, such a sense of hopelessness. Even when fighting against a hoard of Hollows, even when fighting against Aizen, the fear he had felt could not be compared.

Hyorinmaru was his everything. Even if Toshiro lost everything else, even if he was hated by the whole world, as long as he had Hyorinmaru by his side, he would not care. Toshiro knew deep inside that he would trade anything for his zanpakuto, anyone… even the people he claimed to love.

If he lost him… If Hyorinmaru disappeared…

"Master…" Forcing himself to stop those thoughts, Toshiro focused on his zanpakuto. "I´m fine. I just need some time to rest… and I´ll be back to normal."

Toshiro´s fist tightened, anger and fear tormenting him. He understood, he understood that there was nothing he could do. It didn´t, however, make it better.

"Who did this?" Taking a deep breath, the captain sorted his feelings, allowing his practical mind to take over. Anger and fear would have to wait for later; he needed to take care of Hyorinmaru. Even if he could do nothing to speed the process, at least he could be there to reassure his beloved dragon.

"Haha Master, you ask such… strange question." Rolling his eyes, Toshiro slowly came over, staring right into Hyorinmaru´s eyes. "I believe it was because of those… monsters… I protected my… Master… I kept them from… reaching too far… but perhaps I… failed. You had a nightmare… I apologize…"

"No, stop. It´s fine." Putting his forehead on Hyorinmaru´s, Toshiro closed his eyes. "I don´t even remember it. You did an excellent job. Thank you."

"Master… you are too soft… for your own good." Laughing tiredly, Hyorinmaru enjoyed the comfort of his master´s kindness. Even though he had failed, allowed those monsters to get too close, his wonderful master still thanked him. Wonderful, sweet little master.

"Sleep Hyorinmaru. Do not worry about anything, you only have to rest. You have protected me all this time, it´s my turn to return the favor." Closing his eyes as his Master gently stroked his head, careful to avoid any injuries, Hyorinmaru laid down. He was so tired, protecting his unconscious master without rest. Perhaps, resting once in a while wasn´t so bad…

There was so much hatred for those creatures plaguing Toshiro's heart, the desire to destroy them for daring to harm his partner burning heavily. However, he let it go, burying it deep inside. At that moment, only Hyorinmaru mattered. Resting against Hyorinmaru, held in the dragon´s embrace, Toshiro continued to stroke the head lying on his knees, patiently and warmly.

* * *

.

.

.

Draco was furious. Extremely so, the point he felt like cursing someone. It was bad enough they almost lost the game, Potter had been so close to the snitch; not to even mentioning the disaster that was the Dementors attack. Worried, tired and irritated at the world, that was how Draco had been feeling for the last days. Last thing he wanted was to deal with the idiots within his house.

How dare they question him!

"Excuse me?"

The common room was deadly silent, his voice carrying with ease. The older students stood in the corner, watching without interrupting, while younger students hurried to leave the room, feeling of preservation kicking in. Strangely enough, the small third year group stayed put, which was surprising since Draco was glaring at them viciously.

"Exactly what you heard." Zabini retorted, crossing his arms. "Why did you save that freak? It was the perfect chance to get rid of him! A second around Dementors and he would have returned home crying to his mummy!"

The rest of the group shifted uneasily, but neither protested against the words, clearly they agreed to some point.

Draco was enraged.

How dare they! How dare they question him, publically ask him to justify his action. He was Draco bloody Malfoy, heir to The Nobel and Most Ancient House of Malfoy, and countless business all across the world, both in muggle and wizarding communities. He didn't justify his action to no one aside from his father, and certainly not to people from a lower social standing. Pathetic.

"Sit down."

"What? Just answer the-"

"I said SIT DOWN!" The whole common room jumped as his voice rose, hard and cold, eyes transmitting his fury.

The third year group sat down immediately, having never seen Draco react that way. The glare they were familiar with, but usually it was directed at Potter. Being faced with it… was unsettling.

"May I know exactly when I gave you the impression that I, Malfoy Heir, should justify myself to you?" No one said a thing, though Parkinson trembled slightly. "Is there something I haven't been informed off? Changes of conduct? ANSWER ME!"

It felt good to yell, Draco reflected, let go of the stress that has been building up. Hitsugaya was still unconscious, and neither Madame Pomfrey nor Severus had any clue when he would wake up. Having been forced to act like he wasn't worried was difficult, he hopped such situation would never happen again. Then again, with Hitsugaya´s luck…

"No answer. Obviously." Sneering, Draco crossed his arms, leveling Zabini with a hard glare. "I have remained quiet, waiting for you idiots to use your brains, but obviously that's expecting too much."

"Malfoy, what are you-" Nott tried to say, but Draco shut him up with a glare.

"I thought that Snape's warning would be enough, but obviously your skull is too thick. Do you honestly think I wanted to save that white haired freak?" Yes, he did, but they didn't need to know that. "A bookworm if I´ve ever seen one, all he does is work on his bloody homework and read books. Worse than Granger, and everyone knows how I feel about that mudblood. But I'm not stupid, as you lot appear to be. A freak he may be, but a useful pawn."

"Don't you get it? He's our ticket to be more than our parents! A new unexplored field and we were given a golden opportunity! Gryffindorks are too anti-Slytherin to talk to him, nerds jealous and puffs as always scared of their own shadow. The freak is all ours to manipulate, to make him feel connected only to our house, and yet you still fail to see the big picture." Even some of the older students looked away, remembering their own treatment of Hitsugaya. "I don't care if you are too blind to see it, but I'm done with your behavior."

"By saving him, I created a connection, and I'm going make the best out of it. Even if I have to pretend to like him, I will use him to reach my ambition, and if you idiots dare to stand in my way… I assure you, you won't like the consequences."

Parkinson looked ready to cry, shaking along with few of her friends. The boys looked rather shaken too, thought judging by Zabini's expression, the boy felt humiliated and angry at being treated that badly. Personally, Draco didn't care, obviously none of them were to be trusted.

"Now, there will be some changed, and I expect all of you to follow. There will be no more stares, insults and provocation during meal times and class. I don't care if you have a personal agenda against him, when I am around, you better hold your tongue or else I'll do it for you." The group nodded weakly, not wanting to enrage him further least he starts throwing spells. "I'll sit with him during meal times, some classes, and expect me to show him around Hogsmeade. And I promise you, if you do anything that will undermine my efforts, I shall show my displeasure."

Draco leveled them with a hard glare, before sweeping around the common room to ensure everyone else understood. He might be just a third year, but his word held weight even with the oldest Slytherin. It was well known that his father had hand in everything, and liked to spoil his only son.

The gold coin in his robes heated, signaling that a message had arrived. After the Dementors disaster, Severus had insisted he carried it with him everywhere, promising to inform him immediately should Hitsugaya wake up.

"Dismissed." Turning around, Draco walked regally out of the room, back straight and proper like his mother had drilled into his mind. There was something about acting like professor Snape that put everyone on edge, though he suspected they thought he was emulating his father. Honestly, Severus was ten times scarier than Lucius Malfoy could even be.

Forcing himself not to run as he walked towards the infirmary, the coin confirmed his suspicions. Hitsugaya had woken up, and wasn´t that excellent news.

* * *

.

.

.

"You want to me to die from a heart attack, don't you?" Looking up from his book, Toshiro almost smiled as Malfoy walked in with a huge frown. "I swear you and Potter are related somehow, what else explains the devil´s luck both seem to share?"

Malfoy's prompt visit was a surprise; he had woken up less than twenty minutes ago. Then again, considering that the potion professor seemed rather found of Malfoy, it was plausible that the professor informed the child. Certainly wizards had other communication methods than just owls after all.

Hyorinmaru was sleeping calmly, slowly recovering from his injuries. Despite the fact he wanted to be there with him, Toshiro knew that he was needed in the world of the living. Should the medwitch come back and find him once again asleep… he feared he would be stuck there for days to no end.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Toshiro answered with a roll of his eyes, closing the book he had borrowed from the table nearby, as he was certain the child would not appreciate if he chose to ignore him.

"Right. And I am muggleborn." Toshiro stared at him, not sure what point he was trying to make. As far as the captain was aware, his luck was rather normal, nothing special happened around him. "Admit it; you attract trouble as easily as Potter. It's only November and this is already your third serious trip to the infirmary."

That was a first; no one ever accused him of attracting trouble. Then again, being a Shinigami and fighting soul-thirsty monsters, there wasn't much that could be considered trouble. Certainly not ambushes by Hollows anyway, that happened on a daily basis after all.

"Have to disagree. I believe my luck is normal, nothing special." Malfoy just gave him a skeptic look, shaking his head.

"Poor guy, still in denial." Now that almost made him grin, obviously his roommate was doing it on purpose, perhaps trying to cheer him up. Children, always so confusing. "Let's agree to disagree, I have some good news. I think."

"Let's."

As Malfoy moved closer, sitting down tiredly on the same chair professor Snape had just used, Toshiro decided that there was no need for the book anymore. He doubted he would get any reading done with the boy in the room, as the wizard was strangely talkative.

"So, I just had a rather wonderful conversation with our fellow year mates." By the dangerous glint in his eyes, Toshiro doubted it was wonderful at all. "Long story short, I no longer will act like you are the worst thing that has happen to Hogwarts since Potter. Well, perhaps not since Potter, can´t think of anything worse than Scarface…"

Honestly, Toshiro wasn't quite following.

"You decided to stop acting?"

"No, well, not quite…" Fidgeting slightly, Malfoy sighed. "I decided to use the fact you are from Japan against them. As you are aware, there has not been any relationship between British and Japanese magical communities in – well, ever. It is a privilege to be the first, and an opportunity of a lifetime."

"And as an ambitious Slytherin, you decided that I am the perfect stepping stone, thus the need to become closer." Scowling slightly, the teen nodded, doing his best not to look at Toshiro. "Quite a logic there, I'm quite surprised no one has tried it yet. However, how about your father. If I recall correctly-"

"Already though about that. Father might hold prejudice against everyone that is not pureblood, but he is smart enough to see the opportunity. We actually have few businesses in the Muggle world, started by my great-grandfather, which Father chose to continue. I will just write him a letter; don't think he'll actually disagree with me. Despite everything, Father believes power is everything, and you are without a doubt the most powerful third year out there."

Surprised, Toshiro watched the child carefully. In spite of his character, Malfoy was a very proud child, admitting that anyone was more powerful than he must have pained him greatly. However, the captain wasn't sure what to say, not used to such compliments. Everyone at Soul Society knew his strength, but no one commented on it, there was no point. Receiving such a sincere compliment from a child was quite unexpected.

"I… Thank you I guess."

"It's true, so don't mention it. Though the fact you are a Slytherin helps, you earn us quite a lot of points. We must win the school cup this year; it should have been ours all along." A topic Toshiro wisely had stayed far from, the school rivalries were bad enough already after all. However, it seems there was no way to escape, as Malfoy passionately spoke his mind. "Last year didn't matter since everyone was too scared to even consider it, but two years ago… We were winning you know? All fair and square, well maybe not completely fair, but still. It was going to be our eight win, a record! And then, on the last night during the dinner, Dumblebee gave tons of point to Gryffindors for something that had happened like a four days earlier! Not even giving us a chance to fight back."

That did look rather unfair, he reflected as Malfoy continued, adjusting his pillow. "Humiliating, simply humiliating. And the fact other houses cheered with those dorks didn't help either, friendships ended that day, not that they were that strong to begin with. Still, if that isn't favoritism, then I'm not sure what is, but I swear the headmaster did it on purpose. A single school day would be enough for Slytherin to regain the lead, but no, he just had to wait until the last day possible…"

As Malfoy continued, Toshiro listened in silence, nodding sometimes when he felt appropriate. If his story was true, then the blond wizard had more than enough reasons to be mad, it did seem like unneeded favoritism. Favoritism in any division back home was highly frowned upon; he had ensured that only those who truly showed exceptional work were rewarded in his own division after all. Not counting Matsumoto, not that he could get rid of her even if he tried. He knew for a fact that despite having friends in many divisions, no one actually wanted to work with Matsumoto for long periods of time.

The child, so lost in his own righteous anger, didn´t notice as the doors opened once again, a group of three students walking in. Potter as always in the lead, green eyes immediately scanning for the medwitch.

"Perhaps we should continue this discussion later, Malfoy." The Shinigami interrupted the blond boy, nodding at the newcomers. "We have some company."

Noticing each other for the first time, the wizards froze, Weasley's mouth actually hanging wide open. Any other day Toshiro would have found it highly amusing, the red haired boy reminded him of a certain hairless vice-captain, with his expressive emotions, but he was too tired to deal with the imminent war. It had not failed his attention the animosity that existed between the groups, especially Malfoy and Weasley.

"If you are going to fight, do it outside alright? I just woke up, last thing I need is a headache." Not that he didn't have one in the first place, but the children didn't need to know that. Not to mention that Hyorinmaru would certainly appreciate the quiet, Toshiro didn´t want his zanpakuto to wake up. However, it seemed like he was being ignored, as neither of the children seemed to acknowledge his words. The red head even took out his wand, holding it pointlessly in a threatening manner. Honestly, stupid boy.

.

.

.

Harry wasn't sure what he was expecting to find when he convinced Hermione to visit Hitsugaya, Ron as always happy to escape homework, but certainly it wasn't Malfoy. He had considered it before, that maybe Hitsugaya was friends with Malfoy, but such thoughts usually ended with a smirk and a shake of head, as he couldn´t imagine anyone willing to spend time with the blond bully. In retrospective, perhaps he shouldn't have ignored those thoughts.

"Ron, put away your wand." Harry stated hopping his friend would listen to him without a fight. Last thing he wanted was to have an argument.

"What? Come on Harry, it´s Malfoy! Who knows what he´s even doing here!" Malfoy just gave him a snort, crossing his arms.

"Ron, come on. Just put it away." Harry´s been watching Malfoy carefully for the last days, surprised by the lack of provocations. He even managed to brew a good potions for once, as the Slytherin boy no longer bothered him. "We've come here to visit Hitsugaya, and not to fight."

Sending Malfoy a glare, Ron slowly complied, though obviously keeping the wand close enough should anything happen. Well, knowing Ron, it was already a miracle he hadn't immediately thrown accusations.

"What are you even doing here, Malfoy? Bet it was nothing good, that´s for sure." Or maybe not. Sighing, Harry slowly moved towards Hitsugaya, noticing he was awake. He hadn´t noticed, too surprised by Malfoy´s presence, but it was a good thing. He had worried a lot, afraid he had arrived too late to help.

"Why, Weasley, I can´t visit my roommate? In case you have forgotten, he´s a Slytherin. Then again, I´m not surprised, even a chicken has a bigger brain than you. " Malfoy smirked, seeming to enjoy the way Ron´s face grew hot, ears as red as his hair.

"You bastard…"

Harry turned around ready to defend his friend, not linking where the conversation was heading. Not that there was a conversation going, as it required two civilized people.

"Enough." Everyone turned around to stare at a frowning Hitsugaya, the bickering boys apparently remembering for the first time he was even there. "If you want to fight like children, go ahead, but somewhere where I can´t hear you. Otherwise, I´ll silence you myself, understood."

"Yes." They stated together, a badly trained chorus. Still, it was apparently good enough, as Hitsugaya nodded and laid down, relaxing slightly.

Shaking his head, Harry gave Ron a long look, hopping his friend wouldn´t start anything. "So, how are you feeling?" _Smooth, idiot_. Harry almost winced at his own words. He needed to start working on it; even Malfoy was far from impressed, giving him a hard glare.

"Fine. Slightly tired, but nothing rest can´t handle." Right, personal questions should be avoided. Hadn´t he learned that yet? "I´ve heard that you and Malfoy helped me with I fell from the stands. I would stand up, but I am afraid last time I was here, Madame Pomfrey threatened me with a sticking charm should I move from my bed without her permission so… for now, it´ll have to do. Thank you both very much."

Toshiro lowered his head, bowing gracefully even while sitting on the bed. Immediately Harry flushed, not having expected such a heartfelt thank you. It wasn´t every day someone thanked him for doing something good, it feel quite nice. Usually his actions were frowned up, even when done with the best intentions.

"It´s nothing, don´t worry about it." Harry answered with a smile, for the first time forgetting about the half broken broom that laid uselessly on his bed.

"Yes, what Potter said. Not like we were going to let those monsters have you." The Gryffindor stared at the blond teen surprised, as it was the first time they agreed on anything. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Harry quickly looked away from the scowling Malfoy, not wanting to start anything. It was bad enough Ron wanted to jump his neck, no need to add himself to the mess.

"Still, it´s not something anyone would do. Thank you both."

Both boys smiled slightly, though Harry had to look away, embarrassed by sincerity behind Hitsugaya´s words. "So, how long do you need to stay here?" Trying to change the topic, Harry asked the first thing that came to his mind. Personally, he had been forced to spend the rest of the weekend in the infirmary, as Madame Pomfrey refused to let him go. His prediction had come true, he had been sick again.

"I´m not sure. Professor Snape said that at least one more day, but Madame Pomfrey hasn´t confirmed anything yet." It was clear, however, that Hitsugaya wasn´t exactly happy with the decision. "Hopefully she´ll tell me I´m free to go today, but I doubt it. Last time she forced me to stay for two more days despite the fact my fever went down quickly."

Harry nodded somberly, understanding Hitsugaya completely. Anytime he got hurt, Madame Pomfrey always insisted on keeping him longer than necessary. At some point, he had learnt to hate the white walls.

"Well, you did faint." Hermione reminded him firmly, as always siding with the voice of authority. Despite the slightly rebelliousness of last year, Hermione was still quick to agree with the professors without second thoughts. Well, expect when it came to Trelawney, Harry suspected she despised the woman.

And once again the awkwardness was back, Harry seriously didn´t understand how his two friends didn´t notice it. Perhaps because Hermione thought she was correct, as always, and Ron was too busy glaring at Malfoy to actually pay attention. It didn´t matter, however, as Harry knew it was time to leave.

"Anyway, perhaps we should go now. We still have homework to finish." Ignoring Malfoy's gaze, he started pushing Ron out, aware Hermione would follow. "It´s nice to see that you are feeling better. We hope you´ll get released quickly. Rest well."

"Wha- Harry, we can´t leave him with that bast-" Harry continued pushing him, completely tuning out his words. It was a shame, the dark haired wizard reflected; he wanted to talk with Hitsugaya a little bit longer, but in a less malicious environment. Perhaps next time he should come alone…

* * *

 **Declaimer: I obviously don´t own Harry Potter nor Bleach.**

 **A/N: The chapter is shorter than the last two, but then again considering those were monsters to begin with... I think a 7k is a rather decent chapter XD. Apologise for the lateness. This summer I had my internship at a local faculty, and at the beginning of October I had to submit my internship report. Which, to be honest, is more like a preparation for my Masters thesis than anything else. I swear, if I have to write an acknowledgement page ever again I´ll die**

 **Do you know how hard it is to say "thank you" to a person that did nothing for you, but that you must put in there because he is the director of the laboratory you were working in? That man didn´t even answered me when I asked to visit the laboratory once again to take some pictured to put in the report!**

 **Still don´t know my final score, but hopefully it will be more than 13. I´m hoping for a final of at least 15, but well, who knows -.-**

 **Well, then, enough with ranting. Hope you liked the chapter~~ Next one should be ready around the first or second week of November. If for some reason I´m unable to post it in time, I´ll announce it on my profile, so please check it out. And as always, many thanks to** **StorytellerD132! If you ever need it, I´ll do your math or physics homework! \o.o/**

 **And thanks everyone for your reviews, I just can´t stop grinning every time I see them.**

 **Whimsy: Muahahahahah- cough, cough. Careful, don´t give other people a heart attack. I won´t take responsibility for that! The scar part, I´m afraid, will have to wait for later ma friend. XD As for Matsumoto... Sorry, no spoilers! Thank you very much for reading!**

 **Duistere: Matsumoto is perhaps the best/worst thing in Toshiro´s division. Isn´t she just so amusing? XD But yes, you are right, she is going to get the scolding of her life... or death in this case. And after this chapter, he has even more reasons to make them regret ever going near him. Muahaha. Thanks for reading. :)**

 **mrshair: I see, I see... agree with you. Well, I´m trying to keep a regular update, which obviously doesn´t work well with my uni. But I´ll still try!**


	16. New Understandings

**Update: 4.03 - Edited. Name corrected.**

 **P.S. Title in progress. If someone has a good idea for the title of this chapter, PM me please.**

* * *

Toshiro was annoyed. Extremely annoyed. And for once, he was willing to exteriorize his annoyance, as he glared viciously at the diffuse mist before him. Had he been anyone else, yelling and blasting would surely follow. Too bad he was too composed for that, such barbarian actions better suited the 11th division.

"Why isn't it working?" Ending the spell, Toshiro asked almost disbelievingly. "There is nothing wrong with the way I cast it! It's not even a difficult spell! I have searched through so many books, and there is nothing that warrants such a... a... arg!"

 _Master..._ Had it been any other time, Hyorinmaru probably would have laughed. It was unusual for Toshiro to feel such deep irritation; it wasn't often that he failed at something after all.

The tenth division captain required perfection. Not from others, he admitted that it was impossible for Matsumoto to do anything perfect unless it required drinking sake or shopping. But from himself, he wanted perfection. And to fail at anything, especially something as simple as a spell…

"I hate this!" Huffing, Toshiro threw himself at the chair, flopping unceremoniously. "There is nothing difficult about the spell. Simple wand movement, simple incantation. And yet, the most I can cast is that stupid shapeless mist."

He had been trying for more than a week, but there was no significant change. Though he could control the mist perfectly, keeping it in place for as long as he wanted, he never progressed past that. The final form of the spell supposedly had a definite shape. According to the book, it usually was shaped as an animal, representing a protector and often reflecting part of the caster's own soul. Toshiro held no doubt that his Patronus would have the form of a dragon. His zanpakuto, the reflection of his soul was Hyorinmaru, and without a doubt, the Patronus would be so too.

And yet, despite his countless tries, he had failed to complete the spell.

"Why? What am I doing wrong? I've been following the instructions carefully. Thinking about a happy memory, keeping full control over my power. But it's not enough." It was driving him crazy, without a doubt his roommate had noticed his latest obsession, as Toshiro pored over book after book looking for answers. "Something is missing... and I simply can't find the answer."

Patronus Charm was his latest and only clue on how to destroy those monsters called Dementors. He knew no Kido that would protect him from their overwhelming effect, the disaster at the Quidditch match only proved. That spell had been his only clue, last clue, and it was slipping through his fingers.

Grinding his teeth, Toshiro's blue eyes shone with hardly repressed anger, as he considered his next move. There was no giving up. One way or another, he would need to find a way to make it work.

 _How about asking one of the wizards?_ Hyorinmaru brought up a valid question. It was a spell created by wizards, there obviously had to be a trick Toshiro simply wasn't aware off. _The small professor, what was his name again? Flitchwok or something. Didn't he offer his help in case Master ever needed it? I'm certain he would not mind answering some questions._

The Charms professor did offer his help that day, though the captain had never acted upon it, preferring to find the answers on his own. However, regarding the Patronus Charm, he had to admit he was stuck. It wasn't something he experienced often, but he was smart enough to admit when he needed help.

"Perhaps you are right." Sighing, he looked up at the dark slimy ceiling, making a mental note to cast more waterproof spells at that area. "It doesn't matter if I figure it out on my own or not, as long as when Christmas Holidays arrive, I can cast the spell well enough to use it as a weapon."

Toshiro knew he was losing time. He had no real knowledge on Dementors. And even though, if he concentrated a lot, he could still feel the presence of those souls they had eaten, he wasn't sure for how long the souls would hold on.

Souls eaten by normal Hollows were immediately deemed as lost, one of the reasons thousands of Shinigami patrolled the world of the living each day. Hollows were empty, driven by they need to eat, to absorb the reiatsu souls possessed. They were quite good at it too, once the soul was eater it was already too late.

The Dementors, however, seemed to have some issues absorbing the energy of souls. Toshiro suspected it was because they were had substance in the human world.

That's why the captain needed to act fast. He had no certainty that the souls would hold on for long, and he refused to let them disappear simply because he wasn't working fast enough. No, he would give his all and recuperate as many souls as remotely possible. And to do that, he first needed to find a way to approach them without losing his own soul. And then, he would see exactly how his Kido and blade worked on those monsters.

 _So you have finally made up your mind._ Toshiro had been quite conflicted about his Christmas Holidays. While he would like to return home, extremely worried about his division, his pride as a Shinigami urged him to use the break to finally make his move against Dementors, since the school would be mostly deserted. _I'm certain everyone will understand your decision. It also gives an opportunity to decide how the selection for the academy will proceed._

 _Ah yes, I almost forgot about that._ It was just like Capitan-Commander, to give him more work. Toshiro had been trying to keep that specific aspect of his mission far from his mind, but it was obvious he would not be able to disregard it for much longer. _Already thought about it. Kind of. Anyway, judging by the intensity of the reiatsu, I doubt any of the children has enough power to enter using our standards. At least not for a regular curse._

And wasn't that true? Wizards were creatures with low reiatsu, perhaps why their spells were optimized to use as little as possible, an aspect Toshiro found annoying to no end. While it worked well for them, no child in the school would be able to learn Kido. No, perhaps he was being unfair. Certain wizards would be able to use Kido, however, it would never be at a satisfactory level. They simply had too little reiatsu to work with, and no wand to help stabilize the raw power. If anything, Toshiro actually felt slightly sorry for the chosen student, their stay was not going to be easy.

 _I'm thinking about requesting some orbs, so that students can learn to focus their power on their own instead of relying on the wand to do it for them. And then choose from those that manage satisfactory levels._

 _Oh master, you are so mean._ Toshiro disagreed. If anything, he was being too nice, actually preparing them for what awaited them. _Planning a demonstration too, no? Poor children, will lose all their confidence._

 _Why? Of course I'll show them, otherwise they won't know what to expect._

 _My dear master, you are clueless about the hearts of the humans._ Hey, that was... okay, Toshiro had to admit it was true. He still sometimes wondered exactly why his roommate seemed so invested in keeping their little friendship, going as far as join him in the library while obviously disliking spending that much time studying.

Huffing, he decided it was better not to continue that line of thought, since it would only lead to Hyorinmaru laughing at him even more. Thought exactly why his zanpakuto had a better understanding of human emotions than him... no, he didn't want to think about it either.

 _Anyway, the selection process has been more or less decided. There should be at least one student with minimal requirements._ And once he finished the selection, it would no longer be his problem. Obviously. Hopefully. Probably... they wouldn't make his division responsible for the transfer student right? He had already enough to worry about, the last thing he needed was to lose sleep over that matter. If Matsumoto tried to teach the child how to drink sake...

Lost in the horrible images, the possible scandals and problems that Matsumoto was bound to create, Toshiro suddenly snapped out of it as Hyorinmaru started to roll on the ground from so much laughter. Obviously he had accessed his thoughts, that oversized lizard. Hadn't he heard of privacy?

Sighing, Toshiro stood up, knowing it was time to return. It was almost three am, and he still wanted to catch up on some sleep. Ever since the Dementors were reallocated, the nightmares had subsided a lot, and he finally could rest properly. Kind of. There were still some nightmares, but Hyorinmaru managed to protect him from them most of the nights. Rolling his eyes as his dragon was still laughing; Toshiro smiled slightly, hurrying to the exit. He had some sleep to catch on to.

.

.

.

* * *

Taking a seat calmly with a small smile, adjusting the height of the chair so that he could easily reach the documents, Filius greeted his fellow heads of the house. It was their last major meeting of the semester, few weeks before its end, to go over some small details regarding the holidays.

"Minerva is late?" The Charm professor asked in surprise, that woman was like a clock, always on time.

"It seems there have been some issues in her house." Grumbling, Severus answered with a tired glare. Dark circles betrayed his lack of sleep. Then again, not unexpected. He was in charge of supplying potion for the infirmary, and Poppy was running low on potions for the colds.

"I see. Well, Pomona is running a little bit late too, we can wait." Though he had quite a lot of papers to grade... Perhaps he should have taken them to the meeting; it wasn't unusual for it to run late after all.

It was obvious that geniuses thought alike, as Severus pulled a huge stack of papers apparently out of nowhere, immediately starting to work on them. Muffling a laugh, Flitwick shook his head, following suit. For few precious minutes, they worked in silence, trying to end the apparently never ending grading. One thing was certain; he was not looking forward to the Easter break... why again did they assign so much homework.

"Sorry I am late." Minerva arrived with flare, almost running in so fast she was walking. Though her hair was as always elegantly in place, it was clear she was tired. Did she run all the way from the tower? "The Weasley twins were at it again. Charmed the entrance so that everyone started walking backwards, while singing. Honestly, I'm not sure I'll be able to survive until they finally leave."

Smiling, Flitwick nodded. Everyone knew how much of pranksters those two brothers were. It wasn't unusual for Minerva to complain about them, though usually she sent perfects or head boy/girl to deal with their shenanigans.

"They do excel in the charm class, though I suspect they spend half the time coming up with creative ways to use the charms for pranks." He quite liked the boys; they tended to make the classes interesting.

"Good thing we moved the colouring charms to the seventh year, I'm not sure the school would have survived otherwise." This time Filius couldn't help but laugh, noticing how she palled slightly. Even Severus looked slightly uncomfortable at the idea, though his hand continued its rhythmic work.

Ah yes, it had been a wise decision. After the colour war of 1913, a two days long battle where the professors had only won by knocking out every student, colouring charms had actually been removed from the curriculum completely. Only after twenty years did the school decide it was better to teach them again, though it was moved from the third year to the seventh. Colouring charms were easy after all, but in the hands of immature children...

"But to be honest, I won't be surprised if they already know them. The Weasley twins do not spend time in the library, but their request record is longer than Miss Grangers." This time even Severus looked at him, eyes serious and focused, before resuming with only a nod. If Filius read him well, then Severus was going to teach some of his students the counter curse.

"I'm going to have nightmares about it tonight. Anyway, where is Pomona I thought she would be one of the first here." Frowning, Minerva looked at the clock. It was already ten minutes past the meeting time.

"She had some issues with her plants." Some issues was saying lightly. Apparently, one of the new additions didn't like other plans, and was dead set on ending them all. Immediately. "Said that we can actually start without her, she gave me her list"

For a moment no one said a thing, imagining the nice brave woman fighting against a giant murderous plant. Shuddering, Severus hide the assignment he had been grading, scowling. "Hopefully she didn't go alone. The last thing I need is brewing more complex potions to help her."

"There were some seventh year students with her, good children, I am sure she is in good hands. Anyway, I think it is fine to start without her." The rest agreed, immediately switching into business mood.

"Let's begin with the students staying for the holidays; we need to decide how many professors should remind." With the Dementors so close, it wasn't surprising that was her first worry. "From Gryffindor there will be three, Potter, Granger and Weasley, the rest if leaving home."

"From Ravenclaws there will only be one, a first year, her parents have already written to me requesting for her to stay." The girl had been really sad, and Filius was planning on making her stay in another house, sure she would be afraid to stay all alone. "Apparently they have a job in South Africa that they simply cannot ignore. Pomona gave me her list, and it seems for the first time no one will be staying from her house."

"Not surprising though, with the threat of Black and Dementors. I am still waiting for the confirmation of one of the student from my house." Severus added, while writing the names they had provided. The role of the secretary was always rotating, and it happened to be Severus turn. "It seems Hitsugaya is waiting for confirmation from back home, but stated that probably he would be staying."

"Really?" Minerva asked surprised, though Filius had to agree he also expected the child to go home. "He has been far from home for so long. If there are some issues I am certain we can arrange the transportation to and from."

"It seems that Hitsugaya is hopping to use his holiday time to further his studies. If my information is correct" and they all knew it was, no one missed the sudden friendship between the transfer boy and Mister Malfoy "then his exact words were _finally I'll have some quiet time to read._ The sourcewas not impressed."

Filius couldn't help but smile a little, already imagining the spoiled Malfoy boy complaining about Hitsugaya. Though exactly why they were friends... No, he could not think like that. If anything, he should be happy Hitsugaya finally found a friend, he had been worried about the genius child, always so quiet and withdrawn.

"Well, yes, so we'll have around five students staying. Compared to the usual..."

"Indeed. But not unexpected." Not the least. "How many Aurors are staying?"

"I've been in contact with Bones, and she doesn't mind lending us three for the duration of the holidays. After that the number will increase to eight once again." With the Aurors around professors could finally breathe a little, not having to worry as much as before. It was a good move, Filius admitted. "Now for professors. I shall be staying, as well as you Severus right?" The man nodded sharply. "Trelawney will also be staying as usual, but we cannot count on her. I would have liked at least two more..."

"I don't mind staying this year." Filius added all of sudden, smiling as attention fell on him. "I'm sure everyone will understand."

Blinking, Minerva nodded, though he didn't blame her. It had been some years since he last stayed at Hogwarts, ever since his younger grandchild died. "So one more. Albus is staying, but we all know how crazy his schedule is during holidays. Do you know anyone who wouldn't mind staying? I think Pomona will be leaving, her youngest is pregnant after all."

For a moment, they all stayed silent thinking about the matter. Usually even the single professors preferred to leave during holidays, hoping to catch up on days of freedom. Especially young professors or apprentices, though they hadn't had an apprentice in quite some years now.

"Perhaps Bath, I know she has no plans for this year's holidays." Something the woman lamented quite a lot too. "Though the most she can manage is a mist, won't be much against Dementors."

"Good enough, Trelawney can't even cast that. I shall ask her next time then." Having closed that matter, the house heads moved to other topics. Not that there was much to discuss, however, most matters had already been sorted in the beginning of the year.

As minutes went by, matters being solved in minutes, aside from the whole Quidditch problem that Filius had chosen to stay out of ("No Severus, we **need** more field days. Tell your captain to book it with Hoch because next time Oliver comes complaining of field invasion I will give the whole team a detention"; "Then tell that lunatic to stop booking every day!"; "Who are you calling a lunatic?"). Yes, the meeting went extremely well.

"With this the meeting concludes." As Severus added his signature to everyone's, the parchment flew up, closing and disappearing towards the archives room. "If only the first day meeting went by as smoothly.

"Indeed." Laughing, Filius shook his head, knowing it was nothing but a useless dream. "How are the classes going?"

"As good as always. Good students and bad students, nothing ever changes." With a sigh, Minerva explained, massaging some knots on her neck. "Have you been keeping an eye on those two that returned from the suspension?"

Frowning slightly, he nodded, not exactly happy with his student. Aside from the punishment Albus had decided on, Filius simply couldn't help himself, adding some detention. Obviously they were justified with other reasons, but even he had to admit it was unusual to receive a detention for chewing too loud. They deserved it though, and it kept them from ending up in trouble. It was obvious, however, that the children agreed they had been wrong, as they accepted the detection with nothing but a nod.

"Of course. So far they have been staying out of trouble, unusually subdued too. I honestly believe that they have noticed their mistake, and are doing their best to correct it." Not that it would stop him from watching them until they finally left Hogwarts. "There has been not a single derogatory word of Hitsugaya, and they have also stopped annoying younger children, completely focusing on their work."

"Good. If they even think about stepping out of line I will be the first pushing for an expulsion." Minerva's face darkened in a way they hadn't seen before, as he and Severus were left staring in surprise. "I've been keeping an eye on Hooper, but I'm not sure he's reflecting as much as yours are. He doesn't approach Hitsugaya, but I have noticed the dark looks he gives him sometimes."

"It is harder when it comes to Slytherin and Gryffindor's Minerva." Severus added scowl growing deeper. "Most Gryffindors dislike Hitsugaya simply for being Slytherin, and that you cannot deny it."

The woman nodded much to the surprise of both. "I know. I admit I have been stubborn all these years, blaming your students when the problem is actually with both." It was well known that there was no lost love between the house of snakes and lions, but somehow most believed it was only Slytherin's fault. "Despite everything, I am not blind. Hitsugaya has done nothing to warrant the reaction he got, aside from being sorted into Slytherin."

"It seems you have reflected on the subject." Filius stated with surprise. He and Severus had been working over the years trying to less the animosity at least to some tolerable levels. Severus couldn't do much openly, his snakes wouldn't like it if he started treated them like others, but they were working trying to make some changed. Even something as simple as changing the schedule for classes, separating both houses on the most volatile subjects. It was always rejected, however, as Albus stated that it was traditions for them to have those classes together... Honestly, what was that man thinking?

"I have. And I realize I was wrong in my way of thinking about a lot of things." It took quite a lot for a proud woman as Minerva to admit she was mistaken, but perhaps it spoke of her character too. "I have been so overworked over the years that I simply chose to close my eyes and ignore the problems right in front of me. Well, no more. Things will be slowly changing around here, tradition or not."

Filius couldn't help but grin, even Severus gave her a small smile. It was nice to know they had Minerva on their side; there weren't many willing to go against her. Not even the Minister of Magic apparently, judging by the Auror presence. "Better late than never I guess. But perhaps it is time for us to go, dinner will soon be served."

"That is true. And after that, assignments." Sighing, Severus stood up, eyes tired. "Next faculty meeting I will bring up the matter with potions. I can't continue on providing all the potions for the infirmary while teaching at the same time. Either Albus hires someone to help me, or I swear to Merlin I will spike his dammed lemon drops."

"I´ll second the motions." Minerva chipped in with a sly smile. "As long as you agree with my motion. I'm thinking about resuming some of the secondary activities. I've been looking into the school ledger, and I am certain we have enough funds to start again some of the classes that were closed."

Now that was something Filius would never expect. "Which ones are you thinking about adding?"

"First of all Language and Mathematic class, obligatory once a week for all years for now. Ideally I would like to add it as a permanent class from first to fourth year, but I am aware that needs a lot of practice and preparations." After the war with Grindelwald, there was a shortage of funds and professors, and as such, many subjects had been closed. "The quality of the assignments is simply atrocious and getting worse with each year."

At first the subjects were supposed to be closed temporarily, but with the economic problems that soon followed and the war with You-know-who just a few decades apart... there has never been a chance to reopen them. Though Filius had to admit, with some shame, that at some point he had completely forgotten about them.

"Good idea. I personally recommend Weasley and Potter for the class, their writing is..." Filius smiled knowingly, Mister Weasley's writing was a chore to read after all. Potter's less, but still not the kind of writing a teen should have. "Why now though? I don't remember having either of those when I was a student."

"They were stopped after the first major war, simply not enough professors." Minerva admitted, and it was obvious she was feeling slightly shameful about not restarting them too. "Overheard some students complaining about it. I asked around and apparently it is norm for muggle children to have Literature and Mathematic classes until they leave for higher education, and some muggle parents are not happy that there are none here."

"I do remember having them when I was still in Muggle school." Severus admitted, though he didn't seem happy remembering his childhood.

"I shall bring this matter next faculty meeting, and I am already starting a petition for the board of directors." Minerva was quite certain no one would go against her, and she was right. Every professor understood the utility for such classes. "With Malfoy senior out of the way, I'm certain I can convince the rest to go with it."

Filius smiled slightly, not the least dubbing the woman. Minerva McGonagall was a force to reckon with. Stubborn to a fault, when she got her eyes set on a goal, few could stop her. "Let's go to the dinner, I am certain other are already awaiting us."

.

.

.

* * *

Harry was quite happily reading a mystery book, wondering who the killer was as the words gave him glimpses at a fantastic world of crime and adventure. He had read that particular books sometimes already, it was a book his primary librarian had gifted him once she noticed his passion for mysteries. He had stayed in the library a lot, hiding from Dudders and his brain-dead friends, and over the months, a sort of friendship appeared between them. It was too bad the woman had to move away only a year after; the new librarian had been quite strict.

However, his excitement didn't last for long. As he was finally nearing the reveal, eyes wide and sparkly, because _The detective turned around with a flare, dark eyes narrowing on the row of suspects that waited in suspense. Finally, they would know who killed Michael; the nightmare would end. "The killer is..."_

"Potter." Looking up annoyed at being interrupted at the climax of the story, Harry was ready to hit that person. Hard. He had been half expecting Ron, the red head never learned not to interrupt his friend when he was reading, but instead of bright red hair, he found an unknown dark haired teen.

Blinking, Harry stared at the stranger almost frozen, his brain not computing the new situation. At least he had stopped his leg in time; otherwise the taller-than-Ron teen would have been hit in a rather unpleasant place.

"Potter, can we talk?" Finally remembering the teen as one of his housemates, an older teen he had never spoken too, the wizard froze. Exactly why did that person want to talk to him? Great, a mystery!

"Of course, just a second." Closing the book, he ignored Ron's ramblings, _"oh, but of course you don't mind when someone else interrupts you. But when it's me, you always kick me. Double standards man, double standards."_ jumping to his feet. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Come with me." Frowning, Harry shrugged and followed as the stranger (well, not really) lead him to a more deserted part of the common room. If he remembered correctly, it was one of the areas that held a silencing charm, created for students that wanted to study at the common room without having to deal with the noise. One of the reasons why no one used it, since almost no one studied in the common room.

"So, what's wrong?" It was a lie if Harry said he wasn't excited. It wasn't every day a stranger came to him wanting to talk about something private.

"You are close to Hitsugaya right?" Well, the young wizard would not say close, but he just nodded, having a feeling the stranger wouldn't understand the intricacies of their relationship even if he tried to explain. "You need to stop. Don't get close to that... monster."

Now that was something Harry wasn't expecting, and for a moment, he burned with a desire to hit that bastard. Hitsugaya was no monsters! Honestly, people with their stupidity. Instead, he chose to do the politically right thing, frowning slightly. "What?" Okay, Malfoy had been right; he needed to start working on his conversational skills.

"Look. I don't know how he behaves around you, but you need to understand... Hitsugaya is not normal. At all. I'm sure you heard the rumours about those two Ravenclaws that were suspended." Harry nodded. Everyone had heard the rumour, but he knew better than believe in them. "Those rumours are kind of true and... and I was with them when they decided to go after Hitsugaya."

Immediately Harry's face froze, eyes shining with badly repressed anger. The rumour was simple but informative. Two students went after Hitsugaya and attacked him, injuring him in the process. The professors found out and suspended them. Apparently, the rumour had missed the true number of assailants.

"I didn't go there to hurt him though." The stranger hurried to say, probably noticing Harry was close to losing it. "I thought we were going to prank him or something. Certainly, nothing nice, but hurt... Well, anyway, we caught him as he was going to the library. Two of us jumped first, trying to cast a binding spell on him. However, Hitsugaya easily deflected the spell, casting a powerful Protego. I understood right away that it was better to retreat, the transfer seemed bored as he easily deflected everything." Harry could easily imagine that, with his training regime it should be easy to dodge. "However, Mark didn't give up. If anything, I think he grew more annoyed, and suddenly, it wasn't about pranking Hitsugaya, but about hurting him."

Harry clenched his fists as his face paled, clearly imagining the situation. "You should have seen him though; Hitsugaya just kept deflecting and dodging the spells easily, not even trying to fight back. And then... Mark lost his patience. The spell he used easily destroyed Hitsugaya's shield. It was supposed to hit him right in the chest, but Hitsugaya moved his arm so fast to intersect it that I didn't even see him move. And suddenly, his arm was covered in red velvets. The look he gave us..." The stranger shuddered. "I wanted to run. I'll be honest, I have never seen someone as scary as him, but Mark... Mark persisted."

"Mark continued casting the same spell, aware the shield would not be able to stop it. Over and over again, mixing some stinging hexes and even _expulso_ once or twice." That wasn't... that wasn't something to be used against students. Harry might not know many spells, but he was well versed in defence against dark arts. Whomever Mark was, he had been trying to injure Hitsugaya. "Hitsugaya returned fire, but it was obvious he didn't know many spells. He used simple binding spells, as well as some stunners. His aim was quite good, he was winning, when Mark's cousin came out of his hiding and hit him with the same spell leaving more marking on the arm. The last thing I remember is the fury that radiated from him. The sudden fear, terror... and then everything went dark. We woke up hours later, still in the corridor, with Hitsugaya gone."

Harry was still struggling to digest the whole situation, for the first time realizing just how dangerous Hitsugaya's stay at Hogwarts was. He had known about the looks and rumours, hurtful words and looks. The many threats. However, he had never believed anyone would act upon those threats, not that violently. Hogwarts was supposed to be a safe haven for everyone, be it a student or a professor... However, once again, his ideal was destroyed, this time by a fellow student.

"I researched the spell Mark used." The stranger wasn't done yet. "Those welts looked like burn marks and the spell had a distinct colour, so it wasn't hard to find it. The spell itself is borderline dark, it inflicts tremendous amount of pain, as it literally burns the skin. And yet he didn't even flinch. He didn't even finch Potter." The teen's voice was becoming slightly hysterical. "He's not normal. I should have realized it sooner, no normal human has white hair. Hitsugaya is a monster, if that is even his name, and we need to make his leave before he harms any of us."

He grabbed Harry's shoulders as he spoke, eyes wide and crazy. The wizard didn't understand what was going on in his head, but Harry had a feeling it was nothing nice, at least not for Hitsugaya. There was a feeling of dread filling him from inside; crazy eyes never meant a good thing.

"Calm down." Gaining some distance, the green eyes teen spoke. "I think you are overreacting. Perhaps you missed his reaction or Hitsugaya has good pain tolerance. You can't just call someone a monster and..."

"Look Potter, I am just warning you." Running his hand through his hair, the older wizard sighed almost painfully. Like Harry was simply being a difficult child. "Just be careful around Hitsugaya. He cannot be... trusted."

Leaving an annoyed Harry behind, he returned to his room. For a moment, Harry wasn't even sure how to react. In the spawn of few minutes his view of the school had changed completely, and not in the way the other probably expected. The teen was thirteen years old, no longer a child. He understood the world better than ever, its dark and twisted ways, but he had hoped, perhaps stupidly, that at least Hogwarts would be different.

No matter what was said, it was clear the group had acted with the intent to seriously humiliate Hitsugaya. To hurt him, one way or another. Bullying... Gritting his teeth, Harry walked out of the common room without a word, needing some fresh air less he did something stupid. If there was one thing the wizard couldn't stomach, it was bullying. Having grown up with Dursleys, always hearing them badmouth him and his parents, being hit by Dudley and his gang, abused by those he expected to protect him...

Bullying was unforgivable. No matter how, no matter why. There was never a justification for bullying. Never.

Stopping as memories of Harry-Hunting rushed to his head, the young teen took a breath. Right, he needed to calm down. His friends were probably worried; he had stormed out of the common room after all. Probably with a strange face too, Hermione must already be panicking too.

Laughing as he imagined the bushy head running out of the common room to look for him leaving all her precious books behind, Harry shook his head. No matter how much he wanted, he simply couldn't go up to those two idiots and beat them up. After all, he didn't know their full name nor how they looked. Then again, he also couldn't go up to Hitsugaya and ask why he hadn't told them either. It was obvious the transfer didn't want to be reminded of that incident.

Sighing, Harry wasn't sure what to do. Logically, he knew he shouldn't interfere, unless he witnessed it. He wasn't aware of the whole situation, and misguided helped was more often than not more harmful than simply waiting. But at the same time, he couldn't stay still. He wanted to do something to help! Anything!

Suddenly remembering the intensity in Mark's eyes, the teen frowned, considering his options. Perhaps he better keep an eye on Mark and his friends. It was obvious he disliked Hitsugaya, feared him even, and sometimes fear lead to some terrifying choices.

.

.

.

* * *

"Professor, I would like to talk to you about something." It was the end of the class, and instead of leaving silently as always, Hitsugaya stayed behind. In a way it was quite unexpected, as the child never required help, be it on the theory or the practical aspects. He got each spell with ease, and aside from some issues with adjusting his power, his casting was always flawless.

Then again, perhaps not that surprising. Obviously the foreign school was sent one of their best, Hitsugaya was certainly an exceptional student.

"I understand. There is sometime before next class. Let´s talk in my office." Smiling, Filius cleared the room with a small spell, watching as the books aligned themselves and the trash flew into the bins. The children just couldn´t help but make a mess, he reflected with a smile.

The office was rather close to the classroom, only two doors away. He had insisted with the headmaster to conduct all Charm classes on the same floor as where his office and personal quarters were, as it became exponentially harder to climb the stairs with each passing year. He was no longer young after all.

"Come in, sit." Filius was aware his office was different from his colleagues. Perhaps because it was an organized mess, with countless books stacked upon rows and rows of bookcases and enchanted gadgets he was working on. However, he made sure to keep enough space to host few students, his Ravens tended to visit his office quite a lot after all.

"Thank you." Hitsugaya seemed quite interested in his books, looking at them with undeniable curiosity. It was refreshing; the child was always so collected and emotionless.

"Well then, you wanted to talk to me?" The child immediately snapped out of it, the curious expression replaced by his usual mask. "Your school work is remarkable, so I assume it is a personal project?"

"Yes. I´m not certain if Professor Snape has informed you, but I have been looking into Dementors and ways to defend oneself against them." Nodding, Filius straightened slightly on his high chair, aware it was a serious and delicate topic. "From the books the professor has lent me, the only reliable method is using the Patronus Charm."

"Indeed. You must understand, Mister Hitsugaya, that this year is quite irregular. It is quite unusual for anyone to come in contact with Dementors aside from Aurors and some specific Ministry workers, so such an advanced spell isn´t usually approached in our curriculum." The Ministry regulated those creatures, which were prohibited from leaving Azkaban without permission. "There have been cases, however, of students wishing to learn it. Do you have some questions about the theory?"

Sacking his head, Hitsugaya took out a thick notebook, muggle by the looks of it. The Charm's professor was familiar with muggle notebooks, his muggleborn students often complained parchment was outdated and hard to write in. After experimenting one himself, he had to agree, but years of tradition and culture were hard to change.

Ignoring his inner reflections, the child opened the notebook, which was filled with detailed research and observations of the spell. "The theory is quite simple; I have no problems with that. The charm is fuelled by the positive emotions of the caster, more specifically joy." It was intriguing how much research Hitsugaya had done on the subject; Filius was openly impressed. "It does not require much power to accomplish, nor exact wand movements. A rough circle is enough for the spell to start working, no matter the direction of the movement. However, no matter how much I try, I cannot cast more than a disfigured mist."

"You can already produce a mist? That is really good. Most take quite a while to achieve even that."

"Yes, well, I´m sure the mist isn´t enough to protect myself from Dementors." There was a certain urgency in his need to learn it, Filius noticed with confusion. "The books talked about using happy memories as fuel, which I did, even if I find it contra intuitive. The efficiency will obviously diminish when in the presence of Dementors."

"You are indeed right. And looking at your notes, you have already researched it quite a lot." As the boy nodded, Filius smiled slightly. "To be honest, there doesn't exist a trick to achieve a complete Patronus. As you are aware, a happy memory is recommended. However, it cannot be any memory. From the research that had been done so far, a single, talisman memory is needed to unlock the charm for the first time. After that it becomes easier, it is the first time that is the harder."

"A charm memory?" He didn't fault the child for being confused, there was no reference to it in any existing books. After all, only recently did the profound study of the Patronus charm start.

"Indeed. One memory so powerful that it overwhelms everything else." His own had been the day when he received the Hogwarts letter, strangely enough, even though it wasn't the happiest. After years of feeling less than others for his ancestry, he had grown up in a rather bigot little town, that had been the proof that he belonged with the wizards. "A memory that fill you with power. For most people it is happy memories that do the trick, the reason why every book expressively state to look for happy memories. However, it's not the same for everyone else."

Hitsugaya reminded quiet for a second, digesting the information. Filius was pushing for a new book to be published with the new information, certain it would make the spell easier for some, but the Ministry was fighting against it. It went against what Ministry has been teaching for ages, and the Minister wasn't one to let such things slide. The Ministry of Magic always had to be right, even when it was completely wrong, Filius though with disgust.

"I believe I understand." The child suddenly stated, nodding to himself. "Patronus is the reflection of one's soul; therefore, there should be an event that unlocks the potential. It is not about the happiness of the memory, but the power of the emotions behind it."

"You are completely right!" The professor was ecstatic; he wished the child was in his house instead. "Next step would be meditating I believe, to find the talisman memory."

"Thank you, it has been helpful." Filius had offered his help any time, and he had meant it. "It is a shame there is not enough information in the books though."

"I agree. It has been a while since the books have been updated after all." As the child got ready to leave, Filius realized that it was his chance. He had been meaning to talk with Hitsugaya about the club for a while after all. "Just one thing, Mister Hitsugaya. I am not sure if you are aware of it, but there are some clubs here in Hogwarts that students are welcomed to participate in."

"Malfoy told me about them, I think he was considering joining one of them."

The professor had expected as much, it was usually only in the third year that student seriously began considering joining any. "Some of the clubs are under direct supervision of professors, such as the Potion Club and the Charms club." Filius carefully chose not to mention the transfiguration, no need to put ideas in the child's head. "I've been wanting to invite you to the Charm club, I am certain you would enjoy it."

Hitsugaya looked at him expressionless as always, saying nothing. Probably considering the invitation, not that the professor expected anything less. However, the answer was not what he expected.

"I am sorry, but I'll have to refuse for now. I have only joined school and have quite a lot of work ahead of me. I believe that even if I joined a club this year, I would do nothing to contribute to it."

"No, no, do not worry. It is my fault for not thinking about your situation." He had completely forgotten about that, since Hitsugaya had never shown any difficulties with his current situation. But of course the child must be slowly running himself to the ground, trying to keep up with the school work and finding a way to deal with Dementors. "Perhaps next year, when things calm down."

"Perhaps. Have a nice afternoon." Bowing slightly, Hitsugaya thanked him once again, leaving as silently as ever.

.

.

.

* * *

"I would like your help with something."

When Hitsugaya had said that, looking rather uneasy and uncomfortable, Draco hadn't been sure what to say. It wasn't every day that the person who single handily saved him from completely failing Arithmancy asked for something. To be honest, since it had never happened before, Draco had frozen for a moment. Good thing Hitsugaya hadn't really noticed, too caught up explaining it. Though his request hadn't helped the wizard to unfreeze either. At least not until his roommate gave him a look clearly wondering if he had been dropped too much on his head as a child.

Still, it had been a strange request, it wasn't every day someone asked him to demonstrate offensive and defensive spells, Draco thought as he stared at his assignment, trying to procrastinate. The assignment was so boring that he struggled to remain awake, wondering exactly why he was even working on it. While Draco usually took his classes serious, though not to the same extent as Granger, that girl was bloody crazy; History of Magic was something that not even his father believed he should spend his effort on. The class was as dead as the person who taught it, only useful to catch up on lost sleep or do homework. It was a loss of time, pure and clear.

Then why again was he working on the homework for History of Magic? Even though he had been working on it for the last half an hour, he still couldn't stop asking himself that question. No one did the history homework. NO ONE. Not even Granger, she had given up after three months of never receiving any assignment back.

"Less signing and more working." Hitsugaya suddenly said, and Draco glared at him with all his heart, wishing not for the first time he had guts to kill his roommate. Okay, perhaps not kill, but seriously injure. Kind of. "Glaring at me won't solve anything either."

Groaning, the wizard turned back to his book, forcing his eyes to remind open. "Exactly why am I even doing this?" Still, he couldn't help but ask, despite not receiving an answer for the last half an hour. "No one does History homework. Binns assigns them, but he never grades them. It doesn't matter if you do it or not."

Draco disliked History of Magic. It was always the same stupid story. Someone disliked someone else, stupid things happened and war begun. People died, wizards, muggles and creatures alike without exceptions, until a brave soul decided it was time to end it. War stopped, people recovered, and war began again. Wash, rinse, repeat. Again, again, and again. Stupid and pointless, and probably would happen again and again and again. The History of Magic was simply the repeat of pointless wars, only names and dates changed.

"It's not pointless." Draco looked up, startled as his roommate interrupted his thoughts. "Learning about history is not pointless, for it teaches humans the mistakes of their ancestors. It is only by accepting the past and understanding the mistakes that it becomes possible to break the loop of war and pain, and move to a better future." Had Hitsugaya... heard him? Draco hadn't realized he had said that all out-loud, so used to being alone with his thoughts all the time. "Your duty is to learn from the past."

Duty to learn? Honestly, the wizard had never thought about it. Past was something that was far from his reach, even if he learned of it, there was nothing he could do to change what already happened. Those who died, those who suffered, those who watched the world burn. Draco couldn't not save them, nothing could. Yet... yet somehow, what Hitsugaya said, struck a chord with him. Yes, perhaps he couldn't help those that had lived once in the past... but the future... the future was something he could change, simply by knowing the mistakes of others...

Blinking, Draco looked surprised at his roommate, not sure what to say. However, perhaps there was nothing to say. Looking back at the assignment he was supposed to do about witch hunting, his eyes suddenly hardened. So far, he had been taking history lightly… perhaps… perhaps it was time he seriously worked on it.

They weren't learning much about witch hunting in class. Mostly only about the wizards and witched that allowed themselves to be caught for the kick of it. However, for the first time, Draco wanted to know more.

Obviously there had been a time when wizards and muggles lived together, otherwise there would be no witch hunting in the first place. However, something lead to the separation of their worlds. What? Why? How? Their books made it seem like witch-hunts were not dangerous, and yet something forced wizards to hide. Were the wizards afraid? Of muggles? But then, if muggles were that dangerous that, why was his father constantly describing them as weak bugs?

When did the hatred start?

Startled by his own thoughts, at their sheer intensity, Draco felt slightly lost. And confused. From where did those thoughts appear? Despite not being certain about his father and his loyalties to someone that was clearly a madman, the young wizard had always regarded Muggles as inferior. They were, after all, magic-less insects; his father had drummed it into his head that magic users such as them were superior to everyone else. And yet, the sheer amount of questions that swimming in his head spoke to something else.

Had he thought about it already, but not consciously?

After all, Draco had always been confused by his father's actions. Despite stating that wizards were in all matters superior to muggles, he had never allowed his son to approach them. Even that one time they went to France on vacations, sightseeing some of the muggle attractions, his father had never truly relaxed. He had thought it was hate at first, but as he considered it then, that look in his eyes... was more fear than hate, especially when they came near some people dressed in a dark blue outfit.

Frowning, not liking where his own thoughts went, Draco stared at the book. Even though he wanted to ignore all those questions, the sudden curiosity, he knew he couldn't. It was time he started learning about the past, as Hitsugaya said. Perhaps by understanding what lead them to the present, what caused the wars and hatred, he would finally answer Severus' question. Was he willing to follow his father or was he going to create his own path.

Unnoticed by him, there was someone watching him attentively, aquamarine eyes almost sparkling with amusement. Had he looked up, he would have seen a rare moment of a genuinely smiling Hitsugaya who looked at him with someone akin to pride.

It was a good thing he had researched the caste that extensively, Toshiro concluded as he lead his roommate to an unused classroom near the Astronomy tower. It was a good place, deserted and private. At least somehow, there was no other place in the caste as private as the Chamber. However, it was good enough for what he needed. After all, it wasn't like he could bring Malfoy to the Chamber, too many questions would be asked.

"Why is it that you know the castle better than me? You have only been here for few months!" The wizard could hardly contain his astonishment, though he suspected there was some envy too. "I have been living here for two years and counting, and I didn´t know about that secret passage."

"I like to explore." Toshiro answered simply with shrug, opening the door.

The classroom was clean, with only some chairs he had brought when he had cleaned it. It had become his secondary hiding place, since he needed to have an explanation for the times he disappeared. After all, completely disappearing for a large amount of time would raise questions he wasn't willing to answer. There were been plenty paintings along the way to the small room; should one of the professors ever need him, the painting would tell them which way to go.

"It looks nice." Malfoy remarked as they walked it, the child tensing just the slightest bit as the door closed behind them loudly. "So this is where you disappear to."

Toshiro chose not to comment. While not wrong, it wasn't the whole truth either. Instead, he turned his attention to the space, deciding that the chairs would need to be moved. Perhaps sensing that he wasn't paying attention, Malfoy chose to stay quiet, looking around curiously. Stacking the chairs in a corner where they would not interfere, the Shinigami considered his plan once again.

Being hurt by a child stung his pride. A lot.

Captain of the 10th Division, Hitsugaya took pride in his position and the power he held. For many Shinigami he represented the impossible, the untouchable. And in a way, being hit by that spell, watching his shield collapse like fragile glass... it bothered him. Angered to no end, and he knew he could not... would not allow it to happen again.

"The place is ready." Turning around, he faced the wizarding child, knowing that his decision hadn't changed. Toshiro was going to learn how to properly defend himself against their spells.

"Seems big enough. How do you want to do this?" The boy looked rather uncomfortable, though he tried to hide it behind the cold mask he often portrayed to the world. How no one else saw through it was confusing, he hadn't seen a more forced mask in quite a while.

"Let's start with small spells. I've been reading on defensive and offensive spells, and I would like to try the defensive today." After a while of contemplation, Toshiro had decided that books, while useful, were not enough to properly understand the battle between wizards. It had taken a while to decide whom to ask, Potter looked more than eager to help, but Toshiro knew that Potter came in a package of three. And the last thing he wanted, or needed, was to be dissected by Granger.

Malfoy had been his second thought, and after a while, the captain realized the child would be the perfect person to teach him both the offensive and defensive aspects of duelling. The child had admitted to knowing the spell that had injured him, his father was not the most law-abiding citizen after all; it was not a big stretch to conclude that he knew at least the basic spells.

"Well, you know the Shield Charm, right?" As Toshiro nodded, Malfoy relaxed slightly. "Let start with that one first. You cast it, and I´ll hit it with a stunner or something."

Taking out his icy wand, the captain chanted the spell, ignoring the pull at his reiatsu. The same spell that had failed him before, such an easily breakable barrier. He wanted, no needed to understand it better.

" _Stupefy."_ The spell hit his barrier, which easily deflected it. "Nice shield. I don't think even some adults can cast such a sturdy one."

"Not really. It broke down extremely easily that day. Something that can simply break without a warning is not reliable."

For a moment, Malfoy looked confused, staring at his now invisible shield, before comprehension shone in his yes.

"Well, as you probably know the Shield Charm is the most common defensive spell. But, while it is said that it can protect from every spell aside from the Killing Curse, it is actually wrong. A proper shield charm can defend against most spells, but there are three exceptions. One is when the spell cast is extremely dark, it isn't unusual for the shield to fall, though most often the caster of the shield is simply blown away without taking damage from the dark spell." That information wasn't something the books held, Toshiro considered with a frown, paying attention to his every world. "Second exception is when the shield charm was cast poorly. And last, there are instanced where it fails if the opponents spell overpowers the shield."

"While I understand the explanation, it doesn't quite explain why my shield failed. You said it yourself, the spell was not exactly dark, and I am certain my shied was complete. Unless, of course, the caster had more power than me... which is impossible, I assure you." His attackers barely had enough power to be considered competent wizards, probably why it still frustrated him that they had wounded him.

"When I said overpower... How to explain." For a second, the child looked lost, before shaking his head. "Most wizards never concentrate on power they use when channelling a spell. Most of our spells have actually been perfected to the point that the necessary amount of magic is automatically taken from the wizard. What differentiates the spells between different wizards is the emotions poured into it. The will of the caster."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed, as he considered it. "You mean like in Patronus. However, this time instead of happiness..."

"Yes. The spell that hit you feeds of the anger, sometimes even hatred, of the caster. Probably why your shield failed. Whomever cast it must have been feeling pretty angry; your shield is quite sturdy after all." The captain could not argue with that, the children had been furious. "And you probably were thinking that it was a pain, not putting much thought into your spells, only power." And once again, Toshiro found himself quietly agreeing. "Which only angered them further..."

"Yes, yes, I got it." The child had the audacity to laugh, joined by his own zanpakuto. For some reason, he felt like Hyorinmaru has been making fun of him more often lately. "That probably explains why my shield failed."

"Probably. Those two Ravenclaws have some power, but not enough to normally break your shield." Truthfully, Toshiro wasn't sure if those were good news or not, as it added a certain level of uncertainty he didn't really like.

"What are the alternatives? The books I've read talked little about other shields or protections spells, most were came from _Protego_."

"During a duel, not many unfortunately. At least none that could work as a barrier." The Shinigami suspected as much. "Most protection barrier known are used on non-movable targets, houses or objects. Actually, during duelling, it is normal for wizards to either dodge or redirect the opponents' spells with their own, conjure thing or simply transfigure them."

"I see. Well, that does make sense." Kind of.

"How is your knowledge about other spells?"

"Relatively good I believe." Noticing the amusing glint, Toshiro blinked. "What do you have in mind?"

"How about a small duel? We'll restrict the use of spells to those you know, and this way you can familiarize yourself with our way of fighting." A duel... Toshiro had considered it as first, but he hadn't been sure if the child would be comfortable doing it. Still, since he had been the one to suggest it...

"Why not?" Giving the child a small smile, Toshiro swirled the wand in his hands. It truly was a work of art, he couldn't help but think, looking at the icy patterns. "How about spells up to fourth year?"

Draco grinned, unable to stop himself as Hitsugaya agreed to his suggestion. To be honest, the wizard wasn't sure of a better way to teach about duelling, though perhaps it was because that had been how he had learned himself. His father had been rather ruthless in his teachings; the blond had never enjoyed those lessons. Perhaps it would be different then.

"Fourth year sounds good. Let's go with official rules. Duelling itself is rather simple. We bow to each other at the start and then start duelling once the signal is heard." His father had also taught him some not so nice rules, and the way to cheat, but he was planning to abide by the rules. "After that it is free game. Since this is a training duel, we cannot seriously injure each other nor kill. Usually there should be a third person watching, to ensure the rules are properly followed."

"So we need a third person?"

"Not really, no, since it is not a proper duel." Unless it was a duel with his father. Then a third person was needed for other reasons... "Let's decide that the duel begins once the clock reaches five minutes. Any questions?"

"Why the bow at the start?"

"At first duelling was a way for wizards to resolve their differences. Then, over the years, it became almost entertainment, people considered them shows, and as such etiquette was added."

"Understood." As they stopped far enough to create some distance, Draco smiled slightly. It was obvious that the duel would not be easy, even if Hitsugaya was a newbie at duelling. Judging by how his eyes narrowed, the wizard suspected it would be rather interested. "Let's have an interesting duel."

"Indeed." Bowing slightly both held their wand carefully, counting seconds until the start. It was the first time Draco had been that excited, last year's duel with Potter had been quite disappointing, mostly because he couldn't actually duel without raising suspicious about himself.

" _Expeliarmus"_ Hitsugaya didn't even flatter, immediately casting a spell the moment the duel begun. Hiding his surprise, Draco answered by casting a shield charm, certain it would be bad to lose his wand immediately at the beginning of the duel. Bad and embarrassing.

Moving to the left, Draco cast a full body-bind, quickly followed by a tongue-tying curse. His opponent stopped the first one with the shied, while side tracking the second, white wand slashing the air with scary precision.

" _Rictusempra!_ " Hitsugaya's voice was controlled, eyes sharp and movement quick. Even though they had only started, Draco was already moving all across the room, as spells were flying left and right, suddenly aware his shield might fail.

The room shone bright blue as his _Filipendo_ rebounded against the invisible shield, momentarily blinding both opponents. Almost on instinct, Draco levitated one of the chairs towards him, transfiguring it into a wood wall. He knew he would run out of stamina soon if he continued just dodging the spells. He needed to think about something, fast.

"Interesting." Hitsugaya suddenly said as the light died out. "A wall created using the chair. Interesting choice. I wonder… _Depulso._ "

Draco didn't even have time to react as the wall disappeared, pulled by an invisible force to the left where it broke against the stone wall. And suddenly he was like a sitting duck, right in the path of an orange spell.

It felt weird to be hit so unexpectedly, but the teen didn't pay it much attention. Though his vision was strange, there was something restricting his field of vision, and somehow his head felt heavy, he could still move and talk. And as long as that happened, it meant that he wasn't out of battle yet. Even if he was in obvious disadvantage.

" _Petrificus Totalus!"_ Draco made one last attempt, despite not seeing where Hitsugaya was.

" _Rictusempra."_ The wizard knew what was coming even before the spell hit, preparing himself for the inevitable. Part of him realized it could be worse, as he folded into himself from overwhelming laughter, phantom tickling caused by the spell not giving him time to breathe. At least Hitsugaya didn't know painful spells. " _Finite._ "

Finally managing to breathe, Draco simply remained lying on the ground. His whole body hurt from so much laughter. Closing his eyes, the wizard relaxed. "I need… air…"

"This was interesting." Hitsugaya said somewhere near him, but even though Draco tried to move his head, there was something restricting it. Something that a simple _Finite_ didn't take care off, but that a fourth year would know…

"Did you really give me a pumpkin head?" The teen could have checked it on his own, but he was too lazy. He probably should be more bothered, the Melofors Jinx was a joke among students.

"I was wondering how it worked." Well, not like the others would find out, he doubted Hitsugaya would tell. "Just give me a second."

Draco caught the smirk on his roommates face as the pumpkin was destroyed, his vision no longer restricted. Though how he hadn't made the connection in the first place was confusing, there weren't many spells until the fourth year that would cause a similar effect.

Even though the duel was short, Draco had actually enjoyed it. "You are good at this." He finally said as his body recovered, quickly pulling himself up. "I don't think I've ever seen a student with such a quick casting speed."

"I could say the same about you. You are quite proficient for someone your age." There was something about the way he said it that made Draco frown, though he wasn't certain why. In some strange way, it almost seemed that Hitsugaya didn't consider them the same age..., which was obviously stupid, Hitsugaya was even shorter than Potter.

"My father thinks it is only proper for a Malfoy to know how to duel." The wizard simply shrugged. "Father never settles for anything less than perfect, so I've been having a lot of training."

"I see." Perhaps sensing his reluctance about talking about it, Hitsugaya simply nodded, hiding his wand. Draco wanted to ask about it, the icy wand fascinated him, but he knew better. "Thank you for the duel."

"I had fun, so it's fine. Good training too, you are probably even faster than my father."

"Still, thank you. It seems now I own you twice..."

What? Draco wasn't quite following. As far as he was aware, he owed Hitsugaya. With his roommate around, life suddenly wasn't as boring. Taking notice of his confusion, Hitsugaya smiled slightly, shaking his head.

"I still haven't returned you the debt for saving my life." Draco didn't want that. Hitsugaya owed him nothing; the wizard had done it out of his own stubbornness, thinking only about himself. He had been ready to say so, but Hitsugaya shut him with a glance. "It is only proper to reward someone, especially if a life is involved. Yet, I find myself unable to decide. Therefore, I shall be direct. Was is it that you wish for?"

It was a matter of pride… The wizard understood; he would probably act the same way should anyone save his life. So, something he wanted, ha?

Honestly, Draco already got what he had wanted, even though Hitsugaya didn´t seem to notice. For a long time Draco had wished for a friend, and finally he had found one. Perhaps they weren´t great friends yet, but it was something that only time could create, forcing Hitsugaya to be a closer friend wasn´t the answer.

Was there anything else? Anything he wanted his father would buy without a question. Hitsugaya didn´t like Quidditch so he couldn´t teach him any special moves. Help with school? Once again, Hitsugaya was already doing it without even noticing. Honestly, there was nothing- no, wait, there was one thing.

"There is something." However, he doubted the transfer would agree. It wasn´t something as simple as buying a Quidditch ticket, or helping with school. "I mean, it´s just that… Forget it."

Arg, it was so hard! He was used to saying what he wanted; his father hardly refused him anyway, but to tell it to Hitsugaya… That feeling of being around some strict professor never actually disappeared, despite the fact they became closer.

"You have saved my life, I´m sure we can compromise even if your wish is something difficult. Now, out with it."

"I would like to learn some of your spells." There, Draco said it! And now he was feeling like a complete idiot, he should have thought of something else. "But I understand that you can´t simply teach it to someone, so I´ll think about something-"

"I guess I can teach you some things."

"-else and… What?"

Smirking, Hitsugaya stared at him amused. "I said I can teach you some spell. But only defensive, offensive magic is extremely hard to control, I don't want you to hurt yourself." Draco was dreaming.

"Are you sure? I mean, I understand if you can´t." That was supposed to be a privilege of the student chosen for the transfer program after all.

"It will be fine." Hitsugaya simply shook his head, waving his worries away as if they were nothing. "Of course it all depends whenever you can learn it. Our spells are slightly more demanding than what you are used to."

Draco couldn´t believe his luck. No, truly, he thought it was a dream. A wonderful, sweet dream… not only had he a friend, but he was also going to learn some foreign spells! Even if they were just defensive spells, when it came to a duel, something unexpected was what lead to victories. Draco was no fool; he knew his father wasn't what others would call a good man, that he had followed the Dark Lord willingly. And whenever the ideologies of the Dark Lord were true or not… Draco couldn´t decide, but he knew that one day, he would have to choose.

"I guess we will start Saturday. You´ll have to learn some Japanese by the way." Draco only nodded, still feeling too happy to talk. "I´ll have to ask Potter next time we met too."

The reminded that Potter was friends with Hitsugaya still stung a little, but Draco was smarter than to openly protest that. Sure, he complained about the scar face in front of his roommate all the time, but it was one thing to call Potter stupid and another to demand Hitsugaya to stop talking with him.

"About that, I´m not sure that´s a good idea. Potter won´t accept it, even if you continue insisting." For some reason scar face believed it was right to save others without expecting anything in return. It baffled Draco to no end how stupid and self-sacrificing Potter could be. "If you want to thank him, you need to do it unexpectedly in a way he cannot refuse."

"You sure seem to know Potter well." Draco grimaced, deciding it was better not to comment. He admitted he had a slightly obsession with Potter, but it was only because that scar face got on his nerves like a bug. "Perhaps you are right. Have any idea what he would like? I would prefer not to approach his friends. Especially Granger, she gets a little too energetic sometimes."

 _For saying that they dislike each other so much, they sure do know one another quite well. One would think that they'd be an old couple_ , Hyorinmaru commented amused as he watched the boy react to his masters words. Toshiro ignored the overgrown lizard while silently agreeing.

Draco understood; Granger tented to look at the transfer as if she was staring at a piece of meat. It was slightly disturbing. "Potter… I guess he would like a good broom, since his got destroyed during the game."

"Destroyed? I didn´t know that."

"Yes, it crashed against the stands rather badly, and the added weight of two people… well, some small components and charms were broken, McGonagall already said they can´t repair it." Which was a shame. While he hated Potter, he had nothing against the broom; it was quite the beauty. "Potter currently is using the school broom, which are older than me, so giving him a broom would certainly make him happy."

"Wouldn´t it be better for your team if Potter keeps using the school broom?" Hitsugaya might be right, but Draco wanted to win fair and square, leaving no question that he was a better seeker. "Anyway, which broom would be the best? Money is no issue."

"At the moment, the Firebolt. However, it is insanely expensive. Last time I checked it was around 500 galleons." It was strange that Hitsugaya could easily state that money was no problem, as if he controlled his own money. Even Draco had to ask his father first, and he was certain his father would not buy the firebolt even if he begged. Not after helping with the team brooms the previous year. "Other than that there is the Nimbus series, excellent brooms."

"500 galleons. I´ll have to look into the exchange rate first I guess." Draco had a really bad feeling, though he couldn´t exactly describe it. "If you don´t mind, I would like to see the broom catalogue later and compare the brooms."

A really, really bad feeling.

"It´s fine, I´ll even explain to you how it works." It was possible that Slytherin were going to lose that year in Quidditch, he had this unexplainable feeling that Hitsugaya was going to buy the firebolt. The extremely pricy broom that Weasley would surely kill for. Oh well, no time to cry over spilled milk. At least he was going to learn some foreign spells. Take that, Potter!

* * *

 **Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Bleach**

 **A/N: So... this chapter has a really interesting story. Many might not believe me, but the chapter was ready at the end of October! All written, divided and edited (at least by me). But then, after rereading it again before sending to my beta-reader, I became unsure. The chapter was not bad, I kind of liked it, but somehow it wasn't flowing well with the rest of the story. So I decided to rewrite it... Which took longer than I wanted because it's too cold and all I want to do is sleep. (And I had university to worry about. Shout to all you people out there: Fluid mechanic sucks! My head hurts and I simply want to lay down and cry...)**

 **But here it is! (Finally, I know...) There are plenty mistakes out there, it hasn't been edited by my beta yet. But I'll sent it to her and replace it once she is finished with it. (Because this is long as heck)**

 **So, once again I apologise. Hope you all have a happy Christmas.**

 **Thank you for reading and being patient with me. :)**


	17. December Miracles I

**I am alive people, don't worry! Thanks everyone for worrying. :) I have edited the previous chapter, and at the last part, near the end, I have added something as suggested by my wonderful beta reader. Anyone who managed to pinpoint it will get a prize!**

 **Now, for the late chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

That wasn't how Draco expected his December to start. At all. Like... why? Honestly, why?

Draco had been enjoying some quiet time in the common room, reading a book he had taken from the library about early witch burnings. The topic was honestly starting to grow on him, much to his surprise, and he often found himself returning to find more books. If he was honest, it was the first time he was research something simply because he was curious, and not because someone ordered him to do so. And honestly, he was liking it.

"Draco, dear." Parkinson appeared out of nowhere, grabbing his arm like a leach while insinuating herself into his space. It was something he greatly disliked about Parkinson; she simply didn't understand personal space.

"Pansy, detach yourself from me." The blond boy tried to say, feeling himself being crushed under her sudden need to hug him. Why she was clutching his arm like that was confusing, and it annoyed him. "I mean it, let me go."

Pouting, Parkinson did as told, watching in silence as Draco changed seats. If she expected him to stay next to her she was seriously crazy, how two people were supposed to sit on a chair meant only for one?

"Now, what do you want? Don't you see that I am busy?" He had found a rather intriguing aspect to witch hunting he hadn't noticed before, and was honestly looking forward to learning more about the witch hunters.

"You are always busy these days, Dray." Oh Merlin, how much he hated that stupid nickname. "When you are not around that freak, you are always working on your homework, practising Quidditch or reading. Lately, you haven't even had time to hang out with your friends! You haven't even been annoying Potter."

Draco resisted the urge to curse that stupid witch, the one she referred as a freak was actually the only person he considered a friend. Still, he kept himself composed, giving her a mild glare. "I believe I've already told you that I'm under strict orders to lift my grades. My father was not impressed with last year results." Which was true, he had been lectured for over three hours and grounded for two weeks.

"But you don't have to study all the time. Exams are months away. Come on, let's have some fun. Scare some Hufflepuffs, prank some Gryffindors. Oh, we can always talk about the freak, he's not here." The girl smiled sweetly, leaning forwards. "I swear I won't tell anyone."

He had been in her presence for less than five minutes, and his head was already hurting. "Pansy, you are an idiot." The girl recoiled immediately, looking like he had said something unbelievably rude. He might have actually, it wasn't every day she was called that after all, but he was too tired to deal with her anymore. "If I wanted to have, as you so kindly said, some fun, I would have done it myself. No, I do not want to have some fun nor talk."

"Come on, if you don't want to pick on Puffs, then how about Potter? It will be fun, we can even make fun of Granger, with the number of classes she has. What a book-worm."

"Pansy, honestly, are you deaf? I told you I don't want to. And in case your eyes are failing you, I am busy." The girl blushed, standing up in anger. "Go and find Zabini, I'm sure he won't mind keeping you company."

"What is wrong with you?" Looking at her up close, she seemed rather furious. "Ever since that freak appeared, you have been behaving strangely. Did he do something to you? Usually you wouldn't have refused me! And you like picking up on Potter, it's your favourite pastime."

"You meant it WAS my favourite pastime." Draco emphasized, picking up his discarded book. "And no, Hitsugaya did nothing. I have simply grown up and realized that the bickering with Potter is simply childish. I have more to do then play around with him."

"Then why have you stopped hanging out with us? We miss having you around. It's not the same without you." Draco suspected that it wasn't true, not in the way friends missed each other's company, at least not for Pansy. It was rather obvious she was hoping to end up as his wife, even his father had once stated that the Parkinson had offered a wedding contract between them.

It disgusted him, the fact she was willing to take advantage of his friendship while having such thoughts. Then again, not unexpected. Since little there was only one thing drummed into any pure-blooded girl: they needed to marry a good pure-blooded wizard, the higher in the hierarchy the better. Still, it didn't make everything better.

"Perhaps you should use your brain for once, Pansy. I am obviously still angry with you. Disrespecting me like you did, that is not something easily forgotten." Pansy took a step back as his eyes shone with anger, all her furry gone in a second. "I do not take kindly to it. We may still be considered children, but 13 years old is already a significant age number. I am done with being a child. Next year I shall begin attending meetings with father; it is only right for me to begin acting like the proper heir that I am."

The girl said nothing for a second, before turning away and walking completely humiliated. Soon the whole Slytherin body would know of it, though, Draco reflected as he adjusted his position, many probably were already aware that he had a falling out with his usual group.

A part of him felt like he should be sadder at the prospect of losing a group of acquaintances. Despite everything they had known each other for two years and counting, some of them for even longer. However, he seriously couldn't bring himself to care. He had not lied to Parkinson. Draco was growing up, more than anyone would have thought. Perhaps had Hitsugaya never arrived, he would still be the same Draco they knew, going with the flow simply because it was expected of him.

However, things changed, and he found himself questioning the very beliefs his father had hammered into him since childhood. The Draco from before didn't like bullying muggleborns, often preferring to leave them be, but still believed everything related to muggles was inferior to pure-bloods. Not anyone. The current Draco knew that the sense of superiority was highly misplaced. There was more to the story, and he was damn set on finding it.

Sighing, Draco opened his book, locating the page he had been on before being so rudely interrupted. For a second he wondered how Hitsugaya was doing, his roommate had insisted on having all the exams on the same day. Then again, why was he worried? He had seen Hitsugaya's proficiency with the wand, he was going to ace all the exams with no worries. Secure in his knowledge that his friend (and that fact still didn't stop amazing him, a friend after so long) was going to do well, Draco returned to his book.

* * *

.

.

Poppy wasn't exactly sure why she offered her services when Minerva came looking for someone to oversee Hitsugaya's practical's. She had plenty of work waiting for her back at the infirmary; it was a rather dreadful year after all, children continuously coming into her office with colds. She dreaded imagining what January would be like, it was usually her worst month of the year. Still, when Minerva had asked, she had immediately offered her help. Poppy wasn't blind, she had seen the confused look Severus had given her, he was the only other person completely aware of how busy she had been for the last weeks. Yet, she chose to ignore him, following Minerva, all for a simple reason.

She was extremely worried about Hitsugaya.

Since the first time they met, the strange white haired boy had weighed on her mind. It was highly unusual, be it for children or for adults, to faint near Dementors. To be honest, when she had been called, she had actually expected Potter instead of the unusual boy, as the dark haired boy had gone through a lot in the last years. However, she had collected herself and shown no surprise, ready to treat the boy, only to be completely refused. His behaviour had rung bells, alarm after alarm, as he had stared at her with those big, clear aquamarine eyes full of distrust. Children were naturally wary of strangers, but not to the extent the boy had projected.

Sadly, Poppy had completely forgotten about it just few days later, when her job started to pick up, as there was always so much to do during the first months. Only to be rather rudely reminded of it when Hitsugaya had been brought into her infirmary, unconscious, and running a huge fever. That might have been one of the first times, that year at least, she had seriously considered maiming a professor. After all, last year there has been Lockhart, and she seriously had to control herself not to end his sorry life.

Thankfully, it had been nothing serious, but the strange situation refused to leave her mind. It wasn't every day someone collapsed because of heat. The other student had complained it was slightly hot, but aside from the need to drink more water, no one had collapsed during the class. Especially under such strange circumstances. Longbottom had recounted how it happened, admitting it had been creepy how he simply fell, like a marionette whose stings were cut. Honestly, that description unsettled her more than she would admit.

She had looked into it, like any respected healer would. After all, it would be bad if the child collapsed without them understanding the reason, especially since his explanation was seriously lacking. Honestly, even if he was sensitive to heat, which she didn't argue with, it wasn't enough of a reason to collapse like that. Such a severe reaction to heat usually was sign of something worse.

However, she had come up empty.

Not a single disease fitted the transfer student. The child simply didn't show any other, more important and usual, symptoms to any known disease. She had even considered Albinism as a possible cause, the boy did have rather light, scarily while hair. His skin also fit the criteria. However, it didn't explain his violent reaction to heat. She had researched quite a lot, both the wizard's disease and muggle, only to come out short. Usually heat sensitivity was a symptom, not THE symptom.

Hitsugaya appeared to be the picture of health. She had caught him running around the school plenty of times to know there were no problems with regulation of body temperature. To be honest, she had almost forgotten about it, since her search was yielding no results. Not to mention that she suspected the child would not be happy should he ever find out.

But then he just had to end up the infirmary once again, with devastating consequences for her heart.

She had seen it simply by chance. Usually she changed the children clothes by magic, aware her patients would feel better knowing they hadn't been exposed in any way. That time, she had been in the middle of reading the scan, right after the Dementors incident, when she happened to look at the unconscious teen, in the middle of the change of the shirt. Hitsugaya's torso was wide exposed, and a heart attack was what awaited her as her eyes stopped on the huge scar that ran all across his small chest.

Poppy thought she would faint that day. Her heart had stopped at the sight of it, at the knowledge that someone had slashed such a young child, so close to the heart. The fact that Hitsugaya hadn't died from it was nothing less than a miracle, no doubt about it.

Poppy had lived through the war, she had seen many different wounds and deaths. Had someone appeared before her with the same wound as Hitsugaya... she doubted they would survive.

Shivering at the simple memory of it, Poppy watched attentively as the child flawlessly executed another spell. She had told no one of her discovery. It wasn't her place, unless it happened under the confines of the school. Nevertheless, it didn't stop her from worrying. From wondering exactly how it happened, who dared to hurt a child in that way. It did explain, however, the distrust. And perhaps even the boys Boggart, and Dementors' obsession.

"Excellent." Minerva remarked as Hitsugaya completed his practical exam for Transfiguration. Only Defence was left. "Full points Mister Hitsugaya."

"Thank you." Most children would show a reaction, perhaps even a smile, at being prized so much by a strict professor. However, Hitsugaya only nodded, adjusting his wand.

"Only Defence practical is left, but I believe it is unnecessary." Poppy rolled her eyes at that. Defence practical from the last two years had been a joke of monumental proportions; no wonder so many students failed their OWLs. "Professor Snape has already seen your skills in potions so he said the potion's exam is unnecessary. Congratulation, Mister Hitsugaya, you have passed everything with full score."

"Why is Defence unnecessary? It is a core subject."

Minerva pressed her lips, certainly not sure how to answer. "The practical work taught in the last two years has been little, most studies were focused on the different dark creatures. Most of the practical defence work will only begin in the fourth year."

"I see." Minerva had managed to escape that one with the school's dignity intact, not lying outright to the child. "Thank you for your time. I shall take my leave then."

Bowing towards them, Hitsugaya left without ever suspecting the turbulent thoughts inside Poppy's head. At least whatever happened to him didn't seem to affect his magic, she considered as she followed Minerva silently. Trauma usually lead to issues with magic control, it was a well-documented fact.

"He is amazing." Minerva stated suddenly, her eyes shining with mirth. "No wonder he was chosen from his school. Such power and control at such a young age. I reckon not even Miss Granger has such capabilities."

"Have to agree, it is impressive for someone his age." A little too impressive for someone only human.

Poppy knew that she should not look into it. If her hunch was right, and the child wasn't solely human, it wasn't something she had the right to know. Those with mixed ancestry rarely revealed it, most families keeping it as a sacred secret, to either protect their bloodline or protect themselves from precession from others. It wasn't unusual in the history of Britain to go after those of mixed blood, as some combination of wizard and creature blood produced powerful results.

However, she feared that someone in his family had abused the boy because of it. It was hard not to think of the scar on his small body. Or about all the others smaller scars she had noticed. His cold disposition, the mistrust in adults…

Poppy needed to know, her healer's oath pushed her to help. And acting without the proper knowledge would reveal itself disastrous.

Returning to the infirmary, Poppy promised she would find a way to protect the child. Now, if only she knew where to begin looking.

* * *

.

.

Sylvia Melville was a rather shy girl, preferring to stay quiet instead of participating in the gossip like her friends. It was rather intimidating, actually, to be among her fellow Slytherin housemates. The older girls were always so pretty and proper, often seen hanging out together and laughing quietly even within the common room. It weren't just the older girls, some of her classmates were the same, always put together. She hopped to be like them one day, and become a proper Slytherin.

It had been scary at first, when the sorting hat announced Slytherin would help her become great, and sorted her without a second thought. Being the third daughter, Sylvia was used to having nothing new, never standing out, never being the best. Perhaps that why she was sent to the green house, she had always wanted to become someone important, to shine.

Slytherin were completely different from what she expected, the stories her older sister often told simple lies. While there were many stoic people around, purebloods down to the last detail, they treated her well and often helped with homework when asked. The first years had weekly meetings to ensure they weren't falling behind, and the perfects often gave them tips about proper behavior, school rules and even hidden paths to reach classrooms quicker.

She quite liked being a Slytherin; it was welcoming in its own strange way. However, not everything was perfect, and more often than not she found herself fearing the end of the classes. Most students didn't like Slytherin's, and while the remarks of the strangers she could ignore, words of her own family hurt quite a lot. Even if that family was her cousin.

"Look, it's the slimy snake. Did you finally realize your place, you pathetic worm?" Roger Davis laughed with his fellow Ravenclaw friends, staring at his fallen cousin.

Sylvia was never the most coordinated person, and the bruise on her knee proved it further, as she scrapped it when she fell. And just her luck that Roger was passing by… ever since she had been sorted into Slytherin, he made it his goal to make her life a living hell.

"Not saying anything? Of course not, you coward." Glaring at her, Roger smirked as she held her books closer to her body, afraid he would destroy them again. She doubted her mother was willing to buy her new books again. "And to think you are of my blood… What would your father think, his daughter being a bloody Slytherin. Though I always suspected you were dark, always plotting things in the corner instead of playing like everyone else. Disgusting."

Sylvia forced herself not to react, though the words hurt quite a bit. Even though Roger had never been her favorite cousin, she preferred his older sister, it didn't change the fact he was her cousin. Blood of her blood, so to speak. And to have him rejected so viciously simply because of her house… hurt. Quite badly too.

"I-I am not a coward!" Sylvia protested weakly, though aware it was useless anyway.

"Every Slytherin is a bloody coward!" Roger barker furious, pulling his wand. "And now you are one of them. I bet they are already teaching you their dark spells and rituals, you bloody traitor. Let me show you what we do with your type."

The girl shuddered, shrinking into a small ball, hopping it wasn't anything painful. She didn't have good pain tolerance. As Roger smirked evilly, the spell on his lips, Sylvia closer her eyes, forcing herself not to cry. Why? She wasn't evil, how could her own cousin hate her so much? Oh no, would her parents hate her too? She feared returning home in a week-time, afraid of what she would find.

"What do you think you are doing?"

The spell never came, as a strict voice suddenly interrupted everything. Surprised, Sylvia opened her eyes, blinking shocked as Toshiro Hitsugaya stood behind the Ravenclaws, a frown adorning his perfect face.

"Ah, look, it's the freak. Move along, it's family business." The girl was surprised, and a little bit scared. She heard rumors about the pale boy, and not a single one was flattering. "So, where were we? Ah, right, the punishment time…"

"Were you dropped too many times as an infant, or are you naturally tick?" Once again, interruption came from the unexpected place, Hitsugaya not moving from his spot.

"You bastard!" Snarling, Roger turned towards him, wand in hand. "Thinking you are so much better than us, you bloody freak. In case you haven't noticed, no one likes you, so just disappear."

Sylvia kept quiet, observing the situation extremely worried. Roger was angry enough; she feared what would happen once Hitsugaya inevitably left. Perhaps she wouldn't be able to escape the stinging hex after all.

"And in case you haven't noticed, I don't give a damn about what you think." His voice was as stoic as ever, precise and cutting, and still it managed to transmit the disdain he felt. Personally, she was so impressed, despite the fact it terrified her beyond hope. "If you truly think you can best me, than go ahead, I'm waiting."

Roger snarled, gripping his wand tightly as his face grew red. Be it in embarrassment or anger, Sylvia wasn't sure, but at least she wasn't the target of his anger anymore.

"I thought so. No brains, no courage and no loyalty. I do wonder who the blood traitor is though. The girl that did nothing or her cousin that threatened to hurt her." Roger threw a red spell she didn't recognize, but Hitsugaya simply blocked it effortlessly. "I advise you to think hard about what family means, before you find yourself regretting it."

"Shut up, freak. Let's go everyone; he's not worth the effort." Turning around, Roger left without a single glance towards her, for what she was eternally grateful. She would need to be careful though, he always followed through his threats.

Noticing for the first time that she was shacking, Sylvia tried to calm down, employing the techniques her friends had been teaching her. Not that they were working, fear a predominating feeling.

"How are you feeling?" Jumping, Sylvia looked up, having expected Hitsugaya to leave right away. Was he going to yell at her for being a bother? He had helped her, but she suspected it was unintentional; many students disliked Roger after all.

When she didn't answer right away, Hitsugaya frowned in displeasure, and she felt herself panic further. She should have said something, anything! She didn't want to end up hurt after being lucky enough to escape Roger!

To her surprise however, Hitsugaya simply kneeled down.

"Did they hurt you? Perhaps I should take you to the infirmary, I'm certain Madame Pomphrey will be quick to help." Was it her imagination, or did he sound worried.

"N-no, I'm fine!" Sylvia exclaimed immediately, having finally found her voice. "J-just n-need a minute. No need infirmary." Nodding, Hitsugaya gave her once last look, before focusing on her knee with a raised eyebrow. Oh, she had forgotten about that. "I fell. Before Roger came, I'm clumsy, happens a lot, don't need help, it'll heal quick, used to falling actually so it's fine and…"

Noticing she was rambling, Sylvia shut up, trying not to wince. She should have waited for her classmates, even if it meant hearing the pointless gossip.

"I understand. I shall heal it for you. It'll feel slightly uncomfortable for a second, but won't hurt." Before she even had time to protest, a long, icy white wand caught her attention, and she stared at it mesmerized. It was unusual to see wand that light, it looked just like an ice sculpture, so beautiful.

" _Episkey._ " He had been right. While the sensation wasn't painful, it felt unpleasant, as her skin mended together in a rush of cold. "No more injuries I suppose?"

"N-no." Feeling confused, Sylvia simply watched as he stood up, offering her a hand. Despite everything, she took it, still unsteady on her feet.

"It seems you managed to tear a part of your robe. _Reparo._ Better." It felt surreal, to be helped by the most feared person in the whole school. Perhaps the rumors were wrong; Hitsugaya was being so nice to her after all. "Want me to escort you back to the common room?"

"N-no, I'm fine. Really." Just confused. Really confused. "I better go, my friends must be waiting."

"Well then. Hope you'll have a nice evening." As Sylvia turned around, briskly walking towards the dungeons, his voice suddenly called her. "Don't forget to inform the perfects that your cousin is harassing you."

"Y-yes!" As Hitsugaya disappeared around the corner, Sylvia started to run, feeling so much lighter. She needed to tell her friends, Hitsugaya was amazing! The rumors were wrong after all, someone as kind as him couldn't be evil.

The common room was as busy as ever, the first years gathered in a corner for their weekly meeting, most discussing the upcoming holidays. With everything that had happened, she had almost forgot all about it. Perfect Willow was already there, and as soon as Sylvia stumbled in, the woman all but stalked towards her.

"Was it your cousin again? Did he do something? I swear I'll hex his bits off next time I see him, that cretin." It was hard not to blush at her words, but Sylvia was too excited to tell her everything to care.

"Yes, Roger and his friends caught me when I was returning; he was being mean as usual." Willow frowned, immediately examining for any wounds or spells. "But he didn't do anything! I mean, he was about to, but then Hitsugaya appeared and told him off!"

"Hitsugaya?" Willow asked skeptically, wondering if the girl was hallucinating after all.

"Yes! He called Roger stupid and a coward, and easily avoided some red spell Roger threw at him." The perfect's eyes widened much to Sylvia's amusement. "And then he asked me if I was alright, healed the gash from when I fell down and even mended my cloak. And then, and then he offered to escort me to the common room! Oh, and his wand was so beautiful, I wish mine was as nice –"

"Sylvia, breathe." Willow ordered with a smile, though she was certainly surprised. While Hitsugaya seemed like a nice guy, educated and respectful to most, she hadn't put him down as a protector. "So he helped you?"

"Yes! He is so nice! I wonder why people keep saying mean things about him." Frowning, the girl looked at the rest of her fellow first years that were eavesdropping shamelessly, not even trying to hide. "Sure, he didn't smile at all, which I think is a pity because he is so beautiful, but he helped me and healed me! I wish he was my brother…"

Willow nodded slightly, trying to keep herself from laughing. Apparently, Hitsugaya found a new admirer, though she suspected it wasn't his intention. The little bit about his wand being beautiful interested her; she would ask Sylvia some details later. But it was time to start the meeting, even if the girl was too excited to sit still.

"Sit down everyone! It is time to start. So, first about homework, has everyone finished…"

* * *

.

.

"You are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, right?" Draco's question caught his roommate by surprise, the book slipping through his fingers, not having noticed the wizard walk in. Good thing Hitsugaya had good reflexed though, barely catching it in time to avoid a red mark on his forehead.

Giving the wizard a glare, Hitsugaya shrugged, thinking for a second. "Perhaps not. Tomorrow the crowd will be gigantic, I would rather avoid that."

Now, usually, Draco would have been annoyed at the refusal. Ask Potter, he still hated that prat for declining his offer in the first year. It didn't help that it was the second time his roundabout invitation had been refused. However, over the last few months, he had grown smarter.

A refusal he had been expecting from the beginning. It took no genius to figure out Hitsugaya disliked large crowds and loud environments, everything Hogsmeade promised to be and much more. Therefore, Draco had to be smarter. Make an offer that the transfer would find hard to refuse.

"Are you sure?" The blond boy asked innocently, trying to hide the wicked smile that threatened to take over, throwing his Quidditch equipment into the laundry basket. "During Christmas the bookstores are on sale, and even some rare books are put on sale."

Draco felt the attention shift suddenly, even if Hitsugaya still appeared to be focused on his book, a sudden tension in the air.

"This year the main attraction are potions books, the annual European potion's conference will be held in London after all." Aquamarine eyes locked carefully on him, though the wizard still tried to pretend like he hadn't noticed. "Most of the higher bookshops do not sell to students, but since my father has requested me to buy some for him, might as well buy some extras. We can use it to buy some for you if you want."

"Won't your father notice if you buy extras?" Hitsugaya asked neutrally.

"I'm sure he's already expecting it, I have never been one to miss an opportunity." Shrugging, Draco sat down, drying his hair pointlessly as he tried not to laugh maniacally. His plan was working! Just a little bit more…

"It sounds interesting…" Hitsugaya admitted, no longer pretending the topic held no interest, having even closed his book as he thought over the subject. Only his years of acting kept Draco from celebrating, the closed book was almost like a confirmation. Soon he would be able to check out another item of his wish list: go to Hogsmeade with a friend.

"While you think about it I'm going to take a quick shower, my hair is going to end up a mess otherwise." While he quite wanted to stay there and watch Hitsugaya mull it over, the battle between the want to have new books and the need to avoid crowded places simply hilarious, Draco needed a bath.

Practicing during the winter was a pain, oh how Draco hated it. The feel of wet clothes against his skin, the overwhelming cold freezing him to the bones despite the warming charms… not to mention the dreadful effects the weather had on his hair. No matter how much he loved Quidditch, sometimes he seriously thought it wasn't worth it.

As he was pulling out some warm clothes, needing to warm up quickly before he caught another cold, Hitsugaya spoke up, voice suspiciously neutral. "I guess it will be interesting to see the rare books. So yes, I shall go with you tomorrow. Perhaps we can take this chance to explore the village if you don't mind."

"YES! Of course, explore…" Grinning, Draco almost jumped, feeling like Christmas had come earlier. It had worked, he was a genius! To think it would take manipulation to get his goal… well, he was a Slytherin for a reason.

As he was about to leave, head in the clouds, good mood for the first time that day, Hitsugaya stopped him once again.

"Just a friendly warning. Next time you try to manipulate me into doing something, try to be more discreet."

Mortified at being caught, Draco looked back well prepared to be scolded. Most people didn't take lightly to manipulations, even in the house of snakes. Contrary to his expectations, Hitsugaya was simply smirked slightly, once again focusing on his book. Blinking, Draco stared for a second, before smiling sleeplessly as he walked out. Hitsugaya was truly a box of surprises.

.

.

.

Toshiro honestly couldn't believe he actually agreed to it. Sure, he was looking forward to finding some rare books the Hogwarts library didn't have. However, the cons seemed to be worse than pros. The whole school seemed intent on going to the small village, it wasn't hard to imagine exactly how packed it would be. It was going to be one huge pain, and he had no one to blame other than himself. He had considered staying, but one look at his companion was enough to keep him silent. The Malfoy boy was radiating with excitement, actually dragging him out of his bed when he had refused to wake up. At dammed six in the morning too. However, not even Toshiro was heartless enough refuse to go, though his roommate's excitement was slowly getting on his nerves.

 _Imagine it is a much smaller, and less annoying, Matsumoto_. Hyorinmaru advised, yawning loudly. Strangely enough, that made him feel much better.

"Come on, it's better if we get there early." Malfoy stated with a barely contained grin, rushing through the corridors. "And we need to get you a scarf. I can't believe you actually don't have a single good winter wear. That coat you are wearing barely passes as a winter coat!"

Rolling his eyes, Toshiro refrained from commenting. He couldn't even imagine wearing the same amount of clothes as the other children, he suspected he would die from overheating. Aside from the winter coat, Malfoy was also wearing a warm sweater underneath, the scarf and gloves in his hands to be worn outside. The Shinigami thought it was overkill at first, but as they passed by other children wearing similar clothes, he had to wonder exactly how sensitive to cold the humans actually were.

"You aren't even paying me attention." The child concluded with a huff, finally stopping as they arrived at the entrance. "Anyway, you want to take the carriage or walk? The village is not that far, it takes about ten to fifteen minutes. Still, since you don't have a proper winter wardrobe, maybe we should take the carriage..."

"Malfoy, for the hundred time, I am fine." Toshiro retorted with a sigh, deciding that taking off his coat wasn't a good idea. Even though it was such a good day, the temperature reaching negatives. "Cold has never bothered me. Where should we go next?"

"We are still buying you a proper scarf." Honestly, the boy was insistent. "Towards the left, there is a cleared path towards the village. Merlin, today is cold..."

"If you say so..." As they approached the exit, there was already a row forming, children strangely organized. He wished whomever was checking the list would hurry up; he wanted to be done with it.

As Malfoy was explaining the good things about Hogsmeade, Toshiro only half listening, he spied a familiar group of two. It was unusual to see only Weasley and Granger, they were usually found together with Potter, be it before or after classes. Sleep deprived as he was, saying until late practising the Patronus spell, working on reports and school assignments, Toshiro wondered why Potter wasn't there. He had a feeling he should know the reason, but his brain simply refused to work. The fact that the queue was barely moving didn't help either.

Hiding a yawn, Toshiro nodded at something Malfoy said, enjoying the faint wind. Perhaps that night's training would have to be cancelled; he had only then realized exactly how tired he felt. He would have to make up for it later, but since the winter holidays were starting, he would have plenty of time...

"Next!" A rough voice called, bringing him back to the present. Looking up in surprise, not having noticed that they had arrived at the front, Toshiro frowned. Yes, he was cancelling everything that night.

"Draco Malfoy and Toshiro Hitsugaya." The child stated with confidence, not wavering despite the glare the caretaker, Flitch if Toshiro remembered correctly, gave them.

"Malfoy and Hitsuyama... Yes, you two might go. NEXT!"

Toshiro actually considered asking who the hell was Hitsuyama, honestly his name wasn't that hard to pronounce, but just let it go with a sigh. It wasn't the first time someone butchered his name, and at least it wasn't as bad as some other possibilities. Malfoy though seemed to think that it was hilarious, shoulders shaking from badly repressed laughter.

"Oh shut it, Marfoy." The boy stopped suddenly, looking at him in complete disbelief. "What?"

"Marfoy?"

"If you ever visit Japan, that's how most will call you." There were many that had issues with English, even among Shinigami. The "L" sound was not easy to pronounce to those who were raised in Japan. "Marfoy. Sounds kind of interesting."

"Please don't say it again." The wizard almost begged, shuddering as he repeated it himself. Smirking slightly, Toshiro promised nothing, as they walked in silence.

The Hogsmeade village was nothing like he had expected. A part of Toshiro though it would be like a normal, human town... and not something straight out of Christmas Card. A century old card, there was nothing modern about those buildings, and he had seen first-hand how the houses looked back then. Still, the small cottages with their snowy roofs held a certain charm; Toshiro could understand why people liked to visit it.

 _It would be a good place for some vacations._ Hyorinmaru had been quiet so far, enjoying the gentle snow. Even though he had recovered from the Dementor incident, Toshiro had asked him to take it easy. Which the sleepy head gladly accepted.

"The only all-wizarding village in Britain." Malfoy said with pride. "It is actually as old as Hogwarts itself. While it is mostly a shopping district now, for students and tourists, a small part of it is still residential houses. My father actually has a small cottage here, but my mother doesn't like to use it since it is too small and outdated."

"It is quite interesting." Toshiro admitted taking a quick look at the map placed at the entrance. There were many shops, for every taste and preference.

"I know. Now, before the bookstore opens, let me give you a quick tour around the village."

Toshiro tried to decline, but Malfoy would have none of it, moving energetically giving him no chance. Still, it was clear he had planned it quite well, often telling few interesting facts about each place he showed. If he ever grew bored of being the Malfoy hair, the child would have good future as a travel agent.

"Honeydukes officially only opened at 1641, but the shop actually existed before the Goblin rebellion of 1612. Its owner died during the battle, and only after his last descendant grew up the store opened officially. It is named partially in honour of Honey Flume, who created the first recipe of their famous chocolate."

They had stopped before a packed store with a vivid pink header, displaying all types of sweets. Toshiro instantly felt like avoiding it, and not only because it was incredibly noisy. Despite what Ukitake thought, he passionately disliked sweets. As he was trying to convince Malfoy that they could enter the store later, a familiar group caught his eye. Weasley and Granger were exiting the store talking animatedly with their third member, Potter. It was strange, he hadn't seen Potter with them… perhaps he simply came slightly late. Shrugging it off, Toshiro focused on Malfoy.

It took five minutes to convince the child to skip the sweets and joke shop, but finally they were moving towards the bookshop. Or at least the best bookshop, Malfoy had said others weren't worth their time. It was hidden in a more deserted corner of the village, avoided by most students. Aside from the bookstore, there was also an apothecary, and what appeared to be a rather high-end stationary store. As they entered the store, the clerk immediately approached them, bowing as he noticed whom it was.

"Mister Malfoy, I have been expecting you." It was slightly strange to see an adult bow down to an actual child, even if Malfoy played his role rather well. "The books are exposed in the back. If your companion would wait while you decide-"

"He is coming with me." Malfoy interrupted arrogantly, giving the man a glare.

"But Mister Malfoy-"

"I said he's coming with me." Toshiro had to correct his words. Malfoy played his role perfectly; he completely appeared like a spoiled, arrogant, I-am-better-than-you-and-I-know-it child. The Shinigami had to give him 10 for his acting. "My father is expecting the books before lunch, shall we skip this pointless discussion?"

The man seemed to struggle for a second, before giving up with another bow. "As you wish, Mister Malfoy. If you gentlemen would follow me."

They were lead in silence through rows upon rows of books, all hidden behind dark covers. It was much bigger than what outside suggested, but it was easier with magic available. He had to research some spells for that, it would be perfect with the addition of some feather light charms. As they arrived into a light up the room, the man bowed once again before leaving, closing the door behind them. It was filled with many books, some openly exposed while others were held in glass cages. It was obvious some were rather dangerous.

"Take a look while I work on the list my father sent." Malfoy stated focused on the dangerous books. "Be careful with those that have a warning. Rare books are often cursed and need special care."

Nodding, though not certain the boy had seen him, Toshiro hurried to explore. _Some new books on potions would be nice..._ He thought absentmindedly, examining the small cards next to each book.

 _I would say to stay away from duelling books._ Hyorinmaru interjected, voicing his thoughts for the first time that morning. _No need to give strange ideas to any wizard. Perhaps a book on magical creatures or some interesting charms._

 _Wouldn't mind either of them. But yes, no duelling books nor dangerous or disturbing topics. I have no doubt that everything about whom buys what will be reported to the owner of the library, and probably even to some wizards. The man who led us here will surely contact Malfoy senior._ Spotting a book on alchemy, Toshiro couldn't help himself from picking it up, intrigued by the subject. Alchemy was a topic he had thought of pursuing during his free time, free time he seriously lacked at the moment. Still, it would be nice to have a book on the subject.

 _It seems to be a series of two volumes, shame we can't find the second volume._ Hyorinmaru stated, completely agreeing with him. _How about that one about wands? I have always wondered about the different wand materials._

 _Good choice. I think Malfoy will buy the history collection for himself, we can ask later to borrow it._ He had spied a whole five book series of history books that weren't available in Hogwarts, wondering exactly why the school didn't seem to approve of it. After all, Hogwarts held some of the silliest books after all (a book that described goblins as magical fairies simply couldn't be taken seriously). There were also two potions books, but it was obvious that the child was planning to buy them for himself.

 _Two books... the total will be about hundred galleons. Rare books are cheaper than I would have thought_. Good thing he had exchanged an extra amount, he doubted the wizards would accept yen. _Pity everything else would bring too much attention to us. Honestly, whomever wrote Ten ways to cook a muggle should seriously get their heads checked._

Hyorinmaru couldn't help but laugh, the title was honestly stupidly hilarious. However, Toshiro knew the author had been serious about it, and others too. It was obvious the book had been used many times, the pages were dirty from prolonged use. Part of him almost wanted to open it, just to see exactly what attracted so many psycho wizards.

"Are you done?" Toshiro asked as he noticed that Malfoy was no longer paying the book any attention.

"Almost. Was thinking of buying mother something for Christmas too while at it, she does enjoy a good book on experimental hexes, but nothing seems to catch my attention." Toshiro honestly couldn't understand Malfoy's family, but perhaps it was for the best. Children's lack of logic already irritated him to no end, no need to add adults with their strange and unsettling dynamics in the mix. "Then I guess I am done."

As soon as he said that, the doors opened as a woman dressed all in black, with her face hidden behind an obscured veil, walked in calmly. Not even unsettled, Malfoy began to point at different books, giving clear and quick instruction. "Aside from those which are to be sent to my father directly, I shall take with me the history collection and the two books on potions. Also, in a separate bag, the alchemy volume and the tome regarding wandlore."

The total ended up being a rather substantial sum, even if Toshiro was going to pay the child back for his books. With their respective packages well hidden by a specialized spell, neither wanted them confiscated by the professors for different reasons, the pair found themselves once again on the snowy streets. Personally, Toshiro was all for returning back to the castle, but Malfoy seemed rather reluctant.

"Come on, you probably have no intentions of returning again, right?" The Shinigami couldn't exactly deny it, the child was right. "So, while we are still here, let me show you some places. We still haven't been to the Shrieking Sack nor the Three Broomstick. You have to try butterbeer."

 _It´s the least you can do_ , Master. Hyorinmaru rationalized, as always all in for him trying new things. _The boy gives a good tour too; it will be fun._

Sighing, Toshiro gave up. It was hard to continue arguing when both of them were insisting, even if the boy didn't know about Hyorinmaru. Not to mention that he didn't have much of a plan for the rest of the morning either. Deciding to humour him, he told Malfoy to lead on. One hour or two wouldn't make much of a difference anyway.

"Those two places, and after that I am returning." Toshiro stated firmly, trying not to laugh as the child complained about the cold.

"Right. So, Shrieking Sack first. People often describe it as one of the most hunted place in Britain, even though it is wrong." Suddenly regaining his energy, Malfoy marched on, telling some of the trivia he found. "It isn't known when or why it was built, or if someone even lived there. However, it was added sometime in the last twenty something years, as it didn't exist during the time my father had been a student. Its sudden appearance is almost as spooky as the shack itself, many fear and refuse to go near it."

Walking through the snow, they began climbing uphill, following the many signs that lead to the building. It was obvious that the Shack was a famous place to visit, though Toshiro wasn't sure if as a dare or not. It wasn't unusual for children to dare each other to approach scary, thought to be hunted, buildings. Quite a pain when such a building was actually residence to a hollow, he couldn't count the number of times they had been forced to knock out humans simply to get them out of the way.

In all honest, the building was impressive. Standing up tall against the snow, above the rest of the village, it was a sight to behold. Boarded windows and doors, with no obvious way of access, no wonder the humans were so scared of it. Even during the daylight, it resembled quite well what a haunted house should look like.

"Impressive right?" Malfoy asked, hugging himself trying to fight the cold. Up there on the hill, the wind was merciless. "I still remember the first time my father brought me here, I had nightmares for days. The locals are terrified of it. Apparently, for many years, there was something residing in there, the awful screams that came from it scared off many potential new residents."

"It is impressive, I admit that." It was possible that the screams were from an earth bound Hollow, though he couldn't see any. He would need to ask for reports of Hollow extermination around Hogwarts, just to be sure. Strangely enough, however, even though he couldn't sense a hollow... he sensed another slightly familiar reiatsu.

"I've heard that it's actually impossible to access it. The Weasley twins actually tried to enter it, but messed up badly and ended with a record long detention. Then again, nothing surprising considering..."

Malfoy didn't end it as he suddenly caught the gaze of the group that appeared, his face immediately darkening. It seemed that the boy was still not on speaking terms with the rest of the Slytherin 3rd years. Toshiro couldn't fault him for that, the children were stupid like monkeys, but he knew it couldn't continue for much longer. The boy would have to forgive them, or at least some of them, at some point. At least most looked sad, or as sad as a proud child could be, for losing his friendship, even if the Zabini boy and the Pat-something girl glared viciously.

"Let's go." Malfoy finally said, actually pulling Toshiro as he rushed down the hill. It was amusing to see that the child was comfortable enough with him to actually drag him like that. Even if he would have usually snapped should anyone else even dared to try it.

"You know you'll have to talk to them sooner or later right?" He asked almost unnecessarily, the child wasn't stupid after all.

"I know, I know... Just don't want them to ruin everything today." Huffing in annoyance, the wizard crossed his arms as they were almost at the village again. "I'll talk with them after Christmas Holidays."

Toshiro stopped himself from laughing as Malfoy unconsciously pouted, probably already imagining how well that talk would go. Well, who was he to tell him not to wait? Changing the topic to where they should go next, the Shinigami put that topic from his mind.

* * *

.

.

It was finally Christmas vacations. The Shinigami wasn't certain if he should laugh or cry, as he watched the skeletal horses drive away with the students. Apparently the children were leaving in masses, not that he cared. If anything, it made everything hundred times better, the school would be practically deserted! Finally, his wish for a quiet Christmas had come true. No annoying children, no whispers and giggles. And to make it all better, no Matsumoto! Was it some kind of reward for all the abuse he had been forced to endure?

Toshiro was glowing with happiness, to the point he actually smiled as he waved Malfoy goodbye, his roommate's father rather insistent the wizard returned home for the holidays. It was hard to control the pure exhilaration, not having felt that pleased in months. First, he would catch up on sleep, followed by a nice relaxing afternoon of reading. One day for himself, he guessed he had earnt a break.

Nodding at his own thoughts, the captain retreated to the castle, ready to withdraw into the land of dreams. His sleep pattern had been a mess the last month, why no one commented on the obvious dark circles under his eyes baffled him to no end. Often the resemblance to a zombie was rather uncanny, the lost hours of sleep accumulating in a spectacular fashion.

Nevertheless, it did not matter anymore. There was a warm bed awaiting for him, comfortable and inviting, and who was he to refuse the call? As caught up in his fantasies as he was, Toshiro almost missed a call from behind, committed for all purposes to disappear until the next day.

"Hitsugaya, wait up!" The voice, however, was insistent, demanding immediate attention. For a second there, Toshiro actually considered not turning around. While he found Potter a rather tolerable child, he wanted to sleep dammit! "Just a… second…"

Forcing himself not to sight, the white haired shinigami finally stopped, watching in amusement as the child caught up to him slightly out of breath. "You are… too fast…"

Toshiro hadn't exactly noticed his own pace, too caught up in the desire to sleep, though apparently he had been hurrying. Either that or Potter was slipping, their training having been suspended after the first heavy snowfall. "I do apologize, I was not paying attention. Is there something you need from me?"

"Ah, no, yes, I just wasn't expecting you to stay at school." The boy immediately chipped in as his breathing evened, the results of training showing. "I thought you would return home, since it is Christmas."

Honestly, Potter and Malfoy were similar in so many ways, why weren't they friends?

"I've consulted with my guardian, and we both decided it would be best if I stayed." Well, not really, it was solely his decision. Still, it was better for Toshiro to deflect the subject, he could already see the questions forming in the boy's eyes. "What about you?"

Immediately Potter looked like a deer caught in highlights, looking away in hurry. "Ah, yes, well, Ron is staying this year, so I couldn't possibly leave him alone... right. Because of Ron."

Once again, Toshiro concluded that Potter was a horrible liar. Not only were his eyes too expressive, his expression control was deplorable. It wasn't, however, Toshiro's place to demands answers.

"I see. Well, was there a specific reason you stopped me?" Toshiro was tired; he just wanted to return to his bed.

"Right, sorry." Smiling sleeplessly, Potter rubbed his neck. "I just had an idea… What do you think about spending the Christmas day with us? With me, Ron and Hermione I mean. It could be a small party; we could play some games or something. I bet you would like to play a game of chess; Ron is actually amazing at it. Or something else, I'm sure Hermione knows some-" The boy was rambling like crazy, and it was hurting his head.

"Calm down." Toshiro ordered with no heat, noticing something off with the child. A certain tenseness on his shoulders, weary nervous eyes. "While I usually don't celebrate Christmas" Not willingly at least, but Matsumoto was hard to get rid of "I shall accept the invitation, thank you."

"You mean it? Great!"

And there it was, the strange feeling that something was off. Potter was an expressive child, and while it was clear he was pleased with the answer, the reaction was too subdued. Narrowing his eyes, Toshiro took in his messy appearance, the red puffy eyes clearly consequences of a night of crying.

Something happened. Hyorinmaru concluded, and sadly, Toshiro had to agree. He remembered that the child hadn't been at dinner the previous night, Granger often giving the main door hopeful glances, but he couldn't imagine what would make Potter sad enough to cry over it.

Nevertheless, it had nothing to do with the Shinigami. The children had to solve their own problems; he had no business getting more involved with them. It was simple, clear logic easy to follow. That should be easy to follow… then why he felt like ignoring it was the wrong answer?

 _You always had a sweet spot for vulnerable children, Master._

"I won't try to guess what happened to make you sad, nor will I ask you about it" Toshiro stated all of sudden despite his resolve to stay out of the humans lives, surprising the silent child "but if you need to relax and meditate, meet me in the usual classroom in half an hour. I'll teach you some good exercises to sort your mind and feelings."

The boy stared at him as if he had grown a second head, eyes wide in pure surprise. Or something similar. That confused Toshiro, more than he was willing to admit. Had he said something wrong? Wasn't it something humans did, offer company in events of hardship? Or should he have asked what was wrong? Honestly, social conventions were such a pain!

"But… you are busy." Potter said out of nowhere, still staring at him in a weird way which Toshiro couldn't even begin to understand. "You were obviously headed somewhere when I interrupted you."

"Not really. My plans today include sleeping, reading and pretending the word doesn't exist." Was Toshiro's honest answer, as he was busy running down the expression through his memory of known emotions. So far, he was falling short. "Malfoy woke me up early when he was trying to locate some item as he was packing his suitcase."

"Then you should go to sleep. I mean, I'm fine, I don't need to meditate." Had the child expressed… bewilderment? That would match the signs. "You should catch up on sleep; it is the first day of holidays after all."

The child laughed nervously, but Toshiro wasn't paying him attention. Why bewilderment of all things? Hadn't Toshiro behaved as any caring human would? His friend, kind of at least, was obviously exhibiting signs of sadness, and as such, Toshiro was expected to try to lift his mood somehow. Simple social conventions after all.

Unless the child hadn't expected others to notice? The dragon tried to help, but immediately they rejected such a possibility. That kicked puppy expression fooled no one. Perhaps… he expected them to notice, but not act upon it, simply ignoring all the signs. That… was quite possible. Was the child so used to being ignored that any attention to his worries made him perplexed?

Dammit, he was too tired for emotional discussions.

"Perhaps I should have phrased it differently." It didn't matter why Potter behaved like that. The little wizard had wormed his way into the small circle of humans Toshiro remotely cared about, and damn the child's strange life, he wasn't going to let it stop him from trying to help the child. Not when he was obviously upset about something. "In half an hour, we are going to the classroom, and then you're going to meditate for a while and sort out your thoughts."

"No, look, I really don't…"

Toshiro gave the child a pointed look, Potter immediately going quiet.

"I do not appreciate being lied to." Potter flushed, looking away guilty. "It's not like a little lack of sleep is going to kill me. Now, go and eat something, I shall come back for you soon."

With quick strides, the captain walked away, mentally changing his plans to accommodate the meditation session. The child called after him, but it was easy to ignore Potter, as he disappeared into the secret passage that led directly to the common room. Still, the child better obey him, or else Potter would learn exactly why people didn't misbehave in his division – Matsumoto as always an exception to the rules.

* * *

.

.

"Mate, where have you been?" Ron asked immediately as Harry stumbled in, more relaxed than the red head expected. After the previous day's disaster, and what they had overheard, he had expected an angry Harry in the morning. Or at least the brooding, easily irritated version of his best friend. Certainly not the relaxed, smiling teen that joined him and Hermione on the chairs.

"Good morning to you too, Ron." Rolling his eyes, the red haired wizard relaxed. If his mate was good, then everything was good.

"Want to play a game of chess with me? I haven't beaten you in a long of time."

"RON!" Hermione suddenly interrupted, standing up, slamming her book shut. "Stop being stupid. Harry, where have you been? We have been worried. You suddenly disappeared after what happened yesterday and didn't even appear at breakfast."

Ron stopped himself from rolling his eyes, Hermione could be such a slave driver sometimes. Always wanting to know everything. Honestly, couldn't the girl understand that sometimes she didn't have to know it all?

"I appeared at breakfast. I simply went to eat much earlier than you." Giving his friend a glance, he was surprised that Harry's expression didn't change. He was still smiling happily, even his eyes seemed to shine brighter that day.

"Where did you go?" And yet, Hermione seemed to miss it, hands on her hips, still demanding answers. Perhaps it was time Ron had a little conversation with her about leaving Harry alone. Especially when his mate looked that happy, it had been a while since he had last seen his friend that relaxed. "You can´t just disappear, Harry. Black is out there and..."

"And nothing, Hermione." The girl didn't like to be interrupted, and suddenly Ron felt like being anywhere else but there. No, well, not anywhere, he certainly didn't want to be in the dungeons with Snape, but it was the thought that counted. "For the first time in weeks, I am content. Can't you just let it be?"

"NO! Not when you are disappearing like this. And this isn't even the first time. Ron might not notice, but I pay attention."

"Hey, I do notice!" Ron couldn't help but interrupt, glaring at his female friend. "But I understand that Harry needs his privacy. If he returns calmer and happier, than why should I question it?"

"Because it is what a worried friend does. Honestly Ron, you never pay attention to what is important. Black has already snuck in once; we simply cannot take any chances." Rolling his eyes as Hermione's tirade on responsibility started, he caught Harry's eye. Sleekly, Ron showed a victory sign, making his mate smile. He might not be as smart as the brightest witch of their year, but he knew well enough how to change the subject when it came to Hermione. "Are you even listening to me?"

He wasn't, but she didn't need to know that. "Of course I am. Now Harry, would you like to play chess with me?"

"One game. I don't enjoy being destroyed all that much."

"Urg, you two are impossible!" Throwing her hands up, Hermione turned around in furry, stalking to the girls' dorm with her books. In silence, the boys watched her go, not the least guilty about it.

"She'll get over it." Ron commented, pulling the chess set towards him. "She is just worried about you, don't take it too personally."

"I know." Harry gave him a small smile, adjusting his position on the chair to face him. "You can go white if you want. Won't change the outcome anyway."

Ron grinned at that, well aware it was true. He might not have the brains for studying like Hermione, nor the ability to solve puzzles like Harry, but he knew more about strategy than both of them together. Hermione actually refused to play chess with him, often grumbling about pieces that didn't listen.

The game started as usual, though the taller wizard had to admit Harry was slowly getting better. During their games they rarely talked, mostly because his mate needed to concentrate completely on the game not to lose immediately. It didn't stop him from committing stupid mistakes though, as Harry often avoided excellent moves simply because it meant a piece had to be sacrificed. To the point that more often than not, Ron cornered the king while Harry still had most of his pieces.

In a daring move, Ron put his tower in the line of fire, waiting patiently. Harry had the chance to win, if he simply chose to sacrifice the pawn. The pawn would take the tower, and then Ron would be forced to take it, since his knight would be in the line of fire and he had no other ways to avoid it. Harry then would move the rock, taking the helpless knight and put Ron in check.

However, as expected, Harry moved the pawn forward, with no hesitation. It was almost amazing how his mind worked, quickly seeing the whole picture and avoiding the battle.

"You should have taken it." Ron commented with a smile, eyes sharp.

"But then you would have killed it." Not looking for the board, Harry avoided the death of his tower, leaving the king exposed.

The red head chose not to comment on that, simply moving in for the kill. Once again, there would be only one casualty, the king. Frowning, Ron wondered what it said about his friend, if he was willing to sacrifice the most important piece only so that others would live. The dark feeling in his chest, one he couldn't place, indicated it was nothing good.

The game ended just like that, but surprisingly enough, Harry started another. Not that he was complaining, he enjoyed playing chess with Harry. They were in the middle of the game, with Ron finally managing to take a piece, when Harry suddenly spoke.

"I was with Hitsugaya." Perhaps seeing his confusion, the teen explained. "Today, after breakfast. And most of the other times when I disappear too."

"Hitsugaya didn't leave?" There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but he had learned from Hermione's mistakes. Harry didn't talk unless he was ready.

"No. I suspect he thinks it is a pain, to go and then return in so little time." Harry grinned, and Ron couldn't help but do the same. They had noticed, Hitsugaya didn't like doing pointless things. "I found him meditating the first time you guys went to Hogsmeade, and since then I've been meditating with him sometimes. It helps to put my thoughts in order, it is quite a good exercise."

Ron had never considered meditating a good exercise. Bill had once tried to teach Ron and his brothers, but he had been only four then. Only the twins continued doing it with Bill, at least until their big brother left. If they continued doing it after that, he didn't know.

"Tried once, couldn't do it. Probably because I was too young." And he had no intention to try it again. He had found that playing chess helped clear out his thoughts and relax. "So you were with him this morning too."

"Hm... yes. Pawn to G4." Ek, his tower had been taken. "Though it wasn't my intention at first. I woke up early, and noticed Hitsugaya while approaching the Great Hall. I was not... in the best mood, but I thought I hid it pretty well. No one else seemed to notice, Dean even wished me a nice Christmas."

His face went dark. With everything they had learned last day, Ron could easily imagine the thoughts polluting his friend's mind. Harry thought he had hit it well, but Ron had noticed the opened drawer where he hid his parents' picture album.

"However, he saw through me easily." Busy moving his next piece, Ron blinked confused. "Hitsugaya. I don't know how, but he knew something was not right. That I was not alright."

"Really?" It had taken him a while to read Harry easily, to find out there was someone else... he was not jealous, not at all.

"Yes. I tried to deny it" Of course "but he just ignored me, ordered me to eat and then appeared in the Great Hall dragging me to our usual classroom. You should have seen Snape's face as Hitsugaya took my hand and dragged me without a word. I thought the git would have a heart attack."

For the first time, Ron wished he had woken up earlier. Snape and heart attack were his two favourite group of words, closely followed by Snape and fired.

"I know. By the time we arrived, I wasn't sure if I should laugh or not. I was half certain one of the professors would follow us, though I was wrong."

Taking the king, as Harry was simply too distracted to play anymore, Ron leaned in his chair. "Well, all I can say is good for you mate. Though don't expect me to suddenly start meditating too, I don't have the patience for that. Now, how about a game of exploding snap before Hermione returns and bullies us into working on homework?"

"Ha, finally something I don't suck at. Get ready to lose, Ron."

"You wish."

Harry grinned, a real smile and everything. At first, Ron wanted to ask about Black, his thoughts about what they had overheard. However, perhaps it wasn't time. Harry had already told him one secret, perhaps if he waited, showing that he was ready to hear anytime, he would open up. One could always hope.

* * *

 **Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Bleach.**

 **A/N:** **First of all, I probably should warn that this is part 1 of a larger chapter. No, I won't post the second part today, because it is not edited yet. But, if I keep injecting coffee at this rate (and my cold decided to go the heck away), it should be ready by the next weekend. Hopefully. Perhaps then you will understand the strange chapter cut, but it was getting so long that I had no other choice!**

 **Many of you have been wondering if I am alright. Honestly, not really. No, well, I am fine now, but during the exam period... It was hell, and not for the reasons it should have been. I don't know what happened, but... well, it was bad. I was so down, and I don't know why. So in the end the exams went really bad, and it only added to my misery. I only received one good grade (Radiation Physic rocks), so I have to kill myself this semester because I can't fail more classes. I just can't!**

 **The point of my rant is that I will try and keep up a monthly update, but no promises. I have seven classes this semester, have to wake up almost every day at freaking 6 am and only return, at best, at 5 pm. I did buy a planner, and I am trying to stick to it as much as I can. Write between classes, or late at night at least something. I even joined a web-game called 4thewords, a writing-RPG kind of game. It's nice, and I got a discount from participating in Nanowrimo. So I shall do my best, promise. I don't want to disappoint my readers, and honestly, I feel its the only thing I have been doing lately.**

 **And now that the rant has finished, hope you enjoyed this late chapter! Love you all! And as always, many thanks to StorytellerD132, she is amazing! Some reviews. Sorry its not everyone, I tried to keep it brief. Mostly.**

 **Toshiro of the Eternal Dream: Thank you. :) Sometimes serious things need to calm down, or else people will explode!**

 **KisaragiMaru: Did you read my mind or something? Just thinking about it I can't stop laughing...**

 **YumYum495: Thank you very much. I try, I really do, even if I completely miss the self imposed deadlines... Thanks for reading. :)**

 **Sonny1996: I think math is slightly different from Arithmancy. As far as I understood, Arithmancy uses the numbers studying its magical proprieties, so it uses math. And I honestly think it would be a waste of time if the Arithmancy professor had to teach math too instead of only focusing on what matters. Another thing is writing. Before Hogwarts, children don't seem to have any schooling, unless they are half-blood with muggle residence or muggleborns. It means that most purebloods either learn from their parents or, if they are rich, from tutors. And the problem comes from how parents teach their children. Unless they are professionals, there will always be things that they miss or don't know, because they too were taught by their parents, specially grammar. There is a reason you have language class through most of your schooling, at least until collage. (I think that's how it works in most countries). Hogwarts not having any basic classes always bothered me. Even if magic is great, there are some things that wizards should do on their own. This is my opinion anyway, tell me what you think.**

 **Guest: Yea... I know... sorry... *hides***

 **Random Norwegian: My, my, so many interesting questions! First and furthermost, no, it won't be a Dumbledore bashing fic. Dumbledore will be slightly manipulative, but its because as you said, he had to make some grey choices. I never thought he was bad to be honest, just too overworked and trying to think about the best for the wizard's future. I do think he loved Harry, and it made his every choice that much harder for him.**

 **And no, there won't be wizard extermination. Not that Toshiro would agree with them, even at this point. XD Now as for visits... not during third year, sorry.**

 **(This time I am freaking answering the reviews!)**

 **P.S. That thing about missing a name the last chapter... my fault... I didn't even notice until it was too late... it's edited now.)**


End file.
